We Did NOT Just Move Here
by superheroninjadinosaurs
Summary: If I was anybody but Axel Flynn, a perfectly healthy Seventeen-year-old male, I would be at home, and not at my new crazy neighbor's house… I think I just counted ten. Ten crazy-blue-eyed-Strifes.
1. Cherry Pie

D: I have such ADD! It's not even funny! I cannot focus on one freaking thing for more than a month! Gaah! Anyway, enjoy the story :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

Warning: I guess beware of Axel's cursing, and the things that will inevitably go down!

* * *

I tapped my fingers along the outside of the old car, as it bumped down the road with the hills and music the car blared. Boxes jumbled in the back seats and my little sister was chattering away happily on her new iPhone. My father stared blankly at the dark paved road, still so new there hadn't been any lines painted on the strip of asphalt. The dashboard had dust blanketing it and maybe a few jellybeans from earlier road trips and maps because there were just some things my father didn't believe in; one of them being a GPS… but he bought my snob of a little sister an iPhone. I could see over the crest of the hill and there it was; huge iron gates closing in houses and my new neighborhood. I grit my teeth at the sickening sight, and opted for pretending to be texting on my crappy flip phone.

"Look Axel!" her whiny little voice echoed from the back seat and I turned to her. her brown roots were starting to show through and the red in her hair had bled out in what I hope was protest, my little sister having hair like me didn't settle well at all, and I sure as hell made that known. "We're going to be living in such a pretty neighborhood! Can't you see it!?" her finely manicured nails pressed up to the window as she pointed to the cookie-cutter houses. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned back to face the front.

"No. this is fucking ridiculous! Just like your hair, Kairi." I sneered out, receiving a hard thump to the back of my head from my father.

"Axel! Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking curse in my damned car! And leave your fucking sister alone! If she wants red hair; fuck let her!" he barked angrily but there was a bit of a twinkle in his eye, telling me he regret letting her get it done.

"Yeah! Axel, just like dad said! Leave me alone! I love my hair!" why were little sisters so fucking annoying? I mean all the fucking time! Like damn!

"She looks up to you, Axel." My father cooed. Oh, that's one thing I loved about my father. He was slightly bi-polar, I was sure of it. he had a knack for switching moods and being so sarcastic no one other than me could pick up on it… he also swore like a sailor and so did I. He never really approved of me swearing like all hell, but I never actually gave a fuck to listen to him.

"That's disgusting." We both said at the same time, twisting up our faces in disgust, just as he pulled into a court and up the long drive way that was going to be our house. A single moving truck had made its home within the huge four car garage. That's all we had to fill of this massive house that bordered the lines between house and mansion. My father quickly turned off the car and sighed reaching for the pack of cigarettes sitting between us.

"No smoking in the house or car, Kai's allergic." I scolded jokingly watching the even more disgusted face Kairi made through the rearview mirror. My father thumped me again before he through the pack at me and stepped out of the car.

"That's why I don't smoke around either of you." He flicked his ponytail over his back and tilted his dark sunglasses over his eyes, concealing the shimmer in his blue eyes. "That means you too, Axel." He smiled taking a drag.

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever, old man." I stretched out my long legs and followed him in getting out of the car, leaving Kairi holding her breath in the back of the thing. I lit my own cancer stick and took a long relieved drag. It had been eight hours since we left our old apartment and headed off to this… this stuck up neighborhood. Seriously, it looked like a stick was shoved up the asses of the people who built this place. "Refined" my ass, my father was full of shit when it came to moving to Virginia. I was perfectly fine living in butt-fuck nowhere Georgia, in our rinky-dink apartment.

"Axel you shouldn't smoke, you'll get cancer." My father reprimanded, because he was just filled with lovely contradictions all the time.

"Yeah, and next you'll be telling me I should believe in abstinence and a good grade point average, and develop friends to spend time with." I laughed roughly around the smoke and he joined in, "I'm no Kairi." I jerked my thumb back at her and she glared, now blabbering to one of her equally annoying friends back in Georgia. We hadn't lived their long, maybe six months, and before that Florida, and before that New York, and before that Hawaii, and before that Kentucky, and before that Alaska, and before that California, and before that New Jersey, and before that it gets fuzzy but I think I was born in Boston, Massachusetts. Sometimes we bounced around with in the states, and sometimes we just moved all together; it all depended where my father's job took him. He wasn't in the military, but, 'it was something like that,' so I stopped asking where we were going and why. I never planted roots in any of the places we ever lived, because I knew without a doubt I would just be plucked from the ground and have to start all over again. Kairi wasn't like that though. She rooted, grew, and before anyone saw it coming, was blooming. I hated her for being able to do that. That's why she had that new iPhone and friends in every city and state we ever lived in. Whereas, I didn't bother to talk to anyone in any of those places, or bother keeping in touch after the long moves.

"Hey! She's my only girl! I have to keep her pure as long as possible! It's my job as her father." He flicked the butt to the ground and stomped it out with his foot, and I followed suit.

"I know what you mean." Sure Kairi was annoying as fuck, but that came with being a fifteen-year-old girl, and the sibling of me. I toughened her out somewhat over the years, and watched her grow, and I'd be damned if I ever found out someone hurt her… all my hard work would be such a fucking waste.

"Are you two done yet? My phone's dying! I'd like to charge it before it's too late!" her voice hummed through the air in the silent neighborhood. Silent… that's something new. Nowhere we ever lived was quiet, not even Alaska.

"Yeah, Kai, you can pick your room first. Any one that's upstairs! The one on the bottom floor is mine!" my father called back into the car as he made his way into the open garage to start unpacking.

"I call bullshit!" my arm shot up in the air, like a grade-schooler. "What the fuck is this nonsense! Like hell she's going to pick her damn room first!" I was about to take off after her into the house when my father gave me this look, and it sent chills down my spine very unpleasantly, it was a wicked grin one much like my own, but I suppose I did get it from him. "You have something better for me don't you?"

"tsk tsk tsk! I'm ashamed! You, my only son, thinks I would give him the short end of the stick." He grinned taking boxes out of the back of the truck. Each of them conveniently labeled into which room they were intended for. So I stood holding 'living room' in my arms as my father held 'kitchen,' "but there's a catch." He grinned as we made our way into the foyer of the house. The house smelt like no one ever lived in there, and the only thing I could see was the carpeted stair case that sort of twisted up to the top. It was more of a half spin in the stairs and those banisters… yeah I was so fucking going to slide down them when I unpacked everything.

"You're just saying that, so you won't feel bad for having a favorite." I walked further in the house to see it was _almost_ completely furnished, and how I missed that at first glance I didn't even know. There was this little, well decent sized room actually, that just had shelves and a single desk with a computer already hooked up. A few books lined the shelves and pictures of Kairi and I when we actually got along. A few tasteless candles and other décor… much of the house was put together that way actually. I guess older people liked that stuff, but damn it was annoying me! So much young Axel! Fuck! On the opposite side of the house was the dining room. We were all tall, or destined to be tall in my family so the table had long legs and stool like chairs. The chandelier swayed with the cooling air flowing through the house, another thing I wasn't used to. The dining room easily flowed into the kitchen, and damn, it was so fucking huge. Even the fucking fridge was huge; I mean like you could have a fucking party in my kitchen no problem at all. Apartment kitchens barely fit all of one person in it at a time. My father left me then and slapped a box on the granite counter top. Granite. Fucking granite. I sneered at him before walking through the kitchen and hitching a left and stumbling into the living room, my desired location. Surround-sound hooked up to the ceiling, huge ass television on the wall within its casing trying to hide it as an abstract painting, and a real fire place under it. The swanky looking couches were arranged in away my father described as 'conversationally friendly' whatever the hell that meant. I didn't take too long in unpacking the throw-pillows and glass.

"I don't have favorites, so just stop with the grin. I can see it all the way from here!" he called heading back outside and returning quickly with a stack of boxes that looked almost too heavy to handle. "Your sister has five rooms to choose from," he called from behind the boxes, "and for your sake, you better hope she only sees four!" I didn't know what he meant so I just rolled my eyes and unpacked more of the boxes. One at a time we took everything out and put it in its spot. This is how he always did it. My father used to tell me when I was little that we did it this way, because if we just took all the boxes and placed them in the house, we'd end up living out of boxes for nine months, 'trust me.' Kairi came bounding down the steps, squealing happily. Dammit! If she got my fucking room I was going to be fucking pissed.

The only unpacking Kairi did that day was her own boxes she refused to let be put in the moving truck. She made several trips up and down those steps giggling happily every time, just to spite me. Dad refused to let me go up stairs to see what it looked like until I was finished with the down stairs. For some time we were all alone in that house, and it truly felt like we were alone, because not a single one of us were used to that kind of thing. This was by far the biggest home we ever had. The sun had set long before I had finished the last box up, and I stood popping my back and knuckles before striding over to my father's room where I thought he would be. He wasn't of course, because that would have been all too convenient for me. Although his room was nice and big, just like the rest of the house, but there was his own personal flair that made me shake my head as I closed the door and made my way to the front of the house and slink up the winding staircase.

"Oh daddy dearest!" I was on a mission as I stood at the top of the steps. I looked down one side of the hall to a pink room. The fuck. Why the hell was it pink? Did it come like that? Or did Kai painting in the last nine hours happen? Whatever I didn't care, I just wanted my room… and I didn't see it. He said it would be special and I'd fucking love it. He bragged about how stupendous it was the whole entire time and dammit if Reno lies to me one more time! I'm going to castrate him, my own father. The room next to Kairi was a simple room with eggshell walls, and fuck I also hated Kairi for correcting me every time I called them white. Nothing was in it other than a bean bag, and if the door was a little bit more open, I would have liked to see my Xbox hooked up already, and another huge ass television. Another door closed off the wall next to Kairi and that was a bedroom too; I so fucking hoped that that wasn't mine, because it was so fucking small looking compared to the rest of the house. Two bathrooms of decent size came back to back right in front of me where I stood gawking at the sheer size of my begrudged new home. Then a lone room on the opposite side of the hallway came into view. I had just stepped towards the room when the ceiling dropped down in front of me and out stepped my father's boots and worn down jeans.

"Axel! How nice of you to finish up!" he grinned still standing on the last step that didn't even touch the wooden floors. I stared at him as he held a box against his hip as he looked me over. "Care to take a peek at your new room." He winked stepping off the short stairs and jerking his thumb up to what I assumed was the attic.

"Oh hell yeah!" I clambered up the steps and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the coolest fucking room I have ever seen. The floor was this really old wood that had lost its luster over the years. The walls were a dark grey, but you couldn't tell because they were covered in posters, cut out old photographs, records, CD's, letters from just about everywhere, inside jokes between the family, and posters signed by bands. They lined every single last spot on my wall and then there was this window with no curtains, and when I looked out, I could see everything, but before that I was staring right into the window of the mirroring attic's window with the curtains drawn. Someone lived up there too? My bed was behind the staircase and shoved back into the corner under the slanted ceiling. The sheets were just plain black, but it's simplicity amongst the chaos of my room was enough to make me feel like I was the luckiest fucking dude in the world. A single bulb swayed in the room and then suddenly I was aware that a, my father was in the room, and b, unlike the rest of the house there definitely was not a high ceiling.

"like it?" he tacked up one last photo by my bed before turning to look at me, his sun glasses sitting proudly on his equally crazy red hair.

"Like it? Fuck, Dad! This is amazing! I fucking love this room! As far away from Kai as possible and I bet you won't be able to hear a damned thing from down stairs! Whoo! I'm so fucking lucky I can't wait to break this fucker in!" I embraced him like the true men we were and he patted my back in response.

"Good because it took a fucking month to get this thing up to code, and livable. It was such a fucking pain in the ass to sneak out all of your damn posters and crap all the way out here, and this is what I spent the last six hours doing!" he cracked his wrists and stood to admire his work again, "just need to pick out your curtains, maybe blinds… you know." He shrugged pointing to the darkened starry sky.

"Yeah... man, dad, I really fucking love this." I felt five again, because that was the last time I had a room that felt like me, and that Axel was into dinosaurs and robots. I suddenly felt crestfallen, "s'gunna suck when we have to take it all down in a few months." That's right. In just a short time we would be up and moving again, and like a cycle the houses would get smaller and smaller and then out of nowhere huge again, because he would have saved up enough money to afford something that wasn't butt-fuck nowhere George apartments. I felt the need to start un-tacking and un-taping all of the junk that covered the walls and put it all back in their boxes, if I got attached moving again would be hard.

"Actually…" he had a guilty grin on his face, and I felt a little sick in the pit of my stomach. Was it weeks this time? "That won't be necessary." I looked at him incredulously, "I've talked it over with the higher-up, since you started high school, and well I finally won the battle! We don't have to move ever again." I could see his grin about to split open his face and it forced my lips to pull up into a smile that lasted half a second.

"Don't fuck with me, Dad, this shit's not funny." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm being serious. I painstakingly waited for this house. In this neighborhood, for three years now! I fucking came out here every weekend for six months, I fucking studied my two children for the last year deciding what would be the best. I painted Kairi's room bubble gum pink! Because I've learned that's her favorite color. I did this to your room, because all of this means so damn much to you. I thought about it all. Where would you sleep, how would you sleep, if you got the chance to pick the color of an actual room, what would it be? What would you want to wake up to every morning, and when, what school is the best. Who has the best community, and to hell with it all! What could I do to get my only fucking son to open up and make friends! Actual friends! I'm not fucking with you Axel. Because you two are all I have left." He said the last part soft, placing his hand on my cheek, "so don't be afraid to plant some roots, grow some friends, and hey, even have more than a fuck-buddy… just not around Kai." He nudged me with his elbow before sliding down the ladder-step things, any further bonding was not going to happen that night.

"THANK'S DAD!" I called down to him pulling up the ladder-steps and letting it become part of my décor.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky the next day, and not even a cloud threatened to ruin it. If I thought I could clean out this car without a hazard suit, I was dead fucking wrong. After about sixteen years of road-trips and take out, she is not what she used to be. Kairi and my Father were inside 'cleaning' the house, and that left me to clean out the car. I can't even recall a time that cleaning the car had even been mentioned, so at first the idea seemed completely absurd, but unfortunately, Reno meant it. I wish I could say what type of car it was, but cars where never really my thing. I sat in the driver's seat with it pulled all the way back and my head tucked under the steering wheel. I felt like I could gag. What the hell was half that crap even doing under there? My father's socks had been trapped between the break and the car floor. Great, just fucking great! How the hell was I supposed to clean any of this? The corners of my lips curled down in distaste as I pulled the stiff cotton garment from its hiding place and chucking it into the trashcan I hauled from my huge ass back yard. Carefully moving my head back from under the steering wheel, I inspected the work I had done so far. The dashboard no longer was covered in sticky syrup of seven-year-old coke and jelly beans, melted to out-dated maps. The windows were free of fingerprints both new and old, but still there was a hell of a lot to do. Cheerios still needed to be vacuumed up from the little rugs under the seats. When's the last time anybody ever cleaned this damned thing? I sighed heavily stepping out of the vehicle and stretching out my body feeling my joints pop wonderfully.

"**Ripped jeans, skin was showing; hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?**" I spun around to see where that ridiculous bubblegum pop music was coming from. A squeal met my ears before I could actually see anything beyond the shiny blue car parked in the long spindly asphalt that composed my neighbors' driveway. It looked exactly the same as my own house, and so did every other house in this dead end road, but that thumping sound and sickly sweet voice set us apart for a moment. If I wasn't allowed to play my music outside, for fear of upsetting the neighborhood with my 'obscene' lyrics, no one else should have gotten the right to play that awful garbage either, because _that_ was truly offensive. "**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**" before I had the chance to see where the noise was actually coming from a cool mist of hose water drenched my entire shirt and hair.

"What the fuck is this?!" I tugged off the shirt in a rage, ready to punch the asshole that just sprayed me with a hose in the face. My naturally spiked red hair was starting to droop, and flat hair was not a good look on me. More giggling and a few shuffles of feet along with whispers came from the side of the car I couldn't see. I narrowed my acidic eyes at the sounds, hoping to burn the person responsible for my wet hair and naked chest. Suddenly a pair of pale arms were shoving out another small form out from their hiding place. The blonde figure turned and glared at the arms before flushing a pink. I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance; I was just going to hate my neighbors, all of them, I could just tell, and the chorus of "**I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad."** Was not helping at all. The little blonde girl straightened out her blinding white summer dress, glaring back at whoever was behind the car, before combing her angel blonde hair over her shoulder.

"uhm… I'm sorry, about the uh… hose, my sister says I'm a klutz some times." Her voice was soft and wispy, and I was going to burn in hell for still being pissed off at someone so… feathery. "Please forgive us; we've never washed a car before." She sounded shy but she kept talking to me. No you're shiting me right? A girl like _you_ in a neighborhood like _this_ doesn't know how to wash a car, I would have never thought of that one. I rolled my eyes hoping she saw. Her baby blue eyes racked up and down my body and her face flushed again. Oh hell, she just fucking checked me out. And just like that every ounce of innocents I thought she might have had was gone.

"Shut-up, Nam, I've totally washed the cars with dad before! It's you who doesn't do any of it! You spend all your time drawing!" another voice called from behind the car. A girl with identical eyes stood. Her hair wasn't blonde in the slightest, and I couldn't discern if it was dyed that black or if it was natural. This girl's attitude was completely different from the blonde's.

"And that doesn't matter Xion! You said I just had to spray it down and then it would be all good! You didn't say anything about spraying innocent bystanders. I'm really sorry about that by the way." She looked at me apologetically and I found myself becoming less enraged as the song disappeared.

"It's cool. I guess. It was kind of hot out here anyway." Spring weather was always hot in Georgia but I expected Virginia to be cooler, so there I stood in tattered pants hanging off my hips and shirtless. And the anger bubbled up again when the two of them, who I realized must have been the same age as each other, erupted into another round of giggles and squealing with the start of another song the new looking car belted out. Fucking Justin Beiber, Fucking fans, what the hell was wrong with young teenage girls? I felt so damn lucky not to be a twelve year old boy any more; it must be tough for them to be compared to a guy who hadn't even hit puberty yet. But that was just biased. I clicked my tongue and ran my fingers through my thick main of hair, drawing a cigarette from my back pocket and lighting it, taking a drag.

"See, look what I told you, Nam, he'd be cool with it! Now we can go back to washing the car." The black bobbed haired girl poked the blonde in the side before handing her a bucket and a sponge as she stood staring at me with huge doe eyes. What. Was I supposed to step in and say, 'no need to wash a car, you lovely ladies deserve to be swept off your feet and spend a day with Axel,' yeah, because that's what I wanted to do with my life. Spend a whole afternoon full of screaming, squealing, not to be conceited, but, Axel crushing, barely thirteen-years-old, fan girls. Yep, exactly what I wanted to be doing. I busied myself with tapping my thumb on the filter and inhaling the smoke that floated up to my nostrils. "Hey, new neighbor, do you have a name?" and the way she asked that question made my insides squirm unhappily. I shook my hair out a little, watching the blonde squeeze the sponge and wrinkle her nose at the soapy liquid that oozed out of it, and the raven haired girl mouth the line, '**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl; you'd never be alone…'**

"No." and with that I climbed back into the car stomped out the cigarette, and started vacuuming up old food and useless papers, not even caring if I was shirtless or not. After another poor attempt at rapping on Beiber's part, and trying to drown out the sound of sibling bickering with a vacuum cleaner, the car was clean enough by my standards to go inside and eat.

I was busy wiggling my hips happily with left over pizza hanging from my lips when our door bell rang. I was caught off guard with the sound as it echoed through the house before Kairi made her existence known, "Axel, Answer the Door! I'm busy!"

"Can't I'm Not decent!" I yelled with a mouth full of cheese and sausage, "DAD DOOR!" I yelled even though my shirt was right next to me and the door was only about twelve steps away.

"Lazy ass kids! Why the hell did I have you, if neither of you do the things I don't want to!" he yelled back emerging from the office like space right by the door. I watched him open it from my hiding place behind the stairs, knowing full well that if they looked past him, they would be looking at my shirtless self, even from the angle it would have looked more like I was completely naked. "hello." Oh that was Reno's big man voice he used with strangers and phone-calls.

"Hello, my daughter informed me that you are our new neighbors, and I wanted to come over and greet you." A stone faced man said, even though his voice was pleasant, he didn't look like he wanted to be there very much. His electric blue eyes and blonde hair was all I could really see from behind Reno's giant ass head. To the man's left, was the devil in a little girl's skin. Her white dress had been replaced by white skinny jeans and loose low cut shirt covered in pastel floral. Ew.

"Oh, that is very kind of you, my name is Reno Flynn." my father extended his hand in the formal way I've only seen him do at dinner parties.

"Oh I'm Cloud Strife, and this is my daughter Naminé." And they shook hands.

"Well nice to meet the two of you, my two children are floating around here somewhere, I'm sure of It. teenagers, you can never find them." he didn't bother to look for us, because he already knew where we were.

"You have children? Naminé didn't mention that, but the more the merrier, isn't that right Naminé?" the man's eyes wrinkled at the corners as he smiled. The small girl giggled innocently and nodded her head. That manipulative little bitch.

"It sure is daddy, Mr. Flynn, Would you and your family like to join us for dinner tomorrow night around six?" she smiled endearingly at my father, and then back at her's who just nodded his head in approval.

"We'd love too." He took the bait. I was going to fight with him later about this. But for now I had to keep my ground, and my hiding place. I was going to be forced to eat with her and her crazy sister.

She smiled again; "welcome to the neighborhood, then." her small form held out the very thing that would seal my fate and be my demise. _A cherry pie. _

* * *

I AM NOT INTENDING TO BASH ANYONE WHO LIKES THOSE SONGS MENTIONED IN THE ABOVE CONANT! They are Axel's opinions and goodness knows he has a lot of those XD

This Thing has been sitting on my desktop for two months now ._. and it's been eating me alive to just keep it all to myself, and once again I blame my ADD, for not fully devoting my time on my other two fanfictions still in progress. (if you happen to be reading those, I'm working on them. slowly but surely.) But other than that!

Review please! They speed up production time! Love you all for reading!


	2. DEFINITELY GAY

Disclaimer: normal stuff just lolol too tired right now

* * *

If that pie wasn't so good I would have made up an excuse not to be where I was then. If it wasn't for the fact my brain didn't register that it was really happening, or that the pie was just pie and not ambrosia. If in that moment of moaning out yes with a cherry being squeezed between the roof of my mouth and tongue, I had said no. If I was anybody but Axel Flynn, a perfectly healthy Seventeen-year-old male, I would be at home… in the attic, watching movies with a bag of Doritos on my stomach, and not sitting at the Strife's long dinner table. I wouldn't be in my black button-down shirt and nice jeans I was forced to wear when company came over; it wasn't that often because of the whole moving around a lot thing, but still. I wasn't even aware someone who didn't look a day over twenty-one could have so many damn children! I mean I think so far I've counted four, with the promise of more… many, many more. After a warm array of welcome and being led through identical house to the dining room where this mouth water food was just waiting to be caressed in my awaiting mouth. Oh how I wanted to just place every single last one of those tasty morsels in my mouth and slowly saver it. Anyway! I was introduced to the strangest group of people I've ever met… and that was saying something because I lived with myself everyday all fucking year! Now I was folding and unfolding my hands in my lap under the huge oak table, watching all the blue eyes in the room. My father to my left and to his left Kairi sat chattering happily between the devil spawn, who's names I quickly learned to be Naminé and Xion, they sat inseparable at the head of the table, and some dude, who was only giving her short replies and eye rolling, but that didn't stop her gooey covered eyelashes from fluttering the same way they did at school. I think his name was Van... yeah that's all I got. His hair was black like the girl from the day before, but his eyes were artificially yellow; that kid could really use the hint that nothing could ever get rid of that electric blue that pulsed. Despite his hair and eye color I was sure he was identical to the guy sitting in the corner of the table on the opposite side of the table, Sora… like the sky, I think. Or maybe he was Riku… but if he was Riku than the silver haired guy was… Demyx? no no, because Demyx was the one with the sides of his head shaved short, but grown back, so now he had a mullet Mohawk kind of thing, he was sitting at the head of the table closest to Sora, tugging on his gaged ear. His seat in front of mine was bare, but next to it Cloud sat, and I thought it odd that the father of all these… teenagers wasn't sitting next to his eldest? At the end of the table with my father in one of the two empty seats to my other side. I folded and unfolded my hands again watching as a very built male smiled and sat down in front of me. So, there were three more people who were meant to be attending this dinner. Were the Strifes Fucking rabbits that only gave birth to twins and blue eyes! Where was mrs. Strife? I didn't want to think about what a woman might have looked like after birthing these people. "The twins'll be down here soon, Cloud. Said something about last minute touch ups… girls." The person in front of me smiled wickedly and I cringed. _MORE _girls. The three at the end were quite enough.

Then it happened. Food no longer existed, and the growling in my stomach didn't even bother me in the slightest, nor did the constant word vomit coming out of everyone's mouths, none of it directed at me, so I could stay quiet. The only thing I could see was that fucking gorgeous set of twins coming in from the Kitchen. Identical twins. They both had the same hypnotic sapphire blue eyes, the whole family had blue eyes, but damn, these were on an entire different level of blue. Their blonde hair styled up in stunning spikes, that didn't look like it intended on ever going a different direction. It was beautiful all the same. That tanned from always being in the sun skin was glowing as they strode over to the empty seats next to me, and damn I couldn't even breathe. They were carbon copies of each other, and not a single imperfection on either of them; not a single thing to tell them apart… except for a simple silver necklace countering a golden one. That wasn't much help, because I didn't know them by name, and even if I did I was bound to mess them up, because being the anti social fuck I was, would have wound up tongue tied with their names. Being such identical twins, their names had to rhyme; that was safe to assume. They plopped down next to me in the same fashion and even managed to land gracefully with their faces turned towards Demyx… I think. Their cute round faces cradled with the back of their hands and seeming completely un-amused with the whole situation. Still they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I had to know who they were, but first… and I knew this was fact because Reno had called my name at least four times by then, that I had to stop. Fucking. Staring. At them! Stalkers and creepers stare. Stalkers and creepers do NOT hook up with gorgeous-blue-eyed-blonde-haired-identical-as-fuck-twins. As it stood then, I had more of a chance being the stalker or the creeper, than doing any hookups… and I sighed heavily. Air felt nice, even if the burning in the pit of my stomach from being awestruck made me sick. I think other people would have called it butterflies.

"Now that the last of my children have decided to join us," Mr. Strife glared pointedly at the twins sitting next to me, even though neither of them flinched, or bothered to look his direction, "I think it's time the Strifes formally introduced themselves." He had a smile on his face, but something just like the feeling the day before, told me he wasn't one for smiling… at least not sweetly. Maybe wickedly. At that thought I shivered. I did not want to know what went down in that mans bedroom. Wait, all here? That means there's no misses? Lucky bitch got to skip out on this nonsense. "I am Cloud Strife, as I introduced myself yesterday, I just wanted your children to know my name." and he made a motion with his hands, and I knew this was all too well rehearsed by then. It probably did help introductions go smoothly, and didn't leave that awkward moment where you didn't know even a little bit about them.

"I'm Vanitas, just call me Van… or whatever. I'm sixteen. A sophomore, and… yeah that's all I got." He went back to being the emo-fuck he was, poor kid.

The devil's spawns looked at each other, and smiled. Pale blue meeting almost periwinkle. I was starting to notice how even though they all had blue eyes, the shades where much different. "I'm Naminé," the blonde greeted us warmly; mostly looking at me when she spoke, and I really hope I was showing how disgusted I was. "I just turned fifteen." She giggled at the end. Well I'll be fucked. They were older than twelve.

"I'm Xion, and we're twins, not identical… but yeah, so we're the same ages, and oh. Naminé, you forgot the whole Freshman thing." She nudged her sister, and the cycle continued. I felt like I was sitting in the middle of an AA meeting, and the level of discomfort was right up there with one. Seeing that they were going in clockwise circle… my family waited patiently for the introductions to be over, even though all three of us were seated right after the devil twins. But I was just dying to know who the beautiful creatures next to me were.

"I'm Ventus. Or Ven, not Van. I'm seventeen, and a junior who just wants it to be summer break already." I gulped, realization taking over me. That smooth voice… was too fucking deep to be a girl's.

"I'm Roxas. Or Rox. Not Rox-ass. Or Roxie. I think it's obvious, but me and Ven— Ven and I are the only truly identical twins, right down to our birthmarks, not that your family wanted to know that." Blue eyes rolled before popping back open. I guess twin names don't have to rhyme _all_ the time. And that was that. The twins were guys, not girls. And I stupidly thought of all the reasons they couldn't have been girls in the first place. On closer inspection of their anatomy… and not as a hazy cheesy white edged memory, they were clearly male. They had strong chests and arms that looked like they had been working in the sun their whole lives despite it just turning spring. And a thin layer of blonde hair dusted them when the last bits of sun seeped through the lace curtains into the Strife's dining room. And there voices. I have no fucking clue how I managed to miss an entire chromosomal fact! Not that it mattered much; I didn't give a fuck about what gender they were. They could have been purple fucking Polk-a-dotted hippos with a third gender… and I wouldn't care. Okay maybe then I'd care, but that's because then they would be hippos, and animals aren't my thing. That was just how I always have been. I never really cared about gender because I knew I would never actually be around long enough to know a person, so I couldn't tell if girls were actually bitches once they were your girlfriends or not, or if the stereotypical gay couple was just that… or if it held truth. I'd hooked up with so many girls and guys I can't recall who was a bitch and who was just a sweetie caught up in the storm of what people in my old school in Georgia called "untouchables," I don't know what they call them here but I think back in Florida they called them hard-asses… and something in Spanish I never paid attention to.

The sound of someone badly imitating the superman theme song broke me from the thoughts as the next person introduced themselves, "And I am Demyx!" and I already knew that from the first lame attempt he tried to introduce himself to me. "I'm nineteen and a senior!" a shout from Riku? Called 'super-senior!' with pride. "Shut up, Riku!" yup I was right, and it felt good.

"And I am NOT a twin to anybody."

"Good, because the world does not need another Demyx… it can hardly stand one." Roxas said… or maybe it was Ventus. Crap. I already forgot! I laughed lightly anyway, because it was kind of funny. Reno thought so too, but he elbowed my side anyway.

"I'm Sora," that kid's smile was just about the cutest thing I ever seen… like puppy cute. "I'm sixteen, and a sophomore, and I don't know why, but Van doesn't like people to know we're related let alone twins!" no fucking surprise, there kid.

"Yeah, I'm Riku Gallagher. Yep, not Strife. I live across the street, even though I practically live over here because Sora and I are the same person. I'm eighteen, and a senior. Just a senior. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." And he smiled this really cocky smile at me. I was sure it was at me because when his hand disappeared under the table again, the brunette that was Sora stopped looking at me and jumped a little, swatting Riku on the arm. Oh, I liked his style.

"I'm Terra Fair. I'm twenty-one, and a freshman in college. And I basically live in this house too, because Ven is my other half." He raised his glass, and winked in the direction of the twins. Maybe I should have watched more carefully to which one belonged to which necklace, then again I don't think that would have been entirely necessary because the one right next to me nearly spit his water out in surprise, and the other made a face of clear distaste. I'm guessing the one with the cutely wrinkled nose was Roxas… and the one next to me was Ven. Ven was Gold, Roxas was Silver. Got it. I did a little happy dance in the back of my head before yet again my father was elbowing me… I wonder why I haven't sprouted cancer from my sides already with the amount of elbow-to-side-ing he did.

"I'm Reno Flynn, age… just old enough." And he grinned. To be honest I wasn't sure exactly how old he was, and I never really cared. He was old enough to be a dad and that was good enough for me! "I'm truly flattered that your family was so gracious to invite mine over, given the sheer number of you there is. It's refreshing to see a tight family… I know just getting these two together is hard work… I couldn't imagine riling up seven teenagers and their friends. Your family is beautiful." My father was a sucker for family, he really was, and it kind of scared me to know he meant every word of it… and that meant more nights like this; at my new crazy neighbor's house, with their crazy— fuck it! They're lunatics!

"Hello, guys! I'm Kairi! You can just call me Kai if you want to though, I'm fifteen too! And a freshman! And good news! I'm already Best Friends with Naminé and Xion!" she did a happy squealing noise that the other girls also made, while every other male, aside from the fathers, groaned in deep disappointment. It was good to know they hated their little sisters just as much. Devil spawn meet the succubus.

I cleared my throat, preparing myself for the best fucking introduction they would ever see. I'm a bit cocky at times and a little bit louder than I should be, and I curse more than is even necessary, but that's just because on the inside I was freaking out because people were not my thing! So here goes cocky Axel about to talk out of his ass hoping I'll be able to fool ten new people all at once, "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. got it memorized?" I even did this fucking finger thing I don't know where it came from, but damn it did the job of helping me look like a fucking bad ass mother fucker. I smiled wolfishly just like Reno always taught me, "I'm Seventeen and I guess I'm a junior now." I winked at the silver necklace twin and then turned away smugly. Out of the corner of my eye I would see him rolling his eyes and the other laughing at me. Fuck them and their beautiful selves!

"Okay, nice to meet you all," Cloud was speaking again, "now that that awkward introduction is over, let's eat!" but while he aimed for the steamy rice in the middle of the table like their father, everyone else grabbed each other's hands with their heads bowed. Oh fuck no. I was not saying grace. "Oh, guys… I don't know if the Flynns even want to say grace. Let's not make them uncomfortable." Cloud urged but his children didn't budge, in fact they looked shocked. I blatantly refused with my eyes, but Reno insisted to be polite. All this was done with our eyes. I was one-hundred percent not praying for the food that was going to be there rather or not I was thankful for it! There was no way! And there was definitely nothing that would get me to hold hands with— Hold the fuck up. I get to touch the twins. The fucking hot as hell identical twins… well one of them. Yep I was so in!

While I sat there, head bowed hands holding loosely to Ventus' and my father's, I was not following any of the words they were saying. In fact I was murmuring something on the lines of, 'thank you for these beautiful twins, that smell kind of like chocolate Axe, that I sort of kind of am in love with.' When the chorus of amen was over it was really time to eat.

I was going to be nice and polite. I was so going to only have a little, and say it was so good and filling that I can't eat another bite, even though I was going to go home and make a frozen pizza. I was taught this rule of thumb, but I abandoned ship the moment the first bite of teriyaki chicken passed my lips. This was better than the fucking pie that was for damn sure. My mouth watered when I finished the last bit of my food, and I realized no one even really started. "Its okay, Axel, you can eat as much as you like. I cooked for an army. That should be just enough to feed all you boys." His blue eyes twinkled, and I didn't know if I liked it or not, but I ate more anyway. I was careful to place it on my plate so it didn't look like I had all that much, but I think that failed. While stuffing my face I couldn't help but fall into the hermit habit I had formed where I just sort of watched people.

"Isn't he the cutest thing ever Riku?" Demyx was cooing over Sora who blushed and shoved more food into his mouth. "Just look at his cheeks Riku!" he reached out with one hand and pinched Sora's chubby with food cheeks and giggled with food still in his own mouth.

"I know; he's the cutest Strife to be!" Riku winked and Sora flushed again. "I could just eat him up right on the spot." His stunning aqua eyes gleamed with a look I knew a little too well. I swallowed thickly, but kept watching. Somewhere over my shoulder I could hear my father conversing with Cloud and Kairi's giggling.

"Oh I bet you would, if I wasn't his brother I so would too." he let out this cackling laughter that was swallowed up by the noise everyone else was making.

Sora wrinkled his nose and pretended to gag, "you're gross Dem!"

"I bet Riku does grosser things to you in bed." Okay, I saw that coming… just not so openly and neither did Sora by the sound of his squeal and bright red face.

"Sora, don't listen to Dem, he's an idiot."

"You mean that Riku?" big bright doe eyes and more food.

"Yeah, I do Sora. You know we haven't done it on a bed in at least three months!" Sora squealed unhappily, and flipped them both off, but they ignored it and just knuckle-bumped with the smuggest expressions on their faces, and if that wasn't enough they kept going.

"yeah. Riku tells me every dirty little detail about the kitchen sink, and the bathroom wall, the computer desk, the sofa, and even in the Jacuzzi." He did an eyebrow wiggle and his little brother's face just grew brighter and brighter. Even though I wanted to turn away, I didn't… people watching was addicting if you knew how to do it just right. "Sometimes he tells me about you doing it right in the backyard because you can't control yourself. And when you're at his house and his mom walks in, you don't even care." Okay that was crossing a line. I was sure of it. I frowned. I didn't need to know that much about Sora and Riku's sex life. Not on the first night I ever knew them. Riku just laughed louder with Demyx… "nah, Sora… I'm just kidding. That's me and Zex… who knew you and Riku were the same." Sora looked up with huge blank eyes and bright red face.

"EWWW! DEMYX! YOU CAN'T DO THOSE THINGS TO HIM!" and he said it so loud everyone stopped just in time for him to cover his mouth with both hands and I figured it was a good time to find another conversation to pick at. Kairi was still trying to get at Vanitas, and her trying to pick up an older guy… was not something I was interested in, and neither was the fangirling of Xion and Naminé… but I found myself tuned into their conversation.

"like, totally! He's so hot… I mean have you seen his tummy muscles?" is that what all fifteen-year-olds were calling those now? "he's so hot I could bake cookies on his abs!" fathers must have the ability to tune out any girl talk they didn't want to hear, and I envied them.

"Nam, he's mine. You lay off him or I'll rip your hair out!" Xion threatened and I didn't know if she was kidding or not, but Naminé started petting her angel blonde hair protectively.

"I saw him first though, Xion! That's not fair! I'm going to marry him!" ewwwkaaay.

"More like you sprayed him first! He doesn't even like you! You don't even have any boobs!" oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck fucking hell! They were talking about me!

"And? So what? The moment I'm sixteen I'm going to get emancipated and he'll sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after as Mr. and Mrs. Axel Flynn." she said with a dreamy tone… if I could only get the twins I LIKE to talk about me like that, that night wouldn't be so bad.

"Nam, you're delusional! He would never marry you. Clearly blonde hair and blue eyes aren't his type." She said with a bit of sass, "that's boring!"

"You're just jealous I saw his tummy muscles first! You didn't even read his tattoo!" it was true, I had script on the upper part of my rips, and its black calligraphy, I also had two teardrop tattoos under my eyes. I got the inspiration from Reno at one point. I was always proud to show them off, but I wasn't even aware of their existence yesterday while cleaning out the car… and getting soaked.

"Well I bet you didn't know he has a tongue ring!" she threw back at her sister, and the blonde's eyes got huge with anger, and she turned to look at me, I quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice. If she thought I was staring at her… I was going to have her chasing after me for the rest of my life. And that was not something I was looking forward to.

Deciding that people watching wasn't the smartest idea in this house I just sat and ate my food quietly, hearing only tid bits of, "oh he's so cute," "no back up that was my chicken piece!" "So… do you ever get mad being in this house?" "Riku! Stop telling Dem all that stuff! He's my big brother!" "my boy would never even thing about doing that." "would you stop talking to me now." "look. Look Naminé! I think he just looked at me." "Zexy makes this cute little face when—." "ew, that's my brother we're talking about," "hey Ven would you quit whispering long enough to talk to me?" "and then… you wouldn't believe what he did next!" "In fact I think incest is a very good thing, isn't that right Ven." "OH GOSH DEMYX STOP!" "Bitch." "Why is everyone so loud?" "Come on Sora… it's not that bad I could have told you about this one time I bought a toy and—." "When are they going home?" and the chatter kept going around in circles and I didn't know what to make of it anymore. Cloud and Reno were eyeballs deep in conversation about the kids, and Van was probably thinking of ways to stab Kairi, and his own two little sisters. Demyx and Sora were, oh fuck… I probably would have joined their conversation if it wasn't for the fact they were related and people who shared DNA shouldn't even be able to talk about that in as much detail as they did. Although… I would— no, I wouldn't. I did have boundaries. The only voices I couldn't really hear were the twins next to me that other than the saying grace hand holding, didn't know I existed. That was mostly because fucking twins were speaking gibberish to each other in whispers, giggles and pokes that seemed to be Morse code, along with a bit of sign language. I think I understood boyfriend, penis, yes, and red. Yep, after a whole year of taking it that's all I could make out of it. They looked so fucking strange going about their freaky twin act, but still somehow hot.

"So Axel, you're going to be going to the same high school as us right?" Demyx snatched me from trying to make out what the hell Roxas and Ven were doing.

"uhm… you mean the one that start back up on Monday and the next break isn't until like June Fifteenth?" he thought for a moment than nodded. "Then yes. That one. I think by moving I just added three whole extra weeks to my school year." I groaned a little too loud and the dirty blonde snickered.

"Don't feel bad, other schools in the state, like Chesapeake get out at least a whole three and half days earlier." He sounded really disappointed about this, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah but I started in August not September… so I'm going a whole month longer than you guys." I didn't want to talk about school right now.

"ohhhh! Well no more school talk I still a senior project to tweak out and I haven't even started. Do you have girlfriend?" his mood instantly changed and then I had all the eyes of that end of the table burning deep into my soul.

"nope." It was true. One night stands and fuck buddies didn't count.

"Boyfriend? Maybe?" he did another eyebrow wiggle, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you like Christian or something?"

"No… what gave you that idea." And I just gave him this look. "oooh! We always do that… we're not religious or anything like that, but mom says it's still a good idea to thank whoever we think gave us the food, and it just kind of stuck, you know?" I feel like if he knew then and I asked, this guy would tell be the secrets to the FBI without hesitation, it was a bit unnerving. But not nearly as much as the fucking foot sliding up and down my calf. I twitched under my skin, and looked around for whose fucking foot it was. I slowly tucked my feet under my chair, hoping they would take the hint and stop. But they didn't, and then it was clear who the culprit was. Terra was making a face that didn't make his body at all. A grown ass man should not be pouting at little sophomores. Oh fuck! Does the awkward never end! I pulled out my seat, looking dead at him and cleared my throat, but then, FUCK DAMN SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER KICKED ME HARD IN THE FUCKING SHIN! I grabbed my now bruised leg letting out a small grunt of pain. The look on his face was priceless though, and the look Ven gave him… even better.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dude! I was aiming for Ven! I didn't even… crap!" Terra was all worked up and I think it was mostly because the looks Roxas and Ven were giving him. I manned up quickly excusing myself for a moment to hobble into the kitchen just to move around.

"You okay?" there was a small almost invisible smile playing on the blonde's lips. Silver.

"yeah, I'm just… steal toed boots. To dinner?" I made a face and Roxas laughed, and damn it was cute. I knew I had to make him laugh even more. "Does he always do that? Or did he plan on turning me into a gimp?" another laugh, and I felt that burning knotting twisting pain in my stomach threaten to come up out my throat and spread it's huge butterfly wings out on his kitchen floor. No one's laughter could ever do that.

"Terra… is interesting, but no I don't think he normally comes over in them." I leaned against his cabinets playing it off cool, just like I so wasn't. "You're not his first victim though." He rolled up his sleeve to show a very thin scar right on the inside where no one ever threatened to look, "he had a thing for swords and blades growing up, and got me real good. I don't even see what the fuck Ven sees in him." it was his turn to make a face and my turn to laugh.

"It's okay… we curse in my house too. fuck fuck fuck." Ah what a lovely word. So many parts of speech all wrapped into one, the diversities are endless.

"Good, because I don't know how mine managed one night without someone saying fuck loud enough for the whole damn place to hear." He giggled at himself, and there they were again. Huge pterodactyl sized flaming butterflies came rushing at my insides.

"Oh well that's always nice to hear. Never thought another family was as crazy as ours." I lied a little bit, truth be it I'd never seen family crazier than his! But I wasn't going to tell him that.

He rolled his eyes, "everyone says that at first, and then they just fucking move in and then they say, 'oh I lied, your family was always crazier… but I love them now,' so yeah, cut the crap."

I stood my mouth agape.

"Here let me get you some ice." He filled a plastic bag with ice and handed it to me. "Feeling any better?" he asked after a long moment of only the dinner chatting happening.

"No... Actually I think you're going to have to amputate it." I huffed loudly, making fake crying sounds.

"shit! That makes you the third amputee to be made in my kitchen this week!" he snapped his fingers before grinning at me with his stunning white teeth. People would always say what a nice smile I had, but this guy had me beat by years! I didn't know when he had gotten so close to me, or when his hand was on the inner part of my thigh, or when his face was so close to mine it was just all blue. My breath hitched in my throat as his washed over my face.

"erm… Rox…?" I had my eyes closed; with my body still leaning and he all the way up on his tip toes.

"You guessed right," he breathed against me, and then his lips were on mine. His soft pink lips moved against mine in a way no one ever rivaled and it felt so damn good. Before long my fingers were tangled in his blonde hair and my heart was thudding painfully in my chest. My tongue ran along his bottom lip, and he grinned. With his lips parted in done into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like all he ever did was eat candy, and it was a startling moment when his tongue circled around my tongue ring, before he pulled away leaving me almost gasping.

He inhaled sharply, straightening out his clothes, and before I registered it happened, left the kitchen with a loud proclamation to the entire dining room, "OH, HE'S DEFINITELY GAY!"

* * *

SLEEP! D:

Anywaaay yeah review and all that good junk to let me know you loved it! DON"T THINK ABOUT IT AND THE CHICKEN OUT DO EEET! Love you all :3


	3. Winkyface

Yaaaay chapter three is up :DD I hope this doesn't disappoint anybody but yeah :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

* * *

Oh, you can fucking trust me when I say this. If I wasn't a guest at the Strife's home I would have, without a doubt, thrown the ice-pack square in the back of Roxas' head. I grit my teeth for a moment willing myself to not do it. Hell, I wanted to throw the bag at him still, and maybe punch him once in the arm… but that kiss was just too fucking good, and so were the rounds of approval coming from the dining room. The commotion from the other room left me with the inability to actually be mad at him for longer than I was. I inhaled deeply wiping off the goofy grin on my face that should have been me gritting my teeth together as I placed the ice in their sink. What can I say; I just kissed one of the two hottest guys to ever exist. I had to play it off all cool now. I had to not be mad, or even the slightest bit flustered. Cocky was starting to come back and I did my best to not limp back into the other room.

"whoo! Go Roxy! Converting the neighbors now!" Demyx was too excited. Everyone let out a loud roar of laughter and I took my seat next to the twins. Everyone was still laughing; they were fucking choking on their dinner with how hard they were laughing. Well, except Naminé and Xion. They looked like someone just shot them in the heart, and damn it was such a priceless expression. I'd mail that shit on Christmas cards for fuck's sakes! I grinned wickedly at them, before turning my attention to the blonde twins finishing up a rather complicated handshake, and turn back to their brothers.

"Well what can I say; Rox does have my face after all!" Ventus sounded cocky. I liked it.

"Yeah, I'm fu—freaking gorgeous!" and Demyx reached his fist out to him, grinning like mad.

"Oh geez, Roxas! You work fast!" Sora chirped in with bright innocent blue eyes, but not really surprised. "Aww man! I owe Riku a bl— five bucks now!" Riku winked at him, and I kind of gagged.

Roxas rolled his eyes playfully, "yeah I bet you're reaaaaal upset about that one." And Sora shrunk back into his seat.

"Anyway, what's it like to kiss a ginger." Riku leaned forward on his elbow, his other hand disappearing under the table.

Roxas gave me a glance that held this look in them, and for the first time in my life, I felt like the prey. Fuck you too Roxas! "He has a tongue ring." And they all made this 'o' with their mouths. What? Was that supposed to mean something? Did he have a thing for tongue rings? Did he hate them? Was it the fact I had one that made me 'gay' or was it the fact I kissed him like it was the only thing keeping me standing? Ventus whooped and another round of knuckle bumping was in order the whole time Roxas was grinning.

"Roxas, you're a tease." Terra rolled his eyes, and my eyebrows shot up. Damn strait he was! It fit him so fucking perfectly, and the loud laughter I heard told me it was true.

"Where do you think Ven get's it from?" it was a low and sexy sounding voice… it was meant just for Terra, but also intended for the whole half of the table to hear.

I found myself laughing at Demyx's statement, "OWNED!" it sounded funny, but I guess beach kids used words like that.

"Aw, Terra, Don't be upset." Roxas mocked, batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you later… buddy." He stumbled over the word 'buddy' like it was missing its first part, or not even supposed to be there, but I didn't really care. Ven was just as attractive as Roxas. Because they were the same person on the outside, but hell, Roxas had this air about him that Ven didn't, and I had fallen fast for it in the moments our lips locked. ventus can be the human, with regret and apologies, and a soft spot. And Roxas can definitely be the fucking doppelganger… evil and conniving, what a little bitch. I was way more into Roxas than Ventus at this point. That and it was fucking obvious that Terra and Ven were together. So he was sort of off limits, and as far as I could tell, Roxas was single.

"Oh, Reno, I'm so sorry… my sons have no restraint. So strong willed, just like their mother used to be." Cloud's voice was still light with laughter as he shook his head.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine… Axel can take a joke." My father was laughing still too when I listened in on them. Oh if only they knew what really just happened. They were so wrapped up in one another; if I didn't know any better I'd fucking say the two of them were on a date. I also gagged at that thought.

"It is not perfectly fine daddy!" that was the first time all night Xion spoke to someone that wasn't Naminé or Kairi, "Roxas totally didn't abide by the dibs rule!" and Naminé nodded her head viciously with her sister. Cloud didn't respond to his girls, and I guess that put an end to their outward wining. Kairi gave me a thumbs-up before sticking her tongue out. Okay then? I was going to ask her later about that for sure.

"OH, Axel!" I jerked around to see Demyx's big sea-foam blue eyes staring at me, "Is Roxas a good kisser? Don't you think he's just the hottest?" Roxas gave him a glare I pretended not to notice as I slipped out the words I held in.

"I've had better, seen better." I grinned sending Roxas the same look he had given me, before shrugging and watching Demyx's eyes grow wider. It was such a fucking lie, but the look on Roxas' and Ventus' face was priceless.

"REALLY! No one's ever said that before!" Sora was just as shocked as Demyx.

"He's bluffing." Roxas and Ventus said in unison, glaring at me, but all I could do was grin back to hide the fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Prove it." I dared and the other guys 'oooooooooh'ed in the back ground.

"I will." It was sweet. Sickeningly sweet, and I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth. Roxas didn't get up though. In fact after the whole thing blew over the night resumed to a state of almost normalcy.

At the end Riku politely gathered everyone's dishes and together Sora and the silver haired teen wondered off into the kitchen to 'wash the dishes.' Demyx sat in a staring contest with Vanitus over who would take the empty pots of food into the kitchen. It was only broken when Vanitus got up, with a statement that had my jaw hanging open, "this is gay. Stop being a retard and wash the fucking dishes already Dem." And with that the little emo got up in his half white half black painted on skinny jeans and green-day shirt and left. Prick. Neither of the fathers caught onto this and were still talking animatedly to each other. Kairi was inspecting her nails as the other girls pushed their chairs in and kept blabbing on about who knows what. I lazily got up from my seat and stretched before standing behind my father with my arms folded over my chest and watching the twins. They were still signing and whispering things I didn't understand. A few words were mouthed, and then… that was definitely the signing of my name. A.X.E.L. it was quick and I almost didn't catch it… but it was fucking there. I didn't get to focus on it too long though because Reno was pulling out his chair still laughing with Cloud and walking to the front door. I took it as my cue to follow them out, and so did Kairi.

"BOYS! Reno, Axel, and Kairi are leaving now!" Cloud announced and all of the blue eyed boys were making their way into the foyer. A round of goodbyes met my ears as the huge oak door was held open for us by none other than Roxas.

"Goodbye Axel." He said in a hushed voice winking as I walked past him, and it sent shivers up my spine. The door was closed shortly after that.

"Axel, listen to me." We were walking down the driveway even though I sort of wanted to just walk through the soft grass, "you will not fuck up that kid, got it?"

"What the fuck dad?" I looked at him and he just stared back.

"You heard me… Cloud is very fond of Roxas. Roxas and Ventus look identical to him, you know? Ventus is protected by Terra and all his other boys have…"

"Hot as fuck boy toys anyone would be happy to screw?" I really hated the formal tome he was still using and rolled my eyes.

"I can't exactly say that without sounding like a pedophile, but yes. Anyway! Don't fuck with him, because then Cloud would never want anything to do with the Flynn's ever again."

"Dad, really. He came onto me in the kitchen. You didn't see that, but damn that boy knows how to kiss!" I bit my lip and looked over at him. Reno laughed hard for a moment, and I just kept looking at him, and then at Kairi. And they both were laughing. "And to be fucking honest. Never mind." I quickly remembered the moments shared with Demx and Sora and Riku. "I cross my heart, swear to all that is good I will not fuck him. Fuck him up." And Kairi rolled her eyes as we finished the short distance to the house.

"Well I don't really care what you do to Roxas." Kairi felt the need to voice her opinion. I didn't mind it this time though, because of the good mood I was in, "just as long as it's not in front of Xion and Nami."

"Oh, those nice young ladies, what's wrong with them?" my father looked down at Kairi seriously and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong with them? They're the fucking devil spawn! That's what's wrong! They are like. Like! Shit! The only reason we were over for dinner was because those two evil little bitches saw me shirtless and wanted to eye-rape me some more!" I flailed my arms about trying so hard to get my point across.

"Axel, my dear son." He placed a hand on my shoulder, the other unlocking the front door, "they're just fifteen-year-old girls, nothing evil about them." he laughed before walking to his room without another word. I stood like a gasping fish out of water. How were they not evil? They… they... okay on the outside they didn't look very evil, but on the inside I was sure about it! Why else would they have us over!

"Ax, you're full of yourself." Even Kairi, "they thought you were hot. Gosh, they didn't shut up about it. But that's not why you were invited over." She walked up stairs and I followed her grumbling all the while. If only they knew what I did, they wanted to jump my bones. Ew.

"I just need a shower." I groaned and I could have sworn I saw Kairi nod her head in agreement. So that's what I did, even though I already showered before going over to the strife's home.

The water was hot enough to fog up the mirror, but not enough to keep me warm. I needed it to be scalding hot. I needed it to melt away my skin and bones and maybe even my thoughts, because despite how much of a tease Roxas was all night… I couldn't help but think of him. I stepped out of the shower with the smell of Irish-spring soap sticking to my skin and walked down the hall to my room. As I held the towel around my waist I pulled the string that was suspending from the ceiling. The stairs fell out and I climbed them. It was awkward to do so with a towel around my waist, but I didn't want to walk up them and then have to go back down to shower and get dressed in the bathroom just to have to go back up them. Once in my room and stares tucked away, along with the latch that locked me away from the rest of the world, I let the towel drop. "Needs music."

I flipped on the stereo system in the walls I hadn't known was there initially and let the lines, **"Wake up you're a drama queen. Carry on like you're supposed to be. Get away. hurry up. come on." **and I mouthed along with every word, drying my hair and slipping into my sweatpants for the night. I couldn't help myself but to dance around like the complete fourteen-year-old-_girl_ I so was on the inside. I will never admit this to anybody but I kind of liked dancing around like no one's fucking business as long as no one was watching, and right now was the case. "**This is becoming a catastro**—FUCK!" I just fucking tripped on the pants that were somehow to damn long for me. How the hell does that even happen? You had to be shitting me! I just fucking landed on the same knee Terra kicked me in! And it hurt like a bitch! "Shit shit shit shit!" I stood grabbing my knee in pain, trying to keep myself steady with the other, and almost falling again. Hell, I would have fallen face first into my nicely warn down wooden floor, if I didn't face plant into my fucking window first. "Shit shit fuuuck!" I couldn't decide what hurt more, my knee, my face, or my pride.

I had my forehead and hands pressed against the cool glass of the window trying to will the pain away when I looked up. I blinked at first, thinking I was hallucinating, but no I wasn't. Blonde hair was being pressed to the strife's window. A looming figure I was so fucking sure was Terra was trapping him against the glass. All pain quickly forgotten. I could vaguely hear Nirvana playing somewhere in my room as I briefly wondered where the curtain had gone, but I shook it away with the sudden urge to look away. I so wanted to stop looking at this train wreck that was taking place before me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My body wouldn't listen to my brain, so I stood staring at Terra making out with the blonde, like the fucking creepy-ass neighbor I now was, as the blonde had his hands tangled in brunette hair. I would say it was ven. I would say it was the blonde he had been drooling over all night, and that would have made perfect sense to say. But I won't say it's him, and I can't bring myself to say it was Roxas either… because in the pale moonlight, and only a small string of lights in the back ground of that room… I swore I saw silver.

* * *

I stood holding out two boxes of Blinds in the middle of Target, with Reno's sunglasses over my eyes. I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't fucking get that image out of my head long enough to sleep. Why the hell was Roxas making-out with Terra? Why wasn't it Ventus… why did I even car? Maybe it had to do with the fact that the same night my tongue was in his mouth. I sighed shaking my head, not liking how my pulled back hair shook with it. I looked like my father right then. Exactly like him, right down to the I-don't-give-a-fuck-Tuesday sweat pants, and tight black shirt. I think I looked like complete crap, and I didn't care. I stood inspecting each box, trying to discern the difference between the two. One was 'white' the other was 'cream.' And other than about ten cents difference that wasn't even a big deal, nothing was different. They were both cheep knockoff brands that would fall apart after a good five uses. They were just meant to seal off my window from the Strife's so I wouldn't have to witness what I did again, but the looks of disapproval I received from every single mother was enough for me not want either of them.

With my phone vibrating in my pocket I placed down the 'cream' blinds and answered the call, "Axel, talk to me baby." It was going to be one of three people calling me, and I really hoped it wasn't the school calling about receiving my transcript. Answering the phone like that would have stirred up trouble.

"Axel, knock off the bullshit."

"But, Dad!" I whined watching another woman pass me shaking her head. Only single women from Virginia shop at Target… I guess I'm a single woman. I frowned at the thought.

"Look, I need you to put down the blinds and come home." He was dead serious… like I did something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I shifted on my hip putting down the other box, not bothering to wonder how he knew I was shopping for blinds.

"Look, just come home, Axel, it's important."

"AXEL GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT HOME!" Kairi was on the verge of either laughing or crying, and it kind of worried me.

"Fine I'm leaving right now." I left the store, with my shades still on, and as I left I realized why I was getting fucked up looks. The sun had set. Was I really in there that long? I guess I let my thoughts slip away from me… because I left the house around four… and it was now seven. Well I did get lost, and it's not like Target was close to the house. I turned on the radio, but didn't listen to the rap that came through the speakers. I always thought of myself as the kind of guy who liked all music, even country, as bad as many others think it is. Sure there were a few artists I just couldn't stand, and a few songs that made me want to rip out people's guts, but I generally liked everything. Just the majority of the music that played on the only two radio stations Reno's car picked up on only played rap. It was starting to get on my nerves. I sighed as I pulled up to a stop light, and thought. I wondered what Reno needed me home so soon for. Had Roxas or Terra told Cloud I saw them, and then he told Reno so now everyone knew how fucking creepy I was! Reno didn't sound mad or upset, just serious. So I let the thought go quickly so I could obsess over something else.

In about half an hour I pulled up to the house, slightly scared as to what I was going to hear, but I turned off the car anyway and got out. When I finally made my way up to the front door about to open it Kairi ripped the door open with the biggest grin I had ever seen her wear. "Axel! Thank goodness you're home! You have to come see this right now!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way into the back of the house to the living room.

"Hold the fuck up Kai. What's going on?" I tried to stop her pulling, but if there's one thing I learned about my little sister it was that when she wanted something. She would always find a way to get it, and right now it was by pulling me by the wrist until I couldn't feel my hand any more.

"it's! Only the single be thing that could ever happen to us in the entire world! And gosh! You'll just die when you see it!" she was skipping now, great.

"I have a feeling it's really not going to be good at all." I grumbled and she squeezed my boney wrist.

"Oh, you can shut-up now, just look!" she let me go before jumping over the arm of the couch and squealing happily. I thought maybe it was a poster, or new car keys, or even Kairi's new school uniform, or shoes. Anything get's her excited really, but I can honestly say I didn't expect her to be cradling a fucking puppy in her arms.

"No."

"What?"

"No. N-O. no." I shook my head.

"But, she's so cute!" she squeezed the small puppy to her chest the blue undertones of the dog's fur contrasting to Kairi's pink dress.

"Absolutely not, we do not need a dog." I was opposed to the thought, because I was still on the side of things that told me we were going to have to move soon, and connecting with things was a bad idea.

"But daddy said!"

"DAD! Did you tell Kairi we were going to get a dog!" sometimes I felt like the parent.

Reno sauntered into the room with a huge grin on his face and a coffee cup in hand, "yes I did, Axel. She's paid for and everything, so you're just going to have to deal with her." he sat down next to Kairi, who stuck her tongue out before petting the puppy. My own father had just betrayed me.

"but but but!"

"No sex, no butts." Reno nuzzled his nose with the dogs and I frowned. I think my father is the only person on this damn earth who uses that expression.

"this is supposed to be a family decision! Not just you and Kai! I'm here too! I want a say in things too! You can't just fucking get an animal I'll have to take care of, and not tell me about it!" I through my arms in the air and stomped my feet, real mature like.

"Her name is Bella. So get over it, she's family now Axel." Kairi smiled, but her blue eyes were glaring.

"why did you name her that?"

"Twilight."

"HELL NO!"

"now now Axel." Reno broke in.

"FUCKING TWILIGHT DAD!" I whined.

"I know, it's horrendous, but the name does fit her."

"FUCKING BELLA!" and the dog whimpered, damn. She already knew her name.

"yeah, she's strong and independent, and gosh, she knows what she wants." Kairi stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I wanted to slap my baby sister so hard right then. She just had this habit of talking out her ass; we all did really but her's was worse. "BELLA IS JUST A LUMP! MY FUCKING PINKY FINGER IS MORE ENTERTAINING THAN HER! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON EDWARD! HE'S A FUCKING FAIRY!" my rant was cut short with a glare from my father.

"Axel, The dog's name is Bella. And that's final." He crossed his arms and gave me this look where he wanted an answer from me right then and there.

"Yes, dad… the dog's name is Bella." I slumped down in defeat and Kairi beamed happily.

"Good. Oh and one more thing." He grinned even though his tone was stern. I groaned loudly and the puppy squirmed. "I was over at Cloud's today, and I mentioned how he weren't just new to the area, but the entire state… and he suggested his boys take you out. They're rather fond of you Axel."

"no. nope. Not happening. Nu-uh. Negative." I shook my head and in the mist of me spewing out every form of no I could manage Bella was in my lap.

"come on, Axel. Kairi is going to be spending the day with Naminé and Xion, those girls are so sweet."

"HELL NO!" and Bella was happily licking at my fingers making happy puppy noises, while Kairi pouted over her.

"And the boys all wanted to spend the day with you, Demyx, I think he's the eldest right? He jumped at the chance to know you more. He was so optimistic that you two would be such good friends." I could see the gleam in his eyes that told me he wasn't just thinking about me and Kairi here, he was going to get something out of this too.

"NOOO!" I took off the sunglasses and stared him dead in the eye. "I do not want anything to do with that family! They're a bunch of nut jobs!"

"Then you'll fit in perfectly! You have the chance to have tons of new friends! They're all going to your school."

"No, dad. I mean it." I found myself petting Bella and cooing slightly over her cuteness.

"As you're father, I say you ARE going." Okay, that was not going to fly with me, so I just laughed. Reno had his serious moments, but right now was not one of them.

"Yeah, dad, no." I held Bella in my arms and she nibbled on my fingers. She was the cutest thing ever, even if I thought her name was bad. Maybe if Kairi said, 'because she looks like a Bella' I might like it.

"Please, Axel do it for me. A man needs to get his kicks while I'm still young enough to get them." I frowned.

"EW! Are you trying to get at Cloud?" I made a face of horror and Kairi did the same; Bella Barked.

"I need some adult company."

"Pay a stripper then! Don't hook up with the neighbor's dad!" Kairi shouted and we both looked at her with huge eyes.

Reno sighed heavily, "I love you kids, but I would like to have a conversation with an Actual adult that's not Rude. "so you're going to be escorted around the city by Cloud's children, while Kairi has a little play date with Naminé and Xion. End of discussion."

"not going to happen, I'm sorry, but dad… their crazy! I'm not even kidding!"

"Roxas is going, Ax." Kairi grinned. Damn her.

"fine."

"good. Now that that's settled. I was thinking pizza for dinner?" Reno stood with his coffee and vanished down the hall and into the kitchen to order pizza.

"I hate you, Kai." I murmured when he was out of ear shot.

"I love you too big brother, trust me, you'll thank me one day." She winked and I gagged. She did not need to be able to do that, "now give me Bella, she's my puppy."

"nah, I think she chose me." The dog was curled up in my lap lazily before yawning cutely.

"traitor." Kairi stuck her tongue out at the dog.

"so… what kind of dog is she?"

"Oh! She's a blue Great Dane! She's going to be so big and beautiful!" Kairi lifted up the dogs paws to show me how large they were in proportion to the rest of her wrinkly tiny body. "And she's only like eight weeks old." She smiled happily before getting up and walking away. Dinner turned out to be Chinese food, and it was okay. After that I trudged up stairs with Bella still in my arms, because it was true. She chose me as her human. It was ironic. I didn't want her, and I hated her name, but she loved me, and followed me everywhere. She even tried to climb the stairs with me, but she's still too small and clumsy. I laughed and picked her up, so that's where I am now. I think I'll end up carrying her around everywhere until, you know, she explodes into be horse sized. A huge ass dog for a tall ass family. What a perfect fit.

When I got into my room I put down Bella, even though I still hated that name, and right then I so fucking wished I bought those blinds. Bella was running happily around my feet as I stood gawking at my window. Like no one in the entire world would ever take up residency in this attic, let alone this house, Roxas stood right in front of the window… naked. Just fucking Naked. And I couldn't tear my acid green eyes away from his body. He just got out of the shower and hadn't even put boxers on yet. Naked. Maybe I was a little bit thankful that, no, I didn't buy the blinds and hang them as soon as I got home. Bella was whining at me to pick her up again, but I just couldn't. Roxas' hair bounced right back up when he finished drying his silky looking blonde tresses, and bent over out of view to dry the rest of him. I gulped and quickly looked away.

"We won't talk about this okay, Bella?" I took a deep breath in as she made a happy sound when I picked her up and held her like a baby in my arms. If that was the end of it, I would have fucking died a happy person, but no. shit like this would happen to me. I was just stealing a glance back at the window before I planned to climb into bed when I saw him again.

His beautiful form was now covered in a large white tee-shirt that looked like it could hang well past his thighs. It could have said something on it, it could have been covered in writing, or coffee stains, or an expensive brand name, but I didn't pay attention too much to it because he was facing the window with the most twisted grin I couldn't even pull off. His blue eyes were staring right into my soul as I felt my heart drop into my feet at the sight of the sketch pad he was holding out for me to read.

_**Proven. Now**_ _**Good night Axel, see you tomorrow ;)**_.

* * *

:3 oh Roxas, you sneaky little thing you.

ALSO I AM NOT BASHING ANYONE WHO LIKES TWILIGHT! You do your thing and I'll do mine okay XD take no offense to it, kay? Axel just doesn't like anything Kairi or namine or Xion likes. I promise.

Anywaaay thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! They make my life here on FF so much happier XD And if you haven't you should go do so noow :o they make me oh so happy c:

* * *

_So this is how I'll be responding to all my reviews, so if you think it's important and needs to be responded to right away, just let me know okay XD or something like that._

King IL: ahah thank you, I didn't even see it coming until the very end. I'm a spontaneous writer aha

SurineRose: ffffttt! :DD your review wins at life XD it made me so happy. Anyway Axel is just that kind of person I think aha. And MY FAMILY ARE THOSE NEIGHBORS! Just putting that out there. That is where my inspiration came from. Can't play a game of Apples-to-apples without the cops getting called on us XD

ExplainThisKlarissa: thank you thank you so much for both of your reviews! So much love. I hope there's not too much of a let downs with this chapter :c (ps. You gave me the idea for how to start off this chapter)

Takara yume: thank you :3

TheDisillusionedDreamer: than you for the love! It means a lot to mee~

.Lollipops: thank you for your review :D and I'm trying my best to stay on top of everything I'm writing.

sakurasapprentice7: I'm glad I could make you laugh, and I like the idea of a wet shirtless Axel too ;3

Animeloverx175: thank youuuu~~

see everyone next chapter! (:


	4. Lasertag

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

* * *

I was going to kill them. All of them. Every single last one of the blue-eyed Strife males, and I would have no issue what so ever going to jail for it. Nope, none at all; even Roxas. The reason for this, I'm not quite sure. I think I blurred all the reasons together when Terra, being the eldest and the only non-Strife escorting me for the day, decided that letting Demyx drive was a good idea, and when Demyx decided it was a good idea to turn on the radio, Van decided that sulking in the passenger seat was a good idea; I hated the music too, but damn kid. Then Sora decided he would much rather call Riku and talk to him instead of "participating." Then there was Roxas. He was tucked between Sora and I, tuning the whole world out with his iPod and bobbing his head. Roxas decided that while mouthing the words, "**I wanna fuck you hard. I wanna feel you deep. I wanna taste—**" I had to look away; I swear he's doing this on purpose. Then Ven decided that playing with Terra's hair was something that just had to be done. And I just kept picturing it as Roxas. _Roxas and Terra. Roxas playing with that hair. Roxas being pressed against the window. Roxas who kissed me._ Fuck, I never wanted to shave someone's hair off so fucking badly. And then there was me, who decided that sitting dead fucking in the middle of it all would be such a wonderful idea! These were all my reasons for wanting to kill them all this morning. Oh, and the fact it was seven in the morning, and I was rudely awoken by Kairi pounding the end of a broom stick at my door-stair-ladder things, at five, saying I needed to get ready now, because I took forever to shower. It's true; perfection takes time. No, that's bullshit; I just like long hot showers.

I sighed heavily, when Demyx turned the radio up and Van glared harder at his older brother. I think Van bullies Demyx, because he definitely has the older brother feel to him more than Demyx does. "Yeah, Riku, I miss you so much, I haven't seen you all day." Sora had one hand over his ear and the other pressing the phone so hard into his skull I was sure it was just going to become part of him. Not talking to Riku for twelve hours is not going to kill you…. But I might. I sighed again and tried to look away, which just ended up with me looking at Ventus seated nicely on Terra's lap still tangling his hair around his small fingers, and just looking at him. What was he, a fucking girl? I briefly wondered if they all knew I was looking at the two of them, or that having Roxas' thigh rubbing against my own had the colossal butterflies thrashing around my stomach and heart thudding. "RIKU! Not now!" Sora shrieked.

"Shut the fuck up Sora," and I will forever be in debt to Van for reaching back and yanking the fucking thing from his twin's hand and promptly taking out the battery and tucking it into his pocket.

"DEMYX! VAN'S BEING A BULLY AGAIN!" Sora whined, and Roxas turned up his music.

Demyx bit his lip and glanced up from the Road to look into Van's artificially yellow eyes. "Uh… Van… you should give Sora back his… whatever you just took."

"No; he was annoying the shit out of me." And with that Demyx didn't say anything else to him, and Van went back to staring out the window and sulking. That kid is perpetually stuck in one of those movies where they just stare off into space and don't say a word and time passes like crazy. I think I'd like to hit him just once. You know, slap the bitchy sulky shit out of him and then shove some happy in there. Yeah, that would be nice…. Sora was pouting too now.

"So, Axel." I snapped my head back to my side to see Ven toying with his golden necklace. "How do you like your house so far?" I swallowed hard, that smile was not a good sign.

"It's okay I guess. I used to live in an apartment. And share a room with Kairi. So, yeah this is so much better." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't notice how hard I was biting my inner cheek.

"Oh, that's cool." I nodded, "what's your room like?"

"uhm… it's cool. I have posters of bands and shit everywhere." Ven nodded, and I should have seen it coming. I should have known, that somewhere in that twisted little blonde head a plan was being formed.

"so… investing in any blinds anytime soon?" his sadistic grin was threatening to break his face in two, and Terra's cheeks turned just the slightest shade of pink as he clasped a hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter I wasn't supposed to hear.

I had to play it off as nothing, like I didn't know what he was talking about, "yeah, actually I am. I don't like the view from my window."

"Rox, says you do." So many traps; I couldn't win with these damn people. "In fact Rox says you found it breath taking." All I could do was splutter and look around the car. Demyx was driving happily to the sound of the music. Van was still being a little prick. Sora had stolen someone's phone and was now texting. Roxas' mouth wasn't moving… and that's when I noticed, there was no sound coming from his iPod any more. Crap.

"Ven… I think that's enough." Terra said around a chuckle.

"You're such a kill joy, Terra!" Ven whined, before nuzzling the brunette's neck. He was Roxas again, and I felt sick.

"What the hell are you even listening to?" Roxas pulled the earphones from his head to look at Demyx, "haven't I taught you about the good radio stations yet?" he lent forward, over my body, his warm heat lingering over my lower half as he flicked the dial to something completely different. I took in another large gulp of air as he got up.

"I think its rap." I muttered.

"I hate rap." He sighed into the new song.

"Then why don't you go back to listening to your iPod?" I was trying to sound calm, but I was sure my voice was a little weak.

"And miss out on how sexy your voice sounds?" His grin matched Ven's and then they exchanged that look they give each other a lot more often than they should. It left me spluttering again. "No, I'm kidding. My iPod died." He showed me the blank screen before leaning over me and turning up the volume to the stereo even more. The rest of the fucking car started laughing at me.

"Relax, Ax, Rox just has a funny way of flirting." Demyx sang-song from the front seat, receiving a death glare from the blonde next to me. "Or not… you know_. What do I know_?" His voice shot up an octave as he winced under the stare. I didn't know what to belive.

Ven just laughed, and I cracked a smile, "aw, come on Roxas, if you like me, just tell me." That's not what I wanted to say, but damnit I said it, and the look he gave me made my stomach flip even worse.

"Aw, come on Axel, if you like me, just tell me." He parroted pack to me, before leaning in close, "instead of just staring at me through the window."

"Fuck you!"

"Not right now, maybe later."

"ew Rox! That's so gross!" Sora squealed, still staring down at the new phone he acquired.

"COME ON GUYS! I don't want to hear about this kind of stuff from my baby brothers!" Demyx chirped in, and I found it fucked up that now of all times he found it inappropriate to discuss the sex life of his siblings.

"Dem, you had a full on conversation with Riku about all the things he and Sora do together. And you don't want to hear about who Roxas may or may screw in the future?" Ventus had a very good point… wait did that kid just repeat himself? _May or may_. Did he do that on purpose? I shook my head of the thought just in time to see Roxas flip his twin off.

"Well that's different; I was talking to Riku about Sora."

"Hello! I was right there! You were talking to me too!" Sora cut in flailing his arms about in the small space. I think now is as good as any time to point out that despite being a very large car, and the only really tall people were Demyx, Terra, and I, there was no space. Most of it was trunk, so Ven was still in Terra's lap, and I didn't really give a fuck as to what they were talking about anymore. And that we were in a creeper Van barreling down the highway, that wasn't really a highway to the beachfront…. In what Sora called the "creeper Van." It was a huge unmarked white Van with tinted windows. Yep, a fucking Pedophile Van, because it's the only thing that fit them in it when they went food shopping. The little blue car parked out front the other day belongs to Cloud. And no one else.

"Soooo? I was still talking TO RIKU. I was just talking AT YOU." Demyx reminded, and Sora just huffed in frustration, "anyway! Axel how was your day?"

"No one goes to the beach at seven in the morning in the spring time, Demyx." I dead-panned.

"It's either that or we go to Pungo! And that's like two hours away! If you think twenty minutes is bad! You'd throw yourself out the window before we even got halfway there!" Terra nodded in agreement and I just crossed my arms.

"I've had better days."

"Aw, Axel, you mean like yesterday?" Roxas put his hand on my thigh and I felt the butterflies crash into the lining of my stomach and threaten to spill all over the car. This fucking trick had me going. I hated Roxas for kissing me and Terra. And I hated him for pretending like nothing even happened. Who the hell just kisses someone to figure out if they're gay or not? Who the hell kisses Terra! He might be a fucking nice guy and all, but what the fuck! It pissed me off so bad; the next words out of my mouth couldn't be stopped.

"no I mean like the day before when you made out with Terra." before I could even process what was happening, Demyx had swerved into the next lane, slammed on the breaks, and my head made contact with the seat in front of me, before the mulleted teen resumed driving like nothing happened. Maybe it had something to do with the fact both twins were in stitches and Terra was so fucking red.

"Looks like Terra isn't the only one we got, eh Rox?" the twins were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes.

"what?" is all I could spit out.

"He— just— oh gods— I could never be with Terra! Terra of all people!" Roxas wheezed out holding on to Ventus' hand over my lap. "Can you believe that Ven? TERRA! Oh— why— oh damn we got him good!" my head was spinning with the sound of his laughter. It was so full and rich, it was sexy and innocent. But it was also mocking. I loved it and hated it all at the same fucking time.

"WHAT!" I don't think the embarrassment was evident on my face, but the anger sure was. Everyone in the car was staring at me like they knew what was happening, and I was pretty fucking sure that if Demyx wasn't driving and swerving like a maniac now with laughter, he would have been watching too.

"Here let— let us show you." Ven let go of Roxas and wiped the tears from his eyes as Roxas did the same. They reached back to unclasp their necklaces. At the time I didn't know this and for some delirious movie influenced moment my brain thought they were reaching back to undo an unseen zipper and show their real forms… that were not stunning blonde twins. Before long Ven was Silver and Roxas was gold. In a blink of an eye, Roxas really was on top of Terra, and Ven was touching my leg.

"Get it now?" Roxas shook his head as he laughed, "We did it to see if Terra could tell us apart."

"And I did because; of Corse I would know the difference between the two of them. They aren't really that hard to tell apart. Ven is sweet under all that… twin. And Roxas is just…"

"Feisty? Bitchy?" Sora Offered, and that's when Roxas grabbed the phone out of his hands; must have been his. Sora reached for it but the blonde yanked it away further… and right into my fucking face.

"SHIT!" I screamed glaring daggers at the both of them, "how many fucking times am I going to get injured because of all of you?"

"Oh shut-up." Roxas rolled his eyes before he leaned in closer to kiss the cheek he had slapped, and it was okay because he didn't really kiss Terra at all. And, yes, I did shut-up.

* * *

"Guys! Look!" Demyx ran his fingers through his mullet Mohawk thing trying to keep it tame even in the wind, as he pointed widely to a couple riding by on one connected bike. "I want to do that with Zexion! It's so cute!" he bounced up and down on his heels on the cement. I had been on a few boardwalks in a few different states, but I found it strange that it was more like a city street than a boardwalk. Made of cement not wood. Shops of mostly clothes, restaurants and ice-cream lined one side of the pavement and on the other… about six feet below us the artificial beach.

Before he had run off with his friend, Van took it upon himself to inform me how fabulously fake the coastline was, and that in the winter the beach is hideous because they have huge ass tunnels pumping out sand, because the beaches are just lies for the tourists. He just knows how to suck the life out of everything doesn't he?

"Oh guys! I just Texted Zexion and he says it's called a 'tandem bicycle' isn't that so cool!" Demyx took a few clumsy steps backwards, and if anybody was really out at 8:30 in the morning he would have plowed right through them. At least I learned a new word.

"So, Axel, how's the knee?" Terra's voice sounded awkward as he gripped onto Van's hand. He and Roxas swapped their necklaces again, and they were the right person again.

"I have a bruise the size of my fist and it hurts when I walk, thanks for that by the way." I smiled as I answered. By now we were passing a street sign that read '31st street' and I'm pretty sure we started out on 17th.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that by the way, I don't usually kick people." he scratched the back of his head and I just nodded. I was always so fucking awkward.

"Just be lucky it wasn't Ventus?" I tried.

"ahah, oh hell. I think that would have been the end of my existence if I kicked him that hard."

"GUYS! LOOK AT THAT!" Demyx cut in, screaming again pointing to a family in a little go-cart like thing peddling. "We should so do that!"

"Let's not and say we did." Roxas rolled his eyes at his older brother. Did they all pick on Demyx like that? I kind of felt bad for the guy, but at the same time he was sort of kind of… the dopey one out of them.

"Well, what do you think Axel? What do you want to do?" he clasped his hands together looking at me expectantly.

"Go home and go back to bed… maybe hang out with Bella."

"ooooh! You have a girlfriend already! Oh, wait, you like boys." The dirty blonde laughed at himself as he tripped over his feet again.

"Dem, it's their puppy." Sora looked up and smiled brightly.

"And how would you know?" Roxas questioned instead of me. I swear I opened my mouth to say the same thing, but he got to it first. Maybe this kid already wriggled his way between the wrinkles in my brain, and could see everything I thought. That was unlikely. Where were we even going? If we were just walking to walk… we could have done that in the neighborhood, and maybe Van could have gotten high in his room instead of some ally with some guy wearing a beanie on his head.

"Because, Mr. Reno and Dad went out with Kairi, Nam, and Xion yesterday! Duh! I thought you would know that, Rox." Sora waved his arms around more. That's how they were all related; stunning blue eyes and arm flailing, that may or may not result in the injuring of an Axel. This time, thank fuck it didn't. Wait did he just put a 'Mr.' in front of my dad's name?

"Why would we know that?" Ventus and Roxas answered. I liked how Sora was talking to Roxas, and the _both _of them replied. It made me laugh actually.

"Because!" Sora rolled his eyes, but it was in a way that a small child wood, not like Van would. Maybe it was the fact he giggled when he did it, "you, Roxas, were so interested in listening into Mr. Reno and dad talk about Axel." I wondered if they all had it in for each other, or if for the most part just oblivious to what they said. I'm guessing it was a mixture of the two, because Ven laughed and Roxas just shook his head.

"That's right!" Ven's expression brightened, and right in that moment he looked more like Sora than Roxas as his face caught in the light; that was the difference. Ven didn't have any freckles. Roxas' just barely sprinkled across his nose, and they looked like the kind that only came out in the sun light. Blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and freckles. So fucking cute. "We were sitting on the stairs the whole time! And then we left because they started talking about something that wasn't Axel!" it's always nice to know that they don't just have an allegiance to each other, but I think they're still messing with me.

"WHY DID WE EVEN COME TO THE BEACH!" Roxas Groaned trying to change the subject.

"Because you like the ice-cream here, silly Roxy." Demyx exclaimed as he started to drift towards the small ice-cream shop. "What kind of ice-cream do you want?" Demyx looked over at me.

"Sea-salt!" Ven and Roxas shouted over my response, high-fiving each other.

"I think he meant, Axel, Ven." Terra didn't really talk much if you think about it.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want Sea-salt-ice-cream." In unison again, and I couldn't hold in the chuckle that came out when they put their hands on their hips to scold the brunette with their eyes.

"So did we just walk all the way down to 37th street to buy ice-cream at nine in the morning?" Sora tilted his head and I looked at him because I was wondering the same fucking thing.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Demyx san happily handing everyone their ice-cream.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Why didn't we just drive down here!" I screamed.

"Virginia air is good for the lungs!" Demyx licked at the blue substance.

Sora turned the corners of his lips down and scrunched up his nose, "gosh, you're such a little bitch, Dem! You're so stupid! The air is full of pollution and shit and everyone is just poisoning their lungs with the shit!" Demyx didn't frown though, and Sora did a hell of a job of impersonating his twin and I joined the Strifes in laughing so hard we cried.

"So I guess we go to the Arcade from here?" Roxas was still laughing sweetly.

"Yeah I guess." Demyx answered happily. I was not looking forward to trudging all the way back down the boardwalk for another hour with sticky fingers.

The time past rather quickly and I warmed up to all of them pretty quickly. I learned that this was something they did often. Cloud would kick all his boys out, shove a large amount of money in their hands and tell them to be back before dinner. The girls weren't allowed to leave the neighborhood without supervision, and his boys were not trusted with the two youngest and only girls. I wouldn't trust Roxas, Demyx, Ven, Sora, or Van with the girls either. They're fucking evil! Demyx says the girls usually go to friend's houses and just hang out, or watch tv or some other girly shit while they got to tear up the East Coast. They usually came to the beachfront first, because it's the closest. Sometimes they would go out to Pungo to ride horses? Fucking rich kids. Roxas rides something with the name dapple in it I think. Not that that helps any at all, because hell it could mean it's pink with wings! Or spotted like a fucking cow! That description was so helpful. It's habit to come and 'accidentally' bump into one of Van's friends and he would wonder off with them and 'fly kites' yeah, he really fucking fooled me with that one. Sarcasm be noted. Oh, and it's also habit to leave him there until right before they're about to go home. Hey don't have to deal with him, and he doesn't have to deal with them; fair trade. They do spend time together, because they're still brothers and all. Sora had to remind me of this, with his little ray of sunshine way. Van is, was and will always be the polar opposite to Sora, and that means he's just a dick all the time; Sora's a bit ditzy but he's a good kid. He never shut up about Riku though, I think that's because he's his first. Ven and Roxas really aren't the same, and once I noticed the freckles they didn't even have the same face. Ven likes to laugh at some of the same things I was fucking sure only Sora and Demyx would laugh at. Roxas sense of humor is a bit warped, but that just made my butterflies swarm more. Terra and Ven seem like best-friends from the outside. Terra keeping Ven calm and teaching him almost, I guess that's why they work together so well. I was just so fucking happy to hear that Terra and Roxas weren't nor could ever be a thing. Ever. At all. Demyx is just as goofy and open and honest as he was the first day, and without Riku around he wasn't trying to pry into anyone's life too much. But Roxas, I can't even begin to explain him. He's just… fuck this is corny. Roxas is Roxas. He's like. I could get used to getting attached if it meant him. By the time we were all seated in booth of some knock-off chuck-E-cheese waiting on Terra to come back with our tokens, I couldn't believe how much I just fit with them. I know what you're thinking; a bunch of high-schoolers sitting in a fucking little kid arcade, what the hell is wrong with us? It's fun. That's all there is to it, oh and it was fucking free for me!

"Okay, guys, here you go!" Terra placed the cups full of coins in front of us. We couldn't contain out happiness as we bounces in our seats. "Once you run out of tokens, you either pay for your own, or you wait for everyone else so we can play Laser-tag." He held out wristbands, and I was fucking sold. I take back anything I said about the guy. Laser-tag and he can marry me for fuck sake! We all took off into our own separate wings of the nearly empty place. Not many people are in arcades at eleven in the morning after all. About three hours passed and I still had half my tokens left. When you grow-up with a little sister you get used to rationing things like that out so you can afford to lose a few to that look they do. It was similar to the one Sora gave me when he burned his up trying at a claw machine to win Riku a neon pink monkey. I instantly caves and spilled about ten into his hand. He won the monkey and the only draw-back was that now he had to carry it around along with the few tickets he won, and he didn't want to do that. I found a smile never leaving my lips even through the greasy smell of cheese and left over child sweat that composed this place.

"Hey Axel, are you done using your tokens yet!" Demyx groaned from the booth. He had the whole table filled with tickets.

"uhm… yeah I guess!" I called as I shook the cup. I only had about six left, and I had played all of the games at least once, and I was waiting for some little kid to come in and ask for just one token so I could give him the rest and impress Roxas with my good nature. Okay, bullshit again. I was too ecstatic about playing Laser-tag to think about playing another game.

"Good! Come cash these in with me!" he hauled himself up from the booth with all his tickets in hand as he walked us over to the little machines that ate the tickets. 3,000 tickets later exactly, and Demyx was set for life in giant pixi-sticks.

The real fun was just about to begin, as one of the workers ran a scanner over our vests. "Okay, the rules are simple, everyman for himself, and no running!" he droned.

"I bet I'll win." A stated cockily tossing the Laser-gun back and forth between my hands, grinning at its weight.

"I bet you won't." Roxas and Ven countered. The guy just looked at them strangely.

"You've never seen me play before." I winked at the blondes.

"Yeah, well you've never seen the twins lose a bet." Sora called from closest to the door as the ten second countdown started.

"Oh, so we're betting now?" Roxas grinned.

"apparently." I shot back. "Wagers?"

"If we win you shave your head."

"And if I win?" about three seconds left.

"If you win. Roxas'll be your boyfriend." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, but when Roxas didn't object and the speakers echoed "one!" we shook on it and the doors flew open. I had too much on the fucking line to lose now. The darkness enveloped me in a tight embrace, and thankfully none of my clothing gave me away in the black lights. The sweet fog blurred my vision and all the swirling neon objects and pounding base disoriented me, but that's the way I loved to play Laser-tag.

I heard the first shot fired and the game really started. I quickly ducked behind a wall avoiding the holes in had in it. I could hear the laughter of the other players, but I wasn't here for a just an innocent game of Laser-tag. I was in it to win Roxas, or at the very least keep my hair! Running footsteps drew closer and without even thinking I angled my arm around the turn and fired three shots. The sound of a vest powering down alerted me to my point, and the stomping away told me I shot Sora. Not Roxas or Ven, but it was still a point. My hiding spot had been found none the less and I made an escape to find a new one. I leered around the edge before I knew it my own fucking vest powered down. Shit. Who did that? I booked it to the ramp I wasn't expecting and laid there. When my vest came back on I looked around shooting the nearest targets. I hit my marks dead on and I racked up three more points.

"I see you Flynn!" Roxas shouted rushing up on me. Before I could get up he shot me. "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME!" he cackled as he chased me. I weaved through cones and ducked under foam stalactites. My height was a disadvantage there, but I made it out. I shot back at him when the time came, but I missed. I turned and ran; jumping over something I think was a barrel, not even noticing the other blonde Devil inside of it! As soon as I passed though I was a goner! Roxas hopped over the barrel too, and shot at Sora, when the brunette tried sneaking up on him. Terra body checked Demyx in the dark, and form the sound of Ventus' breathless laughter he agreed that Terra was better with blades than guns. I took my moment to shoot at Terra and Demyx gaining two more points, and somewhere in the chaos of running and jumping, weaving and ducking I had managed to shoot Sora again and even Ven. Time disappeared for a huge chunk of the battle and with my brain deprived of Oxygen I lost track of how many kills I made and how many I was, but I did know one thing for sure. I never shot Roxas once, so this last kill, with Roxas backing up into a wall, Ven nowhere to be found, and three seconds left on the clock again, was the only thing I could think about. Both our vests were off because of outside forces and now it was just a waiting game. Two. Both back on. One. I fired my gun, and Roxas just stared at me with huge blue shocked eyes. The vests shot off for the final time and the doors to the outside world opened again. We dropped our guns and breathed heavily for a moment before we trudged back to the others and the guy holding out score sheets, taking the vests off and hanging them up.

"Number… eight?" I raised my hand and the guy handed me the paper for my stats. When I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I FUCKING WON! I WON!" I screamed flailing around.

"No way! Let me see that!" Sora snatched the paper away. Everyone else staring in anticipation. "Way! Axel won! By one point! And it's the only shot he took at Roxas! Guys he won!"

I danced happily, not caring about anyone else's stats, just the fact I fucking won! And I got to keep my hair and Roxas was my boyfriend. Roxas my boyfriend. Boyfriend. Roxas. As if it just dawned on me I looked over at him, and his expression was unreadable. My stomach flipped, with what I was about to say. I inched closer to him, "you don't actually have to be my boyfriend, Rox."

"No… you won fair and square." He smiled sweetly even though it wasn't sincere.

"A bet's not worth your happiness, though." Whoa. Where the fuck? Did that just come from me? No! It can't be!

Roxas rolled his eyes, they did a lot of that before standing up on his tip-toes and capturing my lips in a kiss for the second time in the short time I knew him. "I'm yours now."

"So you better treat him right!" Ven yelled as the others hooped. I couldn't even speak on the ride home. I was stunned when Roxas left his hand in mine. And I didn't even care that we came to Kairi and the other girls clad in bikinis on the driveway trying to tan. I was too fucking happy to even care the rest of the day.

Life was good. I had Bella cradled in my arms and my sopping wet hair pulled back. My thin plaid pajama pants hung loosely off my hips, and with the discovery of a separate heater and cooler for my room/attic, the need for any other clothing was eliminated. Sometime during the day Reno had put up curtains instead of blinds. I guessed he thought they would be better, and in all honesty they were. I was swaying Bella in my arms, lolling her softly to sleep with the help of some music humming in the background. I really did love my music, but I think I loved the pounding, thudding, sickening sweet, stomach knotting feeling I got whenever the thought of 'Roxas is mine,' flitted through my mind more. Sure, how we got together was pretty unorthodox and we didn't even know each other for a week, and it was just a bet… but damn, that blonde could kiss. Bella yawned and I sat her down on the little dog bed my father slipped in I guess at the same time he decided to put my curtains in. I turned off my lights when a light _pop. Pop. Pop._ Echoed against my window. For a moment I thought I might have been imagining it, but then it happened again. _Pop. Pop. _ I parted the navy Curtains and saw Roxas smiling again, holding little stones in one hand and that damned sketchbook in the other. He didn't say anything; just flashed me the pad. He smiled again, turning the page and uncapping his marker to scrawl something else out in his beautiful hand writing. I never thought something as insignificant as hand writing could be pretty, but Roxas' was. **I let you win. **

I grinned, quickly finding my own paper and pen to write him back this time. _**I know.**_

* * *

:_3 let's see if this works! Can I have… 26 reviews for the next chapter?_

Anyway XD not every chap will end with a window! i promise! this makes perfect sense to me… for the most part. And if you think about it. Roxas isn't a whore I promise! He's just more outgoing but indirect? And Axel is an awkward fuck because he never had any friends ): how'd he ever get laid? XD okay let me stop! Oh I'm sorry if I mixed up Van and Ven's names. Hopefully you were able to tell the difference if I did.

* * *

**Before anything else I just want to say thank you all who have reviewed! And that I love you all so so oh so much!**

Stormyclouds: yaaay! So happy to hear I mad you laugh so much you almost peed yourself. XDD

Forever In The Fire: yay! Happy to hear! Oh and in short, I have the Strife family aahaha

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: soon enough? No… I didn't think so either, but I try?

.Lollipops: I think that clears up the whole Terra and Roxas thing… and YUSH THEY BELONG TOGETHER!

King IL: I don't even. Yes? Maybe aha

memwwms: but don't we all wish we lived next door to Roxas? XD or is that just me? And they are sooo cute! I want one!

zombiecupcake'eats-you: my friend said to me one day "I hate people who make them all related just because they all have blue eyes" XD and thus! Their family was formed! Roxas sluty? Nonsense!  
-shifty eyes-

XerxesWolf: I try to update!

mochiusagi: Roxas is just playing hard to get? You know how he does? Don't hate me for saying that aha. And Reno just likes siking Axel out :p

g4stly: I'm trying to stay consistent.


	5. Blackmarket aliens

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

* * *

It was a full out war my first day of school. I noticed it the moment I stepped off the bus, with my jeans hanging low on my hips, even though the rest of the pants were very tight, and what must have surprised all of them all was the fact my ass was completely covered, because no one else's were. I sensed the distress of everybody as we gathered around the outside of the school. I wondered why we were standing outside the building and not inside where it was warm and not so wet. It was the silent kind of war, where you'd have completely missed it if you just looked at the surface value. The mass of… hipsters and scene kids, and just… thugs? Were in this together. And I was the fresh meat; I could smell it. I gulped as I waited on the pavement with all the eyes glued to my hands. It was so strange. I quickly picked up on the fact I was in the middle of two gangs; no-man's land. And where Kairi had gone I didn't know. I stayed by myself, gripping my new backpack to myself and trying not to look like I noticed I was being stared at. Maybe I just should have ridden with Roxas like he suggested.

The creeper van pulled up to the school that moment, and everyone stopped to stare. Strifes were famous at this school apparently. The blacked-out windows hid passengers, but I briefly saw through the windshield Terra wearing a pair of sun glasses. Then the bell rang, and the huge white doors to the van banged open and the student body erupted into either cheering or booing. Demyx Stepped out of the passenger seat and grinned at the half I wasn't standing in so much. Van came next from the back seat, he flipped up his middle fingers up proudly, and more cheering and booing. Followed by Xion and Naminé who just smiled and waved like princesses, before moving aside and, then came Sora who fist pumped the air briefly. The _real_ twins were last. They stood proudly next to each other as Terra leaned back and shut the door behind them. "WHO'S READY TO PLAY!" they shouted and the whole crowd, except me screamed excitedly. "THEN GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND MARK UP SOME BITCHES!" Terra was pulling away and students cheered again, and then another bell rang and the all dispersed into the school building. What the fuck just happened? They all walked over to me in the cliché way the popular kids always did in the movies. I knew I was in a war… I just didn't know between whom… or why.

"What just happened?" I looked at Riku who appeared through the crowd to stand next to me and wait for Sora no doubt. Why didn't he come in with the Strifes?

"Don't worry about It." he shrugged it off, "just don't let any of them write on you… Roxas'll have your ass." And with that Riku was walking against the sea of students to get to Sora. I watched in pure fucking amazement how they just parted for him without a second thought. I noticed how hungry they all seemed to look as they spotted my hands as they passed. What the fuck is wrong with these people! The splitting of the students quickly closed behind the silver mop of hair, but not before I caught sight of Sora and Riku greeting each other with a kiss. Fuck that; they were eating each other's faces. I gagged and looked away. Face eating first thing in the morning was not something I wanted to see on my first day of school.

"New guy, lem'me see your hand." Some guy with a beanie had a sharpie in hand as he nodded for me. What the hell? I think he was the same guy Van ran off with at the beach. Yep, he had the stoned look in his eyes for sure.

"Fuck off Seifer! He's mine!" that was Roxas. My Roxas. My _boyfriend _ heart thudded at that thought, but I tried to shake it off quickly. His blue eyes settled on me before flicking over to Seifer? Yeah the douche with the beanie… I think I'll just call him that. Maybe not because that's just a fucking mouth full.

"What the fuck ever." He dropped the sharpie back in his pocket and stalked off with Van following behind. I fucking hoped my day would get better, because I didn't need every single last person trying to write on me? For whatever reason.

"Hey, Roxas… what's going on?" I asked as he tugged me into the building by my wrist.

"Don't worry about it, Axel! Just stay with me." And just like for Riku the students parted for the small blonde angel and…. Hold the fuck up! Were they glaring at me? Why? I stumbled slightly as I was pulled past the school foyer and led down a hall past what I assumed to be the main office. We weren't walking fast or anything, but just as soon as a path was made for Roxas it tried to close behind him and shut me out. What were these people's problem?

"Uhm… Roxas; I have to get my schedule." I shouted over the chattering and whispering of the students. Where did Ven go? And Sora and Riku and Van and Naminé and Xion and— does he always disappear with people like this?

"I know! Gaah! Where did you think I was taking you?" he sort of laughed, "but we have to kind of hurry because classes start at seven." I bit my lip because Roxas was kind of being nice; really nice. He was helping me and just like he said he slipped through a couple who just glared at me. Not Roxas, just me. "Hello, I need to speak to a guidance councilor for Flynn please." He does know I can speak for myself right?

The secretary popped her gum loudly and looked me over before cocking an eyebrow, "hey kid, nice tattoo. They're not gang related are they?" Her short blue hair really threw me for a whirl.

I chuckled and squirmed a little bit under her intense gaze and the burning sensation Roxas' hand on my wrist left. "No ma'am, they're not." Roxas twisted around to face me as if I just spoke in tongues. His blue eyes every shade of astonished.

"Good, 'cause I'd really hate to have you cover them. Roxas here has seen me force a few students into covering tattoos. I can't stop most of them from getting them done, I'm not their parents, but I have to enforce the rules." I was confused with the whole situation. This woman who didn't look like she was even old enough to work there knew Roxas on a first name basis and not only that… but she was… cool.

"urhm…." I Stammered, "thanks? Ms…."

"Oh, no, Don't. Just call me Aqua. It would be awkward for me if Roxas' new boy called me by my last name." I choked on my own saliva like the complete lame ass I was and she laughed, concealing her giggle behind her hand. "Rox… hasn't told you anything has he?" the blonde stayed quiet, checking his nails? And not letting go of my wrist still.

"Uhm… no?" I chuckled, even though I just wanted to crawl inside a hole and die, because fucking Virginia was too strange for me to handle.

"well my, my, this must seem terribly strange for you than," Aqua stood from her computer chair still popping her gum, but not obnoxiously like before, and came around from behind the desk. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. A short sleeve turtleneck thingy and a pencil skirt and heels, all of it very tight and flattering. I didn't stare though… because no. just fucking no. Roxas was in the room, and she was supposed to be an adult, and I was the child and for the first time in my life I had anything I could add "friend" at the end of holding my wrist. Even if the pressure was threatening to snap my wrist clean off. "Well I'm Aqua, and I grew up with Terra and later Ven. I'm like their mother Duck or something. Anyway, because of that I know Roxy," his grip tightened again and he growled… damn kid! Did he do that when Demyx called him that? "And the rest of the Strifes. We're all pretty close in fact. Roxas likes to ditch class and chill in the guidance office. Even though he KNOWS he's not allowed to. I'm the head secretary in the guidance department and in charge of upholding the dress-code." She briefly tsked him and I laughed.

"Wait, How old _are _you?"

"Twenty-two."

"WHAT?" I could feel my jaw hanging open, "you don't even look like you're older than me!" she laughed again and Roxas snapped, "OW! DAMNIT ROXAS! That hurts!" I yanked my arm away and held it to my chest petting it protectively. Was he jealous? Or just fucking anxious, because trust me Aqua is pretty and all, but Roxas is stunning, and he didn't seem like the type to even be jealous.

He muttered something under his breath I didn't catch before turning to Aqua, "It's almost seven, Aqua, and Axel FLYNN needs his schedule."

"Temper temper, Roxas. The consular's going to take a while to find all the paperwork you got on the first day of school." She patted him on the head and he just huffed and folded his arms. "Stay put, I'll go help him." and with that the slim woman disappeared down another set of hallways and Roxas turned his attention towards me.

"Aqua's pretty isn't she?" he tilted his head to the side innocently, as if he were just thinking aloud. I was not going to fall into another fucking trap he set for me. I was a quick learner and Strifes were tricky business.

I inhaled deeply; preparing myself for the answer I knew I would have to say, "I guess she's pretty," I felt my tongue about to fold over on itself and refuse to move. It was just going to turn into cement in my mouth and sink me. "But you're…" damn I wish I wasn't so awkward! "You're breath taking, Roxas." I wasn't lying though, but my legs still felt like gelatin. Why in hell's name did it take so much just to speak to him! I never found myself almost literally tongue tied at the sight of a person. I could seduce the best of them, I could get any one I wanted, and be gone the next day. I could say I would stay forever the first meeting, and just be done the next. I never needed to actually know someone, not that I was given the chance to know what a person was like. All I needed to know was their name, I could forget later, and the place they wanted me at. I never wanted to know a person, or want them to have an actual opinion of me, none of that mattered, but fucking Roxas and his family made it matter. His thoughts mattered to me, and it fucking sucked, because around him I couldn't think clearly. If I pretended that Roxas wasn't Roxas maybe I could talk to him like a person. I could flirt and kiss him first and seduce him, and then he would like me. But no I wouldn't do that because Roxas was Roxas and worth it. Worth all the fucking awkwardness I had to offer.

"n-no one's ever said that before." Roxas sort of stood uncomfortably for a few moments, "not that you mean it or anything…" he brushed it away. Fuck! That stung! What happened to him that made him like that?

It was my turn to take hold of a part of him and looked him dead in the eyes. It was probably a bad idea on my part because something in those magnificent blue eyes held something I think was hurt, and worry, and jealousy, and a glint of something that faded as soon as I realized it was there. I stood lost in his eyes for a moment before blinking and remembering why I even grabbed him in the first place. "I uhm… I don't really talk to people, and I don't know all the things I'm supposed to say even, but I won't lie to you if you won't lie to me, okay? You are breathtaking." I felt the edges of my world get fuzzy, and I knew I just needed to calm the fuck down. Passing out was definitely not attractive.

"Okay, Axel." He smiled softly and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"Hey, no PDA or I'll be forced to give the both of you ISS!" Aqua was back and handed me a very large envelope and a paper on top listing all my classes… and it was confusing to say the least. What the hell were A-days and B-days? And why did I have two classes listed for the same period? "Roxas he looks confused, you should help him out… you have first bell together anyway." Aqua held out her hand and a pen in the other. Roxas quickly slung his book bag off and pulled out a little booklet looking thing, flipped it open to a page and handed it over to the woman. She scribbled something down and smiled back up at me as she took her seat, "that should be good for the both of you, now hurry along that's only valid until five minutes after the bell." She waved and I was being yanked out of the room again and down an empty hall.

Another bell rang and Roxas stopped abruptly, turning to face me with his head reclined back. I'm a fucking tall awkward mother fucking— "okay, a few ground rules. No one writes on your hands okay? And do not talk to Seifer. He's a dick." I just nodded dumbly and he kissed me again. Damn what those kisses did to me. I forgot where we were for a time I wasn't aware of before he stopped, "you have to stop making that face." He laughed taking my hand in his instead of just holding my wrist.

"what face?"

He was suddenly in my face again, his lips barely brushing mine and his minty breath washing over my face. I felt lost again and my thoughts completely stopped. "That face." He smiled and started leading me again. So I think I'm officially going to call that the Roxas-is-absolutely-perfect-even-if-sometimes-he's-a-little-tricky-and-I'm-just-a-dumb-ass-who's-never-had-a-crush-on-anyone-so-I-don't-know-how-this-is-supposed-to-work-so-I'm-just-going-to-stare-at-his-beautiful-face-and-hope-he-kisses-me-again look. Yep. Any hope I get that look a little less every time he's that close, because it probably isn't attractive at all. Before long I was standing in front of a door and Roxas was holding up the booklet Aqua signed to the glass and the door opened. We quickly took our seats. The teacher just shook his head and handed up some paperwork. Maps. Lots and lots of maps. Maps of places I had never even heard of or even seen. It was hard to tell the land from the ocean, because they were really just lines, and I had to color them.

"Hey, Roxas, how was your spring break?" a girl with way too much make-up leaned on our desk and fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde.

"It was okay… I basically vegetated and did work the last couple days because I didn't do it little by little like I planned." He looked the girl in the eye and smiled.

"Oh that must have sucked, I went to the beach and hung out with friends. The water's still a little cold but we mostly just walked around and—" I stopped listening to her and went back to coloring my map. I occasionally looked up to catch her mouth still moving, and Roxas' hand cocked to his temple, even though he was still smiling and nodding. Doesn't this bitch have some place to be? Next was some guy, actually a group of guys. They asked the same questions and spoke a lot about themselves and on occasion I swore they were fucking flirting with him. I would inhale a little deeper and color Persia a little harder, but I didn't say anything. Seifer threw something at the back of my head the whole class but I couldn't care less. The crazies still asked for my hand and Roxas always stopped mid sentence and give them death glares and a firm 'hell no.' I still didn't fucking understand what was everyone's obsession with my fucking hands. Maybe it had to do with the little circles and markings on all of them… even Roxas. They were all aliens from another fucking planet here to suck all our brains out and use our bodies for storing their eggs… or this was one sick joke I wasn't catching onto. It could have been either really, but whatever it was they sure took fucking seriously. I didn't really speak to Roxas in History, and no one really talked to me, all of them just wanted Roxas' attention even if he didn't want theirs.

Class ended and my little blonde led me to the gym and locker room. The male gym teacher handed me a set of gym clothes and a marker in exchange for a thirty-two dollar check that I was supposed to use for lunch. He threw a lock at me that managed to hit me in the head, because things just naturally come flying at my head for reasons I can't even explain. I chose a locker and shoved my everything in there before I changed into the stiff uniform. It smelled like a box. Not a clean one not a dirty one… just a fucking box.

"HEY AXEL!" I spun around with my hands tying up my bright red hair to see Demyx bounding out from behind a wall of lockers with a person with slate grey hair on his back. He tried to wave to me, but the person would have fallen if he let go of them. "I didn't know you had PE this bell!" he was far too excited for my liking.

"Neither did I until just now…" I began following the small group of guys out of the locker room and into hopefully the gym. They trailed after me murmuring things to themselves.

"Well then looks like we're PE buddies now! Isn't that amazing?" the blonde's face lit up as he still held the smaller person on his back, how long can he give a piggy-back ride for?

"I guess it's better than being alone." A lie. I wanted to be alone. I liked being alone. I liked not having anyone to talk to and get to know and be attached to and not have to think of words to say or trip over my tongue because normal conversations didn't have anything to do with one night stands, and maybe I actually didn't want to be alone, because I was sort of happy that they didn't leave. so maybe it wasn't a lie.

"Okay, Zexy, I'm gunna put you down now okay?" he looked over his shoulder as best as he could and the blob of slate hair and gym clothes just nodded before he hopped off his back. _He. _Everyone can be deceiving in their gender, and I'm so fucking stupid because I should have realized it was a guy because he was in the boy's locker room. Sometimes these things just don't fucking click in my head until it's too late. The smaller teen cracked his neck and ran a hand through his hair before smirking and looking up at me. His eyes were also blue.

"Hello, my Name is Zexion." he extended his hand and I took it in mine. To say I was shocked was a fucking understatement; he was definitely stronger than he fucking looked.

"I uh… I'm Axel." No room for cocky today. I just needed to make it through the day alive.

"Demyx tells me you're his new neighbor." He gestured for me to walk with him, brushing his long emo bangs out of his face.

"y-yeah… and you're...?" I wasn't asking for his name, I wanted his title.

"His other half basically."

Yes, thank you brain for finally locking the pieces into place and forcing me to blurt out something I shouldn't even know. "THAT ZEXY! THE ONE HE WAS SAYING HE—" Demyx's hand came crashing down on my mouth as I kept spitting out words I didn't even know I knew.

"Demyx, release him! He looks like he's going to have an aneurism." He chuckled lightly, before turning a scolding gaze back towards the blonde who just let go of my face and smiled sheepishly. "Geeze, Dem, if you put half that effort into passing gym. You might graduate this year." He rolled his eyes and Demyx tried to laugh.

"I just can't help it! As soon as I put the uniform on I get all sluggish and can't help it… It makes me want to not do anything." He hunched his shoulders and groaned loudly. "Don't you feel that way Axel?" I shook my head and watched them go back to quarreling.

"See, now don't you feel wrong?" he flicked Demyx on the nose lightly before he took off running coaxing Demyx into some form of exercise. They complement each other quite nicely. Demyx is a ball of energy, but very lazy and Zexion is calm and determined… at least to get Demyx to pass gym. I didn't really understand it all but I didn't care. They circled back around the gym quickly Zexion Smirking and the gym teacher sending him a thumbs up as Demyx ran after him. The entire class was spent like that. Zexion trying to get Demyx to run his laps faster, lift heavier weights, dunk just one more ball, pay attention just a little longer, do one more push-up, one more curl-up, all while still doing his own and then some. Demyx complained the whole time, but did the work anyway. They both spoke to me the whole time, leaving me out at times with their inside-jokes, but together it was okay, I felt like I fit in for once, which was nice. A little scary, but nice.

Well my English teacher wanted a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet Act three scene five, and by damn, she fucking got it.

"You will be married to Yuffie Thursday, Axel!" Riku flipped a scarf cheaply made out of whatever they produced Halloween costumes with over his shoulder as he grinned wildly, "and that is the end of it! you— you freak!"

I stood tall and proud, wrapped from head to toe in my pink ribbons supposed to be a dress, "no I will not! I can't marry him!" my voice was a higher pitch and the class around me surprised giggles.

"uuuagh! You hussy! Look! You're gunna marry Yuffie or you're never going to look at me again! No shut up!" Riku threw his arms about crazily, in his rage. "Why did god give me such a horrible child?

Demyx was a bit clueless, but jumped in anyway, "how dare you! Axel's perfect! So what if he doesn't want to marry that girl?"

Riku turned to Demyx with his little tee-pee looking thing on his blonde head, with the wide crazy eyes, "whaaaaa? What did you just say? No! Shut up! Go away!" he crossed his arms and looked back to a girl named Olette.

She spoke up, biting back her own laughter, "you're being a little bitch Riku you know that right?"

Riku made a face that had him resembling a dinosaur and I felt myself laugh at the sight along with the rest of the class. "Shut up woman! You're just a house wife go clean something!" he turned back to me, "you either marry her or I will disown you and you can whore yourself out on the streets! I don't even care!" and he stomped away through the gap in the desks pretending to slam a door shut.

I faced Olette who looked ready to keel over with laughter. I let out a very girly shriek and stomped my foot, "why do I have to marry her!" Yuffie, an actual person was seated in front of the projector laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Can't you just like move the date or something?" I rolled my head and twisted a finger around my hair.

"Nope! This is between you and Riku! I'm not getting in the middle of this shit again!" she threw up her arms in defense and also stalked through the opening in the desks.

"Oh Demyx! Can't they see I can't marry Yuufie! I don't like her! For fuck's sake I'm gay! I like penis!" I fell to my knees dramatically, and that was it, the entire English room full of seniors, I being the only Junior, was busting a gut, including the teacher. And that was that, the class with forever be in debt to us because they will never forget that scene while taking the test. I already read the play in the ninth grade back in whatever fucking state it was, so this was just a review for me really, but hell if making a teacher laugh so hard she cries means an extra ten points on the test… I'd do it again any time! Unfortunately, it was "too much excitement" for one bell and we had to read quietly the rest of the time.

I slept in study-block. I think that's the class that's not really a class where you have to do work or read or make up tests and shit like that, but I didn't have any of that. I did have Roxas though, but if I had to watch another person ask for his number, give him theirs or want to know what he's doing after school I was going to fucking explode. Roxas was mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine! And he was not going to take any offers from anyone else, because he was mine. Fuck I'm jealous! When I awoke I was one of them. I was part of the war I didn't understand. I wasn't in no-man's land anymore; I was clearly on one fucking side, and all that made it painfully obvious was a smirking Roxas rolling the sharpie around his fingers. "Morning sunshine." He pointed to my hand that had a huge graffiti "Z" in the center and "-rs" next to it.

I hauled myself to my feet as Roxas waited for me at the door, "uh… what the fuck is on my hand?" I shook my head and laughed. I laugh when I feel awkward.

"Don't worry about it." if I heard that line one more fucking time I don't know what I would do, but it wouldn't be pretty. "It just means you have allies now." The fuck! I think I was starting to believe that they really were aliens by now. _Allies. _Fucking hell! "And a lot of enemies." Great. Because that was just what I fucking needed. The urge to ask what had been going on all day was squashed when he started to walk away. I followed Roxas down a hall and into an elevator. The ride was sort and then we were back in the guidance office with Aqua popping gum and smiling as she held the school's phone to her ear. She held on one finger and jotted something down.

"okay, Rox, Axel, just sit tight, Cloud is on his way." I blinked for a few minutes.

"Why?"I quesioned Roxas plopped down in a seat; don't we have lunch right about now?

"He wanted to take us out to lunch; news spreads fast in my house." He took out his phone and started to mindlessly text. He's so fucking bi polar. One moment he's sweet, the next wicked and then… then… Roxas. I don't even want to know the reason for his odd behavior. Aqua snatched up his phone and slid it into her desk.

"No electronics during school hours, come on Roxas you know the rules. Your dad's not going to be happy that he has to sign your phone out _again._" Roxas just glared and then Cloud was in the small glass box and rolling his eyes.

"I swear Roxas, for someone who says they only have three friends, you sure get in a lot of trouble for texting during class." He had Roxas' cell phone in his hands already and was signing out more paperwork, "come on Axel, your dad said it was okay to bring you home." Damnit Reno! Giving people permission to take me home! He could kidnap me and molest me or worse chop off my kneecaps and sell them on the black-market because he doesn't want me to "ruin" Roxas in any way shape or form, even though Roxas was more than likely to be the one to ruin me, and no one to even care, because his face is so perfect and innocent and he could get away with murder which he probably got from his dad, and that's the reason why he's going to shove me in his little blue car, that the man should really trade in for like a motorcycle or something, and shove food down my throat, ask me if the rag smells like chloroform and then I'm going to wake up in a bath of ice because while I'm unconscious he'll not only want my knee caps, but my kidney too... and all because I didn't want to lose my wonderful red hair, and maybe kiss Roxas whenever I felt like it.

I gulped nervously as my jelly legs carried me to the front doors of the building and down into the parking lot and into Cloud's blue car. I really shouldn't watch as many movies as I do. He held the door open for me and I swung my clumsy legs into it, liking how it still smelt like new car. Roxas slid in next to me and then Cloud got in shut the door sped out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long at all before we were shoved in a booth at a Chinese buffet with Cloud seated quite calmly on the opposite side of the booth with his fingers crossed over the table and his blue eyes boring into mine. Roxas was nowhere to be found, I think he was drooling over the freshly made California roles somewhere on the opposite side of the building. "So Axel, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Uh… erm… I'm Axel, I'm seventeen, and I've lived everywhere."

"no. full birth name, place and date of birth, social security number, blood type, mother's maiden name, father's place of birth, grade point average, list of sexual partners, and past job recommendations. All in that order." Not a single expression washed over his face as he spoke coldly. Never in my life has the primal urge to piss myself felt so fucking strong.

"Uhm…" I swallowed thickly controlling my bladder as I tried desperately to recall exactly what order he posed those questions. What the fuck was my social security number anyway? Fuck my life!

"Nah, I'm just busting your balls." He waved it off with a laugh. If I had the balls to glare at this point I think I would have. No wonder he and my father get along so fucking well. They had the same twisted sense of humor. "But seriously, don't hurt my son, or I'll literally bust your balls." His smile was gone just as quickly as it appeared and Roxas was back sliding in next to his dad perfectly unaware of what just happened… or maybe not. I have no fucking idea what I got myself into, and I think I'd much rather have him sell my knee caps and kidney on the black-market than do any literal ball busting. But I think I would take all that because the look Roxas gave me, smiling happily around his chopsticks and blue eyes holding a bit of a mystery look in them, would make it fucking worth it.

* * *

*cough _**38 reviews**_ cough* ? :p

Okay sooo yeah Axel's spring break is over and no he has to deal with school and Roxas and Cloud. Oh goodness help his soul XD

the whole school's obsession with Axel's hands… most likely will be explained later in the story. So for now you get to be just as confused as Axel is mwuahaha!

* * *

**OMFG! I love you all! All of my reviewers. You make me so happy! And I'm sorry if I'm inconsistent I try! I really do!**

zombiecupcake'eats-you: meep meep! :D so happy you liked it! I love writing, and I love knowing that people love to read!

anon c: thank you for everything aha

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: poor poor Terra V.V ahaha anyway I promise not to make you wait a year!

Vampress6: welp here's the next part! :DD

Stormyclouds: yayy I'm glad c: it was my fave to write XD

AnthroMorphNoodles: yes, I love how they speak to each other, it's just something all siblings do XD

Observer: you left two reviews, and they tricked me into thinking I had more than I really did aha! But yes my goal was reached, and thank you.

xion113: meep! So happy to hear I've done a great job :D

once again I love you all so so so so very much!

'till next time my loves!


	6. Mission: HORSE not WHORES

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

* * *

Roxas has his hips pierced. My Roxas has his fucking hips pierced. I know this because I could feel them pressed against my own body. His hot wet skin was sliding against my own and there they were, that slight little pinching they caused when he pressed too hard- just hard enough into my skin. His breath was tangled in mine; his fingers knotted themselves into my crimson spikes. His hot little body was gliding gently against my own, his nipples occasionally grazing past my own as he ground against me ever so lightly. I felt him growl into the kiss as he pulled at my roots as if he wasn't happy that he had yet to implant himself into me. I didn't mind one fucking bit because Roxas and I were making-out. We had our lips mashing together sensually with his body pressed oh so deliciously close to mine. His tongue danced and tangled with mine in a way that had my entire being screaming for more; something no one else could ever do. My heart was hammering against my rib cage so hard I thought it was going to crack them, because beautiful-as-fuck-Roxas-strife-with-his-hips-pierced was making out with me. His tongue twirled around the piece of metal pierced through my tongue and sighed happily, but I couldn't catch my breath. I had the pads of my fingers pressed hard into his hip bones I was sure I was going to leave bruises, but that would be okay with me. Perfectly fine, in fact, Roxas was mine after all. That thought sent another swarm of butterflies to attack my insides, and I was starting to actually like the violent yanking on my heartstrings. The sound of the artificial waterfall pouring down that mouth of the stone cave washed out any other obnoxious noises… like, say the rest of the Strifes.

Sadly, oh so fucking sadly, I was not in the middle of a forested area with a beautiful fifty foot waterfall with a gracious little out cove where Roxas and I could be making-out, and basking in the beauty of the outdoors. We were not going to separate just long enough to catch air— because by that time I had completely forgotten that air even existed— just for Roxas to playfully get up and dash through the water where it wasn't really crashing into the crystal blue pool of water, just dancing into it. He wasn't going to splash me and run and squeal happily with laughter when I captured him, and he most definitely was not going to find a rope or a vine to swing right into the middle of the small lake with. He just fucking wasn't, because that wasn't possible here. And by here I mean the Strife's Expensive as hell custom made pool, complete with a waterfall out cove area with cup holders imbedded into the stone. And to put a cherry on top of it all, we weren't alone. Nope. Not in the slightest. But for the moment I could allow myself to pretend that we were.

Roxas yanked on my spikes again before separating from the kiss, and breathing hotly into my ear, "You still jealous?" Hell yes I was. My blood was boiling just thinking back to my week.

_ I couldn't stand the thought of every other person in our damned high school trying to "get at" Roxas every second I wasn't there. Strifes were gorgeous creatures. That I couldn't deny, but shit! Did they all have to hit on my Roxas. It happened on Tuesday, and again on Wednesday, I thought I would burn down the school on Thursday, and fuck yes when Friday came around I ended up skipping with Roxas and just hanging out with him and Aqua in guidance under the claim that 'it had been a tough week with the move and adjusting to a new school, and this won't become a habit.' Ven was there too, but I ignored that part, because he just used the office phone to 'call his dad about something important' AKA to call Terra and tell him he wanted to eat lunch with him so he needed to make plans… oh and Aqua was going to come too. That's not the point. Cloud picked us up after school on Friday and took us out to eat again, there were no laws being laid out, and no California rolls. Cloud even left us alone for some time. Roxas turned to me, his blue eyes locking onto mine. It left me breathless, but then I collected myself, narrowing my eyes onto him, but trying so hard to look past the blue so I wouldn't drown in them, "Roxas… I don't like everyone hitting on you." Plain flat and simple, even though I didn't think telling Roxas anything like that would be easy. It wasn't. coming out of my mouth it probably sounded as smooth as silk, because that's how I trained myself to sound, but the voice in my head- my inner me. That voice was trembling and shaking and screaming to just shut-up and take what you can get. Social beings doing do this. I had to remind myself to keep this annoying little voice out of my fucking way because I would be normal here._

_ "And you think I do?" He batted his eyelashes at me and he was beautiful._

_ "I… I don't know." I sipped nervously on my water, trying not to stare too long at him; I would have ended up lost in his eyes. So fucking cheesy! _

_ "Well, I Don't. I don't liked being looked at that way. I wish I was invisible sometimes, you know?" He jabbed at some form of food on his plate maybe fruit. Yeah fruit, looking at me. Roxas didn't like being looked at? Then why did he let me do it? What was so special about me? What made the red-headed-bean-pole-from- rinky-dink-middle-of-butt-fuck-nowhere-Georgia so special? I sighed heavily, just as another blonde slid in the booth next to Roxas. His eyes weren't blue though. Thank fuck for that! He had a blow-out, like on Jersey shore? I'm pretty sure that's what Xion said... anyway! His arm quickly slipped around my blonde and I felt myself bristle. Roxas sighed __**hopefully **__annoyed and tried to shove the other person away, "Hayner, I thought we spoke about this."_

_ I kept my lips locked tight, even though I wanted to scream and fight and shove and push… but something deep down in my relationship-virgin gut, told me beating that guy up would have made Roxas pissed off. "Rox, Rox, Rox… I thought you would change your mind over spring break. You know, you got a little time alone, thought a bit about things, and then you'd come back around." His caramel eyes were churning and twisting and sucking in the picture of Roxas' perfection. He wasn't worthy. Neither was I, but at least he chose me. Except he didn't I won a bet, no Roxas let me win, so he had too like me._

_ "We didn't work the first two times, what on earth makes you think that you have changed?" A strawberry was popped in his perfect pouty mouth, as he plucked the arm of from around him. I felt myself grin triumphantly._

_ "Third time's the charm, baby." Six. Six is an odd number to start counting down at, but this guy must have meant something to Roxas at one point because he wasn't on his ass already. Something I also had the gut feeling that he could no doubt do. So I gave him the benefit of the doubt. _

_ "Hayner, we're just friends now, I'm sorry but we don't work." Five._

_ "Why not Rox?" I didn't even exist; maybe I grew a cloak of invisibility in the last five minutes. Four._

_ "Well for starters, I realized you were always more like a brother to me,"Three._

_ "You screw your brothers?" Two._

_ "Hayner." Note to self, don't get Roxas pissed, his pissed voice was not something I liked, but neither was the boiling feeling in the core of my very being. One._

_ "Fine, just a little something to remember me by then," He leaned in close to Roxas' face. His dirty filthy mouth brushing past slightly sun burnt cheeks. Done. He was fucking dead. The blonde was slinking out of the seat escaping the threatening hand that was Roxas about to slap him, but before he got too far, I grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and had him pinned to the wall; all the noise in the diner came to a halt, being sucked up in that one motion._

_ "Don't you ever fucking touch him like that again." My teeth were gritted and I felt myself slipping from reality, the edges of my world going black, but I needed to fucking focus on him._

_ "Hold the fuck up? Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Axel Flynn, Roxas' __**Boyfriend**__. Fucking Touch him again, I will maim you, got it?" I shook him for emphasis and he just glared back._

_ "Axel put him down!" It wasn't Roxas, no it was Cloud. So now he decides to come back. Just great. Just fucking great, because that's just what I needed. Roxas' dad to think I was some raging psychopath with an anger problem. I did as I was told, and Hayner dusted himself off and left, without another word. Damn straight. Roxas sat in the booth with an unreadable look in his eyes as Cloud just sat and sighed heavily._

_ "I'm sorry." I muttered drinking more water._

_ "Sorry? You're sorry?" Cloud's voice was louder, "I've been trying to get that dick to leave Roxas alone for years now!" He laughed, shaking his head, and I could feel it. I could feel my jaw hit the ground and Roxas laughed with him._

_ "Hayner's just a bit much at times, he's not that bad, dad. And Axel just got jealous." That was the sexiest wink I had ever seen anyone ever give me, and I had seen a lot of winks in my short life. _

* * *

Hayner; that dick. I inhaled sharply, trying to rid myself of the thought of him. Roxas shifted on top of me, nipping at my throat. Oh fuck, if he keeps doing that I don't even know what I'll do. "Yes." It was a breathy response and I swore he smiled against my skin.

"That's good, because you're hot when you're jealous." He kissed me again. My thoughts reeled by at a mile a minute, buzzing through and threatening to overwhelm my brain. Roxas thinks I'm hot. Roxas. Roxas thinks about me. Roxas thinks I'm hot. Me. FUCKING me. Roxas with the hip piercings thinks I'm HOT when I'm jealous. I gathered myself as best as I could and kissed him with all the dizzy sense I could, pressing my hands harder down on him.

"Hey Rox, Dad says it's time to— DAD, ROXAS IS HAVING SEX IN HERE!" That would be Demyx. fucking Demyx and his flattened out Mohawk because of the pool water. The blonde was standing, well treading water right under the waterfall, staring at us with huge eyes. Roxas pulled away from me, his entire body reeling back.

"WHAT THE HELL DEMYX!" His eyes narrowed to slits as he hurriedly wipped at his mouth as if my kissing him was disgusting. "WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" I ran my hands through hair trying to smooth out any imperfections and ignore the thought of Roxas and I… No. Just no. Not right now!

"Oh… SORRY DAD FALSE ALARM!" Demyx grinned goofily before his face went blank as the rest of the Strifes beyond the waterfall laughed. "Oh… it's time to eat, he wants to know if Axel's gunna join us?"

I sighed heavily, before I lifted myself from the submerged bench and followed Roxas out from the little out cove, "Nah, Demyx, I have to get home and take care of Bella, her first day of puppy training starts today, and Kai's not old enough to take her." Something about him made me need to be more honest. Something also made me want to hit him, but that was because I was now probably on Cloud's most wanted list.

"Well, good luck with that," As if he knew something I didn't, Demyx giggled behind a hand and diving under the water to swim away. I looked back at my blonde who shifted in his place against the stone wall, pulling himself over the edge and shaking his hair out, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

"I guess I'll walk you out then, Axel." He smiled sweetly down at me as I decided taking the stairs out would have been a better way to get out of the pool, considering I was tall and fuck and awkward as hell and I would have just made a fool out of myself with all the flailing I would have done. Not to mention I was being watched. Cloud was glaring, Demyx was still looking on with amazement, Sora was I don't even know the look he was giving me, but Namine and Xion were glaring quite pointedly at their brother between drooling over me.

"Yeah," I stood dripping before I too shook of the droplets off my body as we walked away. No sooner than we had reached the front of the Strifes' home and all the staring was forgotten, because that was creepy shit, did Roxas have his lips pressed hard against my own. His tongue trying to pry my lips a part, and I had no complaints at all. Somewhere between walking out of the pool area and around the front of the house my blonde had pulled a shirt over his tanned skin, so now I was disappointed when cotton rub past my chest instead of bare, slightly slippery skin. My hands clung to the fabric as he forced me down more to his height. My lungs began to burn, because every time I'm fucking around this kid I forget that I have lungs and they need to be filled and emptied of oxygen every so often.

I broke apart, and swallowed in all the air I could find and exhaled with a heavy raspy voice, "I kind of have to go, Roxas." Another kiss. More butterflies.

"Yeah I know…" Another. "So, bye, Axel. I'll see you later." I grinned, watching him walk away. The way his hips swayed as he left was in no way impaired by the soaking wet checkered swim trunks he was wearing. I took in another breath before making my way back to my own house. I needed to wash the smell of chlorine off my skin and out of my hair, and Roxas out of my brain with a nice long cold shower.

* * *

Bella was curled up quietly napping on my bed. She was only about nine and a half weeks old, but she was bigger. Much bigger than when we- no _they_ first got her. Her damned name still hadn't grown on me, but she had. That cute little blob of wrinkly puppy skin she still hadn't grown into at all. I rolled my eyes at her pretending that she could see before I quickly got dressed. Shorts and t-shirt would have to do because it was fucking hot outside. Hot and humid. Virginia was bi-polar, because on Friday it was cold enough to snow… and it almost did. I think it's actually hotter than Georgia, which is crazy because Georgia is more southern than Virginia. It was almost time to go, but I let Bella sleep just a little longer. I swept apart my curtains to stare at Roxas' window. Since Monday the little blonde had been leaving me messages or questions or just smiley faces. Only since Monday and I had already settled into a routine. That was probably the worst of it all, that I had gotten into a rhythm. A pattern happily addicted to someone and something I was going to move away from. Roxas taping up words for me to read, and me writing him back. They were never anything huge or important. Maybe the most serious one was him asking me if I wanted a ride to school instead of the bus, because I was the only junior riding it and without a parking spot at school. Of course I said no, because everyone still cheered for them in the mornings, and watched them with their eyes in the halls and parted when they were told to part, and smiled when they passed and glared when I followed. Roxas even glared when he realized I washed the fancy little "Z" of my hand, and quickly replaced it, adding a hash mark to his own hand that by the end of the week made it look like a sun. It still made no fucking sense to me, and it bugged the shit out of me! No one told me anything, and just laughed at me when I asked. Fucking bastards.

I glanced to see, _**good luck with today, I'll see you in school on Monday.**_Nothing to reply to, just a statement, but before I could tell myself this was a crazy bad Idea it was already written and on the window, and I was picking up Bella watching her yawn and stretch much like a cat before slumping over my shoulder and just laying there.

_**Hey, if you see this in time, come with me. **_

I should have taken it down. I should have stopped myself. Who was I to think Roxas would want to come with me to a puppy training class? Me. Of all people. Breathe. I had to remind myself to breathe. I needed a smoke. Smoking always helped with the nerves, but ignored it for the moment; I could always deal with the issue of the knowing burning feeling under my skin later. No. I couldn't. But I would.

"Axel, are you leaving now?" Reno called from the kitchen, probably on the phone with Cloud. I think my dad was a little obsessed with him by this point. I rolled my eyes picking up Bella's leash and grabbing my keys, well Reno's keys. I might not have a parking spot at school, but I can damn well drive… Just not to school.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be back in like an hour." I heard him chuckle lowly and grunt as a response, yeah way to pay me attention. I could hear Kairi squeal from her bedroom, and the only reason she was there was because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Van with her "sickly pale skin"… Who I don't even think was there. I opened the front door, still holding Bella and I couldn't help the smile that stole across my face. "You're actually coming?"

My blonde. My Roxas. He was standing in front of me in jeans and just a simple tank top that hung loosely from his form. I was hot just looking at him in those jeans, no. Not like that, but fucking fuck take those off! I'm going to sweat to death just looking at you! "Yeah, you said to come with you. So here I am." He looked unfazed by this all. He still smelt like a pool, and summer, even though it was spring and the ground was still a little too frozen to even go swimming; but their pool was heated so I guess this was the reason it was open today.

He looked over at me then at Bella, "You can hold her if you want." Roxas nodded and smiled, so I pealed Bella off my shoulder and handed her to Roxas. She's going to be a huge lap dog and when she's as big as me she's going to sit on someone and crush them, but for right now it's cute.

"I love animals." I unlocked the car and quickly sat inside, taking my huge long awkward legs and swinging them inside, leaning the short space over and opening the passenger side for him.

"I didn't think you were the type." He slid in with Bella making soft happy noises much like the cooing of a baby. "Then again, if you ride horses I guess you'd have to."

"Yeah, they're just so… Never mind, unless you ride horses you wouldn't understand." He laughed buckling himself in and shutting the door, never taking his eyes off my puppy. His voice took on a tone I'd never heard from him. I heard him laugh, and be pissed off, him sleepy when he stayed up too late on Tuesday and even that voice when he's kissing me, but I think this one was soft and affectionate. Caring. "But I hate babies and children." This caused me to laugh as I peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

* * *

"Come on girl, sit for me, come on Bella you can do it!" That was me, crouched on my knees holding my hand over Bella's head with one finger extended, looking down into her defiant baby blue eyes. She was too cute to be angry with, but all the other people there had their dogs sitting, and now the whole group was waiting on me.

"Alex, you have to be gentle but firm with Great Danes, they're smart but stubborn."

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Axel." Was all I said in return, looking dead in the eyes to the young almost shy woman who just botched my fucking name. Roxas snorted and moved me aside. I willingly tumbled over and splayed across the artificial grass, letting him take over.

"Bella." He called her name sweetly, and her head turned and she perked up her tail wagging with her, "Sit, Bella." And she sat. Fucking traitor sat. Now I know how Kai felt. Roxas clicked a little clicker and pat her all over, making that face people make at animals. "Good girl, Bella. Good girl!" I looked up at him with pure amazement, "And that's how it's done." Everyone else laughed at me and I tried it again. Correction; failed again.

"Okay, let's practice that again." The trainer spoke up clapping her hands together. Bella might have loved me… but she sure as hell didn't like listening to me. I think I'm just going to take Roxas with me every time.

"Bella, sit." Roxas clicked and pat. "Good girl." This went on for some time and I was slightly jealous. Bella had all of Roxas' attention, and in turn Roxas had all of Bella's. An hour from this whole escapade the puppy was too tired to do any more listening and just slumped against my shoulder, having not done anything I told her to do at all. I just smiled and laughed at her.

I wondered if I carrying her everywhere had anything to do with her thinking she doesn't have to listen to me. I'll let her walk tomorrow. I decided this all while holding the car door open for Roxas, "Want to go get some ice-cream?"

He looked up at me, grinning, "Hell yeah!" I got in and I turned on the Radio to something that sounded fuzzy, and soft, and without a second thought I decided I liked it. I was so distracted with the sounds coming out of the Stereo, that I almost didn't notice Roxas' intense gaze settled onto me. Almost. But then I did and I pulled up to a stop light and turned to him, I didn't say anything and he didn't say anything, and it was just fucking weird. I blinked opening my eyes wider as if asking 'What the fuck are you staring at me for?' He grinned shrugging his shoulders, "I'm trying to figure you out." What? But the light was green and the ice-cream shop was right around the corner. I think. I wasn't ever really sure where I was here, but I did know one thing. If you hit the bridge, you've gone too far. And the tunnel, Way too far.

"What does that even mean?" It was more to myself then to the beautiful blonde sitting next to me, petting my dog in her sleep. I side glanced at him before turning all my attention to the road.

"I'm not quite sure. I talked to Ven about it… and he doesn't know either." I blinked a few times hoping he would have been able to tell I was so fucking lost. He drew in a long sigh, looking at me again, studying every fucking move I was making, every heave of my chest, and blink of my eyes, every time I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, and the way I would glance at him out of the corner of my eye to watch him do all this. "I want to know what goes on in your head."

"I think that involves some conversation at least. Don't you?" Breathe. Breathe. Do not stop. Breathe and think. No don't think, just drive. Don't stop, keep going, turn in here. Park the car. Breathe. I was suddenly very very nervous. Roxas made me that way. No one had ever said they wanted to know what goes on inside my head. Not a thing I think, just fuck. Fuck fuck. Damn. Breathe.

"Yeah I guess so." He pulled lightly on the tips of his blonde hair. "But I don't know where to start with you." It was almost teasing, but definitely serious.

"Anywhere, Roxas. But come on," The car was in park and I was focused on getting out and not tripping over my feet, and breathing. I felt the pads of my fingers scratch at my thighs and I knew I needed a smoke, but not right now. Not in front of Roxas. Roxas too got out of the car attaching the leash to her collar, and lightly batted her paws away when she clearly didn't think she was being treated fairly. I think the place we stopped at was called Rita's. Maybe. It was a little pinstriped booth more than an ice-cream shop, and all the tables where outside, with little red umbrellas. Roxas said he liked it so I bought him just a simple vanilla cone.

"They don't have sea-salt, so vanilla is second best." He shrugged licking the cone as we took a seat with Bella seated quite nicely wagging her tail and watching us. "So I've decided what I want to ask you first." I nearly choked. Breathe. Because breathing is always nice. Cocky. I had to stow away my nerves and breathlessness-because-of-blue-eyes and dizzy feeling, and pull through cocky and a bit of a show off. AXEL. Not Axel.

"And what would that be?" I slowly blinked calming myself.

"Why me?" lick. Slurp. Nibble. Sigh.

"You're beautiful."

"You said you wouldn't lie to me." Lick slurp. Nibble. Sigh. Hard stare.

"Only if you don't lie to me." Came my quick reply, but then I stopped and collected myself, "and I'm not. You are. Beautiful that is." Bella whined, but didn't move.

"Ven and I are identical, he's just as 'Beautiful' as I am, don't you think?" Lick. Slurp. Lick. Nibble.

"Mmm…" something about forcing myself not to shy away from conversations had my stomach in a knot and it wasn't just Roxas. It was the ice-cream shop. It was the three teenage girls sitting at another table giggling happily. It was the man who just ran by with his iPod in. It was the twelve week old kittens in a box across the street 'for free.' It was all the conversations happening all around me and I couldn't focus on just this little blonde sitting right in front of me, but I had to fucking answer. "No. you two are very different. So fucking different I couldn't even tell you guys were related at all." I winked at him and he shook his head. "That's sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell." Overwhelming. Moving always was. I didn't go out much, but I knew how to navigate and learn quickly, but sitting creating memories had my head swimming. "You have freckles. And scars." And he just stared at me.

"I know."

"Did you know I knew that?"

He paused as if thinking about this, pursed his lips together, tapped his index finger to his slightly purple from too-cold-ice-cream pouty lips before drawing it away, and licking it, "No I guess not." It was said with an almost smile, like I really did answer his question, even though I know I didn't. "Why did you let me kiss you?" I was taken aback just for a moment, did he mean the very first time, or this morning, or both? "The very first night. And this morning? Why?"

"Oh.. uhm. The first time I was just." _Roxas, you're stunning, and before I knew what was happening, I was just there. I was kissing you and it. I've kissed a lot of people Roxas, you felt different._ I didn't say that thought, "I wanted to." Not a lie. Not the whole truth. But not a lie. Breath. AXEL is slipping. "And this morning, I wanted to… too." He cocked his head, "I like kissing you."

"Why?" Lick. Slurp. Lick. Lick. Nibble. Why isn't it done being eaten yet? Then I noticed I was watching his mouth. I was watching and waiting for each fucking little movement and flicker of the small pink tongue darting out to lap at the cone. Fuck I'm so damn creepy!

"… Dunno." That was a lie. I slip my eyes closed hoping he hadn't noticed how fucking creepy I was, even though it was probably too late. "I- you- Perfect." I fought down the blush with another breath, because Axel Flynn does not blush. Not even for cute little blonde boys. Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"That. Why do you do that?" He pointed at me and shit. I was caught, but maybe I could squirm out of this. Maybe.

"What're you talking about?"

"That. You were talking. Almost flirting, but not." He bit his lip, "You sounded different."

"Different?" I cleared my throat.

"Yes. There. You just did it again."

"People have a natural inflection in their voices Roxas." I chuckled and it almost felt natural.

"I know that." He sighed defeated, standing up after chomping the rest of the waffle cone in his mouth and gently tugging Bella with him back to the car. We just sat there for a long moment. "But you, at dinner the first time. You looked scared, like you didn't want to be there. Yes I noticed, I was watching you watch people." he laughed, "You're not that good at hiding who you're looking at." I was too shocked to actually look at him, but I had to pick my jaw off my seat, "Then when you needed to speak, you sounded like you just did. Reserved, far off, kind of dethatched, but narcissistic in a way, but in the kitchen you… I know I don't know you, but you sounded like you. That's why I kissed you." I rolled my eyes recalling what happened after the fact. Roxas snorted, "Okay, not entirely… but you get my point, right?" I think I nodded. "And then when you were forced to go adventuring with us, you flipped between them again, and at school, and today too. I want to know why."

"Roxas, you did all of that too, you know." Soft, slow, and scared.

"I know… but you just…" He was buckled in and I was pulling away, "Having a front around me is the same as lying you know." He wasn't watching me this time, not even Bella. He was just looking out the window. "And so is just doing what I want. You have to have opinions and thoughts, and comforts too you know? Otherwise it's all a lie." He sounded disappointed, and far away. Something someone did to him made him like this. I reached over and hugged him, just a hug. A long warm hug, because my Roxas needed it, and Bella didn't even mind.

"Like I said before. Don't lie to me… and I won't lie to you. Fronts are a lie too, agreed?" He nodded and I drove away. It was silent, but the good kind. It didn't drive me fucking insane and I sort of liked it. In that silence I realized that I didn't know him. I knew only the Roxas he was willing to show me, and he only knew the Axel I showed him. I didn't know Roxas, but I fell for him. My heart skips a beat every time I look at him or he looks at me and when we kiss, but I don't know him, and a part of me, that part I know refuses to believe that we won't move doesn't want to. I don't want to get attached, but I do. This kid is just fucking with my head, and I know it. I fucking know it.

"You know what I think?" Breaking the silence as the gates were opening to let us into the nice neighborhood.

"No I don't if I did; I don't think we would have had this little talk." I grinned at him, who was back to petting Bella.

"Well… I guess that is very true," Pause. Silence, then a breath, "But I think you're a horse."

I snorted, because i didn't understand what he meant by that and... well, "Geeze, I know I'm not perfect, but don't you think call me a _whore_ is a bit mean, Roxas?"

He laughed, and oh hell it was gorgeous the way he couldn't stop, "Oh gods, Axel. HORSE! Not WHORES!"

And with that sexy laugh and flashing of brilliant white teeth, and newly budding freckles as he looked up at me though blonde dusty eyelashes as he turned away from the setting sun's rays, I knew we were okay. Now I just had to figure out what _WE_ actually meant. And who the Roxas that was the other half of _we_ was. This was my new mission; and I was going to start off with questions in my window.

* * *

Okay here's your chance! If you have any questions you want Axel to ask Roxas, just you know, tell me XD I will give you your full credit c:

OH! And if they (Roxas and Axel) seem to be going "too fast" that's because they are, but there's a method to this madness.

Meeep! Thank you all so so very much! I love you all who've stuck around and gosh. Thank you once again, but sadly I have finals to study for (in fact I'm off to bother the person with my textbooks after this) and I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but if you show me much love I'll update sooner for you all. :D

* * *

zombiecupcake'eats-you: psshhh! I'm not holding out XD that's nonsense! (that was sarcasm) I just wanted to see if it would work and it did. And Cloud. Oh daddies can be very scary when they need to be XD

Shadow's Life Spand: meep! Thank you! C:

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: you will find out in due time, my lovely. Maybe. Hopefully, unless you know Axel gives up trying to figure out what it means.

fallenofthedark: yaay! :DD thank you

WillCosplayForFood: oh I see what you did there. c: aha, okay first off, thank you XD being spammed made me oh so very happy. Secondly, I'm glad to hear I did a good Axel, that makes me so happy, because I was a little unsure of how well I would be able to do that aha. I also find it strange that no one calls them Bells. i've never heard anyone call them anything but a "Bell" but I learned that yeah most people call them blocks or periods so I usually use that so everyone knows what I'm talking about. And and Axel and his schedule.I, personally moved a lot too when I was younger, and I never had a switch schedule. And we moved a tone. Like I'm sure the longest I was ever in one spot was three months. Not the point just XD fffff! In short I love you and your spam and belive me if I could just write and write and have it all done in one shot I would!

Whooo! That was a lot!

ExplainThisKlarissa: ahah, thank you! And Axel would too… you know if he talked to people.

Deuu: ARE YOU DEAD? I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! Ahaha. But no, seriously, I'm sorry for the long wait.

KatzeSchnee: aha thanks, I think? XD


	7. Sexy Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

Warning: Axel may… NO will say/think something you will probably say that is offensive! And for the slight jab at the deaf. I would like to say it is nothing personal to the kid! And my aunt is partially deaf and this is where his behavior is based off of! DO HATE FOR THAT PLEASE because I don't! Oh and drag queens. I love them all the same (:

* * *

The sun was barely peeking up over the rooftops of the perfectly identical houses, but I was already buzzing about readying myself for school. The steady bass of a nameless song was pounding away in the background and Bella was sitting on my bed at full attention. "What do you think of this one girl?" my jean shorts were torn in a few places, but my summer clothes were starting to make their appearance on the days the weather didn't threaten to give me frostbite. Bella yelped and wagged her tail. "Well I'm glad you like them, because I was going to wear them anyway." she barked again. I chuckled at her making the short distance over to her and scratching her behind her collar. She instantly rolled over on her back and glared at me when I started walking away, "oh, don't look at me like that. You know I have to get ready early today." And it was true. My father said by now we would have settled in and it was time to catch up with each other. This meant a "_family meeting_" this morning. I quickly slipped into the shorts and did up the silver studded belt, pulling a black shirt over my torso. I sighed as my music mellowed out so I took my seat by the window. I decided that one would be necessary for me to make asking Roxas questions and reading notes easier. My small work desk was also there, so it was just convenient. I smiled pulling back the curtains and seeing what the beautiful blonde had scrawled back.

**Favorite color: ocean blue**

**Favorite food (that's not ice-cream): sushi… okay California rolls, because raw fish is icky. **

**Am I naturally blonde: yes, but in the winter it looks more like Demyx's and in the summer more like nami's. I feel insulted that you asked that.**

**Favorite song: it's a tie between ****There's**** A ****Good Reason These Tables**** Are ****Numbered Honey****. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet by Panic! At the disco, and If you can't hang by Sleeping with Sirens. At least for now.**

**Why so many questions? **

I cracked a grin scrawling out a reply taped it up to the window and stood to leave. Bella's legs were starting to catch up to her paws and on good days she walked down the ladder-steps. She plopped down them happily and waited for me at the bottom. I sighed heavily and closed up my room. I took a quick glance out at myself in my bathroom mirror, for the billionth time that morning, deciding that I was good looking enough, okay maybe not, but I had to get going or Reno would have my ass. I was known for bailing on these crap meetings.

Before long I was seated comfortably at our family's dinner table that I just realized was never actually used because we normally ate food in the living room or over at the Strife's because Reno and Cloud were forming a friendship… however fucking strange it seemed to the outside world, like myself. "Morning, Kai." I grinned at my little sister as Bella ran around her feet distracting her. She covered her mouth as she yawned before she straightened out and her blue eyes were locked onto mine.

"You didn't." I just grinned harder, "you did." She held her hand out expectantly and I dropped the stick of red eye-liner in her hand. "DAD! AXEL STOLE MY MAKEUP _AGAIN_!"

"I did not! I borrowed it! She doesn't even use it that much! Red is so not her color anyway!" I called over her. it was just eye-liner, and it's not like I can just go into a store and buy it; I can't because then the cashier would look at me like I was a fucking psychopath or something, and being an ass was just something I was good at. Maybe next time Kai won't use my bathroom mirror, and leave her shit there anymore.

I could hear Reno letting out an onslaught of curses as he poured himself some coffee, "Axel, for fuck sake I thought if I got you two different bathrooms you would stop taking your sister's things— what does a grown boy need with a tampon anyway," yes. Oh goodie, dad was recalling the time I experimented with a Nerf gun and kai's feminine products last year, if he thinks he was horrified by that, he should have seen me when I found the pretty little pink box just lying around. Needless to say Kairi never did leave them in a place I could see them again. "And Kairi, don't act like you're so innocent, and don't roll your eyes at me young lady, no I can't see it but I know you are! My daddy senses tell me so!" Kairi stared horrified at the archway separating the dining room from the kitchen, being caught in the act. "And Axel, if you want to become a drag queen so bad, just tell me, son, I will support you! You'd make a beautiful woman." It was my turn to face him with my jaw hanging open, just as he walked in and took his seat. Excuse me for saying this, but drag queens were on an entire different level. One I did not want to be on, I just thought Kairi needed to be taught a lesson about personal space and respect and it was utter bullshit that my bathroom was better, because we had identical ones, and no the lighting wasn't better either because I had a bulb burnt out and it was inadequate for sustaining decent form of anything really. Kai and I sat in a deadlock with our eyes, before Reno cut in again, "wonderful deterrent right? Now, Axel let me see what goop you put on your face."

I turned to my father. "It compliments my hair."

"Because your face just needs the extra red, right?" Reno rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee. Honestly, it wasn't that much, just at the corner of my eyes, giving me that sexy cat-eye shit. And NO I did not look it up on YouTube… Demyx did. To put it on Sora to make him look 'delectable for Riku when he comes over later.' "But it looks good on you."

"Ha! In your face!" I shrieked at Kairi and she started yelling back, saying a bunch of nonsense along the lines of, _I know my makeup looks so fucking gorgeous on you and I'm just a stupid little fifteen year old girl so please slap me upside the head._ Okay, maybe that's not what she said, but it could have been. I guess I'll never know because I never actually bothered to listen to her, not when she was in one of those moods.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Reno's palms slammed roughly down on the table, glaring between the both of us. We both shut-up instantly, "that's more like it, I don't know how Cloud even begins to deal with you at his house constantly on top of his other children." He sighed shaking his head, "anyway… family meeting in session. Kairi, why don't you start by telling us about how you've been getting along?"

Kairi did this snooty thing where she adjusted herself in her seat rolled her eyes at me and then ignored the growl I let out, like she was better than me… I hate teenage girls. Kairi is definitely going to be the reason I go completely gay. "Well… daddy," fuck my life; she was going to talk forever! "I really like this school, everyone here is so… beach-y. Like they come in flip flops and tie-dyed shirts and crop tops and dip-dyed hair. And their ears! Oh my gosh, they have these huge holes in them! Like they could hold soda cans in them! They're so cool! And it's like they can wear whatever they want to school and they don't even care. They use words like _stoked_, … And some of the guys go to school with socks and sports-sandals. WHO DOES THAT! They're not the cool ones though. But everyone almost has tattoos and face piercings, no one has a tongue ring though," she stopped her rant to pass a glance at me. I just stuck my tongue out showing off the little metal ball. "And anyway, I really like the clothes they wear, I mean it kind of makes me sad they don't have cute little school uniforms or anything, but I think it's for the best because then everyone can like express themselves. I still like our old uniforms though."

In Georgia we went to a public school. A very small school that was more like a private school than anything; were everybody knew everybody and in most cases it wasn't a good thing. I wanted to stretch my ears, but it was against school rules. Only studs for everyone. My tattoos weren't allowed either and I was suspended until they healed enough to cover with make-up. The one's on my ribs have been there since I was sixteen, and no one at school saw them outside of the gym class I never attended; that's why I was forced to take it my junior year here. Kairi wasn't allowed to wear as much makeup because it would 'give the school a bad name and you are an extension of the school and will not represent yourself in such a manor, so Mr. Flynn remind _both _of your children of this.' the uniform was hell too. khaki pants and formal dress shirt with purple tie, I hated it every day of my life, but Kairi loved the little pleated skirt and short sleeve shirt.

Oh, wait, I was supposed to be listening to her. damnit! I tuned back in to see Kai red in the face talking out of breath, "Except Vanitas, even though I have math with him and he sits next to me all the time because the teacher forces him to. Daddy, you know about boys right? How do I make him look at me?"

"You put on a nun outfit and take a vow of abstinence and join a convent." Reno dead-panned, oh hell no, you don't mess with dads like that. I cracked a smile shaking my head at Kairi's pouting that was not anywhere near cute. "So, I'm taking this as the perfect time to let Axel tell us about things."

It was my turn to be the snooty little teenage girl, okay maybe not girl. "well," even though I didn't like talking half as much as kai did. How did they even manage to do it? "I guess everything is going alright. Some of my teachers are crazy, but most of them are pretty cool. They have this weird thing the other kids do though… with my hands. Dad, it's so fucking weird!"

"Ax, you're so left out of the loop on these things." Kairi rolled her eyes.

I looked at her, huge green eyes staring with my mouth open, like a dying fish out of water. Attractive, I know. "How the hell do you know what they're doing!"

"Because I'm not stupid and Xion told me what it's all about. And if you think about it makes perfect sense." She looked down at her powder pink nails, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and I was the only one who doesn't know. I probably was, but that's not the point.

I lunged across the table and grabbed her by her tiny shoulders, "you must tell me!" I shook her violently, "no one is telling me a thing!" her fake auburn-made-red hair whipped back and forth as her words were jumbled up in my shaking. "Kai! Please, you're my last resort!"

"AXEL! You're going to give your sister shaken baby syndrome or some shit like that!" dad yelled over our noise, suppressing a chuckle, but prying my hands off anyway. I collected myself and smoothed out my clothes as I slumped back in my seat. Nope, that didn't just happen, not in the slightest, and no one can prove a thing. Okay, maybe Kairi could because her hair looked worse than my bed head.

"Now, I'm not telling you anything." She pulled out a comb from absolutely nowhere, to brush out her hair again.

"We'll pick this up at a later date." I nodded to myself, "anyway, dad, Bella's training's going well. She won't listen to me, but Roxas seems to have a good thing going with her. Oh! And I've already applied for a job at the Wal-Mart by the school… so yeah." I didn't know what else to say and we had to get going soon. Walking all the way to the gates to the neighborhood and then being bused to the public school took some time. I was grateful Reno enrolled us in the public school instead of in a private school, however.

Reno grinned at me, clearly proud of me. Yes, dad, I know, your son is the epitome of perfection, however will Kairi live up to me, some things the world may never know I suppose. "I hope it doesn't end up like the last one." he finished off the coffee and sighed, "work is going just fine, the boss… is as happy with me as he's ever going to get, and I'm making friends. True adult friends."

"Dad, we're old enough, you could have just said strippers." I shot out.

"Axel, they're not strippers… well I'm not quite sure about Leon though… he's questionable." _Leon_ as in… nope, not even going there. "Anyway! You two have to get going; I'll drop you two off at the bus stop, before I head off to work."

** does your dad tolerate all of his son's boyfriends being around all the time?  
do you feel about guys wearing eyeliner?**

Some family meeting that turned out to be. It wasn't anything important, and I could have done without 'catching up.' We live in the same fucking house, and that could have been done over Dinner.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas called walking into the small class and taking the seat next to mine. Ven was following too. The thing about B-days is that I have all my classes with Roxas… all of them except the last one, and this class just happens to be my enemy. ASL two. Someone shoot me now please. Just do it, once in the foot, not enough to kill me, but just enough to get me out of this class.

It has nothing to do with the deaf kids in the class, or the fact Roxas always wants to sign to Ven instead of talking to him— I think they already know how to sign and are just in this class for the hell of it— it was simply because I all the Spanish one classes were full, German is too angry sounding for me, the French teachers are all crazy— so I've heard— the single Japanese teacher is like some huge fan girl who has been trying to draft in all the 'gay kids' in the school, Chinese is just to freaking hard, oh and they decided a continuation of ASL one would be good for me. I fucking suck at it though. I can understand most of it, and put the pieces were they go, but doing it is something completely different.

"Hey, Roxas." I grinned at him before the bell rang and the announcements came on. It's always nice to know that _it's too hot for the girl softball team to have practice, football conditioning is still on, and the baseball game for tomorrow night has been rescheduled for tonight, and would you all please stand for the pledge of allegiance._ All of this the teacher had to sign out to the kids who couldn't hear them.

So there we all stood signing the pledge as we spoke it; something I should have learned the previous year, but didn't. I stumbled over a few movements and sighed in relief when it was over. Thank fuck for that. It's like everything I do just turns into some huge fiasco! After the moment of silence Mr. Leonhart sprouted into the task of the day. _Let's see how many times can we get Axel to sign 'I ate a bear for breakfast' before he figures out he should pay attention to what he's actually doing_. I just couldn't do it though… I was too busy trying to NOT picture Squall/Leon Leonhart as a stripper. Thank you FATHER, for that one! We were encouraged to use as much as we know, and speak as little as possible… only mouthing the words… something like that, like any other language class. I said to hell with that too, and the last few minutes of class where he would let us communicate with each other I spent trying to get Roxas' attention. Some kid with patches behind his ear already had his, and Roxas smiled back at him.

"Roxas… d-d-do you wan' to go ou' this weekend." His voice was slow in some places and it looked like he was desperately trying not to use his hands. Really now. Really? He was going to flirt with him too? Why does everybody want him? Roxas is kind of mine. I sighed trying to get rid of the internal conflict budding inside of me. Is it morally wrong to want to tell him to go fuck himself? Maybe I could've just flipped him off. Luckily, I did neither. Roxas smiled that dazzling smile of his and shook his head, signing sorry, rubbing his fist over his chest, that I also knew, and pointing to me. All my anger melt away and the kid nodded smiled back at Roxas and sat back down in his seat. The bell rang and I was off to second period that they kept calling second bell.

"So, Roxas, you busy this weekend?" was the first thing out of my mouth as I took his hand in mine, soaking in the butterflies thrashing around and glares some other students sent my way as we walked to the other side of the school to the theater room and stage.

"Actually we are, Axel," Ventus answered me and Roxas elbowed him, "Geeze I'm sorry, Rox! Dad said we can't skip out on this one."

"Well aren't they coming anyway?" Roxas bit at the corner of his lip as if he was trying to recall something very very important.

"Wait where am I going?" I looked down at the twins to see their blue eyes locked onto each other before Ventus was spewing nonsense words from his mouth again, like an alien. Roxas of coarse understood it all. Stupid twin babbling.

"Apparently, Mr. Reno was supposed to tell you and Kairi that, all of you are attending a party… well not a party, but something like that… at our house this weekend… well tonight actually." He rolled his beautiful eyes and tugged me further down the hall and into the auditorium. The doors swung back and forth as we walked passed them just as the bell rang. The old blue movie theater chairs were full of students from all three theater classes, both band and orchestra classes, along with the single chorus class composed of seventeen girls and one Demyx. One of the three theater teachers was standing proudly on the stage going on about something having to do with the two productions all of us were involved in, and needed to work together as one family.

My voice was a harsh whisper, "I think we should just move in with you guys already, with the amount of time we spend over there." And it felt fucking amazing that he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Yeah… wait, I've hardily ever seen your sister over." Roxas faced the front, nodding to whatever the teacher was saying, pretending to listen.

"Yeah, and you'd think that with the massive crush she has on our cute little brother, she'd be over their more often… I think that Nami and Xi actually go over to your house more Axel." Ven chimed in with a goofy grin that made me think of Sora, and Demyx who was currently trying to balance a conductor's wand-thingy-crap on his nose.

The thought of those two demons in my fucking house was unsettling to say the least. The things they could do. They could wonder around the house looking for bright red hairs or skin flakes, or chewed up gum and used tissues or go in our freezer to see what brand of cigarettes I smoke so they can have an excuse to pick up smoking. They could go into my bathroom and see what shampoo and conditioner I use… right down to what soap I use or the fact my loofah is green. It could go terribly wrong. All of it. What if they decided to count the bristles of my tooth brush and pull out strains of hair from my fucking hair brush? What if they steal the crap I wash my face with… or just roll around in my body spray? What if they _SHOWER_ in my shower? What if they go in my room! And take down my pictures slowly! One by one everyday so I won't notice when they go missing! What if they sleep in my bed! What if they take my damn boxers. Oh hell to the fuck no! "Wonderful. Now I have to barricade my door and invest in a dead bolt for my bathroom." I scoffed, and the twins burst into loud beautiful full laughter that caused the rest of the auditorium to stop and stare at us.

"Care to share, what is so funny Strifes?" a different teacher had taken the stage and was eyeing us skeptically.

"A-Axel… he's paranoid… a-about the Dra-drama. An-and the o-o-one act play. It's so f-funny." They both sang with laughter, trying to compose themselves. "so-sorry." The teacher scoffed and went back to speaking. Did they just lie for me? Did they fucking just cover for me? I felt a shot of something cold snake its way up my spine. I had a bad feeling… like now they owned my soul. I wouldn't have minded Roxas owning it, but them together was a dangerous thing.

"Unless your sister hates you, the two of them won't figure out where your room is, trust me Axel, they still think I'm bunking with Ven in the room above the garage." Roxas chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes at me, "they're harmless little girls, Axel. Nothing to worry about." Nothing to worry about? NOTHING? Does everyone doubt me? How can those _things_ be harmless! They had this all plotted out from the very beginning didn't they! They have to have everybody wrapped around their little fingers and then _BAM_! When they have evil little plots like snuggling up to my sheets of my bed and collecting little Axel-hair-balls no one would believe they're even capable of doing it. Well I'm onto them. So very onto their sneaky little ways.

I didn't catch why or when it happened, but both of the twins were up and walking to the stage to our Drama teacher taking out little pieces of paper from a costume made for a jester of some crap like that, and I was the only one still in their seat. "Axel, care to join the rest of the class in taking a starting topic for your graded improv, before the rest of the classes join us again?" great… now the teacher thinks I'm a fucking idiot. I grumbled as I got out of my seat to stand in line behind the blondes. The wait was short lived and by the time I reached the hat there were only a few little pieces of paper crumpled up at the bottom.

_Steak. _

What the fuck was I supposed to do with that?

_** horrible is my acting? Be honest Roxas.  
dad is friends with our ASL teacher, right? Is that awkward?  
close are you and Ven, and how the hell do you understand what he says when he goes and speaks gibberish?  
**_

"I hate theater class. I hate my life and I want to go die in a hole and then have them slowly pour scalding hot tar over my body until I pass out from pain and fumes and then die and have my perfect skeleton preserved for my future kin to find and put on display in a museum and have some scientist say how beautiful I must have been and how tragic my death was! Fuck my life! Fuck theater too!" I cried out slumping down in my painfully small school desk that only existed in the math classrooms from what I gathered. Statistics. With Roxas. How did I end up in so many of his classes anyway?

"You're such a drama queen, Axel." He chuckled from behind me tapping my head with his calculator.

"Oh and fuck your TI-84. That shit is heavy!" I rubbed the spot where he just hit my head, grumbling as our boring math teacher stood in the front next to a touch screen board writing out a review from the beginning of the year I wasn't here to learn. Bell curves. Oh joy. I think I hate statistics more than I hate theater class and all the band geeks put together. The events that took place during my improvisation were so horrible… I can't even go into detail. Theater just isn't ready for Axel Flynn to make an appearance. I don't think I'm ready for me to make an appearance.

"So in conclusion, with your SOLs and final Exams coming up soon, I thought for the next two seeks we would review this unit, because let's be honest all of you failed horribly at it and need to go over it, because every single last one of you are in dangers of failing. Grab your partners, and come pick up this work sheet and go harass the students in study-block, lunch, have empty blocks, and in the library and front office, with these questions so we can have actual numbers and people." he said with a huff before clicking a pen. "Administration thinks it would be beneficial to have hands on learning. So go now, be back in half an hour." He looked up at the clock before he sat back in he took what was supposed to be an electronic eraser and cleaning of the touch screen thing.

I sat in my seat, thinking I had successfully secured a partner because, well Roxas sat right behind me, but yet again I was wrong. The second I turned around the entire class room was surrounding Roxas screaming out things like "he my partner!" "it's my day!" "how could you do that?" "I won the bet fair and square!" "Dude, you had him before break!" "Don't fucking touch him!" "he's mine!" "Tell them you're my partner, Roxas! Tell them!" Roxas stood from his desk with a smile as he walked to the front of the class, grabbed two worksheets and clip boards along with a pen.

"You coming or what, Axel?" I shot out of my seat so fucking fast I could almost see the outline of my body left in the seat. The crowd stood befuddled and irate as I slung an arm around his shoulders. Hell yeah I was going to be smug as hell about it. He chose me. Fucking me! Out of everyone in the class room. Put that in your juice box and suck that stat class!

The glory was short lived when he shrugged my shoulder off and I heard whispers of, "yeah, I give them about another week." "it's only because he's trying to make Hayner jealous." My blood boiled and I felt my stomach turn inside out at the thought… but I clenched my teeth and walked to cafeteria with him, not looking over my shoulder at the rest of the class that was following us.

_First task: ask thirty different students if they have ever consumed alcohol. Record the results._

I bit my lip as I thought of ways to ask perfect strangers if they have illegally drank alcohol… this was going to be fun. I glared at the paper, before the blonde next to me laughed and shook his head, "you do know if I ask… anything; they'll answer right?" I held the doors to the cafeteria open and all the noise and food smell spilt out into the halls and I felt like I was drowning. Perfect strangers with food in their mouths and sharpie on their hands who all want to kill me because I have one of the Strifes on my arm. I took in a deep breath trying to figure out a way to sneak of campus have a cigarette and get back on without being noticed.

"Yeah." I said as board as I could manage; abandoning the thought quickly.

"Then let's get moving… there are only twenty prompts, billions of people to go through and half an hour. If we do it quickly we can see Aqua and Ven in the office."

"I think you're too close to your brother's friends." I say with a grin as we walked up to our first victim.

_** you do any of those things form the list in Stat class?  
everyone flock around you like that? How about your brothers?  
8.I'm I like Hayner?**_

After the whole journey of asking people what they did, didn't do, want to do, and how many have an iPhone and/or iPod touch I came to three conclusions. One, I thought the shit I did was pretty fucked up. Kids in Virginia had me beat by a mile! Two, I need to hurry up and get that job at Wally-world? That's what Demyx called it anyway, so I can actually a ford one of those, because my crappy little flip phone was of no use if it didn't have a camera or an actual keyboard or even a good screen. And three, when Roxas stood on his tip toes in the middle of the hall way right in front of my glass-walled art class for everybody to see, kissed me— I mean really fucking kissed me— and told me 'good luck in art today,' I should have known something was very wrong.

"Hey Axel, you can sit by us!" my face fell and then a scowl spread across it. Why the hell were they here? In my art class? Namine waved almost shyly. Almost. She was sitting in my seat and across from her was Xion, smiling happily.

"Hell no." I muttered quietly. I would have gone over there, picked Namine up, because she probably weighs seventy or eighty pounds, and deposited her elsewhere. Out of my sight and mind and thoughts and why the hell were they all up in my fucking space. But then, she probably would have thought I was whisking her away to marry her or some crazy shit like that. That is how teenage girls think isn't it? Maybe I just watched too much fucking Disney channel late at night. Either way, I was not touching her. I might have burst into flames.

"Axel, I know you're still relatively knew here, but the other art teacher who usually teaches the class across the hall went into labor right before school started and their class will be joining us for the remainder of the year." My teacher, a soft spoken woman no taller than five' two'' with a black smock on, spoke. Why the fuck can't they just get a sub? That would be hell of a lot easier then cramming sixty plus kids in a room only meant for twenty, but forced to fit thirty. "They can't find a substitute that is willing and able to fill the spot, so I volunteered to have our class room be a host for them! Plus Namine and Xion are such sweet girls, they gave me the idea." Oh, I knew what they were playing at now. "so play nice and go find a seat."

I grumbled taking a seat as far away from them as possible. Somehow there was still an empty table in the class. My life keeps getting worse and worse I swear. Like today I can't get a fucking break, "Can I sit here?" I glanced up to see who was talking. Maybe I can get a break.

"Sure thing, Zexy." I grinned as he cringed.

"Please refrain from calling me that. I know Demyx and his family do, but the less people that know that the better." He sighed and stood standing with his books held close to his chest.

"oh... oh! Yeah, dude, sit." I moved my bag from the stool beside me and he sat down next to me trying to look like his feet could actually touch the ground while sitting in it. Zexion; you will be my saving grace!

"I hate this arrangement… they should have just gotten a sub for my class. Then again I'd still hate art just as much," He mumbled pulling out a sketch pad and a few pencils.

"w-why are you even taking an art class?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Because apparently I need a fine art to get my advanced diploma and this class is a prerequisite for AP art history… stupid fucking art foundations."

I formed a small 'o' with my mouth and wondered briefly where Roxas was and what class he had this bell if it wasn't art with me. "So… do you know where Roxas is by any chance?" damnit! That was supposed to stay in my head!

"Roxas, Ventus, Sora, and I believe Riku as well; help out in guidance and just small things around the school. Roxas and Ventus though, help with the deaf students wile RIku and Sora, who don't know ASL, are just assistance to the physically impaired and special needs students. Demyx did it his first senior year, but because he failed he needs to take a workshop class this year and doesn't have a free bell. He stays after school sometimes to help dictate what clubs do." He said as if stating the obvious. "Vanitas helps out in the ISS rooms dealing with students there, because Mr. Strife worked something out with the school, so instead of detention or ISS for him, he has to help, Namine and Xion help to prepare lunch in the mornings for the student body."

"Oh… okay then." A 'helping in guidance' would have been nice. But that answer worked enough for me!

"Yeah… everybody at school knows that, so it's old news. I'll share freely with you. That's how everybody knows them so well." Not because of some legendary prank Cloud pulled, or the fact that they streaked naked down the hall as a family, or even that they had all the teachers under some kind of mind control and they ran the school behind closed doors… and I really need to stop watching so many damn movies, and get back to trying to draw the bowl of fruit in front of me.

_** told me about you helping with the other students, were you ever gunna tell me about that?  
saw your little sisters in my class, didn't you?  
's your favorite Show?**_

"Yeah, Bella, I know I have charcoal on my nose." I rubbed at the smudge again collecting all my questions I had formed throughout the day, as suckish as they may have seemed and taped them to my window. Bella whimpered slightly on my bed, because she still preferred that over her own and nudged my crappy phone with her paw. "I know I know, you don't like it when it's set to vibrate. I'm picking it up right now." I stood with a stretch and picked answered my phone, "Axel, talk to me baby."

"uhm… Hello is this Mr. Flynn? This is Rikku, the manager of the Wal-Mart by the school that is on your application?" A feminine voice chirped from the other line, was to fucking cheerful from my liking, being the manager of a Wal-mart shouldn't have been something that made people sound like they were cracked out on candy left over from Easter.

"Hello," I answered formally, regretting answering my phone like that every time someone called. "Yes, this is Axel Flynn." I sort of rolled my eyes.

"Oh good, I'm so clumsy with names sometimes! Anyway, before I get carried away, I would like to congratulate you! You got the job!" I smiled glancing up to my window seeing shadows move across it. I knew Roxas would see the thousands and thousands of questions I had spinning around in my head throughout the day, and wonder just what the fuck went on in my head. If I was lucky, maybe unlucky, he would ask me a few in exchange, more than would I like a ride to school.

"Thank you so much." I would have continued with what I was trying to say, but I could faintly hear her giggling and spitting out words on the other line way to fast and way too fucking loud for me to even attempt to keep up with.

When her rant quieted down the only thing I caught was, "if you could show up this weekend first thing in the morning, the team would be more than happy to have an employee train you for some of the tasks. Let's see who's here Saturday morning… oh Demyx! He's one of my favorites! He'll help you for sure! Bright and early eight o'clock sharp, Axel!" and she hung up. Weirdest fucking phone call of my life. Wait did she say Demyx? Like the spazz next door. Like Demyx Strife, older brother to Roxas Strife? _Strife._ Yep they're everywhere. If I applied to like some crappy little shop by the gas station, I was pretty sure I'd get told Sora worked there or some shit like that.

"Axel! Roxas is waiting at the front door for you! He wants to walk you over to their house! You know the one two yards away? That you can perfectly walk on your own," Kairi called from somewhere below me, smacking her hand to the ceiling; oh the perks of high-heels.

"Tell him, just a second! I still need my Sexy time! Wait; don't repeat that part!"

But it was too late, and her candy coated voice was shouting back down the stairs with an innocent little smile on her lips, "just a sec, Axel says he needs hit 'Sexy time,' he's been at it since he got home, but don't expect much! This IS AXEL we're talking about here!"

* * *

As promised question "what is your favorite show?" was asked by zombiecupcake'eats-you and is their question (and the only one who asked lol)

You guys can still give me questions for Axel to ask Roxas if (:

And yeah, sorry for the long wait and all that stuff. There will be more action in the next chapter and stuff cuz they get to party it up! :D so send me love so I'll write faster!

* * *

I love all my reviewers and favoriters and alerters!

zombiecupcake'eats-you: I hope roxas stays that way forever too! aha and me neither, dogs can be so suborn if you baby them too much XD and I'm so so very sorry I couldn't update any sooner ): I wanted to. And this chapter is 1,500 words longer than most, so it took a while. And omg! Thank you sooo much XD that actually makes me feel really special to have a star made for me! 'cuz I have a jar them on my desk :3

WillCosplayForFood: :DD I think I'm still obsessing over the last spam you sent me. And as my first reviewer ever you have a special place in my heart XD thanks for your time and stuff!

heather99125: thank you! I'm so happy it made you laugh!

Stormyclouds: NO IT'S NOT! I PROMISE! Not all of them will make the people around you wonder why you're dying while staring at a computer screen, or pee your pants, but it is very light hearted. *spoiler* there should be a total of like three sad things that happen! No heartbreak! Promise! :D

NozzleTops: I am very flattered that you took the time to review then c: and thanks bunches and bunches! I will keep writing!

Jillymarrr: I am! promise!

xXxOrangeXFoxXx: I'm so sorry! But this is another one! written with love!

TTFN


	8. those condoms aren't for free you know

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

Warning: yeah Axel's still offensive as all hell, so to JB fans, Twilight fans, overly sensitive people and pterodactyls; I'm sorry. Oh and just for your information. You are all beautiful, that will make sense when you read. But seriously! Beautiful you hear me! And I'm not just saying that because you're reading this.

* * *

I'm ashamed of myself for thinking this. I should have seen it coming, because I can never take Reno seriously. But with his sunglasses covering his eyes, his hair pulled back more than it usually was, and a cigar being nibbled on instead of smoked… he _almost_ looked intimidating. No, that's not where it stopped either, because it's never just enough to stop there. I expected Cloud and Reno and Sephiroth? And Zack? and even Mr. Leonheart to be the mature adults they were convincing us all they were. I wanted to walk in the smoke filled back yard, and see the pretty lights they had strung up around the entire back yard only to have that perfect atmosphere ruined by fake poker-chips being smashed down on the table and cursing to ensue; poker was a man's game that's for sure. They were supposed to be holding their cards close and Reno's literal pokerface to show through, but still he would be losing to Mr. Leonheart. I was oh so fucking sure that this is what I would be seeing, but because after moving up here nothing I guess is ever right. They were playing cards all right, and the chips were there— although not the kind I had in mind; so was the pokerfacing. Dad was still losing, and all of them were cursing wildly. I just didn't think it would be over a game of Uno.

"UNO!"

"Damnit! Sephiroth! It's always fucking Sephiroth!" Dad shouted throwing down the half of a deck he had managed to have collected, the brightly colored cards flying everywhere. Cloud cut a glance at the silver haired man that was Riku's dad. Apparently, Riku's dad is also single and he has three older sons that go to colleges out of state. Sephiroth… he didn't smile too much, but right then he was bellowing out laughter at my dad just like my ASL teacher, Terra's dad who was Zack, and Roxas' dad.

"That makes it the third time you've won," Mr. Leonhart sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking a swig from a can of beer. That reminded me I came out into the backyard for a reason. I had to get Roxas a strawberry Soda and a coke for myself.

I closed the glass door behind me fully and started for the cooler set up by the grill where food was being prepared at. If you asked me, I'd say it was summer already and the school board just loved to have us sitting in a stuffy building for hours on end for no damned reason. "Well, what can I say; some things I'm just good at." His voice held something pleasant.

"Enough small talk, let's do this over," My father and Zack declared and I had to let out a low chuckle,

"Don't laugh at me. This is a very serious game, Axel." I stood from the cooler with two cans of soda dripping wet from ice.

"I just… Uno? Really?"

"What's wrong with that?" Cloud said before crunching into a chip. His blue eyes studied me and I felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh… nothing? It was just unexpected?" I shrugged trying to come up with an escape plan. I could always have a helicopter come and drop down a ladder for me to climb up, or use those little pellets ninjas have and just throw them to the ground and poof! I could point and yell at something in the opposite direction and then when they're all distracted I could run back into the house like none of this ever happened.

Or, "nothing is unexpected in this house, now come on Axel; Demyx thought you died out here." Roxas laughed rolling his big blue eyes, and tugging me back into the house without another word. Plan Roxas could work too.

"Oh, hell, I owe you one." I sighed when the glass sliding door was closed and there was a faint murmuring of curses and laughter far off in the upper part of the house where all the guys were… and Aqua, because lately she came with the package. Something about not wanting her to feel left out, even though she was a working adult with a paying job. Fuck. I have training in the morning with Demyx.

"hmm…" he took the can from my hands, flicked the top of it… something I found very strange, then popped it open, "tell me what your 'sexy time' involves." If I was drinking anything I would have done a spit take, so instead I choked on my own saliva. He smiled around the lip of the can.

"wh-what?" I croaked out.

"You owe me one, so tell me what your 'sexy time' means, then you won't owe me one." he sipped lightly on the can motioning for me to follow him back up the set of stairs, which I did.

"uhm… I just get dressed." He raised an eyebrow curiously; "okay so I take my time getting ready and trying to look perfect so I can impress people? And sometimes I dance around half naked and tell myself how good I look." we reached the top of the stairs by then.

"To impress people?"

"Yep! Well person. He's got pretty blue eyes, and I think his name starts with an R." I felt so accomplished I just had to grin triumphantly.

"I think Riku's taken, but I'll be sure to tell him you got all sexy just for him. Don't know how So'll take it though." Roxas put it so simply like sarcasm like that came easily to him. I just gaped. He let out a soft sweet laugh, "Relax, Axel, I'm kidding! I know it's me." His smile faded just a bit, "unless it really _IS_ Riku, and you're just stunned I caught you."

"No. no, I mean— Yeah so what I try to impress you?" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly; fiddling with the ice-cold Soda can in my hand. Fuck it's so damn cold.

"It worked."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. I wondered if one day they'll fall out because he does that so much, "I'm impressed." He stood on his tip toes connecting our lips together. The way his lips felt on mine never failed to take my breath away. His mouth tasted like strawberry candy, but suddenly he was pulling away.

"You two should get a room already." Sora's voice broke in, his head popping out from the room on the far end of the hall. Demyx's room; his was the biggest. He ducked back in, "no, Dem, they're just sucking face. No. hold on I'll ask," He looked back at us from his spot in the door as we walked towards it, "Demyx wants to know if he can watch you two sucking face."

"The hell Sora?" Roxas threw his hands up almost angrily.

"That is NOT what I asked!" Demyx yelled, as if he was scrambling to the door.

"Ow!" a fist hit the top of the messy brown spikes, "Riku that hurt!" he whined. "Fine! What he actually wants to know is if the two of you would want to go to the park, since there's still some light left out."

"Sure." Roxas opened the door just as Demyx stood towering over them. How was he so tall and the rest of them so fucking short? I heard loud groaning from the other room.

"damnit Roxas!" but Demyx just couldn't stop smiling.

"See I told you! They'd want to go!" I slip into the room to see Sora sitting on a pile of Demyx's clothes like a chair, Riku standing on the wall like he was too cool to be in the room, Vanitus who I was surprised wasn't out somewhere with one of his friends, sitting in the windowsill, Terra and Aqua sitting in actual chairs like normal human beings, Van leaning on Terra's leg, and Zexion looking a little ruffled, but still on Demyx's bed. "Now come on." Sora was the first to stand with the help of Riku. They all shuffled out of the room and back down the stairs. Aqua passed me, her hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, and normal clothing on. Am I the only person on this planet who thinks it is bazaar and awkward and a situation that should be avoided at all times, to see people who work at your school outside of school. Like Mr. Leonhart. I heard Demyx call him Leon to his face, because he didn't like to be called Squall, and I almost keeled over. The people my father decided to befriend were just. Fuck I hated it sometimes, but it wasn't just his friends, it was Aqua not being dressed up in nice pencil skirts and expensive looking shirts and taking Roxas' phone away.

"Uh… what just happened?" I looked to Roxas who smiled after his brothers and their friends.

"You get to be a witness to just how crazy we can get." He took my hand setting down his can along with mine, that I hadn't even gotten the chance to drink, and dragging me back down the stairs. Uh oh. "You don't have a police record do you?" Oh fuck.

A pterodactyl. Sorry, pterodactyls. Plural. As in more than one, in fact that's what all of us were. Every single one of us were strutting down the hilled streets outside of our comfy little cul-da-sac, squawking and spewing nonsense from our mouths in a desperate attempt to imitate those dinosaurs. Our hands tucked into our armpits and legs spastically stretching. Demyx let out a high pitched squawk right before nuzzling a mailbox. I couldn't help but fall out of character and laugh so hard I fell on the ground. "Oh, gods, Rox, I didn't even realize how amazing all of you could be until this very moment." I wheezed out. Even Zexion was participating. He flung his bangs around and pecked here and there at someone in the group. Aqua would let out screeching sounds when she wasn't laughing as hard as I was.

"Well now you do." He held out his hand to me, but I had better ideas. I yanked him down with me. He fell right into my chest and I let out a wheeze. "The hell, Axel, that hurt!" he groaned, but didn't really make a move to get off of me. Maybe it was because I was still holding him tightly around the waist.

"Come on Rox! Get up! We have things to do!" Sora giggled skipping down the hill.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd look better down here than all the way up there. I don't feel like getting up." I laughed watching as his grin grew.

"You beautiful genius! You!" someone in the distance was squawking loudly, and then his lips were crushing mine again, but before I could respond he jumped from me and lay on his back on the newly laid pavement. Well then, Roxas if you insist. I waggled my eyebrows.

"Oh hell! Look what you've started!" Vanitas let out a low chuckle that had me thinking the world just got flipped upside down and I was currently floating around in the sky instead of on the ground… and not in a good way. Roxas laughed manically and without warning he was fucking rolling! Literally. Rolling down the hill.

"OMG ROXY! I LOVE YOU!" demyx shouted excitedly as he too got on the ground, tugging Zexion with him. Zexion grumbled something about the _ground being filthy and unsanitary and do you know how many diseases you could get from just walking barefoot on it? Let alone rolling on it! _Neither of the blondes paid any attention to it as the rolled letting out high pitched squealing laughter.

"Oh what the hell?" I shrugged following them in tumbling down the pavement. I was a trend setter. It could be the new form of transportation! Except it would only work if everything went downhill forever and you never need to go up hill. Maybe if life was like that one picture with all the stairs that connect and never end this idea could work. I was vaguely aware of the blurs of the rest of the people rolling down with us, even Vanitas. The world spun around me and I couldn't focus on anything and I could only hear the shrill laughter of everybody combined together. It was fucking amazing.

I stood when I accidentally rolled into a lawn. I still felt the buzz of everything around me, watching everybody else stagger around, as well. Maybe this was the reason rolling wasn't a conventional way of transportation. "Axel… don't ever let me do that again." Roxas grabbed onto my shoulder and I grinned down sloppily, feeling the dizzy rush of everything giving me the confidence to hold him firmly around the waist again and kiss him.

"Come on! Guys! Now is not the time! Look what I've got!" Ven was standing next to us, with Terra on one arm and a skateboard in the other. Roxas inhaled sharply leaning against me, looping his own arms around my waist, snuggling his head into my chest for just a moment. I was a little bit terrified that he would hear my heart flapping around crazily in my chest, or just feel the blood in every vain as it got pumped out vigorously. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled away, to stop snuggling me, and loosened his grip. Oh, no you don't Roxas, I noticed that. I fucking noticed, and don't try to convince me otherwise.

"Sweet long board! Where'd you snag that from?" Roxas eyes the 'long board' up and down, like it was something very tasty and he hadn't eaten in a terribly long time. So what I don't know the difference at all between a skateboard and a long board? They look the fucking same to me. I mean they do the same damn thing so it shouldn't matter what it's called. I didn't know how to do any of it so it didn't matter to me. I wasn't even sure I could ride a damn bike! To Roxas and Ven I think it mattered so I didn't say anything.

"That yard over there, that kid is always leaving it out here." He rolled his eyes before dropping it to the ground.

"Hey! You guys have to give that back! It's not nice to take people's things you know!" Demyx scolded, and I couldn't help but laugh. He actually looked serious.

"We will! Chill, Dem. When do we ever keep the things we take from people's yards?" the twins said in perfect unison, and I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't still hugging Roxas to my form, his body would have moved in synch with Ven, before he took off down the hill like a bad ass.

"LAND HO!" Riku shouted pointing to the perfectly preserved playground in the distance not too far off from where we stood now. Demyx clapped excitedly and Sora laughed, declaring a race on anyone who could hear him, so naturally we all took off running for the playground. I don't know who touched the cool metal first, but I can honestly say I didn't care because I was laughing too hard again.

"I won! Guys I won!" Terra called sitting on a little bridge apart of the contraption.

"Oh boo you whore! You cheated!" Aqua called stumbling onto the soft squishy colorful material.

"I did no such thing!" his eyes twinkled and I collapsed in a plastic bench.

"You tripped me! You fucking tripped me, you asshole! You haven't changed in the slightest since we were kids!" Aqua slapped Terra on the arm and he winced, laughed and rubbed his wound.

"What do you think, Ven? Did I cheat?"

"Yeah. You totally tripped Aqua back there, but I don't care I was the real winner." He stuck his tongue out and before Aqua got the chance to gloat or Terra complained, Sora was tackling him to the ground with a war cry and Roxas was off stealing the _long _board. Van was deep in conversation with Riku about something that made them both laugh. Probably some emo shit that they both understand or something. I could make out Demyx on the other side sliding down the stripper pole— I mean the fireman pole, and Zexion kicking his legs to swing and laugh when Demyx who was the height of the monkey bars was too scared to actually swing from them.

"Axel!" Roxas called just as he caught one end of the board in his hands and slip in the seat next to me, "come twist me on the tire swing. If you do it right, it'll be so much fun!" who was I to deny the childlike glow that erupted in his sapphire blue eyes. I stood up watching him almost skip to the thing and sit.

It was like a fucking alarm was set off in them because the moment Roxas sat down they all stopped in their tracks and ran to get on the tire being hung by three chains to the suspension bar. "I WANNA RIDE!" they all screeched and I through my head back in laughter.

"There is no way in hell all of you can ride this all at once! It's just not possible!" I pointed to Roxas, "I don't even think I'll be able to twist this thing up for Roxas!" he adjusted himself in the hole of the tire and grinned smugly.

"then I guess I'll have to help you with the other guys, because trust me, man, no way these fiends will ever stop begging to get on this thing." Terra motioned to the hungry wild eyed Strifes.

"Fine." I groaned and they squeal, "no, not you Demyx, the small ones. You and Terra and Riku and Aqua have to help me spin them! And then after them they have to do the same for us." I grinned wickedly. They all piled on in silent agreement, and before long Aqua, Terra, Demyx, Riku, and I were spinning the tire full of munchkins-not that I would ever be able to get away with calling them that to their faces- around in circles watching the chains supporting it threaten to snap with every rotation, and with a little bit of work, that were wound so tight It was impossible to turn them anymore, and with a curt nod we flung the tire in the opposite direction and they went flying in circles! All their screaming morphed into one sound and I felt victorious. I watched them, feeling a bit sick to my stomach, but luckily they came to a stop and clambered off. In a tizzy still they all flopped to the ground in a heap and we stood laughing at them before climbing into the tire ourselves. It was a hard fit but we made it work.

Oh fuck, the pulling and pushing feeling being warped around came pouring into me and for the second time that night I felt dizzy. "Hell; never let _me_ do that again." I moaned as I stayed slumped in the thing with the others laughing at me.

"Good, because I'm never twisting you guys again! You weigh like a ton!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah! I think you threw out my back!" Roxas pitched in.

"Oh shut up, you're not even old enough to do that." Vanitas sneered.

I stood wobbling, "I'll make it up to you and give you a piggy back ride to the house." I offered.

"Oh shit! Dinner! I forgot!" Demyx whipped out his phone and Zexion laughed, "we have to head back now, or dad's gunna flip out on us!" without much warning, Roxas leapt up on my back forcing me to stumble a bit, but luckily regain balance and make our way up and down the winding hills back to their house. I couldn't get the thought out of my head, and I know it shouldn't have been there in the first place, but his arms were dangling over my shoulders, and his breath was warm against my neck, his thighs flexing against my sides to help keep himself up and my own hands so very close to his ass, oh and I can't fucking forget that his fucking penis was rubbing against my back! I tried not to think about it, but I'm sure that last movement he did was NOT an accident. I inhaled deeply, thankful that I could see the Strife's home and my own. Sanctuary.

"So Axel, what turns you on?" I stopped dead in my tracks when he posed me this question. No one else heard, and it was too late to pretend that I hadn't.

"uhm… I don't know," I said blankly picking up the pace. I heard him laugh, but didn't press any further. I wish he had though… because what he did next was far worse. Perfect-in-every-single-way-son-of-a-bitch-tease-Roxas-with-stunning-blue-eyes buried his head in the nape of my neck and bit me. He fucking bit me! Not hard, but it made me gasp and try to glare at him, but damn it felt amazing. This had to stop. He knew that was a weak spot for me. We were in front of his house by that point and I let go of him, his feet hitting the ground gracefully and he looked back up at me with a smug look on his face.

"I think that does." He kissed the side of my cheek and then took off around to the back of the house to go eat dinner with the rest of the gang. Well no fuck it does.

Dinner was fucking amazing. I think Cloud should open up his own business as a restaurant owner or something because fuck, every time I eat his cooking my taste buds dance. But something about adventuring with the Strifes and eating a nice hot meal had me out like a light; Right on their living room's couch. Before the partying really even starting, not that it was really a party in the first place, but more like an excuse for our fathers to get together and drink and play cards. It happened sometime after Zack declared war on Sephiroth though yet again another game of Uno and the group braking off into smaller groups and Aqua going home because it was a long day for her too. She had the decency to probably drive twenty minutes home, and I couldn't even bother to walk twenty seconds to my house, so I ended up on their couch.

I think. That's where I remember being at last, with Roxas sitting in my lap and the strangest thing happened. I was dreaming, but I was awake. I knew where I was and who I was, but I was watching everything unfold in front of me. It was the kind of dream that happens when you fall asleep in front of the tv and as you're slowly being drawn from the realm of dreams your teacher suddenly go from telling you, you failed a test to trying to sell you your own paper like the sham-wow guy. Yep, I had one of those moments.

"Roxas, I think he's different." The murmur of who I assumed to be Ven's because I could still feel Roxas on my side cuddled up to me. I hope it was him at least.

"I do too… but sometimes they're almost the same. I'll look at him, and think he's just like them." Roxas voice was close to me, and the body I was holding moved and rumbled when he spoke. I didn't open my eyes, but I was fully awake by now.

"when?"

"when he gets jealous, or even just how he'll look at me after I kiss him." oooh, so this _was_ about me?

I could practically hear the eye roll in Ven's voice, "you like those things remember?"

"Yeah… but what if he turns out to be exactly the same as them? What if he just does whatever I say to do, or makes me do everything he says? What if he just lies to me all the fucking time?" it was hard not to pull him closer when I heard the hurt in his voice.

"It'll be okay, hell, Rox, not everybody is bad. Your last three boyfriends were just crap okay? But the ones before that were good right?" Roxas' chest rumbled again. "See, so what makes him different?"

A heavy long sigh, "I showed you my window right? Yeah… he asks a lot about me." I wish I knew if he blushed or not, "and even though everyone at school wants to kill him, he still holds my hand. Sometimes he's awkward and shy and shit. He doesn't try to kiss me all the time and he hasn't tried to sleep with me." Well damn. No I haven't. Thought about it, though. The thought that he was the first person I've kissed and not slept with in the same day forced me to swallow thickly. Ven laughed at his brother, "he says I'm beautiful."

"You sound like a total chick right now."

"Oh shut up, you're supposed to help me, you ass." He growled, trust me I felt it.

"Relax, Rox, he sounds like he actually likes you."

"I know! But…"

"Do you like him?" I held my breath, almost not wanting to hear an answer.

"mhmm." Fuck yes. That felt amazing, and I wish I could have seen his face, "what If I'm a spazz and don't open up to him and just fuck it all up?"

"You've got too many what ifs… just go with the flow of things and answer his questions. Do normal shit, like get his number and text him like crazy."

"Just because you sext Terra all the time, doesn't make it normal."

"I do not _Sext_ him. We don't even have sex anymore…" okay! Yup time to wake up! I stretched hugging my blonde closer and let out a very convincing yawn.

"Morning sunshine," Roxas rolled his eyes as Ven got up and left.

"mmm… not yet," I pretended to still be half asleep as an excuse to lean further on the huge L shaped couch and drag the blonde on top of me as a blanket and 'fall back asleep.' Is it wrong I still like the fact he smells like chocolate Axe? And Roxas… mmm. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be cuddling with him and sleeping.

_** you aware you smell fucking amazing?**_

I scowled down at my khaki pants and black converse. I hate khakis with a deep burning passion almost as much as I hate Justin beiber and twilight, or even Xion and Namine, who thankfully didn't make an appearance the night before. One last glance down at the pants and I had my hair being pulled back into a ponytail as to not 'scare the customers away.' That was also the reason I covered my tattoos with makeup. The navy blue polo shirt was a little too tight; I think Rikku did that on purpose for whatever sick twisted reason. I was ready to go and stepped out into the bright buzzing store.

"MORNING, AXEL!" Demyx's voice was just the thing I needed to brighten up my morning. NOT. At times it seemed like he grew on me, and then others I wanted to peel him off me with a spatula, and then proceed to beat him with said spatula. Cloud must have let him have coffee on those days.

"Morning Demyx." I grumbled out.

"Well, trainee. Let's get started!" he announced, combing his way through a small group of people who didn't work at Wal-mart. "Excuse me! Trainee and a professional coming through!" I felt bits and pieces of my pride and self restraint crumbling to the ground. Training had begun. Where was the spatula when I needed it? Oh, right; in the brightly lit isle labeled '_kitchen appliances._'

They were just small tasks. How to check receipts on return items, how to work the cash register, how to stalk and un-stalk shelves, how to clean this or that and trust me you don't even want to know what THAT was. I never thought restrooms could even possibly look so disgusting if it wasn't at an amusement park. What to do with people we suspected of shop lifting, and even how to deal with the people who come in to participate in the '100 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart.' And that is by not kicking them out until they break something. That was the blonde's golden rule or some shit like that. But I was dead tired and it was only noon.

"Oh! Goodie it's break time!" Demyx announced as he tugged me out the automatic doors, "wasn't that just a blast!" he turned to me and I just shook my head.

"I don't understand how you can be so energetic about doing a job, but you can't run two miles in gym class." I snapped off the elastic band keeping my fiery hair out of my face. It all bounced back into place and for that I was grateful. Even though it was hot and humid, I pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one with my trusty lighter.

"It's something about that stuffy uniform!" he slumped against the brick exterior, "I mean I try to do stuff to show off to Zexy, be all manly and everything, but it just never works. I've thought about having Marly dress up like me and do gym FOR me, but he won't wear the wig. That kinda sucks." He kicked the ground almost angrily, then looked up, "but what can you do?" I blew out my smoke silently and just nodded.

"You do realize, you're wearing a uniform right now right?" I raised an eyebrow… I think I want to pierce it. That would be pretty cool. Another drag as a little girl passed me coughing as they went into the store. I am in the zone designated for smoking, and damn strait I will smoke here, because I can! Okay, maybe I felt a little bad that her poor little lungs had to breathe in my poison; Kairi would have gone into some form of asthmatic attack by now.

"I know! But here it's like I'm part of a family! And Rikku is so nice to me! Girl Rikku, not Boy Riku. And I want to join the swim team, but I don't want to have to cut my hair! So I don't like gym, okay." He wined and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Okay, Demyx, I understand." I flicked the butt to the ground and stomped it out.

He perked up again, "really, because Zexy doesn't seem to understand one bit, he says I'm just lazy for always trying to get others to do my work. Do you think Roxas would be able to pass for me?" he tilted his head to the side as he posed this question, more as an afterthought.

"No, no I don't. He's too short." I motioned to just past my hip. No he wasn't actually that short, but it got the point across, because Demyx laughed. We didn't eat lunch or anything, because I forgot, and he never ate lunch when he had to work. He didn't give a reason why, but I didn't really care either. We spent the rest of the break laughing out in front, making sure not to make a spectacle of ourselves… or some shit like that, and introducing Demyx to his very first cigarette. He choked and died a little bit on the inside and his eyes teared-up, and he complained how much it burned, and that he was never going to smoke anything ever again in his life, but at least now he could say that he tried and he kind of felt cool. To that I rolled my eyes, and bought him a water bottle from a vending machine, silently calling him a pussy for not being able to handle it. This might be a stupid thing to think, but does a portion of that money go back into my paycheck? I took my spot at register number Eight, proudly. The blonde thought that is where I would work the best at because I pretended to be bad at everything else. I know I know, wrong, boo hoo. I was NOT cleaning anything else for a while!

And I'm going to hell for this. I know I am. But I just can't help it. I think it was around five, and for some strange reason the store was rather empty, and this gave me the time to think. I watched the items I scan making sure it left the reverberating blip as the red light flashed passed it. Why? Why the hell did this gelatinous-crustaceous-molding-at-the-ears-with-age-woman-who-kind-of-looked-like-my-kindergarten-teacher need size twelve men's running shoes, a nighty the size of my bed sheets, and a home pregnancy test, three oranges, and a jar of peanut-butter for? I trained the pure shock that ran over my face, and hid it with a fake smile that made her melt. Okay, don't smile at the customers, they smile back… and is that tooth hers? I stifled laughter and rattled out her total, told her to have a nice day, and once I was sure she was gone, slumped to the ground. "Air! OH GODS DEMYX! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Man, that's not even the worst part." He called back from number nine, turning the little plastic-bag carrousel, that I'm sure has a proper name, but I can't think of it. He let out a laugh, "I've seen worse." His other hand was tugging on an ear as he eyed a the next customers just out of ear shot, "but try not to judge them… out loud." He sniggered and set back to work just as I did. I rung up the kind of couple that goes out and buys jogging uniforms together to go speed walking together through their neighborhood as a ruse for the neighborhood watch; matter of fact I think I saw them sneaking peaks out their windows last night, because of how much noise we were making. I smiled at the thought as I scanned the fourteenth gallon of apple juice. Seriously people, are you preparing for a mass zombie take over? Or do you just have twenty kids at home? Either way, that's considered an apocalypse right? I'll just ask a Strife later.

"Your total is $4,529. Flat." I smiled down at the woman who pulled out a sleek credit card and swiped it. A few moments later I was handing her a copy of the receipt, and completely oblivious to the identity of the next customer, or that there really was one; the only clue was the light thud of small items being tossed onto the conveyer belt, carelessly.

"Hey, Axel." Perfect lips, stunning blue eyes, and it might have just been me, but he looked exceptionally blonde today, "I was just out of a few things, figured I'd take care of now before it got too late." He shrugged it off, but the goofy grin wouldn't leave my face.

"Aw, just admit it," _yep chocolate Axe,_ "you missed," _Q-tips, ibuprofen, mouthwash_, "me, didn't you," _condoms, hair spray_, "Roxas?" wait— Condoms?

"Okay, so maybe I was thinking about you just a little." He smiled up at me, and all I could do was blink; trying not to freeze up. So he was thinking about me… and he's buying condoms. Why is Roxas buying condoms? Why? Roxas. Condoms. Roxas _and_ condoms. My eyes flicked between the last item and Roxas' pulsing blue eyes. My hands automatically placed the item in the bag as I blinked again, tearing my eyes from his to only land on his perfect lips that he just licked. I gulped. He laughed, "Okay, then, well bye." He picked up the small bag of items and waved over his shoulder, casting me a wink. Fuck. That was hot! I watched as he left dumbly, waving after him as he started to walk away and it clicked;

"HEY ROXAS, YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THAT! THOSE CONDOMS AREN'T FOR FREE YOU KNOW!"

"CAN THEY BE IF YOU USE THEM?" I didn't have a response to that.

* * *

Lolol _until that awkward moment Roxas didn't buy them for himself._XD *shot* no no I'm kidding. Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. So for everyone who actually reads these (for the longest time I didn't because I thought they were garbage) I want to say again, sorry if you find Axel and his thought highly offensive. But it just! HE WAS BORN THIS WAY! This is what happens when haven't slept for three days. And uhm… there was something else important I needed to say. Oh well! It'll come to me!

OH WAIT IT DID! I'm sorry if my switching of tenses confuse you. Everything in present tense are his thoughts. Like what he's thinking in that very moment. If its past tenses it's him just you know story telling. It seemed to flow better for me without italicizing every other sentence; I know how to keep my tenses! mostly! i promise.

* * *

WillCosplayForFood: aha it's okay, and why can't he ask about the hand thing? Because then the secrets to the universe will be exposed! No I'm kidding, he's not that bright, he'd much rather give his sister whiplash, lol. I'll work it in there without it being awkward at all. C:

xana2pt2: well since you love it, YAY FOR NOT BEING A CRAPPY LIL SMUT PIECE! :DD and thank you.

Silverstar of ThunderClan: :DD my double chin smiley just means I'm extra happy XD his happiness is endless! So let's get started. Your spam is much appreciated; and if you're a fan of something you have to able to put with somebody poking fun of it lol so that's good. And thank you for the love, and yes Axel needs his sexy time. I mean he wakes up looking like Axel and then BAM sexy time! and you just have like magic!

ryuzaki-will-live-on: oh gosh, just thank you. I'm always afraid of batching a character, especially if I want them to be a certain way. So I'm happy to hear I'm doing at least that well. I'm not quite sure what you mean by a mature tone, but thank you again.

StrangeSisters: thank you! I'm glad you came across it as well, and I try, I've grown because at one point, my writing skills sucked. Aha and your question is really good. I shall squeeze it in there when the opportunity arises! :D

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL WHO SUPPORT ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Bye-bye now. Lol I have sleep to attend to.


	9. nothing cute

Warning: Axel again, because he's Axel, Misuse of condoms, and let's see that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the Spice girls, or Bring it on, or Adventure time.

* * *

Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Kill me now, and bury the body in the back yard. I have the Spice Girls stuck in my head. It's on a loop, and that's not even the worst part. Because sometimes I actually like listening to them. Just not today. Not right now. Not for the reason it's playing. Naminé and Xion are on a reconnaissance mission. That is the only plausible reason for them to be over at my house right now, playing nice with my little sister. I just know it**. "I'll tell you what I want what I really really want! So tell me what you want what you really really want!"** with the song on repeat for the umpteenth time that night, and the sun had yet to really set, I was flying to my window in a panicked frenzy. Although there is the strong possibility Kairi hates me and wants me to die in some sort of fiery death that will no doubt ensue when I refuse to say 'I do' at the wedding they have planned for me. Or worse, I would suffocate to death in the trunk of a car as Naminé's sweet little voice will be cooing over me while Xion hotwires the car, because she looks like the one who would know how to do that kind of thing. Of course to get me to fit in the trunk of a car they'll have to break my legs first… I like my legs unbroken, thank you very much. If Kairi invited them over we were going to have a very serious conversation about why we do not offer your older brothers up for sacrifice to two little demons in disguise. And if they invited themselves and Kairi, in the little logic evading mind of hers, went along with it as some sort of ruse to get closer to Vanitas… well, who the fuck am I trying to kid, we were going to have the same conversation. I quickly tugged up my blinds, reading his sweet script quickly, because he likes to take his damn sweet time with replying to me.

_**1.I don't know. lol honestly I'm surprised he hasn't murdered us all in a fit of rage.  
2. I don't care what they wear or don't. You looked sexy with the red though, didn't think I noticed did you?  
3. your acting is brilliant; I laugh my ass off every time.  
4. Nah. He taught Ven and I how to sign because when we were younger we bugged him a bunch about it.  
5. at one point we shared a womb. So I'm betting pretty close. It's called **__**Cryptophasia, and sometimes it just happens and we don't realize it, and others we do it on purpose.  
6. Dad lets us all have wine every once in a while, I got high with Van once, and he left me in the park alone. Never did it again. I don't smoke cigarettes because it's horrible for you. I don't steal a damn thing from anybody, especially not my dad. Never been in a car crash or had unprotected sex. Can't say I've had an abortion, or gotten pregnant for that matter. Or gotten anybody pregnant. I sneak out the house regularly though. And I don't remember the other questions, but my iPhone is quite a nice thing to have.  
of them do, and my brothers, I don't get the hype in all of it. I wish they would all fall in a hole or something. I'm not even that good looking.  
8. Who the hell told you that?  
9. It's not a big deal, but if it came up I guess I would have.  
10. I can pull strings, so can they. I still have no fucking clue how they got in there though.  
11. Adventure Time. DO NOT JUDGE ME!  
12. Yes, I am quite aware I smell like a sex god. Glad you noticed. :) jk**_  
_**look you made me use three whole pages of paper! I hope you're happy! And uh… can I have your cell number?**_

If it wasn't such a pressing matter and the fact that the Spice Girls were replaced with squeals of, **"Oh Mickey you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!" **I thought my brain was going to melt, I would have laughed at his responses or even smile a little at it, and quickly scrambled for my cell phone to write down my number, because I needed it to remind myself what my number actually was, because I never memorized it. But there was no time for that. From down the hall through the ceiling I could feel the girly giggling and thumping of Kairi's speakers, and I needed to make it all stop. I opened my window and weighed a pen in my hand before aiming it at the window across from mine. A light pop later and my beautiful blonde was at the window, with a questioning look on his face. I flailed around hopelessly, hoping he would get the point across that he needed to open his damn window!

His face broke out into a wider smile, shaking his head with laughter, "Axel, what the hell?"

"Oh my gods, Roxas. Help me! Your little sisters are over at my house blaring the Spice Girls and I think they just started a _Bring it on_ marathon! I can feel it! My soul is going to wither up and die!" I yelled back still flailing.

"Relax it's just music and movies! They do that sort of thing all the time!" he laughed again. "They are harmless, Axel!"

Does no one see that they are lethal assassins out to get me? "Just save me!" I could hear my puppy yelping from the same place the music was booming from. Where was my fucking dad? If he was talking to Cloud I swear— "they even have my dog held captive!"

"Okay, okay! Hold on! I'll see what I can do!" his blonde spikes of hair disappeared with a shake. I stepped away from the window, keeping my blinds drawn up and tiptoed to my door-steps-ladder-things. I had to be very precise with my movements now that the music had quieted down. What would happen to me if they found me all the way up here? What if my footsteps cause the ceiling to creak and then bam! Fan girls come running down the hall and start trying to claw at my door once they realize there's an opening up there? I opened the my door just a crack and peered down the hall right into Kairi's bubble gum pink room, that had the door swung open. I could make out the fain outlines of the three girls and one dog. Poor Bella; having to deal with the likes of them. My head dangled from the ceiling, and Kairi turned towards me, rolled her eyes I think, and kicked her door closed. Saving grace! Hell yeah! Now I'm not trapped up here! Fuck yeah!

"—el! Axel! Gods! Axel get your ass back here or I'll leave you there!" I spun around and slid over to my window. "Good! There you are. I have good news for you!"

"you're going to take back your demonic little siblings?" If I had a tail like a dog… I would have wagged it. "er— I mean cute little baby sisters?" I tried, but he just half glared at me.

"Axel! You may not like them, but they are my siblings, you know." He scolded lightly, but grinned again, "Dad says you can stay the night."

Whaaaaaat? That sounded like a ploy. Like I was going to get there, curl up in Roxas' bed with him and then fall asleep and wake up with my ears popping and lungs filling with the salty ocean water, because I honestly believed Cloud secretly hated me, but was in love with my father. He could say that I just got up in the middle of the night and left and he couldn't find me. He would have Reno all to himself and no Axel to hurt his precious little Roxas. Okay, maybe Cloud doesn't have a thing for Reno, but still. My jaw hung open only slightly, "for real?"

"Really! Now hurry up and get your stuff! Dem and I'll be there in a few to pick you up." He waved his goodbye and I waved back. Wait? Pick me up? I can walk the space between the yards, and does Roxas need an escort? If so, why the hell was it Demyx? I didn't have time to have anymore obsessive thoughts as I quickly shoved a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt into a duffle bag along with a toothbrush and deodorant. I slung it over my shoulder and unclasped my exit out of the room and quickly ran down the steps closing them right back up and hoping to every fucking thing on this earth that you hope to, that Naminé and Xion would not be able to find my room, or any trace of my existence or look in my bathroom. I slid down the banisters and poked my head into the office.

I could make out Reno's red hair and computer screen blaring out from behind his head, "hey dad." No response. "Hey dad!" still nothing. I sighed dramatically tearing my body off the shiny wooden banisters and trudging up to my father in the office. A small couch was against a wall adjacent to the two bookshelves that had books placed haphazardly on the shelves and in the middle was the desk my father was placed in looking at the screen with what I presumed to be intense focus. "Dad! What are you re— Uno for dummies? Dad you've got to be kidding!" I let out a chuckle as he quickly tabbed out.

"Do not mock me!" his face had taken on a slightly pink tint as he glared at me over the rim of his glasses. "Go to your room!" he pointed up the stairs and I couldn't hold back the laugh that broke through the entire house.

"Oh, oh gods! Dad! Really! It was just a game of Uno! Is this what you've been doing for the past week? I thought you might actually be bringing your work home for once!" I wiped a tear away from my eyes as the door bell rang.

"Shut up and get the door. Damn kids." He muttered as I reached for the door, and pulling it open to reveal Roxas in a simple black and blue striped shirt and jeans. Right about now is when I should beat myself senseless; Roxases. Rox-i? Is that how you make that plural? Should be treated in a manner that keeps my balls un-busted, but what can I say. I can't help myself. Ever since he bought those condoms last week— well stole, I couldn't stop myself from having my mind wonder off into those places. He smiled up at me before standing on his tip toes as pulling me into a searing kiss.

"Well geeze, guys, if you need some space… I can go." Demyx. Demyx is always where he's not supposed to be. Roxas pulled away and chuckled slightly.

"Fuck! Demyx you ruin everything!" I Groaned as I turned back to see Reno watching with a raised eyebrow from the archway into the office. "Oh, hey dad." I smiled sheepishly.

"Cloud called. Told me the three of you were going out, and then you were welcomed to stay over there." Well, glad to know my father knows what's happening before I even did.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you, Mr. Flynn. Good evening." Roxas greeted, and Demyx gave a less formal 'hey.'

"Hey there, boys, if you could give me a moment alone with my son, that would be appreciated." Uh oh. Reno never wanted to talk to me alone; anything he could say could be said out loud with company. He had no boundaries. Never the less they smiled and waved and uttered a short, 'we'll be in the car.'

"What was that about?" I turned to my dad.

"Look, Axel, I trust you… well mostly." Hand on the shoulder. He was going into serious dad mode, and that meant I had to brace myself for some gooey heart melting soppy moment, or super intense and I was going to stomp off over dramatically with curses of I'll do what I want dad, "so don't do anything stupid, okay?" he squeezed and let go, scratching the back of his head and grinning, "have fun, and don't get caught up in the storm, okay? Cloud tells me when it rains; it floods."

"Alright, dad, we won't." I walked out smiling, to see Roxas leaning against the creeper van watching the clouds in the sky heavily. Damn; it did look like it was going to storm. "So Roxas," he grinned opening the door and walking around to the front and hopping in the passenger seat, "where are we going on such a fine evening?" I was buckled in and I guessed Demyx was there to be our driver.

His blue eyes lit up as he peered around the passenger seat to grin back at me, "to put these bad boys to use." He said with a wicked grin as he shook the week old box of condoms. Hot damn, Roxas was going to be the fucking death of me. It wasn't long before the three of us were coasting down the empty highway that led to the beach front. Demyx smiling as the wind whipped through all of our hair. Let me be clear. When Roxas told me we were going to put those condoms to good use. I don't know what I was thinking; my thoughts ran by at a million miles an hour and none of them coming out clearly, but it certainly wasn't what he was using them for. The blonde didn't care who we passed or even the strange looks we were being given as he leaned out the window, the simple latex flapping in the wind as it swelled.

"Puts you to shame, doesn't it, Axel?" Demyx laughed and I just laughed with him as it snapped. Actually it was the fifth one in the box that the wind had broken.

"I don't even care." I chuckled as Roxas ripped open another package and stretched open the shriveled up condom so the wind would get caught inside of it. I wasn't really paying attention, because after the third one, they sort of lost their appeal , but the reactions of the people around us never did. I swore a saw a few people snap pictures of us.

"oh, cocky there, aren't ya'?" Roxas watched his proud flag and Demyx almost crashed the car with how hard he laughed again.

"Oh I see what you did there!" I said rolling my eyes as Demyx turned onto the Exit back to our neighborhood. It was just one big circle if you knew what you were doing; I didn't, so thankfully the mulleted haired freak did, and I mean 'freak' endearingly. Mostly.

"Punny, aren't I?" he rolled up his window with a sly click of a button followed by the rest of the windows. Demyx snorted with laughter causing Roxas to wrinkle his nose cutely. "Can you believe Zexion finds that cute?"

"I know, what was he thinking?" I shook my head grinning as Demyx blushed slightly.

"Meanies." He murmured under his breath, "WHOA! ROXAS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" I was just as surprised when Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt and started to climb into the back seats with me, "ROXAS 'CLICK IT OR TICKET!' AND THEN DAD WILL HAVE BOTH OUR ASSES! AND I LIKE MY LICENSE! ROXAS STOP!" Demyx was attempting to pull Roxas back into his seat by his belt loops, but Roxas was having none of that, and kept flailing around trying to get past him.

"Chill the fuck out Demyx! Just drive home! We're going to die! Just let go of me! Fine have it your way!" zipper. That was the sound of a zipper being undone. That was the sound of Roxas' zipper being undone. That was the sound of him sliding off his jeans, and wriggling into the back seat with me without giving so much as a single fuck, and re buckling himself in. He crossed his arms in a huff and glared pointedly at his older brother. I didn't know if I should have stared, or looked away.

"The hell, Roxas! Are these your pants!" Demyx shook the denim in his fist for a moment longer, before throwing them to the passenger seat, "have you no shame! I bet Axel's about ten seconds away from ravaging you." Roxas' cheeks heated up lightly as he turned to me sharply. My instincts told me to look away sharply, so I did.

"What? You've never seen someone without pants?" he played it off and I laughed shaking my head and looking back at him.

"I just— I have. But you just— why did you do that?" I was completely befuddled.

"I wanted to sit next to you okay?" he grumbled. Aww, so cute. Roxas gets all shy.

"You could have just asked me to pull over you know." Demyx chirped happily, eyeing his brother through the rearview mirror.

"Well, gee, thanks for telling me that after I took my pants off, Dem!" Roxas was trying to be serious, but it just made me laugh a little harder. "Oh, you want to laugh too? Well, now you're not getting any of this!" he ran his hands down his sides and Demyx burst into laughter again.

"Roxas, that's not funny." I deadpanned. He rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning over to me and pecking me on my cheek.

"Still not getting any." He whispered hotly against my skin.

"Damn, Roxy, feisty!" Demyx laughed making another turn and coming up to the first hill that would lead us back into the neighborhood.

"Oh, shut up, you." He chuckled, casting a glance out the window, "I hate the rain."

I tilted my head in confusion, "why?"

"Roxas has a—"

Roxas cut him off. "It hasn't rained in a long time, so that means it's going to end up storming for a few days." I want to know what Roxas has…

"April's showers, bring May's flowers?" I shrugged.

"Well tell the weather that, because last time I checked, it was already fucking May." The first raindrop hit the window and he visibly cringed. "I hate the rain." The blonde scooted closer to me, just a smidge, so I took it upon myself to sling my arm around his slim-still pantsless- form and smiled when he curled further into me. Demyx snorted, and the rest of the drive was spent in silence; Sweet content silence. And I was fucking shocked when it lasted that way all through the Strife's home. There was only the quiet pattering of rain against the roof, and Cloud's soft curses melting in with the rain from somewhere in the house. Roxas reassured me it was just something he did when the majority of his children were away; I'd like to point out that when we arrived home he put his pants back on and Cloud was none the wiser. Vanitas was with Seifer— who I was advised never to talk to, Ven was with someone else who wasn't Terra so I didn't care, Sora was with Riku, who lived just across the street, oh, and so did Zexion. It was all too convenient that they all— we all lived so close together, and Demyx was drudging up the stairs with a yawn.

"So this means I get to see your room now?" I asked, nudging Roxas.

"Mmm… not exactly. Dad says we have to stay in the living room, so just put a disk in the blu-ray player. We have a stack sitting on the coffee table. I'm going to get us some blankets and change. The house gets pretty cold at night… especially in the rain." He turned up the stairs with an almost shiver, and I was left alone in his perfectly perfect somehow Strife-proof living room and stack of DvDs. Does Roxas like horror? Or Comedy? Or Romance? Is he afraid of any of these? I started shuffling through the stack, taking note of all the horribly crappy movies that consisted of mostly horror and Disney. I took it that they loved them some horror movies and Disney. I settled for not watching anything with the word 'exorcism' in it, because to be perfectly honest, that shit gave me the creeps. _Paranormal activity 3_ it was. Even though I had already seen it ten times; I'm still convinced that the rocking horse moves. I sat my happy ass down in the comfy L-shaped couch right in the corner and waited quietly and patiently for my blonde to return.

"I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF! TRY ME AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" I gulped as Cloud's voice carried through the house. Was he talking to me? No it can't be… Roxas said he was just playing video games on the computer. Yep that was it. I held my breath when suddenly my vision went black and everything around me sounded muffled.

So I did what any naturally rational person would do when they are being shoved in a giant body-bag. I screamed bloody murder. "HOLY SHIT FUCK DAMN! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! I'M TOO YOUNG! I KNOW KARATE! I SWEAR I DO! HELP! I'M TOO YOUNG! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I screamed once I composed myself. All my limbs flailed around helplessly, as I tried to free myself. Finally, I broke free of the sack that was starting to cut off my oxygen… and watched as blanket slumped around my waist and Roxas doubled over with laughter clutching onto the back of the couch for support.

"Oh, gods, Axel. You're too funny." He wheezed between laughter as he whipped away tears. "What is air! I can't breathe! Oh dear life!" he giggled harder and I just glared at him trying to calm my raging heart beat. Did I say rational? I meant paranoid. It's funny how I mix those up like that.

"Don't laugh at me." I crossed my arms, "you're sense of humor is warped, you know that right?" I threw a throw pillow at him and it flopped right in his face.

"You didn't! You asshat!" he sat up in shock and grabbed the same pillow lunging right for me and smothering me with it. I flailed around again listening to his musical laughter as his legs settled around my thighs over the blankets. I mumbled out something that should have sounded like, 'get off of me I can't breathe,' but probably came out more like, 'wfbe wgit ugure fuertb iuferu.' Finally he released the pillow and tossed it aside, still giggling and smiling; I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Okay, remind me to never piss you off," I sighed looking up at him and rubbing the back of my neck, "because I get the feeling you really will suffocate me to death."

He laughed again, "of course not, I could never harm a hair on your pretty little head." His words dripped in sarcasm and highlighted with a roll of his blue eyes. I Tried to push the fact that he was straddling my waist and at any moment he could just lean forward and–

"Roxas," shit. Cloud. Roxas jumped from my lap and let out a shriek as he tumbled down beside me.

"gods, dad, you scared the hell out of me!" he clutched his heart, and I didn't know if I should laugh or be petrified at the almost unnoticeable glare cutting through his steely blue eyes. Roxas slumped back against my shoulder with a loud inhale of breath.

"Well, if you paid attention to anything, you'd both know I was standing here since Axel screamed." He unfolded his arms, and walked further into the living room to pick up the throw pillow, "and if you watched the news you'd know there was going to be a huge storm heading this way tonight and it's already raining." Hmm… and an obsession with the weather too.

"I don't like to know when the next big storm is coming." Roxas grumbled, sinking further into the couch and picking up the remote to hit play.

"Roxas, I'm just trying to help." Cloud sighed.

"Yeah, Roxy, don't you think you're a little too old to be sleeping in dad's bed?" Demyx smiled from the bottom of the stairs. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? And Roxas has his own room right? I'm so fucking confused.

"Shut up Demyx, or I swear I'll murder you in your sleep!" Roxas growled as the movie slowly hummed in the background. I got the feeling that the blonde either was like me who had already seen the movie a thousand times or didn't care about it in the slightest… or maybe he doesn't even plan on watching the movie. Maybe he wants to let the movie play in the background while we just make-out and damnit! His father and brother are right here with us!

Demyx laughed, waggling his finger disapprovingly, "aw, come on, Roxy, Axel's gunna find out anyway. And you can't kill me in my sleep if I don't sleep here."

Cloud looked at his eldest, "I don't remember authorizing you going anywhere."

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Well you see the thing is that… Zexy said that even though it's raining and its kind of late, that he wants me to come over… I might be out late dad." He let out a chuckle that got stuck in his throat half way through, "if that's okay with you, dad, I mean?"

"Are his parents home?" cloud quirked an eyebrow.

"Erm… yeah?" his voice trailed off into a high pitched tone and even I knew he was lying.

Cloud sighed, "I'm taking that as a no." for a moment he seemed to be distracted with a mental debate, and then sighed again, "you better be home before noon tomorrow to check in."

"Score! You're the best dad in the entire world!" Demyx fist pumped the air then ran over to Cloud and gave him a kiss to the temple that made the man's jaw tighten just a little.

"If I was, I probably wouldn't be so lenient with who, when, and where all of you spend your time." all of us blinked. "At least I know there's no chance of any of you accidentally knocking some girl up. That's a relief." I almost laughed.

"So, I'll be back before noon. Bye dad. Bye Roxy, Bye Axel!" and with that Demyx was out the front door just as the rain started up really hard. He was going to make it across the road completely soaked, but I didn't care because Roxas was reaching over me to cuddle up further with the mellow yellow colored blanket and visibly shake again. He must get cold fast I concluded.

"Alright, Roxas. Remember, Axel is not allowed to be in your room at all tonight for any reason. Understood?" I gulped, but he wasn't angry at all, and Roxas just nodded. Cloud yawned, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, Boys. Enjoy the movie." He disappeared to the same place in my own home Reno sleeps in, only to reappear a few moments later. "Roxas… I just wanted to make sure that you're going to be alright… there's news of flash flooding."

"Dad; I'll be fine!" he groaned again and I didn't understand the reason for everyone's concern. It was just rain right? And a little flooding? Or was this some secret code for 'you better not have sex with that boy or I will castrate you with my own hands.'

"Okay. Okay." He held up his hands defensively before returning to his room for the final time that night. My eyes were transfixed on the flat screen TV that occupied most of the wall in the living room; bigger than mine, as I felt Roxas move closer to me under the blankets.

"It's cold…" he whispered quietly as his fingers twitched next to mine. I grinned lightly taking his hand in my own loosely. This is what I'm supposed to be doing right? Moving slowly, and holding his hand, telling him he looks stunning and hold him when he's cold? I had no idea. We were either being completely ridiculous with one another or we were eating faces. I inhaled deeply when his hand flexed against my own. Roxas seemed to know how relationships worked, so I was just going to follow his lead… and maybe occasionally copy something I saw off a movie and hope to hope he wouldn't notice where the idea came to me from. That would be fucking embarrassing.

"Sure it is Roxas." I whispered into his hair when a quiet scene came across the screen. We both stayed like that, with our eyes glued to the screen and pretending we were suddenly very, very cold whenever some freaky shit happened in the movie. Or maybe I was just the pansy, and Roxas was actually cold. The movie ended with a loud crack of thunder from outside and Roxas screaming so loud it threatened to shatter my eardrums. "Relax, Roxas… the ending isn't even the scariest part." I tried to sooth.

His body trembled and his eyes scrunched closed from what I could see in the darkness of the house and the little bit of light the scrolling credits offered. "I- I- kn-know." Lighting flashed somewhere off in the distance illuminating the house in a cold purple light. Roxas screeched again. "The th-th-thunder ju-just caught me-me off gu-guard." He flinched again just as a low rumble of thunder sounded from ahead. He quickly grabbed the yellow-turned grey in the dark- blanket and hid under it, clutching the leftovers to his shaking form.

Everything fell into place right then, "Roxas, are you afraid of Storms?" I asked slowly and softly like any louder and my voice would shatter him. He didn't make a move or let out a sound, but when lightning struck again and the air broke around it he screamed again and jumped into my arms, knocking the wind right out of me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's em-emb-embarrassing, A-axel." His teeth chattered together nervously, and his quiet voice was muffled by the blanket.

"How?" I posed the question, softly pulling down the opposing cloth to see his eyes scrunched closed, "open your eyes, Roxas." He did as he was told and as they looked into mine I could see the pure panic and anxiety boiling behind the cerulean pools. He was completely petrified. Another blood curdling scream tore its way from his throat when the sky rumbled unhappily again. He hid under the blankets again, his breathing returned quick harsh breaths. I lifter the blankets and sat under them with him, holding him close to my chest, feeling him tremble against me and his muscles tense whenever lightning brightened the sky or thunder broke the quiet. "I'm bad at this… but… shhh… it'll be okay, Roxas, I'm right here." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Oh shit, is he crying? What do you do with a crying person? Do you make them laugh or cry more to make them feel better? What do you do when your boyfriend who is perfect is about to start crying? My own breathing picked up for a second but I forced the stupid panic back down and kissed his forehead and squeezed him closer to me.

"You're really sweet, you know that, Axel." He gulped but took the blankets from over our heads and tucked it under his chin, so I did the same. I shrugged and took the remote changing the TV back to a regular station.

"I think some regular Disney will do you some good. I placed the remote on the coffee table and wrapped my arms back around him. "Maybe you'll stop shaking a little bit then. Even if it is kind of cute how you're clutched onto me."

"There is nothing cute about—AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he settled for glaring at me through his fear, and relaxing against me little by little, but still tensing when thunder rumbled or Lightning struck. And when it did, I don't think he noticed that I noticed, but I could see Cloud watching us from the kitchen with his chin in his palm from the reflective glass sliding doors; a smile almost on his lips. I think I'm in the clear finally. Now I just have one little discussion I need to have with Kairi, and my life should be relatively perfect.

* * *

let's see credit for question number 6 goes to WillCosplayForFood, because well it played nicely and coincided with a previous question c:

* * *

So I'd just like to say these chapters are supposed to be around 5,000 words but lately have been rounding off more towards 6,500. ._.

Anyway I wanted this up last week… but things down always turned out as planned. So ehh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a bit of foreshadowing in this one. And oh gosh, Roxas has a cliché fear of thunder and lightning! And I also promise we will find out more about Axel too and not just focus on learning about Roxas!

fun fact: weird word Roxas used to describe the "twin language" is a real thing; most twins grow out of it by the time they are a year old, but in cases of "extreme isolation" it can continue beyond that… o-o

* * *

So thank you to everyone who is supporting me through this story, I love you all to the moon and back. XD

WillCosplayForFood: yay zoning off and yay for laughing for for a half an hour and score for waking people up! :DD that is my goal! Roxas is totally a hard core coke addict; we just can't stop him… it's a shame really. :I  
but, no, really we all have the answer now. :D

Silvershine of ThunderClan: meep! Thank you! I hope I updated soon enough for you!

TrickOfTheMoon: oh gosh, just thank you! I take that as a huge compliment! And so I give you the gift of life… through writing… okay maybe the gift of joy.

ewonsama: it's good that you laughed, because I laughed writing it… and gosh yes so many stares!

Axel-Got it Memorized: thank you so much that means a lot to me c:

Once again thank you to everbody! Love to all of you!


	10. This is Girl World

Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters, or Ihop (even though some days I wish I had), or mean girls, or leonardo da vinci… yeah you get the point.

Warning: horrible little sisters.

* * *

Because we were all secretly still in the second grade, learning how to make pottery was a necessary requirement. One I proudly will say that I was failing miserably at. My eyes fixed on the squelchy grey clay whizzing around me on that stupid little spinning thing splattering little bits of silt everywhere. That's what that is called right? Well it is now. I kept trying to convince myself that it was in fact both Xion and Naminé's necks instead of what was supposed to become a tea kettle. This time I will say that my actions were completely rational, and I wasn't just over exaggerating. I had every right to be pissed off right now. And just under my skin was boiling. My wet fingers wrapped around the base of the blob and help my grip a little too tight. I couldn't get the thought out of my head.

* * *

_"You were right." I smiled around a mouth full of fruit-loops; I loved it when Kairi told me I was right, "Naminé and Xion are up to something." Wait. What? She slid in the seat next to me as Bella watched her sadly. She was too big to be picked up, but to hell with that, I picked her up anyway and put her in my lap. Her perfect little blue head lying on the dining table; I'm spoiling her rotten. _

_ "That reminds me. You had them over this weekend, Kai." I reminded her as I broke off a piece of my waffle and fed it to Bella. I had fruit-loops, not like I was really going to eat them anyway. I was kind enough to delay my interrogation of her. But by all means, if she was going to bring it up, I wasn't going to stop her._

_ "I know I did, Axel. And if you want me to tell you something very important. You will shut up and listen." She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder, her brown roots still showing. I grinned over at her._

_ "You know I'm just going to end up holding this over your head for the rest of your life, right?"_

_ She scoffed, "if you weren't family I swear I would just let them trample all over you. But I'm going to be the bigger person here, and tell you anyway." Okay, Kairi acting mature and civilized around me? This had to be something huge, and I could feel the ridiculous little bit of terror blooming in the pit of my stomach. I gulped. _

_ "continue."_

_ "Well when Nam and Xi where over here they told me that uh… they…" she looked guilty for a second and reached out to pat Bella on the head. "I'm sorry, Axel… I didn't mean to." Her demeanor changed. _

_ "Kairi. What did you do?" I was starting to glare at her and her small form sunk back into the stool. So this is really the reason she was being so forward with me. _

_ "I might have sort of kind of… told them about how you've never had a real relationship with anybody and that you only want to sleep with the people you find attractive and that you sleep around a lot." I blinked. And let out a sigh of relief and then a chuckle. How was that bad? That was actually perfect, now they wouldn't be after me because they knew I couldn't have any type of attraction to them. or at the very least mirage would be out of the questions. And now they could peacefully move on with their lives and go back to obsessing over whoever was without a doubt plastered all over their walls and lockers, that come to think of… I've never even seen mine. _

_ "Okay? And?" I was still chuckling softly and she just blinked. _

_ "You're not mad at me?" _

_ "No. now they'll leave me alone." Bella licked at my fingers, staying very quiet. "They think I can't maintain a relationship so the—."_

_ "Roxas." She stated mater of factly._

_ "Oh." Crap. I forgot. Roxas was proof. How could I forget about Roxas? Roxas of all people. "Wait? What are they up to?" I could feel the sense of relief drown out at a sea of rage. She sat up again, fixing her skirt and lacing her hands together. _

_ "I sort of might have… given them the spark of an idea of a way to get Roxas to break up with you." She stared at me. Her blue eyes searching my green ones glancing back into hers. The information just wouldn't process no matter how hard I tried. I heard it, but it was like I wasn't listening to it. _

_ When I could finally feel the burning of bile creep up my throat I swallowed and croaked out, "what?" _

_ "They said that since you weren't attached to him anyway that it would be okay, so they told me that Roxas has some issues trusting people and that if they could get enough people to say they caught you with someone else then he'd break up with you and then one of them would have a chance at you. As long as you don't know it was them starting the rumors." I stiffened thinking back to my stat class saying we only had another week to last. Proved them wrong. Just saying I inhaled through gritted teeth. Roxas has trust issues. And they know that? But they were willing to fuck with him anyway? Wow, what kind of fucking family is that? These. Things. These five one freshman with pretty blue eyes and baby faces were really succubus. I was going to get them to show their true forms complete with hideous scaly bodies and demonic faces. "And I think they mean it." I could have literally spit venom with that last remark. It was startling that such a raw hot emotion gripped me. _

_ "It's time to get to school Kai," I gently scooted Bella off my lap and she licked my fingers and made a soft sad sound, that she had taken up the habit of doing when I said goodbye to her. I picked up my umbrella from the hooks just behind the door and walked out into the light sprinkling that hadn't stopped since Friday. _

_ "You— you're not mad?" Kairi sounded stunned as she locked the door behind us. _

_ I scoffed, "I'm farther than mad, Kai. Just not at you." She walked swiftly beside me as we started the long trek to the front gates to the school bus. "This should teach you to stop all the gossiping you do. Loose lips are worse than open legs." My eyes narrowed at her watching the glint in her eyes that wanted to argue the pure hypocrisy that just came from my mouth, but she threw it aside for her next statement. _

_ "I'll do one up than that." She twirled her one pink umbrella sending the rain droplets sprinkling everywhere. _

_ "Oh really, how? Do tell, baby sister." I was still seething under my skin, but deep down I felt depressed. My own somber reflection beaming up at me from a puddle before Kairi smashed right threw it breaking me out of my miniature trance with her devious smile. Something she only used when she tried to convince dad to let her go out to parties. What does a fifteen year old do at a house party anyway? Wait. I don't want that thought. _

_ "Well, dearest big brother, they think that right now, you and Roxas are a packaged deal. One that can be easily broken. Right?" she didn't wait for so much as a response before continuing, "Who said they had to be the one to do that?"_

_ I scowled at her, "you're saying I'm going to sabotage my own relationship so some snot nose little fifteen year old girls can't? No offense or anything, Kai, but that's the single worst idea you ever had. I think that tops you trying to convince dad that shaving your head was a good idea." It didn't work._

_ "Hey! I was twelve. And it was cool then." _

_ "Yeah, and so was Hannah Montanan." We both let out a quiet little laugh. _

_ She was persistent though, "seriously, hear me out. The idea gets better." I sighed motioning for her to continue. "What if you actually were cheating on Roxas?" _

_ "Kairi, I hate to break it to you but, that wouldn't help the situation! We're trying to prevent Roxas from thinking just that."_

_ "No. I didn't mean cheating on him for real for real. But what if we just made them believe that you were actually cheating on him? They would probably think it's too big to be true and rat you out anyways! Then you could stage a break up and when they see how hurt Roxas was they'd feel so guilty about it they would fess up to everything." _

_ "You're missing one crucial point in this. You're running under the assumption that they have a conscious to feel bad with!" She laughed at me but I was being completely serious. _

_ "Just trust me on this one Axel. I'll feed them all the info they need. You just have to tell Roxas." A tougher challenge than trying to convince Kairi Vanitus was so gay for Seifer and would rather have his penis lopped off than be her boyfriend. I think all fifteen year old girls are delusional. _

_ With one last sigh, and the gates still nowhere to be found, I agreed, "as long as you stick up for me when Roxas doesn't believe me." _

_ She grinned nodding her head before turning and facing completely forward. I smiled despite my anger. Sometimes Kairi is actually a really good little sister. _

* * *

My ears were ringing with how angry I felt. Livid. I was completely and entirely livid at this point. Their tinkling little laughter and pixy smiles were going to be enough to actually ring their necks instead of the blob of clay. How could they go about their days acting perfectly innocent about things like they weren't trying to do something completely and entirely wrong?

"Uh, Axel, I don't think the art teacher would be quite partial to you turning in _two_ incomplete projects." Zexion cut through my internal tirade with a point of his finger.

I glanced down at the block of clay laying on the table and the other still whizzing past. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks." I began my reconstruction mission.

"I normally don't get involved with other people's affairs, but what's eating at you?" he blew his hair out of his face before it flopped back down to covering his eye again.

"them." I jerked a thumb in the girls' directions, hands attached to their finely crafted machine guns. Okay, maybe that's not what they were, but they very well could have been. I didn't dare say their names for fear they had developed a sixth sense for whenever I said their names.

"Axel, they're just little girls. If you're going to be pissed about them being in the same room as you, you might as well transfer out of the class, which you can't do because it's the last quarter of the school year." His attention was focused on his own pottery as I tried to salvage my own.

"I know we don't really talk outside of gym, but can I tell you something? Like kind of a secret." There I was spilling my guts to probably a fifteen year old kid. Maybe sixteen.

He rolled what eye I could see and nodded, "although I don't talk about other people's lives very much, I make no promises not to tell Demyx at some point." I smiled at that trying to stay on point.

"Those _things._ Are trying to split Roxas and I up." He slid his eyes closed then opened them up with partial curiosity and partial skepticism.

"Say I do believe for half a second, how do you know this?" I was quiet for a moment and so was he, and the only thing filling the space was the soft music whizzing and irritating pixy laughter.

"Kai told me that they told her themselves." I almost whispered. He hummed in the back of his throat.

"And that's bothering you because?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question. I mean wasn't it obvious it was because Roxas was my boyfriend and I wanted it to stay that way? Fuck. I knew no one would believe it when I said they were everything but sugar spice and everything nice. "Because if Roxas broke up with me over stupid shit then I don't know what I'd do with myself." Surprised by my own honesty I saw Zexion grin.

"I believe you, Axel… so what are you going to do about this predicament?"

I gnawed at my lip trying to think, "Roxas won't believe me if I just flat out tell him… I think I need someone who he might actually… trust." I glanced up at him almost pleadingly, hoping that he was as perceptive as I gave him credit for.

With a defeated sigh he spoke softly, "I'll speak with him."

Just then my leg started to vibrate. "OH SHIT!" I yelped very manly as the whole class turned to look at me, "I just… uh. Got silt in my hair, that's all." laughter spread and they were minding their own again, like they should have been doing in the first place. Yeah, that's right bitches. Go back to your own shitty pots. I withdrew my phone from my pocket when I was sure my art teacher wouldn't see and after a few clumsy button smashing, my new, practically only, text popped up on the small screen.

_You free afterschool today? _

Almost all of the anger melted away with that simple question and I was smiling down like an idiot, fumbling over the keys. The kind that had 'jkl' and were too sticky and sometimes skipped over the letters I wanted and the back space button was broken, and I really needed a new phone if Roxas was going to make texting me a habit.

_I have work at four._

Not a problem really, because school got out at two. I slipped my phone back in my pocket, just in time for my art teacher to pass by and eye my work. Yes, I know it puts makes Da Vinci to shame, you can give me a D and we'll call it even. "Okay, everybody! Class ends in ten minutes, so that means it's time to clean up! Unless you want to miss the busses!" her cheery voice called and we all set out to cleaning up, "and don't forget to wrap your work in damp paper towels! We wouldn't want all of your hard work to go to waste!" I rolled my eyes and set out on the task at hand, flopping back in my seat with dry cracking hands at the end of it, I hated it. I hated the clay still under my short finger nails, and I hated how dry it left my hands, and I hated how it sucked out all the fluid in my body and it would be like this for the next two weeks. Just fucking great; I'm going to become the creep who caries lotion in his book bag for no apparent reason. Then when someone goes through my bag they're going to think I jack off between classes or some shit like that, and then no one is going to want to touch me. Great. Fucking great. I was seriously thinking about just turning in my blob of clay for the project grade just to avoid all of that.

"Hey, Axel." My head jerked up when I heard that little mousy voice that was used to cover up the demonic undertones, Naminé. I glared at her for half a second before Zexion so kindly reminded me that it wouldn't be a good thing to start glaring at them before I told Roxas what was going on, with a cough from behind a book.

"What do you want?" I tried to suck the venom back in, but I don't think I was all too successful. Everyone was starting to crowd around the glass front door to the room with the random spewing of announcements about what clubs were meeting and weren't meeting and SOL tutoring. I cringed as she slid in an empty seat right next to me, leaving Xion standing with her arms folded.

"I just wanted to say hi, is all. Me and Xi don't get to see you that often." She batted her almost invisible blonde eyelashes and ran baby fingers through her hair.

"Well, Hi. Now… bye." I gestured to the doors as I stood, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Wait! Nam! He's leaving! I told you just to let me do it." the raven haired girl tugged on Naminé's ear and then rushed over to me, like I didn't even hear them.

"So, Axel, how are you and Roxas doing?" I gulped down my anger. She knew what she was doing. I could feel it. Didn't they have anything better to do? I mean didn't they have some other poor boy to stalk, or have any stalkers of their own to deal with. I tilted my head to the side at that thought. I still got glares in the hall and Demyx was constantly prying girls off him from what I could see when his chorus class joined our theater class, and even Ven claimed to hide out in Guidance under the pretenses that someone in his this or that class wouldn't take no for an answer. Vanitas. Well… I'm not sure about him, someone— like my sister— had to have a thing for the badass don't give to shits about the world type thing. I've even witnessed a few times Riku ripping up 'love notes' Sora would receive, but these girls didn't seem like they had anyone. I wouldn't want them either, but come on. Someone had to like them. Someone had to find little demonic bitches… dare I say attractive?

"We're just fine. Like we always have been." I grit out, but sighed when the bell rang and we all flooded out the doors, leaving them to get lost in the sea of much taller students and mass of screams. Fuck, people, it's only Tuesday! Not even worth getting all excited about! I maneuvered around a few people who were eyeing me. I glanced down at my hand. It still had that fucking "Z" there, and I still had no fucking idea what it meant but I could see a few other people with the same thing and few with a big fat "O" keeping them company. Note to self: ask Roxas what that means, and don't stop until he answers. I was just about to step through the Front doors of the school building when a hand was suddenly in mine and I smiled to find Roxas pretending like he'd been there the whole time. "You know, Roxas, I've been thinking." So I went along with it.

"Uh oh." I rolled my eyes, and continued, opening my umbrella and covering more of Roxas with it than myself. I could see him smile at the gesture; guess I was doing something right then.

"That I've had a horrible day. And you should really make it up to me. _They_ tried to talk to me today." I said dramatically forcing him to laugh and shake his head as we made our way over to student parking.

"Oh really? I guess I do have to make it up to you then." his speech was interrupted with a few waves to people I'd never seen in my whole life, and a couple of fake smiles and 'hey guys.'

I laughed, "no I was kidding, Roxas. Okay mostly."

"No. no. I will. I'll make it up to you." He stopped in a little circle near the side entrance to the school right before the actual parking lot. And kissed me. I swear every time he does that I forget how to breathe. I leant down to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away and pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth instead. Tease. Fucking tease. I swear that's what he is. I thought about telling him to just forget about taking me anywhere and just kissing him until it left him just as breathless as it left me. I guess I could do that another time… you know when I couldn't practically hear the thought of students around me screaming 'he must die.' I blinked a few times, still holding onto my breath, "but come on I'm starving."

I snapped out of my trance just in time to see him step into the student parking lot and pulling open the door to Cloud's car. "No way! He let you use his car? You can drive?!" he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Of course I can fucking drive! What would— why would I not be able to?!" he looked at me like I had three heads or some shit like that.

"I mean. I've never seen you drive before. I just assumed you couldn't. You know, maybe you got it revoked or some shit like that for reckless driving?" okay, maybe that was stupid to think, no, I know it was because the blonde started laughing and shaking his head as he started the car.

"Almost did, but not quite. How'd you think I got to Wal-Mart to buy those condoms? " Good fucking point— wait almost? "Now get in, before the others come and notice I have dad's car." I did as I was told and soon enough we were in the long ass line of cars and students who hardily knew how to drive, but wanted to waste money on getting to school instead of taking the free bus. I didn't voice this opinion to Roxas because I could tell by the way his jaw was tight and his knuckles were white with the grip he had on the steering wheel, that he was not in the mood for any of my logic. I gulped as he started cursing as the drivers pulling clumsily out of their spots and started cutting him off; Roxas had some serious Road rage.

"Hey, Roxas—"

"what." He snapped. I recoiled with slight fear, yup. Never pissing Roxas off for sure. I'll just let poor little Zexion break the news to him. That way he'll be the one who gets hit in the face, not I. He sighed heavily as some patrol person in a bright orange vest waved him out of the parking lot with a thumb up; they check for seatbelts every day I assume. "Sorry. Driving makes me edgy."

"I can tell…" I murmured, attempting to sink down as far as possible in my seat, but it was too damned cramped in there. "So, uhm. Where are we going?"

"Ihop. I want pancakes." He seemed to be chewing on his lower lip in thought about something, "I mean… do you want ihop?"

"Yeah sounds good to me, I don't have lunch on B-days, oh. I can't eat. I don't have money."

"It's okay I have money." absolutely not. Roxas was not going to pay for my food. It was not happening. Our first 'date' kind of things and he was going to buy me food? I think not. He has to allow me some of my masculine pride.

"No… I'm not letting you pay for me, Roxas."

He rolled his eyes, with a snort, "is it because you're '_the man in this relationship' _or something? Because if it is, I have news for you. I have a penis too and therefore a man as well. So take that and shove it up your ass. I either pay for you and you deal with it, or you just sit and watch me eat." he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove, a smile in place on his lips.

"okay." I grumbled, not being able to keep a smile off my face as well. Never knew someone could shoot down an idea so fast. "I'm paying you back though."

"How about next time we go out you pay? And we can change off? Would that make you and your penis feel better?" he asked with another laugh.

"Gee, Roxas, if I didn't know any better, with all this talk about Penises, I'd say someone's sexually frustrated." Another gorgeous laugh as we pulled into the parking lot.

"You're starting to sound like Demyx. And that's creepy, because you're my boyfriend, not my older brother." I frowned and he laughed again stepping out of the car and I followed umbrella left behind because it seemed to clear up just enough.

"Don't compare me to Demyx… please. It's a huge turn off." I dragged my fingernails on my thigh through my pants.

"You can smoke around me, you know that right?" What? He pointed to my hands, "you do that a lot… before you sigh and then you leave. To smoke. You don't have to leave every time."

"oh." Perceptive. Maybe it was the what the fuck are you talking about can you read my mind look I gave him in passing. I quickly fished through my pockets before pulling out the box of cigarettes and a lighter. Before long I was leaning against the trunk of Cloud's little blue car, thinking of all the reasons why he let Roxas borrow it, and how he was at work, exhaling all… well most, okay some of the stress from the day, after all I had to somehow tell Roxas about his little sisters. Would he even believe me? And would he go along with Kairi's plan if he even did? "Hey, Roxas, why so quiet?" I asked, the filter dangling off the corner of my mouth and smoke hanging heavy in the humid air.

"Just thinking… I guess." He shrugged in his spot next to mine. The parking lot was empty, save for the ones that probably worked there.

I rose an eyebrow when I was met with silence instead of an elaboration, "you going to tell me what about?" I flicked the butt to the ground and stomped it out.

"mmm… not now, not yet, maybe later, come on. I'm starving." Well okay then, Mr. Bright side, whatever you say. We made our way into the building with a wave to the hostess and took our seats by a window with menus being scooped away from us and drinks being planted in their place. I've never in my life had service that fast, but hey I'm not complaining. "So, how are you warming up to the school so far?" he asked with a flutter of his eye lashes.

"You know… it's like any other school. Same mass of people, same sucky teachers. Same grades." I responded leaning back in my chair, and watching him as he sipped down his soft drink.

"Nothing specific?" I didn't like where this was going, not one bit. Maybe it's me being overly paranoid at the moment that Naminé and Xion had already put their little half thought through plan into action, but I'm detecting a tab bit of hostility in his tone.

I twirled my straw around in my glass cup, smiling and looking up at him, "I like b-days with you." '_I don't like ASL'_, I signed simply, forcing him to laugh a little bit, before returning the favor by signing something too fast for me to even begin to ask what he was trying to say so I stared blankly at him. He rolled his head back with another laugh.

"I said, 'I love that you can always make me laugh, even though sometimes you're a little bit slow, but you're cute so it's okay. And I like being with you like this.'" his features had softened out as I searched his blue eyes with a smile on my face.

I chuckled, "well that is to be expected, I mean this is _me _we are talking about," I grinned cheekily, watching how he rolled his eyes, "on a somewhat serious note… I like spending time with you too, and you're not too bad yourself."

His eyes went huge as the smile never left his lips, "Just not too bad?! That's like an insult! Do you know how many people would kill to be you?" he leant forward on the tabletop, elbows resting on the reflective surface, waiting for me to answer. So I took that moment to steal a kiss from him. I swear I heard him sigh into the kiss, but I'll never really know, because our waitress stood holding our food with a flushed face, one that matched Roxas'. Aww, cute, Roxas blushes; I will get him to do that again.

The waitress bent down and placed our food on the table and smiled at us, asking if we needed anything else to which I mentally replied, for you to leave so I can steal more kisses from one very flustered looking blonde at the moment, but opted for saying, "No thanks, I think we're good." And she walked away. I looked over to Roxas to see him smothering a simple stack of pancakes in strawberry syrup. "I guess you really were hungry." He nodded as he bit into the food, so I did the same.

For the first few moments we were silently chewing, but after about four bites, and many noticeable glances from our waitress, Roxas finally spoke, "so, aside from the fact I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday…"

"Why haven't you eaten since then?"

"He shrugged taking a sip from his drink, "I didn't feel like cooking, so everyone just had to fend for themselves for dinner. I forgot to eat, and this morning I had to split with the car before the others noticed."

I nodded, pretending to follow it all, "wait… _you _cook dinner?" to which he nodded, and my mouth fell open, "so all this time I've been believing that Cloud made all that orgasm inducing food, and it was _you_?"

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I know how to cook?" he waved his fork around in way I found cute; it scared me a little to think of fork waving as cute.

I shook my head, "no no, not at all. That's kind of amazing. I guess I just sort of didn't expect it." then the grin crawled back on my face, "you can drive, you can cook, you're an amazing kisser, you're crazy beautiful, you can sign like completely, and you help the disabled… you're fucking perfect. Why do you like me again?"

His face grew red again as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "don't forget I ride horses out in Pungo."

I laughed shaking my head, "of course, is there anything you can't do?" I said with a roll of my eyes, taking a bite of my own pancakes.

"I can't ever beat Demyx or Zexion at a game of Halo."

"You're kidding!" he shook his head then let out a soft chuckle… he looked kind of nervous actually.

"I'm not… but uh… like I said, aside from me wanting to just eat… I also wanted to talk to you about something." I felt my stomach jump into my throat before plummeting into my stomach, I didn't trust my voice, so I settled for a nod and he continued. He chewed slowly on the last bites on his food before swallowing thickly, "uhm… that question you asked me… about Hayner and you."

"Yeah?"

He looked down into his half empty glass, "you're nothing like him. You're not like any of them." yup, heart in throat again. "You're genuinely sweet… and I don't think you'd ever cheat." He murmured that last part. I felt this strange surge of emotions rush through me and it was like my everything was tilted for a split second and it made me feel dizzy, I don't think I've ever felt guilty in my life. "Okay?" he looked up with a forced smile, "so don't let anyone try to convince you otherwise."

"Uh… I got it… but Roxas…"

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he held up his finger motioning me to shush-up, "oh hey Zexy. No… why would I have seen him?" pause. "Yeah, he's my brother, but… okay that's definitely him in the background. So why did you really call me. You never call me." he looked confused, and then it quickly turned into a scowl, as I heard the faint murmuring on the other line for a while. Was he calling for what I think he was then, "If this is a joke, Zexion, it's not funny." His glare was directed at the table. "Okay. I will. Yeah, thanks." He sighed defeated, standing up and throwing a fifty on the table. There was no way two people who— and he was storming off.

I stood chasing after him and out the restaurant, "what's wrong Roxas?" I called out for him but he just shook his head stalking to the car.

"MY SISTERS ARE WHAT'S WRONG!" so Zexion had called him to tell him about them. Smart move on his part; he didn't have to deal with the meltdown. He threw his arms up, "Why? How could they even— did you put them up to this?" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his ice cold glare on me, "because so help me, Axel. If you're using them to cover your tracks I swear—"

"Roxas. Stop. I said I wouldn't lie to you, so when I say I had nothing to do with this, you have to believe me. So just breathe okay." Crap. Crap crap. Crap. I'm terrible at making people feel better. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath and when he opened them I couldn't stop my heart from nearly breaking at the sight of almost unnoticeable tears in his eyes. Fuck the things this kid does to me! "Kairi told me about them, and I was going to tell you… but I didn't want you to think I was lying, so I was going to wait and then maybe have Kairi and Zexy help me, because they knew too…" fuck I'm rambling.

His voice came out soft and almost scared, "gods, I really hope you're telling the truth." He sighed dragging a hand down his face and taking those tears with him, so I did the only thing I could think of doing; I stretched out my arms and pulled him to my chest, listening to him whisper, "really hope you're not lying." For a while there, we just stood, me holding him to me and his fingers toying with the stray threads at the bottom of my shirt. I didn't even care about the people that passed us on their way into the establishment. "What am I going to do with them?" he let out a long breath.

"Kai said to have a fight and pretend to break-up so they'll feel bad… or something like that." I laughed a little bit as his shoulders shook with laughter, "I know it sounds stupid, but they're girls so she's got to be on to something, right?"I swore he smiled, and then I felt the small tear stains form on my shirt. He sighed and sniffled against my chest, and I just couldn't resist, "after all this is girl world, and in girl world, all the fighting has to be sneaky."

He jerked away from me grasp, "did you just quote—"

"shhh… shh… it's going to be okay, Roxas. Just let Axel take care of it." I nuzzled my chin in his soft blonde locks and ran a hand down his back soothingly, despite the soft slap he gave me.

* * *

Oh just in case anyone was wondering, Pungo is the country/farmland part of Virgina located on the coastline.

Hmm… let's see. This took a long time to get out. Garrh! All because I tried to keep it lighthearted, but ya know some seriousish stuff happened. I hope I did well enough.

* * *

I love you all who keep reading and faving and reviewing, and alerting. So keep it up! :DD

Axel-Got it Memorized: meeep thankyewwww c,:

ewonsama: ahah yeah, Cloud needed to make sure his baby boy was okay during the storm… and that Axel wasn't going to molest him.. lol and yeah the condom thing really works… youtube it… XD and oh gosh that idea sound like something Roxas and Demyx would do together. Nothing like brotherly bonding.

D: - lol when I did that it made a face XD I'm sorry it made me laugh. Anyways, thank you

XaryTheTracelessShadow: oh so veryyyy happy, thank you c:

So continue to being the awesome readers you are!


	11. Randomly Inhaling Them Like Drugs

Disclaimer: I do not own the character, Delilah, transformers, My little Pony, the Muppets, Taylor Lautner, chocolate Axe, or anything along those lines.

Warning: ahaha. Oh, mentions of disturbing things, and criticism geared towards many things. Hey that's just Axel. (Not me or my opinions I try to give him his own little quirk as much as possible)

* * *

We were currently in a barn, and I know that would be obvious given the vomit inducing smell of animal shit and wet fur, along with the bales of hay tossed haphazardly everywhere, and the swarm of flies and mosquitoes and bees that decided, 'gee, Axel must taste fucking amazing today!' and I don't think 'Barn' is the proper term for where we were. Stables? Horse stables I think would be more accurate. Zexion was standing to one side of me trying to take up as little space as possible in the large barn thingy, shifting awkwardly in his place, emo glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose of that fine Saturday morning, textbook in hand as he tried to study. It's funny, because I shouldn't have put emo glasses past him. Kairi was to my other side texting a mile a minute. "Why the fuck are we here again?" I questioned to no one in particular as I yet again managed to just barely escape the horrid mortification that would follow stepping in horse crap.

"Because Roxas somehow manage to convince the rest of his siblings that attending a lesson stag was a better idea… given the _circumstances_." He said with an air around him of not really caring. I rose my head in acknowledgment as we shifted around awkwardly again. This kid was younger than Roxas… Sora's grade I think with a GPA that I'm sure puts the valedictorian of this year to shame, was taller than Roxas by a head, placing him just at my shoulders, and his vocabulary… well let's just say I thought 'Comeuppance' could very well be part of the Muppets. For anyone who was just as baffled by this word as I was, loosely, I think the sentence that applies would be 'I sure as fuck hope Naminé and Xion get their _Comeuppance.' _And the saddest part of it all was that I think he was trying to… come down to my level? That's not the point.

What is is that, without going into much detail, because if I do I fear for the safety of every living creature in the stables, they decided it would be a good time as any other to shove one Larxene, self-proclaimed-and-unquestioned-captain-of-the-varsity-football-cheerleading-team quite literally into my lap during art class. Apparently Kairi choked my sexuality up to, 'yeah he fucks anything that moves… hell it doesn't even have to move… he'll fuck it anyway,' so they figured this would be okay. I don't know how or even why they would let something so… volatile, fuck you Zexion I can use words, into any class room, but she was, and even though her hands roamed around my body and poked and prodded and flirted like the whore I assume she is. I managed to stay cool. I managed to not snap her fingers off and shove them— anyway.

I swore I heard the faint clicking of cell phone cameras in the back ground… and I knew they were Naminé's and Xion's doing when Roxas called me later that night, demanding to know who that 'slut' was, and why she was straddling my waist. I probably should have been able to tell when the house right next door to me shivered under what I would assume to be Roxas fuming around the house in a mad attempt to find his cell phone to rant all of that out to me. I have to blink at this because how and why did she get away with that? Didn't that fucking school have the same views on public display of affections as private Catholic schools? Then again, I get to walk down the halls holding my blonde's hand. I had to calmly explain it again to him what his lovely little sisters were trying to do. At this he sighed and said he was sorry and told me that today we were going to the stables. In Pungo. Two hours away. And so we did. Zexion and Kairi in tow, because he was already sick of it and a course of action needed to be taken. Thus the mastermind behind the whole operation needed to be there… and well Zexion was just for show more or less.

Kairi groaned, shoving her Iphone in her shallow skinny jean's pocket, "the reception sucks socks out here." She flicked out her perfectly manicured nails and got briefly distracted by the very sexy, tan, well built, body glistening with sweat— I mean bland stable hand that looked like Taylor Lautner; and I don't like Taylor Lautner. Kairi does. I do not. I like Roxas. Roxas. Blonde hair blue eyes slightly freckled shoulders. Yup.

"I thought you knew what you were getting into when you decided to come with us this morning, Kai." I snapped my fingers in front of her, bringing her back to reality. Her head snapped to me and glared, "he's probably like twice your age, so just stop."

She shooed my hand away from her face an angry blush painting her cheeks, "I wasn't checking him out… and anyway we're here for Roxas." she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Ah, that's right. We were here on the Saturday morning before SOLs because Roxas was on the verge of strangling his little sisters and giving away the fact he knew what they were playing at. He threw a 'little' temper tantrum and his siblings didn't want anything to do with him this morning, thinking he went perfectly alone. And surprise! Me Zexy and Kai are here! Yay!

And speaking of which, he was coming out of a door, cute little jockey helmet— and no I don't know if that's what it's actually called— tight beige horse pants that didn't look at all comfortable, and a plain white tank-top tucked into his breeches? Yeah that's what he called those pants…. I think, and boots that looked like goulashes to me. And yet, he looked hot. Even though Jockeys and Cowboys are probably like Autobots and Decepticons—In fact, I think Roxas meets the requirements to be a jockey. It was hard for me not to picture him a cowboy, hips moving fluidly with the horses every movement and I had to bite my lips. Why couldn't he just… be naked? In my bed? And fuck! Those damn condoms from two weeks ago were still fucking with my brain.

"Axel! Mind giving me a hand!?" he called waving me down and I jogged up to him avoiding the crap on the ground. He held out what looked like at least three blankets some strappy thing and a saddle and a bag full of brushes and everything else dangling from the other arm as he flailed that out to me. So I took it and watched him stumble into a stall where a horse stood attached to something or the other to keep it in place and from running away and mating with the other horses in the stable. At least I like to think so; adds excitement to the whole affair, you know? And here is where I apply my ample knowledge about the care of Horses and describe in great length how Roxas went about readying his little dapple grey... yeah, not so much. And yes, I am very proud of myself for remembering that little bit of information about the horse on the ride over here, even though I'm sure he had already told me that at one point or another. After some effort on his part and a few swears and pulling of straps and countless questions on my part. The thing was well dressed and ready to go. I think.

I stroked down its neck with tentative fingers, making sure it wouldn't kick me in the face or something equally as painful. Its hair stiffened a bit and twitched under my fingers and I jerked away, causing Roxas to laugh as he gave a hardy pat to the side of the beast. "What? I don't want it to kill me."

"Delilah. is a girl, Axel. For the billionth time, the horse's name is Delilah. She is a Dapple—" Yeah… he was talking, beautiful pink lips working and spilling out words about horses I can't even begin to care about or repeat so for the moment… possibly forever. Let's call Roxas' horse— dare I call it a pony again he'd have my head— Rainbowdash. And I fully blame Demyx's unhealthy obsession with My Little Pony and some pairing called flutterdash, and just the name makes me shiver uncomfortably… because they're little helpless animals, portrayed as children, and just why oh why would anyone want illicit pictures of anthropomorphized twelve year olds? Suck that Zexion! You too will get your _Kermit muffins_ for thinking I can't use big words like you! "—fuck you right here in this stall if you can repeat to me at least four of the breeds of horse I just told you about." Well if that didn't tether me to the ground.

"Huh?" I blinked staring down at him. Oh shit, oh shit. What where they called? Fuck I wasn't listening what so ever!

He rolled his pretty blue eyes before taking the horse by its lead and leading it past me and out into the open arena thingy outside, "Thought so. Your loss really, I was up for an adventure today." He shrugged passing a suggestive wink in my direction over his shoulder as he left. He really needs to stop. My mouth went dry, and oh hell was he being serious? Because if he was I was so willing to just pull something out of my hat and hope to everything good in this universe that my guess to what they were called came out right.

"Roxas! That's not fair! You shouldn't tease me like that you know!" I whined as I followed after him, Kairi's face half between mortified and confused as to where the stable hand went. He wasn't Roxas' tutor or whatever so I didn't really care about him all that much anymore. I was more concerned with the cute little blonde mounting his horse with such grace and fluidity it would have made ballet dancers jealous. He rocked his hips against the horse inside the little pin looking a little discomforted before finding what looked like to be the right place. His back straitened and his shoulders uncurled, now that I think about it he already had oddly good posture to begin with, like he had many years of being tied to the back of a dining chair and forced to eat like that… or something less extreme, like riding horses.

"Life's not fair, Axel. Can you hand me my water bottle real quick?" He gestured to the white picnic table with a few things on it, so I handed him the bottle as instructed… well I started to, but the asshole in me kicked in, and held it just out of his reach, sneering up at him.

I placed the bottle to my lips and took a swig, letting out a loud refreshed sound at the end as he glared, "I would… but life's not fair like that again." I capped it and tossed it back and forth in my hands. One gloved hand held onto the reins and the other held out expectantly. Then a cryptic grin slowly settled in after the flash of rage from atop his horse that seemed to take a heavy interest in eating the dandelions that grew around the posts.

He beckoned me with one finger, grin still in place on his lips and eyes cool and calculating, and I should have known better, but the almost seductive look that was there made it hard for me to do anything but lean into him. He lent down, eye level with me, his eyes trailing down to my lips and back up to my eyes, hand creeping around to the back of my neck and toying with my hair, his sweet breath ghosting across my face and I was lost and helpless to those hypnotizing half lidded blue eyes. His tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips and in the process brushed past mine and I had to swallow hard. Then with another sadistic grin he pulled away chuckling and I blinked in confusion… still waiting for that kiss.

And then it suddenly made sense. He tilted his head back, water bottle emptying. Fucker. How the hell did he even manage to get that from me? "And this, Axel… should teach you not to be an ass to your boyfriend, because I will always… get my way." He handed the water bottle back to me and I scowled at him as another laugh passed those gorgeous lips that I wanted a little more than to kiss.

I muttered under my breath, hoping Roxas wouldn't hear, "it hardily counts if I let you get your way." He heard it. He heard it, rolled his eyes and pecked my cheek, doing something weird with the horse and his legs and it trotted off.

"I should have warned you. All Strifes seem to have an enchanting quality to their movements, even someone as care free as Demyx can be quite manipulative at time." Zexion was leaning against a soft worn out white bench, textbook still in hand; Chemistry.

"Gee thanks, I think it's a little too late for that now." sarcasm heavily laced in my voice as I plopped down next to him and Kairi. "So what do we do now?" I stared up at the endlessly blue sky, and kept thinking about how it already felt like summer, when there was still the faint possibility it could snow the next day. Odd.

"Larxene." Kairi chimed in, and I shot her you-have-to-be-shitting-me-right-now look, and Zexion promptly closed his text book.

"The queen bitch?" Zexion remarked, and when Kairi nodded, it was like I entered the twilight zone or some equally freaky shit because the two of them; Kairi, my little sister, and Zexion, Demyx's little 'sex muffin'— I spend too much time with him on the job— had a moment of understanding. "I think I can see where their little stunt with her could be a good thing. This gives us ample opportunity to—"

"Hold up a damn minute! What is going on?" I was confused. So sue me; I didn't have some telepathic bullshit that they had right then. A familiar sense of impending doom tingled up my spine when they exchanged glances that were eerily similar to the ones Roxas and Ven share.

I looked over to the blonde who was as gorgeous as ever, legs straddled wide over an animal I was quickly becoming jealous of, biting his lip in concentration or absentminded thought about me— don't crush my hopes, and Hips rocking ever so slightly as he walked the horse quietly around the pen. Warming up? My gaze didn't even brake when he started moving a little faster, bouncing up and down my head following and bobbing with him.

Very _very _dirty thoughts about how I wished he would Ride me and is it normal to want to uh… jump his bones after only being with him for a rough six weeks? I sighed exasperatedly; No way in hell I was ever going to be able to look at him ever riding a horse again without picturing his smooth hips, piercings still in place, and tight stomach, muscles contracting under my finger tips, firm biceps, slightly freckled sun kissed skin, honeycomb blonde hair, and magnificent blue eyes through long blonde eyelashes, perfect pouty pink lips with teeth baring down into them, riding _me. _Shit shit shit. They didn't notice me. They didn't see that; no one saw me looking at Roxas like that. Right? Right. Wrong.

As if on cue Kairi, "Oh, dear, older brother, you have a long way to go." she ruffled my hair and I was vaguely aware of the fact Roxas' instructor had come out and was making some while hand gestures adding up to, 'you go here and do this now.' I shooed Kairi's hand away and settled my stone expression on her in favor of staring at Roxas and risk getting caught literally drooling over him.

Yeah just have to play it off all cool like; "So, what's the plan then?"

And this spurred her into a long winded discussion with Zexion's input on how Larxene was a bitch, a very cruel sadistic one, and even a conniving whore to men. That was the key point I think. _Men._ Larxene flirted with guys, slept with guys, let guys drive her to school, let guys buy her things, let them do her home work, and was the only person in the school that was completely gossip worthy without having the name Strife attached to it. But she 'falls in love with strictly girls.' This was much to kairi's chagrin, because she let out a visible shutter when she said she was willing to take one for the team… aka. Me. my mouth hung open to this, but she quickly cleared it up by repeating, 'I am not a lesbian.' At least a dozen times, and by the end of her screaming that, both Zexion and I were laughing so hard, the other students that had joined the lesson were thoroughly confused. Kairi took a deep inhale of breath before saying she was taking one for the team by hooking one of her newly found lesbian friends up with Larxene after the whole ordeal and that the cockroach blonde owed her a favor anyway. Now that worried me greatly; what did my baby sister do in her free times?

The breakdown of it all was that, Larxene knew I was with Roxas and had no actual intentions of being with me, but for some unknown reason was helping Naminé and Xion destroy my relationship. Bitch. Larxene was going to flirt nonsensically with me until we did break up. This I already kind of figured. But, if Kairi could weave her little web as well as she claimed, then I was to flirt back and feign interest instead of telling her to go fuck herself with the pottery-wheel. After a week working on a tea-pot I _had _figured out its actual name. Larxene would also know this, and keep playing along… like the demon spawn told her to, no issues what so ever, because either way she would be happy with fucking up someone's life. What a character. Anyway, then when we did "break-up" it would be big and mean and hurtful, and I better had learned to cry on cue, and be willing to never set foot inside of that school again without death threats. The last guy who broke Roxas' heart, Hayner, that dick, was crashed into lockers for a week strait before they figured it was a good thing Roxas Strife was single. Zexion is like an atlas of all things Strife related, like damn! Then when Roxas sulks around enough and gets all depressed again, his sisters will feel so bad, they'll fess up to forcing Larxene and Myself to flirt or hook-up or whatever else they have planned out, and that it was all their fault for forcing a "weak" man into something. At this point Roxas will bang their heads together and tell them we are still together and next time to mind their own business… okay all that minus the head banging. I wish he would do that though. Just once. Just for me.

Frankly; it was a complicated ruse I didn't think I would be able to follow, but I'm going out on a limb here and trusting my little sister, and she would deliver Larxene to me on a silver platter… so to speak. The gritty details were ironed out when Roxas finished his lesson with many remarks from me about how my blonde was walking bow-legged… ever so slightly when he was grooming his horse, and threaten me with never being able to have that same affect on him as he whispered it hotly in my ear then pressed a hard long kiss to my lips, to which my penis decided to make a surprise appearance.

Yeah, fuck me. Kill me now! Because that has not happened to me since I was fucking twelve! Twelve damnit! I need to get laid. I covered it the best of my ability and scuttled uncomfortably into the creeper van with Roxas driving. He smelt like sweat and horse and barn, and I still wanted him. I'm a sick fuck. There had to be something wrong with me. Maybe, without my knowing, I have a thing for men in uniform? And even when his dirt covered hand clasped onto my own in the van I felt little bits of my heart constrict and threaten to burst. And it was like that all the way home and somehow I found I didn't mind. I did mind when I was forced to spend the rest of my day, either scrubbing the smell of horse off myself, or in Wal-mart with Demyx, eyeing the many strange things people bought making fun of them when we thought they couldn't hear.

* * *

But when Tuesday rolled around and Roxas had finished telling me about how he honestly just wanted to go home and sleep instead of doing any helping that day, because SOLs were a pain in the ass that morning. And they were; I had no fucking clue what an SOL was before hand, but apparently it's just another final. So now I have to take two finals in most of my classes, and pass them both, or I fail the class. That was some bullshit. Tuesday was our history SOL and damn, I wished I paid attention to why I spent the last six weeks coloring maps and listening to lectures about the migration path of people through history and hearing 'Alexander the Great' every other class. I guess he was important or something, but really what did a fucking boat have to do with anything? I took my seat and unraveled my tea-pot thingy and started working on it, holding meaningless conversations with Zexion.

Until Larxene came in, short skirt showing off her ass, fluttering silver pompoms and flyers about ring-dance and prom and spirit week, and murmuring to my art teacher about oh she was oh so very sorry for interrupting her class and that this would only take a moment.

"So guys," she popped her gun, and harpy eyes instantly trained on me, her shrill voice being washed out by our meaningless chatter. Mine with Zexion was in an attempt to not have to do anything with her; "okay, guys, I was going to do this the nice way, but all of you need to shut your effin' mouths 'kay?" This sentence was punctuated with her sickeningly sweet voice, and bubblegum smile. Talk about bitchy cheer leader stereotypes. Where oh where was my art teacher when I needed her to save us all? Fumbling in the back with acrylic paint. She continued once we were silent and sending her dirty looks when we thought she couldn't see it, "This is how it's going to work. All day I've had to run around the school with the rest of the squad and student council to provide you with news about shiz you should already know about, and I'm getting tired of repeating myself." Gum popping was going to send me into an outraged crazed murderous state. "So. ring-dance is juniors only, so you little guppies don't get any funny ideas, unless some 'hot older guy' wants to take you. And trust me, he's probably not that hot anyway… if we don't want him. You can have him." she flipped her hair. Well she would have if it wasn't slicked back with what I'm sure is solidified cum. No that's wrong of me. I think I just gagged. And I think she saw it. Gel. It was hair gel. Definitely just hair gel. "Prom is basically the same thing. Oh and I'm supposed to pep you guys up for the theme of the dances this year. So yay prom and ring-dance." she thrusted one pompom in the air sarcastically, and gave another bubblegum smile, "Yeah… 'Under the Sea'. Guess they got tired of classic Hollywood. And girls ask the guys on these! Changing it up this year." the class let out a groan. I wasn't going, so I didn't care. "So be sure to snag up your pick before someone else does!" she sent a gooey mascara and eye liner covered wink my way and I gagged again.

Zexion snorted laughter and shook his head, "You have to flirt back… or this isn't going to work." He whispered behind his emo fringe long slate colored bangs. Huh, funny how I noticed now how much more emo he was after Saturday.

I turned in a stool as her white sneakers paraded around the room, her navy blue pleated skirt snapping from side to side. I think she thought that was attractive. I think she thought that I thought that was attractive. I don't. once upon a time ago I might have thought it was, and I would have wasted no time what so ever in having my way with her in the girls bathroom the first second I got… but I just… I didn't want to. And not wanting to kind of scared me when I actually thought about it. I mean I'm with Roxas and suddenly I hardly ever have thoughts about any one else… the kind that involve me fucking them at least, because I refused to admit that his presence was slowly leaking into all my other thoughts. Or maybe I just don't find cum covered haired bitches attractive. Nice to know I have some standards. Go self! "I know." I gritted out a response just as her finger tips brushed past mine as she took that moment to personally deliver the flyers to me. I let a crooked grin girl on my lips as my eyes landed on hers. Trained to perfection to feign interest in her, tossing what I hoped was a sultry wink at her. She returned the gesture with her own feral smile that made my skin crawl.

"See you around, Axel." her cotton candy breath fell hot and unsettling across my neck as I was almost positive her serpents tongue licked the shell of my ear. All the years in theater class would not be of any help with this thing here, or with Naminé and Xion giggling and high-fiving each other from across the room. Her fingers left my hand and she was out of the room with the announcements. I needed a shower. I _desperately_ needed a fucking shower. When all the supplies were put away we stood by our seats, contaminated flyer completely forgotten.

"This has her number on it, Axel. I think this might come in handy." Zexion approached me with the neon blue flyer turned over showing off curly pink numbers with XOXO at the end. I had to resist the urge to crumple the paper up, being mindful of Naminé and Xions eyes trailing after my every move. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I pulled out my cell phone punching in the digits and labeling it 'Bitch,'— creative I know— and then tossing the flyer away, faking a grin the whole while.

"Thanks, Zexy." He cut me a glare for calling him that little pet name, and I was about to correct myself when the bell rang, and I made my quick escape. A real smile tugged at my lips when I spotted Roxas on the other side of the hall, so I signed through the gaps of people, 'I hate my life.' He frowned and bit his lip tilting his head to the side, not returning gesture. I swear he's too fucking cute for his own good. Before too long he pushed past all the students and was taking me by the hand, kissing me briefly.

"What happened now?" I caught glimpse of Xion and Naminé bouncing around the crowd and bent forward to kiss him more affectionately instead of answering. I hope they see this. He cleared his throat pulling away and started to head in the opposite direction of the swarm of students. Fingers flexing against my own. And I just let him pull me, smiling when he looked over his shoulder like he was trying to make sure I was still there. Right out the side doors leading to the huge ass football field. He stopped then and let out a huge sigh.

"You just have a habit of dragging me all over the place don't you, Roxas?" I teased, and then stopped when I noticed the downcast guilty look in his eyes.

"I have been told I am rather bossy; I'm working on it though. Anyway! But uhm… I was just," why had I never noticed how he would make decisions on impulse and go through with them without asking me, and then instantly regret it, until that moment. I chuckled, running my free hand through his hair. Oh, don't think I didn't notice how you lean into the touch, Roxas. "I was thinking… since we're going to have to 'fight' I won't be able to take you many places with the family again, so I wanted to show you the park by the school, and we can just hang out there and get back here before the activity busses leave… and just… say we had to stay after school for something?"

I wrapped my arms loosely around him, not giving a damn about the people who showed up to keep up with year-around practice for various outdoor sports, sending glared our way, "sounds good to me." his lips quirked up and gave a firm nod, before he was off again, cutting through the football field and hopping a fence, taking me with him. A few clumsy steps over fallen logs of the thin forested area and then we were standing in a clearing, with just a small abandoned children's park stood forgotten. A rusted set of swings, one broken, a metal slide, a wooden teeter-totter… erm seesaw, and carousel that didn't look like it planned on budging greeted us. It was simple and broken and yet I fell in love with it,

My childhood excitement bubbled up inside of me as I rushed over to the unbroken swing, dropping my book bag to the ground. My shoes scrapped against the patch of grass starting to wear thin. Roxas laughed and smiled coming over to me, and fingered the broken swing next to mine. "Aw, don't look so sad, you can always just sit in my lap." I gave him a genuine wink that had him flustered for half a second as I did not wait for a response, and yanked him down to sit firmly against my thighs, one arm wrapping protectively around his slim frame, and the other holding onto the rusting metal chains as I started to swing. He was warm and inviting and gods, I think I seriously have a hidden obsession with chocolate axe; crossing my fingers no one figures it out.

He let out a giggle, flipping his bangs out of his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at me. Those fucking eyes. Damn, he was beautiful. "You know, Axel… many people would think it's creepy if someone started randomly inhaling them like drugs or something… but I think I'm going to take it as a compliment."

* * *

I was going to update on Akuroku day, and then I realized… it would just be buried under all those one-shots and no one new would see it. So I waited. Mostly…

Whooo! So half of this was just sitting on my computer for like a week because I got to 4,000 words and then was like ONLY 1,000 MOOOAR! YOU CAN DO IT! and then it turned out I couldn't.

so just in case anyone else cares to know what an SOL is. It stands for Standers Of Learning. It's a state standardized test that every student in the state of Virginia is required to take. From the third grade until you graduate high school. C: and if you don't pass when you're younger they put you in the "special needs" classes and in high school you just don't get the credit and have to repeat the class even if you pass the final and actual class with an A. fun right? Oh if you don't have an SOL for a class… you get to stay home KEEP THAT IN MIND IT IS IMPORTANT! Annnywaaay! I feel the drama starting to take place! Do you feel it!?

* * *

So show your love by faving alerting and most of all reviewing! Because I love them oh so very much and cherish them as if they were my children! So thank you all who have given me the gift of 77 reviews! *aiming for 100 so I must fork hard* I mean wow. Anyway!

WillCosplayForFood: flooop. Glad to make you're day/nights c: and if you miss an update there's just more to read? :D SCORE FOR LOVE! *returns hug* (,: and 'dfsdgjfsd' is the best way to describe anything. That is like the hugest compliment ever I swear!

SilverWingedRaven: yes Roxas can cook. It surprised me too… wait… I wrote it. lol and yay I can still keep things funny! And I try to update as often as I can!

VJtheQueen: strangely enough, so do I O.o I'm all antsy about writing their "break-up" we shall just have to wait and see then!

Kawaii No Nai: uuhh cake and cookies! Those are my weakness! And yes… Roxas has very… hmm… inappropriate music tastes. XD glad you noticed!

Axel-Got it Memorized: high five for Virginia! VIRGINIA IS FOR LOVERS! XD seriously though, it is. At least that what all VA's shirts say.

fireswordgirl: huh… well it's interesting that you said that on chapter five, you know, because of chapter 10's title. Lol and Roxas is controlling because he has been personally victimized! *shot*

okay it's like three in the morning. I'm going to bed now. TTFN!


	12. Sorry, I took your son's virginity

Warning: rated M. that should sum this chapter up nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or any other known references, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Well… it started out as a splendid week after that. Honest it did. Wednesday came and left with promises of a secluded park and sharing Roxas' iPod when he had no other choice but to sit in my lap. Thursday Rolled around lazy and slow and peaceful. I was aware of the fact Kairi had school today and I did not, as she scrambled around in her bathroom like she did every morning, before deciding that mine was better. I think at some point she'd learn that my bathroom is my own, and if she doesn't want to find something in there that has her questioning her sanity, she should really stay out of there. Her shriek of disgust let me know she might have learnt her lesson. I smiled smugly into my cool pillow, a reward all on its own, and avoided rolling over on Bella who took to sleeping on my bed instead of her own. She let out a happy little noise and shifted beside me. Whoever said dogs are supposed to sleep at the foot of your bed, forgot to tell Bella about this rule. Dad was laughing somewhere downstairs and Kairi was making disgruntled moose sounds as she stomped around below me. Whoops, next time you don't go in my bathroom. And I was drifting in and out of consciousness at this point, forgetting about the world around me when I was vaguely aware of something very heavy being tossed at my window. Bella instantly leapt up and started wagging her tail happily.

I didn't know if I should have been fucking ecstatic Roxas chose that over texting me, or if I should be pissed as all hell when I said I wanted to sleep in today and that clearly wasn't going to happen. I didn't really choose between the two as I stood and walked to my window and pulled the blinds up. I rubbed at my eye as I yawned, a blurry Roxas slowly coming into focus. He was holding out his sketchpad for me, his handwriting big and bold.

_**You should come over today; no one else is home. **_

I nodded dumbly and I saw him laugh, fiddling with the silver chain around his neck as he disappeared behind the curtain. Then it hit me. Roxas wanted me over. When no one else was going to be home. Just me and Roxas. For like eight hours. I couldn't help the grin the spread across my face or the butterflies that swarmed around in my gut. Just Roxas and I. Bella barked and wagged her tail, circling me in her own excitement. Yes, Bella, Axel's going to spend the day with someone very, very important. I stopped to pet her for a long moment until she was good and satisfied… or my arm was getting tired… One or the other, really. I started to pull out a pair of my favorite jeans, dark, but faded with a rip in the knee and back pocket, when another object was thrown at my window. One of these days he's going to smash my window in.

_**Don't bother getting dressed up.**_

He didn't say why, but he still had that smile on his face, and come to think of it, he was probably still in his pajamas. He was very adorable in just his pajamas hardily awake; hair a little more mussed than usual and probably had his defenses down. And I planned on taking full advantage of this fact… right after I put pants on. whoops. Forgot I wasn't wearing those yet.

I heard the front door slam closed, I assumed it was Kairi and shortly after it would be dad disappearing to work. I snuck out of my room… well tried because Bella whined and ran downstairs to go eat or something dog related, and gave away the fact I was awake and went to go take my shower. After which I found Bella sitting outside the door, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and her ears perked up. She was the size of a medium sized dog by that point and was still as floppy as ever. The only commands I could teacher her were sit and lie down. Roxas managed to get her to stay and shake hands, dad could get her to fetch, and Kairi… well Kairi somehow managed to get her into the habit of painting her nails… bright pink. All in all, she was the smartest animal I knew. So there she sat paw covering her eyes and nails bright pink. "Aww, don't be so bashful, Bella, I know I know, I look sexy and all dripping wet and just out of the shower and all… but let's face it. It wouldn't work out between the two of us." I chuckled, fully clothed in a grey muscle shirt and loose fitting blue jeans and toweling off my hair. She didn't let out a very happy bark as she trailed after me downstairs, as if protesting my statement. I could tell dad had left by that point, by the lack of sound in the house. I turned to her, once my dirty clothes were in the laundry room right off dad's room, "do you want to see Roxas today? I'd feel bad if I left you home alone when I promised you I'd be home today." She perked up and started wagging her tail at the mention of my blonde's name; she had a crush on him too. It was decided then, as I hooked her up to her leash, that she was going to come with me.

The thought of having to walk down my long ass drive way was not at all appealing so I cut across our yards and within a few moments I was at his door, ringing the bell. Bella stood beside me her baby blue eyes twinkling as she waited for Roxas to open the door. I'm sure we both had that look on our faces.

"I swore I texted you to just come in." Roxas grumbled around a cup of coffee, his smile giving him away that he wasn't all that upset. He looked quite adorable, and yes, he stood in red flannel pajama pants and a tank top covered by a blue zip up. He took a sip of his coffee and moved aside to let me come in. Bella whined for me to let her go, and so I did. Her first reaction was to run around Roxas' legs and paw at his pants, begging for attention. I think I was jealous of my puppy. Roxas closed the door to the silent house and abandoned his coffee mug in favor of cooing over Bella. If it wasn't at all creepy, I would have so bought him something cute and fuzzy so I could watch him be cute all the time. He really did have a thing for animals. "So, uhm… I was thinking we could go up to my room and watch movies?" it wasn't a question until the very tail end of his last word. I smiled, leaning down and kissing him on the lips. He tasted more like vanilla creamer than actual coffee; it was adorable. I still feel the butterflies whenever he kisses me, and they get even worse when I have the balls to kiss him. "We have Spirited Away…"

"Yeah… sounds good to me." I whispered, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. I had no idea what possessed me to do this, but he flushed lightly and lead me upstairs, after putting out a bowl of water for Bella and turning on the TV for her. Lazy ass human like dog! "So they give the shortest one in the house the attic?" I had never put too much thought into this fact before, because he was always just there in his room, or just there next to me. But watching him pull out a stool from the room next to Demyx's and get up to pull open the latch, made me think… as well as laugh. Roxas glared.

"It was either that or I bunk with Ven." He jerked his thumb to the room the stool came from. "And I was over that at the age of twelve. And I resent being called short." He shot me a glare just as he disappeared up his step-ladder-things. I followed, pulling it up and latching it closed for the both of us.

He had plain pale blue walls except the wall with the window that faced mine. That was covered in paint, like he'd just gotten mad about something and took it out on his wall. White Christmas lights strung up around the room. Giving it a light spacious feel… I guess. Kind of girly, actually. His bed was tucked away in the opposite corner mine was in, and it was just a twin with checkered bedspread and sloppily made. His floor was covered in art supplies and clothes, much like Demyx's room was— well just the clothes part. It didn't look dirty though._ Strange_. It was like he kept everything in its spot for a reason. His room lacked the speakers mine did, but it had a television on the wall opposite his bed. It was Roxas though, and even smelt like him. something I very much enjoyed.

He cleared his throat, looking mildly shy, "so uhm… it's messy and crap, but it's pretty cool." He smiled. "I don't have real lights in here, so I have those." He gestured to the Christmas lights, and I nodded.

"yeah, it' so much different than mine." Observant; I know. He grabbed the remote from his nearby dresser and gestured for me to sit by him on his bed. It was awkward. No, correction; Roxas was _making_ it awkward. Like he was nervous, or didn't really want me over there or just… not very Roxas. In fact I think he scooted farther away from me, keeping his eyes trained on the TV that was playing the tail end of Aladdin quietly. This kid watches way too many Disney movies.

Then all of a sudden, "If Jayy Von and Jeffree Star had a baby together; it would look like you." His face was dead serious, his eyes searching mine, and then I just laughed. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe and tears were forming in my eyes. That statement made no sense what so ever. He just blinked for a moment, but then he was laughing with me; both of us falling over each other in laughter.

"What the hell Roxas?!" was the only thing I could manage after I had whipped the tears from my eyes and there were just a few giggles left. I was spread out across his bed with him lying on top of me, head on my chest, my feet dangling off the end, and I was sure he could hear my heart beating wildly.

He shook his head with another chuckle, "I… Me and Ven and Dem were talking yesterday and Demyx said that. He said that's the reason he talks to you." he looked up at me the best he could to see what I'm sure was a very shocked expression.

I wrapped an arm around his middle, grinning when I felt him snuggle up closer to me, "I don't even know what to say to that." My Heart rate was through the roof. Roxas was on me. Curled on me.

"Neither did I… and maybe it's because he said it, but I kind of see it… the Jayy Von part at least… he's hot." I pulled away, feigning disgust, and let out an appalled grunt, attempting to push him off me, but he clung to me. "But you're hotter! I swear!"

"Now I don't believe you!" I attempted to cross my arms still lying in his bed.

Roxas sat up, ran a hand through his blonde locks, then unzipped his jacket, just leaving him in his tank top, tossing it to the side and giving me this look. What?! What the fuck?! Why is he doing that!? It didn't make any sense, and yet I didn't have the nerve to complain, or even question this. And oh gods, he could kill with this sultry look. I had to swallow hard and remind myself how to breathe with his blue eyes settled on me like that. I knew that look. And yet, I couldn't imagine what it could be for. Definitely not for _me_. Before I could process what was going on, his knees were on either side of my hips his hands on my chest, and kissing me roughly. Oh fuck, he was too hot for his own good, forcing me to completely forget that I was supposed to be pretending to be mad at him. I groaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding over mine, tugging ever so lightly on my piercing. My hands roamed over his sides shivering under my finger tips. I slowly sat up, a bit awkwardly, but never breaking the kiss. He was fully in my lap and his hands still smoothing over my chest, and a crazy idea struck me.

I broke the kiss in favor of planting kisses to his neck and shoulders. His head lulled to the side as he let out a small content sigh. I grinned against his heated skin, ignoring the tingling feeling in my gut that was both terrifying and compelling, and bit down lightly on his neck. That must have set something off in him, because the next thing I knew, Roxas has his hands on either side of my face kissing me like he's never kissed me before. I forgot how to breathe. Our tongues brushed past each other and his body kept pressing closer and closer to mine. I knew he knew that every little sound he made, and every little role of his hips and the slight pressure that came from his hands holding my face in place was completely turning me on. I could feel that it was doing the same to him. He smiled into the kiss, before pulling away, "believe me now?" his voice was course as he breathed against my lips. I didn't dare try and speak, so I just nodded dumbly; he sure fucking knew how to prove a point. The grin spread wide across his face, curling wickedly at the corners… "good." His arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer as he kissed the spot just behind my ear, sending tingles down my spine, "because I want you." I _literally _stopped breathing at this point. "I've been trying to hint at it for a long time now…" his voice was barely a whisper and so so very hot. He nipped at my neck again, his hand fingering the collar of my muscle shirt.

Roxas wants me. Roxas. Wants. me? ME? Like _want me_ want me? As in… to have— "What?" that wasn't the way that was supposed to come out. It was squeaky and broken and a little bit astonished and maybe disgusted, but that's not how I wanted it to come out at all. Roxas pulled away as if touching me burned him. It was a sudden movement and I think that's what scared me the most.

He looked hurt, "nothing… ahaha, I was kidding." he got off me, awkwardly shifting, trying to hide the bulge in his pajama pants. His mood changed again, back to awkward as hell and maybe sad. I blinked. He turned to watch Aladdin, but I wasn't paying attention to what scene it was on. He didn't say anything, and I think he was waiting for me to leave actually.

I sighed, biting my lip because I was so fucking stupid. I was so fucking stupid and I just ruined my chance with Roxas and now he's probably going to break up with me, because he thinks I don't want him back. And that I find him repulsive or fucking stupid something like that. My heart clenched painfully at that thought, which was scary, but I Knew I had to do something. "No, Roxas… I... was shocked is all…" he still didn't turn around, so I did the only logical thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and nuzzled my face in his neck, planting a soft kiss on the skin there. "I hope you're not kidding… " I felt so fucking awkward. All of this was awkward. The fact I had a raging hard-on and Roxas looked like he was about to cry, the fact Roxas practically jumped me after claiming to just want to watch a movie, the fact Roxas was going to allow me to touch him like that… see him like that. That fact his mood changed yet again. The fact I got the feeling him wanting me here was just so he could fuck with my brain even more than he already did on a daily basis… but not in a bad way.

He turned around in my arms at this, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I didn't let him say anything as I kissed him again. He let out a sigh of relief, melting into my touch. I had to remind myself to breathe again, willing up the courage to let my hands fall from holding him and inch up his shirt. His hand grabbed my shaking ones guiding them further under his shirt as he pulled away from our kiss, his eyes focusing on my face, "really?" he pressed his lips gently to my cheek before tugging at my lower lip with his teeth. I could only hum a response to this, trying so hard to calm myself down. I have never been this nervous about anything in my entire life. Roxas terrified me; what if I did something wrong? Not in the bad lay kind of way, but in the boyfriend kind of way. The pads of my fingers trailed up and down his stomach as it twitched reflexively. My thumbs ran over the smooth metal balls protruding from his hips, as his arms circled around my shoulders, fingers massaging my scalp and threading through my hair.

Was this really going to fucking happen? I didn't know. He had a hold on my spikes pulling me down until I caved and let my body fall back on the cramped bed, his legs simultaneously planting on either side of my hips again; my fingers still caressing what skin I could. We broke for a moment, as I tried to catch my breath. He sat up, still straddling my waist as his arms reached over his head grabbing at the collar of his shirt and yanking it clear over his head. He threw it somewhere out in the room.

I gulped hard. My eyes trained instantly on every part of his upper body, taking in the sight. He was fucking perfect. Just as perfect as I remember him being that one day in the pool. "Since when?" I breathed out; hoping he would understand and also hoping my voice didn't break.

He did, "since after the thing with Hayner." I growled at the mention of that dick's name. But all Roxas did was chuckle, rolling his pelvis down onto mine, I let out a groan and that's all it took for me. Every bit of _visible_ anxiety I had evaporated as I pulled him back down on top of me kissing him fiercely.

My thumbs migrated up to his chest, ghosting over his nipples causing his breathing to hitch. His hips kept rolling against mine and oh fuck, my old jeans were quickly very, very, tight. Tighter than they had been before. My hands slid down his back and held his hips as his ventured under my shirt, tugging it up. Oh, so he wanted me shirtless too? I let out a breathless laugh as I sat up to tug it off. He bit his lip as his blue eyes traveled over my form. It strange because I knew people found me attractive, but I thought I was too skinny in that moment … and Roxas didn't seem to mind. "Really, really want you." His eyes almost glazed over when they met back up with mine.

I think I was still in a little bit of shock at this point, because there was no way in hell that this was actually happening, and there was no way in hell Roxas wanted this for more than a month, and there was no way in hell I was going to deny him. But as long as it was happening, even if it wasn't really happening… I was going to go along with it. And that meant letting Roxas' trembling fingers undo the button to my pants as I watched him watching me from beneath blonde eyelashes. Holy shit. That's fucking hot.

He grinned up at me before his fingers were in my boxers._ In_ my boxers. Touching me. Touching my fucking penis. Like it was something we did every day, nothing out of the ordinary. No need to reassure me or warn me. I inhaled sharply as his hand wrapped around me, moving slowly. Oh hell. I forgot what it felt like to be touched like that; I forgot how intoxicating it was. Or how fucking hot Roxas could actually be when he was trying to be, not that he ever really had to... he just _was_. It continued like this for a few moments and I was completely hard. I groaned when he stopped and started tugging off my jeans awkwardly. He huffed when I lifted my hips to assist him. His cheeks were flushed, but the look in his eyes never faded as his eyes traveled over my body and locked back onto my erection. His hand wrapped back around as he pumped me, his other hand holding himself up while digging into my hip bones. It kind of stung after a while, his fingers digging into my hips, but all I could do was stare in almost shock as he did this. He lent down, kissing just below my belly-button before… oh gods, before his tongue took one long hot lap to the head of my penis.

My entire body shuttered and I lost anything other than, 'Oh gods, oh gods, Roxas is giving me head. Roxas has my dick in his mouth. Roxas is so fucking hot. Roxas. fuck.' as he took the head in his mouth as he continued to pump me. Slowly he took more of me in his mouth, bobbing his head little by little and using his saliva as some sort of lubricant as his hand pumped slow and steady. My hips were trying to jerk up and I had to resist the urge to start fucking his mouth hard and fast. _His perfect hot wet mouth._ My muscles twitched, as I attempted to keep still and not let out anything other than those sharp intakes of breath. My body tingled and it would have been easier to just close my eyes at this point, but I couldn't tear them away from perfectly blonde locks bobbing up and down over my cock, knowing what he was doing. My fingers tangled in his hair, but I tried not to tug too hard, only stroking through his hair gently. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I don't know when it happened or how I missed it, but I can feel him swallow around me, and he's making these soft sounds and he looks so content with life, but oh gods, if he keeps that up, I'm going to cum… and I didn't want that yet.

I tug gently on his hair urging him to look up and when he does, it's the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen. His eyes look just a shade darker and kind of hazy. His face was flushed and his lips were pink and slightly swollen. His shoulders and chest moved with every harsh breath and fuck his hand is still moving up and down my aching shaft and I swear that's enough. "yeah?" his voice was airy and a tab bit hoarse when he speaks.

I didn't say anything, mostly because if my voice cracked, that wouldn't be attractive at all, so I just guided him back up my body, my green eyes never leaving his blue, until he's close enough to kiss. I did. Our lips met and his arms left from their position to wrap around my neck and kiss me fiercely. He pressed himself against me as he kissed me, his hips rocked against mine creating sweet, sweet friction that I couldn't begin to get enough of. My hips rolled back against his and my tongue explored his mouth. My thin fingers trailed down his back and over his ass and squeezed for good measure before they moved on to tug at the fuzzy flannel pants that hung off his hips. Roxas grinned and pulled away, standing up on the bed unsteadily, and kind of clumsily, yet kind of sexy. My eyes couldn't tear away from him as he slid both his plaid pajama pants and boxers down around his perfect thighs and kicked them off his perfect ankles.

It was just the two of us, on his bed, naked and both very, very hard. Somehow I gathered my voice as he came back down to eye level, a light flush painting his cheeks. "Roxas…" it was just the whispering of his name, but I think he understood. He reached over me to his dresser and pulled out the single condom left from Wal-Mart, along with a bottle of strawberry scented lube.

_Interesting._ No, not interesting… it was fucking baffling. Why the hell does he even own _strawberry_ scented lube? How long has he owned it, when's the last time he used it? Where in the hell did he even get that from?

But I abandoned those thoughts as soon as I noticed he had rolled the condom down over me and was lying on his side next to me, kissing along my collarbones, and running his hands along my sides. "I keep meaning to ask you what your tattoo means." His eyes glanced over my tattooed ribs, as my brain had a hard time recalling what was even inked into my skin there; Roxas was the only thing I could think about, the only thing I wanted to think about.

"I'll tell you later." I grinned as I grabbed his fingers, kissed them because that seemed to be the okay thing to do, before I pushed him on his back and watched how easily his legs spread for me as I settled them high on my waist. His body was open for me; waiting for me. I kissed his neck as I uncapped the bottle of lube, choosing not to comment on the fruity nature of it until later, and spread the liquid over my hand; not even a little rusty at this action. I was trying to ignore the fact my heart was in my throat the whole time, but when my other hand wrapped around his erection and he shivered, it was hard to ignore it. Roxas rocked his hips gently into my touches, not showing any kind of pain as I prepared him, his eyes closed and biting his lip, and all I could think about is how this wasn't really happening. Because this was me, and _Roxas_. And Roxas was too fucking good for me. But I couldn't stop then, not even to ask him if he was sure.

I licked my lips as Roxas draped his arms around my neck to stare up at me. His endless blue eyes had me completely enraptured and all I could do was pull my fingers out of him to plant one hand on the side of his head and use the other to guide myself into him. He didn't say it, but I knew that look, and I knew the body language and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. And holy shit. This is _actually_ happening.

It was all a beautiful blur from then on.

The hot, _hot tight_ overwhelming feeling of being inside of him made me almost dizzy with euphoria. The way he didn't moan like a whore in heat, and only let out quiet little pants from his agape mouth when I wasn't kissing him. The way he only whimpered incoherently when I nipped and sucked on along his neck and shoulders. The look on his face both when his eyes rolled back and when they held still on mine. The way his hands curled around my neck continuously flexing. The way his whole body trembled under and around mine. The way he just moved against me in a certain way when he wanted me to go faster or harder or deeper or slower and shallow. The way I fucking felt sliding in and out of him, the heat coiling in my gut, and the way he arched his back and his penis grazed against my stomach all molded together into one feeling; All of it sent tremor after tremor of pure pleasure through my body, and from the way Roxas reacted, I'd say it did the same for him.

His quiet pants escalated to a long moan as his hot cum coated both our stomachs thinly. I kept thrusting in and out of that heat as he came, focusing on his face contorted in pure pleasure. It was enough to make me do the same. I didn't register it all happened until his body flinched with sensitivity, as I pulled out. I disposed of the condom, not caring how we were both hot and sweaty, covered in his semen and smelt of sex, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

I was spent and exhausted, but so fucking content with life. I chuckled as he curled up next to me, "hey, Roxas…" my voice was hoarse and he just hummed against me in response, "why do you own strawberry scented lube?" my blonde let out a noise that shouldn't have been able to come out of him, before he buried his face in my neck.

"Don't even ask…" he finally said pathetically. He yawned cutely as I realized I'd never stuck around long enough after sex to do the things we were now: Roxas was curled up next to me on his small bed, that I didn't even know how I fit on to begin with, head on my chest keeping me warmer than I would probably like, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to move. I went through everything that had just taken place in my head. My blonde and I had just had fucking sex, and it was amazing. My body still tingled, my chest was still heaving, but I felt amazing, and his too was vibrating gently against my own. Roxas' lips grazed passed every inch of skin he could reach without moving as I absentmindedly traced patterns along his spine. Getting up felt wrong. Leaving Roxas after that felt wrong. So I just lay there, letting him stay pressed close to me. We didn't say anything for a while, but when he did… let's just say it's not something I anticipated him saying. "Hey, Axel… I'm not… a virgin." He sounded kind of unsettled.

Roxas wasn't a whore, and even if that did turn out to be the truth, I don't think I could believe it, but him being a virgin when I first met him… didn't seem plausible either. It would be stupid to think someone as perfect and chased after by so many people would stay untouched just for my dumbass to come along and ruin. He'd never mentioned not being one, kind of hinted the other way actually. And well, even if he was before hand, he wasn't now. Definitely not now. I chuckled again, shaking my head in an attempt to sooth him, "well that's a relief. Wouldn't want your dad to be all like 'I'm going to kill you for this!' because then I would just be like, 'Sorry, I took your son's virginity, I swear it won't happen again!'"

Roxas let out a chuckle before burrying his face in my neck again, "you're a real asshole you know that?" he wasn't angry though, as if he had been expecting that answer for me. It was me after all. I know I expect answers like that all the time.

"So I've been told." I kissed his lips, getting more caught up in it than I should have, before stretching with a yawn, "and as much as I'd love to cuddle with you covered in gods knows what… I think I'd like a shower?" He nodded, standing up with a wobble and a little pained look that made me cringe a little, but also glow with pride on the inside. I think I made it my second mission to be the only one to make him like that. He didn't make an attempt to put on more clothes, so neither did I as he unlocked the step-ladder things and traveled to his bathroom. We showered together; doing a lot more making out and touching than we probably should have, because before we knew it the water was running cold. And there are few things in this world I hate more than a fucking cold shower. But what can I say, Roxas is so damn addicting. We dried off and went back up Roxas' room, Bella managing to follow us. She just curled up in the corner and went to bed, like the lazy dog I knew she was. We didn't bother to get dressed as Roxas put Spirited Away in the DVD player either. He curled back up next to me on his bed, refusing to admit that his ass, or hips, or back hurt, but I rubbed soothing circles on his hips anyway. I don't know how it happened, but after probably hours of meaningless chatter that came easier now, we had fallen asleep.

I only knew this because we confusedly awoke to sounds of World War III happening down below, meaning only one thing;

His siblings were home… And then it pretty much went to shit after that.

* * *

GUYS GUYS GUYS! I'm so freaking sorry this took forever to get up, but you must feel my pain! school and no internet and then I had that lemon that's not even a real lemon to write, and before that took an hour to write and after that like twenty minutes, but the whole middle content just… the hours put into it to make sure that like... Roxas wasn't on his hands and knees and like turning his head all the way around like some possessed freak to kiss Axel or something (I've read that before I swear) anyway… I know, I'm a crap author, but I love this so so very much, I can guarantee if an update to this fic take more than two weeks… there will be a lemon in it. they take a while to write, and I should get better at them!

* * *

So uhm… let's see... while you're waiting to get to read my response to your review, you should give me your opinion on Roxas topping in this… kay? Kay. C:

So anyway! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and faved and alerted! It means a lot to me! love to all of you!

KatzeSchnee: I can never tell if you're overly enthusiastic, or if you're being overly sarcastic. But either way, I think I'll just pretend it's the former; it's just easier that way. So: vexen doesn't have anything to do with anything… well kind of but not really… so yeah!

WillCosplayForFood: No missed update here! I'm just slow this time! Sorry! And well Axel thought don't get any better… I think they might get worse actually XD fun fact: I hate it too… It makes me so sick.

SurineRose: still entertaining? I hope so. And I love hearing that I make people laugh so hard their family think they're crazy. It fills me with great pride! And yesh… lots of drama… maybe ahah

MarquiseVriskaSerket: ahah I hope it doesn't disappoint!

andrea'types: asdfg! Oh, gosh. Thank you so very much. Huh, well if you think about it. if the break-up goes as planned, then wouldn't that be unexpected? Because to be honest, it's going to depend on which of three routs I choose that day XD

SilverWingedRaven: I TRY! And chocolate is like drugs. c:

ILIKETHEWORDPIE: AND IN RETURN I SHALL WRITE YOUR REPLY IN ALL CAPS! CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING AT YOU THROUGH MY LETTERS YET!? AND SKULL SMASHING SHOULD SO HAPPEN!

randomscreamfest: yay for making you laugh c,: and _dun dun dun! Lightning!_

ewonsama: awwz thank you c: and yes yes he did.

xion113: oh gosh, I'm so sorry I just take forever.

Going to sleep now. xoxo


	13. OH, HEY, LOOK, IT'S SNOWING!

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I need this anymore.  
warning: yeah… M here too. Lemons for my lovelies.

* * *

Roxas hugged the blanket to his stomach as he shot straight up and his eyes grew wide and terrified, and I just knew I wasn't supposed to be there. My heart jumped in my throat as the voices echoed from down below along with the smacking of shoes on the floors. "Oh shit, Axel, you have to leave. Like now." His voice was a whispered panic. We sprang to the floor and in a flash he was throwing clothes at me that I didn't try and determine who they actually belonged to. A pair of boxers that were too small for me got pulled on backwards, and a too tight shirt and basketball shorts followed them. Roxas was in just pants when I looked up into his huge blue eyes. We were fucking terrified but we managed to get this done without so much as a word or more than the occasional thump.

My mouth was dry when running broke out down stairs and screaming along with objects hitting walls and laughter that was obviously Demyx's entered my ears. "How the hell do I get out of here!?" I pulled at my mused red hair. Roxas bent over and reached under his bed. "They're all down stairs."

"Emergency escape ladder?" I think he would have laughed given a different situation, but right then his face was stone serious.

I might have laughed to but I was more concerned with, "Roxas, why the hell do you have _that_?" I questioned as he did some shit with the ladder and the window. Attaching it maybe?

"Can you jump three stories and live?" He turned to me when he was finished and the voices grew louder, one of them sounding like they were right under us.

"What guy do you know who can?" I looked at him incredsly. Opened the window and let the ladder cascade out. It was about six feet from touching the soft grass below. I looked between him and the outside world and then back at him. The expression on my face was half 'what the hell' and half 'oh hell no.' "That's exactly my point." He whispered, "I have yet to meet a Guy who can." I was not going to contemplate the meaning behind those words, because chances were I didn't want to know how many guys have had to climb out his window, or how many times he's snuck out that same window. Not right now. Maybe once I'm home.

"Rox! I have to tell you about all the stuff you missed in school today!" Demyx screamed pounding on the ceiling below us causing Roxas' whole floor to vibrate. I could have literally shit my pants at this point. Oh crap oh crap. Demyx is going to catch us and then I'm going to be fucked up for sure, because he can't ever keep his mouth shut, so he'll just end up telling their dad. Then Cloud will no doubt drown me in their pool. I don't want to drown.

"Hold the fuck up, Dem." Roxas called back, his voice quivering as he signed something I couldn't catch, but I guessed he wanted me to leave. Now. I awkwardly perched on his windowsill, looked back at Bella who was too terrified to do more than stare back at us. Her whole body was limp, and I realized she was going to have to stay there. I think Roxas had the same thought flit through his mind when he looked back at me and bit his lip. With one leg out the window, one hand gripping onto the outside of the house for dear life, Roxas stood tall and pressed a kiss to my lips, erasing some of our anxiety for the time being.

"Hurry up Rox! It's important!" Demyx whined excitedly, and chattering that was their other sibling erupted around them. With some super spider monkey powers I had I managed to sling my other leg out the window backwards and start the climb. Roxas Groaned and walked over to his door-step-ladder-things from what I could see. It wasn't that bad at first, but then I decided to be a dumb ass… I didn't know how many guys Roxas had over in his room, or in his bed. I didn't know how many he'd slept with. I didn't know how many guys he's had to sneak out of his window. I didn't know how many of them climbed down that same emergency ladder.

But I did know I was the only one dumb enough to fucking break his ankle trying, because he thought he was fucking superman and could just jump a story instead of climbing down!

"Fucking shit damn hell!" I could feel it crack under my weight at an awkward angle as I landed on the grass below. It hurt like hell. No, hell had nothing on how much this fucking hurt. I wasn't going to cry. Nope. No crying here. Real men don't cry. Not over broken ankles. I should have just finished climbing down like a normal fucking person.

Roxas' blonde messy hair was dangling out the window when I looked up, "Axel, are you okay!?" his voice sounded concerned, but also rushed and whispered. I was grasping onto my ankle for dear life, but it wouldn't stop hurting like a bitch. I thought things like adrenalin were supposed to numb the pain. Guess not.

"NO! THAT'S A DUMB FUCKING QUESTION, ROXAS. I BROKE MY FUCKING ANKLE! FUCKING HELL!" he bit his lip worriedly and then looked back in his room, rolled the ladder up and then shut the window. Gee, thanks for the concern. I rolled my eyes, and tried to gather myself up to walk home… I didn't want to move. I did get up, though, and I did hobble back to my house, cursing all the while. I was at least lucky enough no one heard or saw me lying on their lawn looking as horrendous as I did. If one of his siblings saw, I think I would have been de-balled right on the spot.

I finally made it in, slammed the door behind me, and watched as Kairi's face cycled through a series of emotions before she burst out, "AXEL, YOU DUMBASS!" it was my turned to be shocked. I think I've only heard Kairi curse ten times. Ever. "What on earth did you do to yourself? You look horrible. And are you crying?"

"What no! I just... fell out of a window." My eyes stung. What the fuck?! I had gotten something in them. That was it, because even though it hurt like hell, I did not cry. Okay maybe a little bit… when I rubbed at my hurting eyes. Kairi started laughing and shook her head, and for a split second between paranoia and afterglow and broken ankle pain, I thought she looked like mom. Oh surprise! We have a mother. We didn't just pop out of a fucking cabbage… I just don't like talking about it.

"Ax, honestly." Something real fucking good must have happened to her today. She placed her hand around my waist, because she's too short, and had me lean against her as she helped me into the kitchen. Once there, I leant against the kitchen sink as she fished out some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in paper towel. "Take off your… not wearing shoes. And oh gods, Axel, those aren't even your shorts!" I chuckled as she knelt down placing the ice to my swollen ankle and foot. Hurt. Like. Hell. It did not ease any fucking pain. It did not make it look any better. It did not make me feel better. I grit my teeth together and looked away when Kairi decided she was going to fucking touch it with her hands, because she's just a fucking know it all doctor!

"I can't say if it's broken or not… but you have to keep it elevated?"

"Well no shit you don't know!" and then she jabbed it. _hard._ fucking hell! Bitch! And then on reflex I kicked her. Really Hard. And it hurt. I didn't mean to kick her. Kairi stumbled backwards, dropping the ice, and grabbed at her nose, instantly crying and the both of us freaking out over the fact her nose was running red.

"OH MY GODS MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! AXEL!" she cried out in pain.

"KAIRI I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! HERE LET ME LOOK AT IT!" I called back franticly, even though her nose wasn't bleeding that badly. It was her mascara running and tears rolling down her cheeks silently made me feel like the worst older brother ever, and usually I didn't give a damn. I knelt down— bad fucking idea— and tried to get a good look at her face, but she swatted my hands away, wiping at her face and trying to keep the blood from getting on the floor.

"YOU KICKED ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!?" she shrieked out in a nasally voice as she scrambled to her feet.

I pulled myself up. Fucking fuck. Fucking hell on a fuck. This damn ankle hurts like hell. I tried to follow after her as she ran into the downstairs guest bathroom, taking the house phone with her. Her voice echoed around the house and a little trail of blood followed after her. "KAI! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WOULD NEVER KICK YOU IN THE FACE! MAYBE YOUR TITS, BUT NOT YOUR FACE! COME ON!" I didn't know how I was moving at this point; it hurt so bad I wanted to throw up.

"Whatever," a sniffle, and running water, "I'm calling dad." That sounded like a death sentence. For the both of us. Never. And I mean _never_. Have we ever called dad at work. And never ever have we been told it was an _okay _thing to do. I could hear the faint sounds of ringing as I pounded on the bathroom door to get her to open it. "Daddy," sniffles, and more sobs, "Axel kicked me in the face and my nose is bleeding really bad." More sniffling, "no… he did it because I poked his broken ankle."

_"WHAT!?"_ ah, nice to know Reno cares about us after all. The rest of his words were too scrambled together to understand through the door and Kairi crying like a little girl. But it ended with, _"I'll be home as soon as I possibly can, do NOT touch each other." _

Trust me when I say this; I don't think I've ever seen him looked this panicked in years, or seen his driving as crazy and as hectic as it was. He made it home in a record time of fifteen minutes, and we were in the emergency room in twenty, where he demanded that the both of us be seen immediately, because we looked _bad. _An hour later, and Kairi's bruised, but no longer bleeding nose, and my ankle were treated, with some doctor's words of, "your children are quite the… pair." She probably wanted to say _idiots_. Or _fucking morons_. Or something along those lines, but resisted. "As you have already been told, neither of them broke anything. They are fine, and the bruising and swelling should go down in a few days." She looked at me and then at Kairi, who was trying to wiggle her nose. My foot was propped up on the bed thingy wrapped in bandages. Turns out I just sprained it… and then aggravated it by being the dumb fuck I was and ran around a whole lot. Yup, no broken bones for me. I stared around the room and for a while after that, exchanging looks with Kairi as the doctor or nurse or whatever she was, spoke to my father for a while longer, before she sent us off.

"I cannot believe the two of you." Reno breathed out a long sigh, sometime on the way back home, "here I was thinking that my children were trying to kill each other, and it ended up horribly. And then it just turns out you're both just over dramatic." He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and changed lanes. I was trying to see how long it would take before he died of nicotine withdraw, because I knew I was. Sex then cigarettes. That's how I did things. Not: sex, panic attack, jump out a window, sprain an ankle, kick my little sister in the face, get driven in a panicked frenzy by my father to the emergency room, get hit on by the nurse taking my vitals, get told I'm just fine, and _then _have a smoke.

"At least I would know the difference between spraining my ankle and breaking it." Kai's voice was still nasally at this point, when she sneered at me.

I turned around in the passenger seat, "I'm sure you thought I broke your nose, so don't try to pretend you weren't freaking out."

"Axel, Kairi. Stop it, right now. I'm not in the mood for either of you." Reno interrupted, fingering the stashed cigarette box in the door.

We immediately fell silent, and it remained that way all the way home until Kairi had to help me out of the car. I had to stay off my ankle for a minimum of a week and use crutches to get around. It was going to be fucking fantastic. "Hey, Axel, where's Bella?" she looked around after the front door was closed, searching for our puppy.

"Erm… in the kitchen?" I shrugged, okay I would have shrugged if not for the fact I was on crutches that made me at least ten times more awkward then I already fucking was.

"No, she's not. Axel did you lose her?" she placed her little hands on her hips and glared up at me. Thank gods; there was a knock on the door. I groaned, as I tried to turn around to get the door. Kairi beat me to it, and was instantly floored by Bella. Well, if that wasn't convenient. "Oh, Bella, I missed you too! aw, you're so cute." She instantly started cooing and petting her. I wasn't too concerned with that, I was more fascinated by the blonde on the other side of the doorway, looking at me like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Can… I, uh, come in?" Roxas's voice was soft and sort of humble, and he kept toying with his huge sweater. I just nodded, and watched as he tried to maneuver around Kairi and Bella on the floor. He shut the door behind him, just as Kairi pulled Bella into the kitchen and away from us.

"Hey, Roxas." the grin that split my face made him smile too. "Sorry—"

"Sorry, I tried to go help you, but my brothers and sisters just wouldn't leave me alone. And I'm so fucking sorry you got hurt… because of me." that was the cutest thing I'd ever seen anybody do. I reached out, dropping the crutches, and hugged him close to my chest. Actually, I was kind of leaning on him for support. He smelt different, like vanilla and soap, like he showered again. I hadn't. I was still in Roxas's clothes, and I knew I looked like a hot mess.

I chuckled, "It's Okay, it'll heal in like a week, and I'm sure I hurt you too." my hand rested on his ass as I said this. Roxas pulled away a little, grabbed my hand and slid it in his back pocket.

"It's a good kind of pain…" He whispered, running a hand through his spiked hair. "But, this," he pulled the collar of his shirt down and over his shoulder, "Is just going to be a pain in my ass… no pun intended." From his ear all the way down to his shoulder was covered in bruises. I was fucking screwed, but he just laughed, "For both of our sakes, you better hope it snows or something, so I have an excuse to wear giant sweaters all week."

* * *

Oh, Roxas, you weather genie, you. It didn't snow… but it did 'or something.' And by that I mean it stormed, like hell. Not bad enough to cancel school, but bad enough Roxas wasn't going to even crawl out of his bed, let alone go to school. Cloud had to call me, that's how I knew it was so bad. I could hear Roxas almost crying in the background of the call, and Cloud complained about having to call me, so he could repeat the message, "I'm not moving from my bed all day, and you should visit me after school." Followed by a shriek when lightning struck. Cloud scares the crap out of me. I got this feeling he knew I knew he knew Roxas and I had sex, and he was thinking of ways to murder me in my sleep.

So I dragged myself to school— not really, Reno drove me— had a nice long talk with Aqua in guidance, and had to sustain the school day without Roxas. My history class was silent, casting glances at the seat next to me, where Roxas was supposed to be sitting. I forgot how I didn't have any friends, really, until that point. More maps to be colored and labeled and trade routes with cute little keys were handed out when Seifer slid in the seat next to me. I'd never seen him without his beanie on, and even though I've seen him be escorted out by security for not taking it off, it never came off, and I guess our history teacher gave up on him.

"So, Axel, that's what chicken-wuss calls you anyway—" hold up a damn minute. Did he just… what kind of fucking insult is that anyway!? Never mind. Just focus on not punching him in his face right in that fucking scar of his, for that. His finger reached out and poked a bruise on my own neck I was too proud to cover, "how's it feel to have my sloppy seconds?" I have more will power than I give myself credit for, because when I opened my eyes and narrowed then on the person in front of me, he was still sitting there, with his cocky ass grin in place. Not even the good cocky, not the kind you want to swoon over, the kind where you want to rip his teeth out one by one with a rusty pair of pliers. I didn't even know this guy before I stepped foot in this building, so why he even had a fucking issue with me in the first place, was a mystery. I fucking hated him, from that point on. I didn't say anything to him I stood up, swaying, gathered my stuff, slung it over my shoulder and crutched out of the room. I was supposed to leave five minutes earlier than everyone else, anyway.

Once I was safely in the locker room, and changed into my Gym uniform— I was going to have to sit out, but I still had to be in uniform, even though that made no sense to me what so ever— I sat on the bench and waited for Demyx and Zexion to come and get me, like they always did.

Demyx's grin instantly faded when he saw me, "man, what's wrong with you? You look like… no I don't even know what you look like. I haven't seen anyone this mad since Vexn caught Ze—"

"What's bothering you, Axel?" Zexion cut in, shoving playfully and Demyx.

"Seifer's a dick." I grumbled as I gathered myself to stand, making sure to take my crappy cell phone with me.

"I could have told you that." Demyx rolled his eyes, netting his fingers behind his head as we walked out into the gym. "What did he do to make you think he's an even bigger dick than what he is?"

" 'how's it feel like to have my sloppy seconds?'" and that's all I needed to say. I thought Roxas was scary when he was angry, but Demyx… was terrifying. I think Demyx angry would be worse than Cloud… worse than me. I shuttered, and not in a good way. I thought of ways I could run. Run and escape to the mountains and find a bomb shelter to hide away until the end of the world, because Demyx seriously looked murderous. It was only for a split second though, and then it was gone, like it was never there in the first place.

He tisked his tongue and grabbed Zexion's hand, and kissed it, as if reassuring him, "don't listen to him. He tells that to everyone... he just. Roxas has the worst judgment."

"HEY!" I shot back.

"No offense!" he rushed out taking a seat next to me on the bleachers, taking Zexion down with him, "but seriously. It was Seifer, even though he treated him like crap, all the fucking time. I swear; he hit him once, and I just… I lost it man. Suspended from school for a month, that's how I almost failed the first time. Then it was some other guy none of us even met, but Roxas said he was in love. That didn't work out too well. He still won't tell us who he was. Then it was his supposed best-friend Hayner. Three times. Who even goes back to the same mistake _three _times!? He used to be glued at the hip with Olette and Pence, but because of Hayner they don't talk as much anymore. He fucked him over big time! and cheated on him. With Seifer. And now Seifer's fucking Van. And Van's and idiot too, because he thinks Seifer likes him. But he doesn't. He's only there for three reasons. So he has a place to get his dick wet, so he has someone to get weed from for free, and so he can make Roxas' skin crawl whenever he's over there. And in between Hayner he had other boyfriends who just, fuck them all because Roxas gets too attached! And they always fuck him and leave him in the end! " he huffed out. Zexion shook his head sadly, and I was just shocked. I was just given a brief rundown of Roxas' relationship history… and it wasn't pretty. Demyx drew in a deep breath, "and I've gotta pick up the pieces when they get their hearts broken." He said sadly. Things made a little more sense. Demyx being a cock-block. Demyx chaperoning Roxas. Demyx letting Vanitas walk all over him. Demyx is just being an older brother.

"Come on, Dem, we have to go now… we have a mile to run." Zexion urged softly, tugging on Demyx's arm.

He grinned at Zexion, pulled him down into his lap, where they continued to have a sickeningly cute moment like all couples do, where they called each other cute nicknames and kiss and hug and touch and did all the things Zexion looked embarrassed about. They were interrupted with a blow of a whistle from our gym teacher, and separated like they were on fire.

"So, Axel, if I find out you've hurt my baby brother..." he trailed off with a glare, before perking back up and walking off, hand in hand with Zexion. right around the time all of the gym classes were done jogging around the gymnasium, because it was still pouring cats and dogs, but the thunder and lightning let up, Roxas Texted me.

_I miss you. _

And attached was a picture of him lying on his bed shirtless, but blanket covering some parts of his chest, and his hair disheveled in the sexiest way I'd ever seen a human being have, and grinning sleepily, like he'd been trying to go to bed, and stay asleep for as long as possible, but it wasn't working.

_I miss you too. _

As quickly as I could, I snapped a picture of myself in horrible quality, looking as miserable as possible. I didn't even think about what I had said back to him until I had already sent it. I missed Roxas. I missed him. I want less than a day without seeing him, and I already missed him. It felt strange to be attached? Was Roxas attached? I'd have to ask him. I'd use my window, because we haven't done that in a while, and while I'm at it I'll ask him if he's jealous of Vanitas being with Seifer… or just any of his siblings.

_When's school over, you should come over. Oh and look what I found! _

Another picture; it was of my muscle shirt and jeans I left at his house. I don't think I'm going to be getting those back anytime soon.

_I can't. I have work… if Rikku hasn't already fired me for not showing up yesterday… _

_:( you suck. And Dem covered for you. _

So we went on like that, texting back and forth acting like nothing had changed, or maybe it had. I don't know. I was reading into things too much, after what Demyx said about Roxas getting attached too easily everything just had a double meaning. Even in English when I was supposed to be reading a play in the textbook, I hid my phone under the desk and texted him. I passed out in study block. On the way to lunch, when I was being lonely and crutching and I really just wanted some help… I got some. From Larxene. Like what the fuck? She just materialized out of nowhere and started carrying my crap. At first she was just being annoying by being there and acting all sweet and shit, telling me how hot I was and good my shirt looked on me— which was complete crap because I was in a fucking old ass sweatshirt, because along with the storm came forty degree weather— and how amazing my hair was. But when we made it to the cafeteria she refused to give them back to me.

"If you want them back… you'll give me a kiss."

"No."

"On the lips."

"HELL NO."

"Oh, come on, don't be so mean about It." she pouted everyone just had it out for me. I cannot have one fucking good day! And the damn school is too fucking told! I'm sure it's snowing in the chemistry labs! And it makes my ankle ache, and I want to just go home, and Seifer's a dick, and I hate my life today, and I don't even care I'm being a whiney little bitch. If I didn't rant inside my head so much, I don't think I could honestly control myself.

"I have a boyfriend. That means I only kiss him." I tried to move aside, but she followed me.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "fine, be difficult." She leant in to kiss my lips, and I was utterly repulsed by the idea… but the kiss never came. It was just me standing awkwardly on my crutches, looking like I was about to throw-up and her nose just about to touch mine. "You know what, never mind…" she grinned wickedly, and gave me my backpack back. Okay then. I had a bad, terrible feeling about what just happened. Maybe that was just me wanting to throw-up; I turned around and headed to the opposite side of the school to guidance, grumbling all the while. I'd deal with it later.

"…just don't ask." I grumbled as I plopped down on the couch, instantly ready for sleep. Aqua eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. I'm sure sometime during my nap she put her coat on me, because I woke up with it on top of me. After my nap, there was a long quiet car ride. Since a sprained ankle wasn't very useful for driving, Reno opted for driving me to work straight after school got out. Kairi usually found someone to talk to or text on her phone, or fill our brains with her nonsensical garbage, but she was strangely quiet.

Dad and I glanced worriedly at her, as she just stared at her phone, "Kai, are you all right? You seem kind of down."

"I'm fine daddy, just worn out." She said quietly and turned off her phone.

We pulled up to Wal-Mart and I was once again helped out and into the store, where I changed into khakis and blue polo, and stood at register eight for the next four hours. After you over the fact people by the most fucked up combination of things, it gets pretty boring, but at least I'm getting paid. Dad picked me up, with sunglasses covering his eyes, dressed in a white collared shirt and black slacks. The jacket was thrown in the back seat. "Where are you going?" I questioned as I got in, chucking the stupid fucking crutches in the backseat.

"I have work tonight… how else do you think I managed to stay home all day?"

"You have the worst work schedule ever." I chuckled, lighting a cigarette. I needed that. I really fucking needed that.

Dad laughed too, lighting his own cigarette, and taking a drag, "how are things with you and Roxas?"

"Fine? What makes you ask?"

"The fact I saw him earlier today and it looks like he's been molested by an octopus." He shrugged, "or maybe kids are into some weird shit these days."

I grinned, holding the intoxicating smoke in for as long as possible before I blew it out of the window.

"Surprise! I am the octopus!" Dad laughed and shook his head.

"I don't care how you fucking do it, as long as it's safe and quiet," we were silent for a while, "It's almost June…" plain flat and simple.

"I know." I nodded as we pulled into the driveway. I started to get out and hobble up to the door.

"Keep in mind, Kairi's sleeping already! She's had a bad day!" he called, his breath fogging in the freezing air and waved before he pulled back out and drove to work, where ever the fuck that was. Okay dad, I'm so going to go have a party in on a Monday night, by myself. I didn't turn on any lights when I closed the door and locked up. I penguined up the stairs, because lucky me would have a bedroom on the third floor, and still have to climb them to go to bed. Okay, I wasn't going to go to bed, because it was only like seven o'clock, but I needed to head on out to Roxas' house, and comfort him through the storm that wasn't even happening anymore.

Roxas. Oh my fucking. Roxas. On my bed. In my muscle shirt. Being fucking gorgeous as all hell, by just sitting there. How did he get in? Who let him in? Why is he here? Why is he not wearing any pants? Why do I not care? I watched as his big blue eyes watched me as I closed up my room and locked it, before I approached him. "Hey, Axel," he breather out.

I swallowed hard, "Hey, Roxas." he looked so small in my unmade bed, and so fucking delectable. "How long have you been here?"

"About twenty minutes… your dad let me in. I thought you'd be home… but you weren't, so I waited for you, I hope you don't find this at all creepy." He slightly cringed, and giggled at the same time. The bruises on his neck looked better, but still stood out against the rest of his perfectly tanned skin.

Okay, my walk would have been sexier, if not for my gimp, as I walked the short distance to the bed. "mmm… not creepy at all." I grinned, as I got on the bed. Roxas smiled and leant forward, capturing my lips with his and successfully taking my breath away. Words weren't needed after that. Roxas broke the kiss in favor of taking our shirts off and then my khakis and shoe, because I only wore one. In between all of that he was kissing me and touching me and his skin was so so hot and so so tempting, and I just couldn't resist nipping and biting and sucking on that already bruised flesh, and even the pristine parts of him. His hands roamed over my body and it made me want him so badly, but the throbbing in my ankle wasn't going to handle me leaning on it on my knees for long. He groaned as he pulled on my hair, urging me to change positions. Thank fuck. I followed him, relived when he climbed in my lap and attacked my mouth again. somewhere between him in my lap pushing his body against me and bearing his hips against mine, hissing and moaning softly in my ear or against my lips, he had himself prepared, which I had seen before, but when he did it on top of me with trembling knees, I couldn't help but stare at him, and the way his body responded and the small 'o' he made with his mouth, and the fire behind his sapphire blue eyes.

Then I was in him, smeared with lube from who knows what and a condom, and on my elbows gaping up as the blonde with his blunt finger nails dug into my shoulders, shaking as he rode me. He bit his lower lip, and his eyes closed, but he looked like he was smiling between kisses. I couldn't breathe, but I knew I was letting out the same soft moans as he was, and I knew I couldn't tear my eyes away from any part of him. The roll of his hips, the flexing of his hands, the way he pressed down hard when I thrusted into him, the look on his face, the way he looked at me, the way his muscles contracted and glistened ever so slightly with sweat, the way he just was. It was so arousing. Roxas was perfect. Roxas clenched hard around me, the rising and falling of his hips becoming frantic and my own his snapped up to meet his with the same intensity. His hands moved from my shoulders to my hair, and tugged me into a rough kiss that muffled the sound he made as he came. His body jerked and spasmed around me, his movements slowed down, but he didn't stop until he was half hard again and I was releasing into the condom. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. "Axel…" he breathed against my ear, still buried inside of him.

I whispered back, "Roxas." with a cocky grin that made him groan and hide his face in my neck. Roxas' words were muffled when he spoke, and it sort of tickled. "hmmm?" more muffled words, but they sounded clearer. I ran my hand through his hair, urging him from his hiding place.

"I'm still turned on…" he grumbled with a blush.

I kissed him tenderly, which I didn't know I could do, and gently slid out of him, disposing of the condom in a small trash bin— at least that's where I hoped it ended up when I tossed it— and turned him on his back. So what my ankle won't heal like it's supposed to, but hell, at least I get to see Roxas like this. "I can fix that." Oh gods, I felt like I was in a cheap porno, and then I almost couldn't stop laughing. I ran my fingers between the silver studs and along the inside of his thighs as I took his still hardening penis into my mouth. I shouldn't brag about how well I can give head, but… I'm pretty sure what set him over the edge again, clutching my sheets, and cuming into my mouth after just a few bobs and sucks and laps… was my tongue ring. I usually didn't swallow, because just ew, but Roxas was very Roxas tasting. Just go with it, and it didn't bother me.

I slid in bed next to his trembling form, and scooped him up next to me, kissing at his neck from behind, and toying with his hair. He let out happy sighs, and snuggled back against me, before yawning cutely. "So, what prompted all of this?" I questioned.

He shrugged, as he faced me, "I just wanted to, I guess…" he curled close to me, "and there's something else I want to do." He grinned seductively, kissed my lips and ran his hand down my sides. I only raised an eyebrow in response, "I'd like to take you too…"

Ahahah. Wait. No he's serious. I choked on air for a little bit, "oh, hey look, it's snowing!"

* * *

So uhm… I don't even have anything to say here, but yeah. It hink we're really going somewhere now XD not that we weren't before, just. Yeah. I'm sorry for any mistakes with grammar and spelling, I stayed up all night to finish this for you guys, and I'll fix fix the mistakes later.

* * *

Reveiwes

xion113: oh look another update! Whooo! :DD

KatzeSchnee: yup, still not sure which one.

luckycat222: awwww, thank you

MarquiseVriskaSerket: hahah, sorry, they're just noisy, and naah, I don't think anyone went up there.

DaemonSadist7: I appreciate your two cents, honest, that's not sarcasm. But with that being said, it's based off real locations, but when it come down to it, it's fiction, and doesn't have to be 100% accurate, and I'm just going off memory here c: but if something's waaaaaay off, feel free to tell me.

SilverWingedRaven: I just picture lemons more graphic? If that makes any sense aha. And yes, Roxas does appear that way and thank you for paying attention to that little part, it makes me happy. I hope Roxas lives up to his dominating nature. XD

ewonsama: mwuahaha, you're prediction is wrong; really though, I thought about it before hand, but this works out better for me. and Axel just understand Roxas that he knew what he meant. Yup.

TrickOfTheMoon: oh jeeze, thank you, I try (,: really, I was trying not to make it sound like teo robots where going at it. aha

* * *

Tata for now! I'm going to catch up on my sleep. _(Leave me a nice good morning present with a round 100 reviews please.) _


	14. Creamer

Guys guys guys! I'm sorry this is like forever and a day late, but I've been so busy, and then I kept having to rewrite this and then my computer did this thing where it deletes whatever I leave open when is shuts off so I thought it was gone forever, but then I got it back, and then I got sick like deathly sick and I'm so fucking stoked! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, and at the wrong time, because Roxas paled a shade, and a little flicker of something I couldn't decipher passed through his deep blue eyes. But I couldn't help it; I panicked. And it really was snowing outside… at least that's how it looked. It probably wouldn't stick, and it was probably mush anyway and… Roxas was scooting away from me, his lips drawn into a thin line. I think I hurt him with that statement, and I think he was hoping on me not noticing. Maybe he intended on getting up so he could slink home or something, because he couldn't stand to look at me any longer. It probably took a lot of courage to ask me that, and now he feels like shit.

He laughed it off though, "its okay, you don't have to." Suddenly I felt bad. Terrible actually, which is ridiculous, because it's my asshole, and I get to dictate whose dick goes up there… which so far, has only been one. It was not at all something pleasant, it hurt like a bitch actually, and after that I never intended to let anyone do that again.

I sounded like a fucking chick. Great, "no… I—"

"It is fine. Really," he laughed a little more with a yawn, as he stretched out over the expanse of my mattress. "You've probably never been bottom before; wouldn't want to pressure you." I saw the little grin that twitched at the corner of his lips, like he knew I would take that as a challenge. That was mostly because I did.

I ran my hands down my face and let out a groan, "fine."

"No, you don't have to, Axel." If Roxas just being Roxas wasn't enough to close the deal, the way my name rolled off his tongue like something valuable, did.

"I mean it. It's fine." I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. He turned back around; face lit up and kissed me, grinning against my lips. Oh, you sly thing, you. There was no doubt in my mind Roxas knew what he was doing, like he'd played this game before and knew exactly what to say, without making me feel 'pressured' into anything. "I want you to." A part of me still wanted to hold firm to my 'no,' but the rest of me that said I had something to prove won out, and oh gods it was Roxas. Roxas, who was licking and nipping at my neck between grinning against the tender flesh, I had to inhale sharply and shut my eyes to keep from letting out any type of groan as his hands traveled up and down my ribs.

"You never told me what this means…" I could feel the pads of his finger tips tracing over the delicately formed words permanently inked into my skin.

"It's just a poem."

"I know, we read it last year… well no we didn't. We were supposed to read a different one, but it was in the packet, but I read it." He was cute when he rambled. He sighed, "It reminds me of Inception… _'Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?_'" my body shivered at how he read just a small part of it. "So, what's it for? It's deep."

I yawned, completely forgetting the time, "it was my mom's favorite poem. She was an English teacher." And that made him really quiet. Saying 'was,' when I talk about my mom tends to make people shut-up. He let out a soft sound that was meant to be 'oh,' but never made it there. I hate telling people about her, but Roxas wasn't people, and it wasn't going to be talking. It was more like word vomit induced by sleep deprivation, pain killers, and Roxas' doe eyes. "Always moving made it hard for her to get a job, and sometimes we moved and she stayed. I wish she hadn't…" I felt him swallow, and the 'why,' bubbled up in his throat. "Kairi was three, and finally decided she was going to speak, the first thing she ever said was 'I want mama,' so we called her. We called her cell phone, her home phone, the school. No one knew where she was all day." My throat restricted around my words, as I stared blankly up at my ceiling, "finally we got a call, and she'd been in a car accident and was in a coma. We went to visit her; we stayed there for days…" Roxas snuggled closer to me, with his hand still against my ribs. "She didn't make it." we stayed quiet for a long moment after I spoke. I could hear his breathing, and I'm pretty sure he could hear mine. Way to go Axel, for ruining the moment.

"You know… my mom passed away too," Roxas said in a soft breath. "Cancer…" and just the way he said it made my heart break just a little. Like it was the most volatile word invented by man and it burned to even say. I squeezed him and pressed a kiss to his messy blonde locks. "I'm sorry I asked," he whispered. I let out a huff of air out of my nose, and pulled Roxas on top of me more, because my ankle was starting to hurt like a bitch again, and hovering over him just wasn't going to happen. I placed kisses all over his flushed shocked face. I could have sworn he giggled, but his face still looked to damn sad to giggle.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I reassured him and placed a kiss to his lips. And because it's Roxas, and Roxas is basically spun from gold by angels, I got caught up in the kiss. It was slow and sleepy and Roxas was smiling against my lips, and I was grinning back. Our moment was interrupted with my crappy little phone vibrating on the night stand inside my pants pocket; so that's where they went. Roxas let out a sigh and tossed it at me.

Just my luck that he missed, and it bounced off my nose, and wedged itself between the crack in the wall and my bed. In other words; that fucker was stuck there until I desperately needed it, and actually felt like retrieving it. "fuck." I cursed as I rubbed my nose, "today is just not my damn day." Roxas kissed my nose and his blue eyes were starting to droop close and he drawled his words out cutely, so I tucked us both in and called it a night. I was going to contemplate life a little bit, like how freakishly weird Larxene was in the hall and how Xion and Naminé didn't bother me all day, and how everyone was a complete douche to me, and how my nose really, really hurt too now… but Roxas' body was warm and inviting, and watching snow fall put me to sleep like a five year old.

And in the morning we awoke to the sound of what Roxas said was dub-step, and at seven o'clock in the morning with a crick in the neck, because Roxas did this not-so-cute thing where he decided to take over my whole bed, it sounded like someone put a synthesizer in a blender. What startled me the most was the fact my dad was 'wub wub wubbing' around the kitchen, cooking a gourmet meal for an army with a smile on his face.

"uhm, dad, you feeling okay?" I asked tentatively, my arm wrapped around Roxas's waist, keeping him pressed close to my side. It took him awhile of me convincing Roxas that it wasn't going to be an issue at all if my dad saw him, and that Roxas looked like he made himself comfortable and ready for the day; he knew he stayed the night already. Roxas was still a little self-conscious, I guess, because he was messing with the lose threads on his clothing. Where the fuck new clothes came from, I don't know. He must have taken them with him when he had Reno let him in.

He turned around, the smile growing wider on his face, "I'm fucking fantastic, actually."

When he stopped there and turned back to the stove to finish cooking the French toast, I had to urge him on, "okay. Aaaaand?"

"You know how I— no you don't, I don't talk to you about work, but I got a promotion. Bigger jobs, now, kid." The way his smirk quirked down at the corners just a bit, set off alarms in my head, but they quickly went out when he dropped two plates of food at the counter.

Roxas and I dropped into the barstools, "that's great dad, I'm happy for you." And instantly we were stuffing our faces with delicious food. I didn't bother to ask more about his work, because I don't think he'd even tell us.

"You boys enjoy, I have to take Kairi to the doctors, she's not feeling too well, still; she has a fever now." he swiped off his keys from the counter and if on cue Kairi descended the stairs with Bella plopping behind her. Kairi looked positively miserable. Not sick, like runny nose and coughing up her left lung, more like she just found out Justin Bieber got engaged and then ran over by a semi because he was smoking pot and didn't react in time and then spun around seven times and killed all of One Direction. She slipped on her jacket by the door and sent Bella off to eat by us, and Dad pulled Kairi into a side hug, kissed her forehead, and they left.

Now here's the part where I wondered about the copious amount of food. Why we needed a whole loaf of French toast, and a dozen fried eggs, or bacon that wasn't completely crispy because Reno likes his bacon squishy for whatever reason, or why we needed the biscuits and gravy. I didn't even know where to begin. It was just Roxas and I, and dad left with Kairi… so no one was going to eat any of it. It was just going to sit there, and I sure as hell wasn't going to put all of that away. Maybe dad was so excited that he'd gotten a promotion that he just couldn't contain himself. Maybe he intended on Kairi not getting sick and being home to eat all of this food.

But since it was there, and I was starving, for whatever reason, and the food didn't look half bad at all, I ate it. And I ate it well. What? I'm a fucking growing teenage boy!

Roxas and I ate in silence, but not the awkward kind. I did not hesitate to turn off the blender music, when we were done. Then we stood and washed our dishes, before watching the news. It was snowing all night, and it was supposed to snow well into next week, but there were no announcements of anything being canceled. To this Roxas snorted, "A snowflake descends from the clouds and time has to stop here, I have no idea why everything is still open. They'll probably close school Monday if this keeps up."

For the rest of the day we laid on our plush carpet in the living room with the alternative station playing in the back ground. We talked a bunch about nothing, and hell, I've never laughed that hard in my whole life. I paid attention to every single thing he did. How he toyed with his little silver necklace, how I couldn't keep myself from counting the faint sprinkling of freckles on his nose when it scrunched up when he laughed, how his fingers had a mind of their own and signed when he spoke certain things, how his eyes seemed endlessly blue and weaved together with sapphire ribbons, how he would check his phone every half hour, look through his texts and missed calls, not respond to any of them, and turn his phone back off, how he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, bit it, and then leaned in to kiss me, how he lit up when he spoke about a special needs kid everyone fondly called 'Hopper,' because he hopped everywhere with the biggest smile on his face, or spoke about Delilah, or How he looked at me when he thought I was distracted by something else. And oh, my heart twisted painfully at that look, and I don't have a fucking clue why.

Bella came and joined us sometime in the afternoon, after making her rounds through the house. She usually did that; like she was some big guard dog who would tear someone limb by limb if they just so happened to brake in. She just looks like a giant puppy to me, because for whatever reason her skin was still loose and floppy and her paws still looked too big for her, but she was already four times as big as she was when they got her. It's like she'd never stop growing. Ever. Roxas let her lay on his stomach and didn't complain one bit about how much she weighed.

Somewhere in that time the Strifes marched over to my house, like a giant mob of flawless blue eyed gods, and parked their asses at our breakfast nook, horsed around, ate all the food, poked at Roxas and I entranced with each other, made fun of us, and then left. Like locusts. I guess it solved the food problem, and I guess someone had to tell them about it. but now I guess, I'm going to have to clean it.

I didn't notice when Kairi and Reno came home until he was leaning over the both of us with sunglasses shielding his eyes. "You two just laid their all day didn't you?" we could only grin back up at him and nod, had it really been a whole day? "Well, Kairi's feeling a little bit better; Doctor said it was probably stress… in case you were wondering." He looked around, "I guess those boys came over, huh?" He took his glasses off and wandered to another part of the house. "Your dad wants you to call him back, Roxas!" dad yelled from his office space. I cringed. Cloud was looking for Roxas, probably all day. Probably since yesterday, and oh crap why he hasn't broken down my door yet and come to drag Roxas back to their home?

Roxas groaned and turned his phone back on, before dialing his dad's number, "Yeah. Still here. No, we've been here all day. Seriously. I'm convinced I have carpet burn. DEMYX SHUT UP! Dad, I got it. ewe. I could have lived my whole life twice over, without knowing that. Love you too. Bye."

I can only imagine how that conversation went. "I guess you're going home now…" I didn't realize how sad I sounded until I had already finished speaking.

"Nope. Dad's going out with Vexen and Sephiroth tonight to celebrate." He paused, when I just looked at him, "one of the women Vexen sees is finally pregnant." Oh, because that makes perfect sense, Roxas… you know because I'm psychic and know exactly who Vexen is.

"who's Vexen? And why does he see multiple girls."

"oooh! Zexion's dad. And he's a doctor. Artificially inseminates women for a living." I thought about this for a while. I looked over at Roxas, who smiled and shook his head, like he already knew what I was going to say. "Don't." was all he could giggle out, before the smirk curled itself on my lips, but then we were laughing too hard for me to even get a syllable out. "Can I stay?"

"DAD, ROXAS IS STAYING AGAIN!" dad grunted in the background and I took that for a yes. So, yet again, Roxas was going to sleep in my bed.

And as things turned out he stayed all Sunday, and when school was closed Monday, I found him shivering with his window open begging me to let him over. I did, and I have this strange feeling Roxas only wants to _sleep_ with me, when there's school scheduled the next day. Other than that, he just wanted to cuddle. And by that I mean plant kisses over my whole body and massage his fingers through my red spikes, which I didn't know I liked as much as I did. He also liked to lie on his side, facing my window to see into his room, and have my arms wrapped around him. All of it was adorable. But, because it was a Monday night, he wanted me and the sex… the sex was fucking amazing. I think the most amazing part was that while he had his arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist, biting his lip while my hands touched as much of his heated skin as could, he managed to rasp out that 'this better become a fucking routine.' His words not mine.

* * *

"AXEL! MY LITTLE BROTHER BETTER BE FUCKING GLOWING THIS MORNING!" I was getting tired of everyone's shit. I think I was mostly getting tired of all the near death causing heart attacks caused by living next door to the Strifes. I however was not tired of Roxas golden hair slightly soggy with a towel wrapped around his waist and torso stretched revealing toned muscles as he pulled a shirt down over his body. I could get used to that. I really could get used to that.

I rolled over and grumbled, because after a certain degree of sheer panic, came faux-serenity. I sat up, mouth practically watering from how sexy Roxas looked. "I have this overwhelming sense of déjà vu." All Roxas did was laugh in response.

"You know it's a school day right?"

"You know, I think I left all the fucks I give at work last week." I grinned, making Roxas roll his eyes and toss his towel— actually one of mine— at my face. I pulled myself up, jumped out of bed, and then I remembered my ankle. After a slew of curses, embarrassing crawl down my step-ladder-things, and a not so quick make-out session in my bathroom after a shower, that Kairi had the displeasure of walking in on, and another hobble down the winding staircase, I was met with a fuming Demyx, and a calm Zexion reading a book. "I'd say he's glowing." I tossed a cocky wink at Demyx who quickly scanned a bright eyed Roxas, before finding him satisfactory, or whatever.

I didn't care. Okay, that's a lie. I did care. Demyx could tell Cloud. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Cloud. He's going to know Roxas wasn't home last night, because he was supposed to be, and then he's going to know I slept with him, and then he's going to hang my balls over his mantel. And then I'll have none. "Dad wants to know how many water balloons we'll need, Roxy." I think Demyx calls him that to piss him off.

"I'll figure that out in stat class." Roxas brushed it off as Demyx handed him his bag, leather jacket, pale orange colored scarf with dinky black umbrella print on it, and fingerless gloves. What did they need water balloons for? I blinked in confusion, but didn't ask. For all I knew they could be planning another outing and decided to use something not as obscene as condoms. Not to mention Roxas was finding those a bit more valuable now than he did before. Thinking about that put a shit-eating grin on my face. I mean this with as much compassion as I possibly can muster when I say that scarf made my little blonde look like the gayest thing on Earth.

"Your father informed us, before he left in a hurry, that Kairi is sick, and she's staying home today." Zexion stated as he jammed the book in Demyx's bag. Aw, poor Kai; she looked just fine when she walked in on us. Maybe that's why she's sick again, she looked miserable all weekend. I'll ask her later.

Demyx bounced on the balls of his feet, "Dude, you should totally come with us today! Like in the Creeper Van." I didn't have any real time to answer his before him and Roxas were dragging me out and across the yard to the creeper van.

"I guess I am going." I chuckled as I was crammed in alongside all the Strifes, and Riku and Zexion. It was a tight fit, and I wondered if they knew I shouldn't have been squeezed that tightly and have crutches thrown on top of me, but hell, they were too busy chattering to each other. How the hell were they so lively so damn early in the morning, all of them, even Naminé and Xion, and how were we going to get to school in this van, why the fuck was school even open when there was snow on the ground and no one put salt on the roads yet? We were going to hit black ice, spin out of control and then hit a pole and die. Roxas clambered in beside me and started rambling again. It wasn't directed at me, and with all the other noise and commotion happening within the small space I couldn't catch a single word he spoke to Ven.

Sora elbowed me in the side gently, to get my attention, "I don't know why they didn't close the schools today again, or at least have a delay. Usually they close everything at just the mention of snow." He relaxed against Riku, who decided it was a good idea to entangle himself with the brunette. Everyone was a mess of tangled limbs covered in winter clothing, except for me because I had completely forgotten that it was snowing to begin with. Because, you know, it's fucking _MAY_. There shouldn't be snow. I'm Convinced Virginia just holds the most fucked up weather.

"I think they should cancel school forever." I mumbled back.

"Pussy." Vanitas scoffed and rolled his eyes. I still haven't figured out what crawled up his ass that made him just the radiant ball of sunshine he was. I smiled sarcastically his way before turning back to Sora, who abandoned the conversation in favor of nuzzling Riku's neck. Demyx should have been driving cautiously, should have made everyone chill the fuck out a little bit, should have been driving with both hands, should have not been trying to hold Zexion's hand and kiss him and turn the radio up or down or whatever or drink coffee. Should have. But he didn't. Because it was Demyx. Reckless driving had to have been a Strife trait.

I'm actually surprised we made it to school in one piece, and even more surprised that the group of students that were forced to wait outside until the first bell rang, still greeted them almost identically to the way right after Spring Break. They were less enthused, but maybe that had to do with the freezing weather, and snowballs that fell apart being tossed around. Usually by the time my bus got there, the Strifes had already finished greeting the entire school that worshiped them, and set about working their way through the mass of people trying to pull them apart from each other and adhere them to their cliques. That's when Roxas would Find me, get on his tiptoes, and still have to pull me down into a kiss. I was used to the glares and sometimes sad looks casted our way as we walked to class, and that day was no different. Roxas was stopped, like always, to get asked about what he was wearing, or how cute he was, or if he was free anytime soon. Roxas would say he's busy then, but they should 'totally hang sometime.' And the day went smoothly. The week went well, actually. No Larxene, no Naminé or Xion, either. On Saturday the doctor took the brace off and told me I was free to do what I want, as long as it didn't involve me jumping out of any windows.

So that's how I found myself behind a sloshy, half melted, snow barricade with an olive green beanie smashed over my crimson spikes, covered in a crushed snow ball. I was in the middle of a slosh snowball fight against the Strifes. All of their boyfriends were. The snow was melting, but we had to make the most of it, because I was feeling better. Roxas was out there somewhere in someone's yard, planning my demise. I can feel it. Riku dived next to me, arm full of crumbling snowballs.

"They're out there. Behind the tree in my yard." He whispered, out of breath. He must have just run from all the way over there. That didn't matter, because no there wasn't a single sound, except for the birds making their nests. Zexion was hiding in the Strifes' side yard, and Terra was sitting behind Reno's car, out of view.

"Okay, we'll ambush them." I whispered back. Some hand signals that earned me a shove on the shoulder from Riku and we were off to storm the Strifes' hiding place. Me, Riku, Terra, and Zexion. It was going to be the perfect plan. The perfect fucking plan…

that was until fucking two faced-double-agent-son-of-a-bitch-who-would-rather-have-sex-with-his-boy-friend-than-win-this-war decided that this was going to be a set up. There were no Strifes, but by the time we had already unloaded all of our snow balls in a blinding melty white fury, it was too late.

"Surrender." Sora yelled, his face trying to stay serious, but he let out a giggle anyway.

Roxas pitched in, "we have you surrounded." Van didn't say anything, but I could tell he was getting some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of this whole thing. They did have us surrounded, and they had huge armfuls of snowballs in their arms and ones ready to aim at us.

I was about to give up when Riku himself flung the first snowball at me. "FOR NARNIA!"

From there on out it was an onslaught of dripping freezing snow soaking through my thin jacket. War cried and laughter. Somewhere down the line I ended up charging Roxas across the yard on my back, begging him for mercy to stop. It ended when we successfully mashed all the snow in our yards to puddles of mush, and Cloud beckoned us in with hot cocoa.

"Axel hurry up, they always take the mugs with the most marshmallows!" Roxas urged, kicking my sides like I was Delilah or something.

I chuckled, letting him down, "then you run on in, I'll catch up." He didn't even take a second to think about it. Yeah I feel the love. I thought I was walking alone, and that Roxas and I were the last ones outside and that the war had ended, but a snowball still pegged itself at the back of my head. "What the fuck?" I shot back, spinning on my heal.

Ven grinned goofily, sort of like Roxas did at times, "sorry, just wanted to get your attention."

"Well now you have it."

It was hard to focus on just how serious he was being because I was exhausted and kept mentally replacing him with my Roxas, "let's get something straight okay?" okaaay? "I know Roxas likes you and all. But if you fuck with him," it was sort of creepy… it was like Roxas talking about himself in third person. Well minus the cute freckles I don't see on Ven's face, but Roxas' are hardily there either. "It's not going to end very well for you." Ah great, this shit again. I swear to whatever, if one more of his million brothers threaten me again, I'm just going to lose it. Why the hell would I even hurt something as precious as Roxas?

"I won't hurt him." I state simply, because Roxas was bounding out of the house with hot cocoa in his hand. Ven took that as his time to wonder away, like he hadn't just been threatening his twin's boyfriend, and that maybe we were having a splendid conversation.

"I got the one with the most marshmallows." The smile he gives me is enough for me to stop in my tracks and kiss him. Like really kiss him, like with my hands pressed flat against the small of his back and tongue exploring his mouth. That type of kiss.

I pulled away, liking my lips and watching him blush, which makes the whole thing fucking worth it. I could taste the sweet milky vanilla in his mouth I'm used to tasting. "What the hell, Roxas, was that creamer?"

"Yeah! It tastes fucking amazing." He looked absolutely appalled at the thought of me asking such a thing. Like it was obviously supposed to be there, and anything less was inhumane.

"No one puts creamer in fucking hot cocoa."

* * *

Excuse my spelling errors, I wanted this up, and haven't gone through this thoroughly enough (someone do this for me I'm lazy… no just kidding… but kind of not.)

And thank you all to my wonderful, and patient reviewers and favers and alerters and readers. I love you all and I'm trying to get back on a regular writing schedule I swear. And eeeeeep! OVER 100! I'm SO HAPPY!

* * *

Envyyyy: awww thank you so much!

xMoymoy: I think I've read this so many times now, I have it memorized. Like seriously when I was in a slump and wanted to just scrap everything I came and read this… well all of my reviews, but this made me so freaking happy.

Cazzylove: I'm sorry my update took so long, but thank you so much for the love

Axel-Got it Memorized: ppffft! Because Axel trying to leave without being seen went over just oh so well. XD

Roxas Grey: awz, I got them, and thank you for your support.

SilverWingedRaven: nah you're perfectly right. My spelling mistakes were bound to happen.

Ewonsama: I don't think he slept with a lot? That could just be me… then again I actually know the exact number. And I think eventually all of you will know… I think I still have more tricks up my sleeve. nope. I'm gunna say Axel's not a problem.

Byebye, my lovelies


	15. all good relationships start at IHOP

I picked myself off the slippery tiled floor that I just busted my ass on. Demyx and I had just finished mopping the floors of Wal-Mart. It wasn't really mopping, we just tied rags to our feet and ran around, sliding everywhere. The store was closed. Stocking, because Rikku did things in such a strange way. That was until Demyx cornered me in the bike section with a purple noodle and threaten to beat me over the head with it. "Fuck your shit, Demyx. Fuck every single last one of them!" I shouted as I picked myself up. Something about pool noodles and wet floors didn't go over too well. My own noodle was somewhere near the helmets, and out of reach, and all I could do was stare up helplessly at the dirty blonde whose smile was going to crack him right in half, because not even the creepiest of little kid's toys had a thing on his smile. It was both demented and care free.

He threw his head back in glorious laughter that had all his jewelry jingle. "You're just saying that because you know you lost!" he swung the purple sponge around some more and giggled crazily. My eyes kept darting around for an escape, but all I could find was a tricycle Rikku let a little girl ride while her dad picked out camping shit. That was it. That was going to be my one and only escape.

"Look! A distraction!" I shouted, pointing in the opposite direction of the little bubblegum tricycle. I hauled ass up, mounted the thing with a little bit more difficulty than I had imagined and pealed out of the isle as fast as I possibly could. It squeaked the whole time, which I'm going to have to say, wasn't a good thing. I probably looked like a fucking lunatic, but I needed the way out.

I l cackled as I heard Demyx dash after me. "You son of a bitch! You tricked me! Get back here!" but I was already swerving past terrariums and little fish that looked like Nemo. Then my life flashed before my eyes in the form of a brunette with hair beads.

"Yuna, get out of my way!" I screamed, but she only giggled. Her stupidity was the reason she was repeating her freshman year at a community college for what I'm sure is the third year in a row. Okay maybe not stupidity, it was an issue of punctuality. Rikku's never done anything about it. Or maybe that wasn't stupidity making her stand at the end of the next isle, maybe it was tact. Yeah, definitely tact, because she pulled out the biggest nurf gun I had ever seen! Someone threw a fucking temper tantrum and left it here last week, out of the box, because it was 'broken' and we wouldn't refund it. I can assure you, that shit wasn't broken. And even worse she was unloaded all of the fucking darts into me and my tricycle! I was forced to swerve out of the way, and as a result, topple over. My legs were tangled in the plastic and metal. That's when all the other employees showed up and started nailing me with rubber balls from those little mesh ball pits. All that could be heard was the sound of rubber, laughter, and my very manly squeals of protest.

And then there was a war cry, above all war cries, "AAAHAYAYHYAYAYHYAYY!" Then it was a rush of dirty blonde, purple, khakis and navy blue. The air was quickly crushed right out of my lungs when Demyx hurled himself onto my body and proceeded to beat me with the noodle. Thank fuck by then I had managed to untangle my limbs from the tricycle. "this. is. For. Trying. To. escape. With. A. baby's. bike!"

"I give! I give! I'll clean them! I'll clean them! Someone just get him off me! He weighs like a million pounds and it's all in his hair!" I screamed between laughing my ass off.

"Oh like you're one to talk!" he shot back, thwacking me in the face with the noodle one last time, before he stood.

Rikku started shooing everyone away, "okay, guys, that's enough fun for now, Axel's cleaning the bathrooms, you heard him yourselves. Get back to work." I'll never understand why she's never fired any of us for the shit we pull while at work. I'm not complaining, because I've finally earned enough money to do something with. I groaned as I got up, just in time for Yuna to hit me smack dab between my eyebrows with that not so defective nurf gun's last bullet.

It wasn't long before I was dragging myself to the women's restroom with a bottle of cleaner and mask. Women's bathrooms are the root of all evil. I'm pretty sure that the reason Adam and Eve got kicked out of there garden was because that serpent convinced her she needed her own bathroom, not because of an apple. I kicked in the first stall, looked at it with horror, and then continued to read about a woman named Rebecca and how she's slept with all the employees and then some, and her number is 813-1587. But that's beside the point. Afterwards I swore I needed therapy or something. That was fucking traumatizing, and I've seen some pretty fucked up shit. Next time I will stand my ground, and peddle faster!

"Hey, Axel, I need a ride." Demyx called as he found me by Reno's car. I puffed out an 'O' of smoke and nodded. Demyx chatted the whole way back. He talked about how excited he passed all of his classes this year, and he could fail this last quarter and it wouldn't matter, and he's so stoked to take Zexion to Prom, because he's never seen him in a suit and it would be super cute, and that I better take Roxas to Ring dance, and he's not so excited to find out if he got into a college, but he hopes it's close to home so he can see Zexion as much as possible. I don't want to go to that dance… but I guess Roxas has to be pretty excited for it.

"Bye, Demyx." I laughed when he didn't stop rambling about how much work it was getting the gown the right length. Demyx waved back and then disappeared across the street to Zexion's house. I unlocked the front door, kicked off my shoes and started up the stairs.

"Come on, Kai, it'll be fine. You said it yourself, Axel doesn't really like Roxas." that was Naminé's 'sweet, innocent' voice, trying to persuade Kairi into something. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and listened closer to the conversation happening in Kairi's room.

"It'll hurt Roxas." she said back. My stomach felt sick.

"Rox is tough, it won't hurt too badly." Xion sounded like Kairi disagreeing with the two of them was starting to piss her off. Well, the two of them were starting to piss me off! "He'll get over it soon."

"All you have to do is punch in Roxas's number, and send him that picture. Then it'll all be done. You already sent it to Axel and he's acting like he doesn't care." Naminé was being a fucking little bitch.

"I'll do anything else, but I'm not going to be the one who sends that picture to Roxas. He'll know it's me. Axel and I have the same Area code." There was a moment of silence, like they were agreeing with Kairi. They groaned loudly, before saying something more about having to find a better way to get this done. I had to stop listening before I started flipping tables and tipping little girls that should be tipped like fucking cows. I don't know. They piss me off so much. What I didn't understand was what picture they were talking about. Then I remembered I got a text about a week ago. I ran upstairs and quickly found my way into my room and destroyed my bed looking for my damn phone. I opened the text from Kairi.

**Sorry, Axel. :,( **

And then I had to wait for the message to load, and when it did my heart fucking broke. There I was, standing back on my crutches looking like a giant red peacock, while Larxene and I kissed. I knew how bad it was. That never happened. _never_. It made me so sick to even think about. I threw the phone across the room and let it pop against my window. I couldn't handle it at that point. It was the last fucking straw. I was going to say to hell with Kairi's plan because I was so ready to settle this the me way.

And the me way involved me stomping all the way to Kairi's room in a blind rage and practically ripping the closed door off its hinges. "Kairi." I bit out around my grinding teeth. The two little girls sat on her bed with photos and letters and yearbooks and nail polish and candy all over the place. Their eyes glittered for a moment, as they straightened out their outfits that they probably thought were the cutest things ever. "I need to have a word with you. Alone." And she stood, swaying and looked like she was about to throw up when she slid out of the room with me and shut the door behind her. I tugged her into my bathroom and locked the door, before turning the shower on to drown out our conversation. "What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't think they'd take it this far. I swear. I thought they'd get over their crush on you, I mean because it's you and everything and you don't like them. But they won't stop. I've never met anyone so _mean_. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." she pulled at the light pink sweater that hung loosely from her frame. Her eyes burned red as they narrowed down at loose fabric on the dirty sleeve. I couldn't stay mad at that look. Not on my baby sister. She looked so sad and defenseless and no one is allowed to make her cry, except me, not even herself. I pulled her into a hug and gently patted down her fading-to-brown hair.

"You're okay, Kai." I whispered, even though I was still furious, "it's not your fault." Her tears soaked through my shirt and my heart broke a little bit more. Kairi pretends things don't bother her a lot, that nothing she does can possibly be her fault, but I know it hurts her. She's not always a snob. I pulled away from her and saw she'd left a huge make-up stain on my shirt as she sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"What do we do?" she asked dejectedly, and I shrugged. I whipped away her last stray tear and grinned down at my baby sister.

"I'm thinking we get out of this bathroom first. The humidity is not doing a damn thing for my hair." I rolled my eyes and picked at my quickly deflating spikes.

She laughed, "Sometimes I think you're too gay for your own good." My jaw dropped which made Kairi laugh even harder, but s soon as my hand reached for the shower knob to turn off the water, she let out a blood curdling scream. Like dad told her she wasn't ever going to be allowed in public again and would be forced to become a nun. Or saw a spider giving birth on her bed sheets. Either one.

It nearly shattered my eardrums and all I could do was shout back in shear horror, "what the fuck is wrong with you Kairi!?"

She unlocked the door and stormed out, "Like I'm not supposed to be upset my brother's a cheating whore! I hope you get aids or something!" she turned back and winked, just as her bedroom door slammed shut. Naminé and Xion must have been listening this whole time.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" I screamed when she opened and slammed her door shut again, but the smile on my face wouldn't leave. I knew she didn't mean a damn word of it. And despite that, I honestly was exhausted. I walked back down stairs and out the door. The weather had been getting warmer again. I leant against the Columns and lit a cigarette. One day, they're probably going to kill me, but for now they make my blood boil a little less, and that's really what I needed. I think I went through a whole pack standing out on the porch, against the column and watched the sun set. And I just thought. Why the hell did Naminé and Xion bother me so much? Why did Seifer saying 'my sloppy seconds' still get to me? And why did that look Roxas gives me sometimes after we kiss or have sex, or when he thinks I'm not looking make my heart ache? I hate every single last part of it. And why the hell had Roxas dragged me around school to count the amount of students that attend? Okay, that last one wasn't important at all. I didn't have the answers to any of them by the time the sky was a muted pink and orange and Reno's car pulled into the driveway.

"Uh oh, you're chain smoking. I can tell. What's eating at you, kid?" he asked as he stepped out of that car, sunglasses covering his face, but still looking exhausted.

I looked down at the cigarette turning the tips of my fingers yellow, and brought it back to my lips before I spoke, "I dunno, just thinking."

"You don't 'just think', Axel, for no reason." It was then that I noticed the hair he usually kept in a low ponytail and the rest as wild as mine was down, and that he had folded cardboard boxes in his arms. My stomach twisted up uneasily at the sight of my father holding boxes, even if they were folded up. It meant things were going in those boxes, and it meant those things would be leaving the house, and that means soon after, we'd be moving out of the house too. He seemed to catch onto the wide eyes looked I gave him, because he shifted uncomfortably in his leather shoes. "The house is getting crowded. I figure it's time to do some spring cleaning. You know?" I sighed in relief. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay right there." He disappeared long enough for me to walk down the drive way, rummage through his car and pull out new cigarettes. I patted down the box on my thigh before taking one and lighting it. I should have stopped by then, but I didn't. "You know, I think I'm going to start charging you whenever you smoke mine instead of your own. You've got your own job to pay for shit like that." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a lighter and I presented him with a cigarette.

"Yeah…" was all I could say in return.

He sighed out heavy smoke that danced around in the stillness of the air. I leant against Reno's car, and watched as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Where on earth does he work that he was allowed to even get those tattoos? "So, tell me what's making you smoke so damn much."

"Roxas."

"If he's making you stress this much, he's not worth your time. He's a nice kid and all, probably has all the other kids in school drooling, but hell you have my mug, so you're a lady killer too. Man killer? I dunno with you anymore. You'll do fine." Reno wasn't helping either. Everybody was beyond frustrating. I visualized myself lighting each and every one of them on fire, then decided that was probably the telltale signs of a sociopath, so I put them out in my mind and dug the heal of my shoe into the burning ash that fell there.

Screaming at my father wouldn't do any good either so I said slowly, "don't want to. I like him a lot." I found myself wanting to say more than that. Like how much I liked the nearly invisible freckles, liked the way he toyed with his necklace, liked how he smiled at me, liked how even though I've probably insulted half of my deaf sign language class with my abilities he still understands what I mean, how I like the way he clings to me. But of course I didn't. I stopped at saying I liked him a lot.

"then what's the issue?" how on earth was I supposed to tell him two fifteen year old girls were picking on us, and trying to manipulate everyone around them into thinking I'm a whore, who's been cheating on Roxas from the beginning. I couldn't. That's how. I wasn't about to try and explain it either. So instead, I shrugged. "That's what I thought. You like him. A lot." He said this with a roll of his eyes, "so take him out. Take him somewhere nice. You can even have the car for the night." He urged some more, and hell, the closest thing to a date was Ihop, and I didn't think that counted, so why not? I nodded in agreement, before I crushed the cigarette butt to the ground and rushed inside. I was very proud of myself for resisting the urge to throw the two girls down the stairs as they left the house.

_**Roxas, will you go on a date with me tonight?  
**_

I scrawled out in the neatest hand writing I could possibly imagine. That counted as romantic right? Well I hope it did, because the closest thing to romantic I've ever done was probably not eating the valentines' candy on one girl's card in the second grade. But whatever. Roxas will think it's cute.

I stumbled around my room like Bella when she gets really excited when she realizes it's a Saturday and I don't have school or work. My entire body was filled with tingly jittery butterflies that never actually went away. I ignored them for the most part, but at just the thought of having to impress Roxas made me so, so nervous. I didn't even know where we would go. I didn't even know if he would say yes. After I changed into a pair of good slacks, nice shirt, and a teal button down Reno bought me a few weeks ago I felt too formal so I attached some chains to the belt loops of my pants and switched out the simple black leather belt for a silver studded one, and changed my tongue ring out to a little glow in the dark crystal ball with the Batman emblem in it. Classy. I know.

I thought I did all of this speedy quick, but I must have been so worried about messing up the way I looked, and getting just the right amount of eyeliner on, you know not so much I look like a little emo Van, but just enough to make my eyes pop— Holy fuck, Kai was right, I am too gay— that I hadn't even noticed two hours had passed, and that someone was banging at my door step ladder things. "Axel, Demyx is here!" Reno yelled up and then starting walking down the hall. I emerged from my room and stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm here to be your escort for the evening." He said. He was dressed in a tight tank top and My Little Pony pajama pants he probably found in the little girl section of Wal-Mart, which would explain why they were more like shorts than pants.

I just stared at him with a blank expression, and he burst into laughter, just as Reno came out with a single orange pink rose, and his box of cigarettes in the other hand, "A bouquet of roses says you're trying too hard, a single rose lets him know you're thinking about him. And I couldn't find any red ones." He shrugged and handed it to me. Holy shit! I should have gotten him flowers; I'm such a fucking dick! What if he wanted flowers!? I felt my tongue swell and my heart hammer away in my chest. My limbs felt too heavy and my brain was turning into pudding. Panic was deep in my bones, like it was when I first saw Roxas. Only now this was solely my fault, and it had nothing to do with cherry pie, and Roxas had already slept with me, but I still felt like I was going to fuck this whole thing up. Maybe I should have planned this out more. Maybe it's not too late. Except it was; Demyx was her so Roxas must have told him.

The only thing I could get past my dry lips and quickly restricting throat was, "where's Roxas?" I twisted the Rose in my hand and for some unknown reason I thought of Beauty and The Beast. Kairi used to make me watch that with her all the time when she was little, because it was her favorite movie. One thing for sure was Roxas was Bell, only instead of a golden dress he had golden tresses and I was the beast. And everyone knows the Beast wasn't good enough. I thought I started wheezing, and then I realized I wasn't a dating virgin. I was a boyfriend virgin before Roxas, but I'd taken countless people on dates. I'd been spontaneous and care free and suave, and all so I could get into their pants. That didn't make anything better. In fact, it made me feel like shit.

"He's at home getting ready for you. You should see him. He's a nervous wreck too. You look like a bunch of sixth graders ready for their first movie date to me." Demyx chuckled and rolled his eyes. That was strangely comforting to hear. Roxas running around like a chicken with its head cut off, just so he can look good for me. I smiled. Roxas always looked good. Reno shoved us out the door, and tossed me his keys as he stepped out for a smoke. Demyx took me by my arm and started leading us to the Strife home. "Now then, there are a few rules." Not this shit again. "Keep him safe, and don't get him band from anywhere that he's not already banned from thanks to me, okay?" I just nodded, a bit confused Demyx wasn't flip flopping between giving me the third degree and threatening to beat me with a purple noodle. I would have to ask Roxas where he's banned from. When we approached their house he flung the door open and announced our presents to everyone. "Roxy get your ass down here! You're date is here!" his voice was almost teasing.

There was clambering around upstairs before Ventus was shoved across the hallway cackling, and I stood there awkwardly with my single orange pink rose in hand. I don't know what I was hoping for, but it wasn't Roxas scaring the living hell out of me when he came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. He laughed at my near heart attack and after I offered him the rose he took it. Smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh gross, you two need to get a room." Demyx giggled and slid off to somewhere in the house.

"Wait. I thought he had to come with us?" I Questioned as Roxas slipped into his jacket.

"No. why would he? I'm not six?" he looked confused, and I shook it off, as I lead him out the door and down his driveway, only to lead him right back up mine and into the car. When we got into the car, and I had already started the ignition, Roxas decided it would be a good idea to kiss me. It was one of those kisses… all of them really, that made my heart stop, the kind that stole my breath away. The kind that made me almost say screw it to the last minute date, and take him up stares and screw him hard into my mattress until his brain was turned into gelatin just like mine. When we parted for air, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself still and stop my skin from buzzing, Roxas breathed, "so… uh… where are we going?"

I cleared my throat, "I dunno really." I started the car anyway and found myself taking the directions Roxas was giving.

We ended up in a little country place that wasn't as far away from Pungo, and had signs hung up from something called a 'Strawberry Festival' sounded yummy. At a little side farm that was composed of little monkey rides and slides that needed potato sacks to slide down on. Across the dirt road was a field of weird looking grapes. What's that called? A vineyard? Yeah. It smelled like grapes and fried dough. And we were way to over dressed for little festivals like this. Roxas tugged on my arm. So much for me taking him out on a date. I grumbled and locked the car. "They always have something going on. It's so amazing." His eyes glittered as we approached the barn were a small line of people were lined up. A bunch of Bellas were running around, being chased by their puppies and albino peacocks. I don't even know. "I know you said you didn't have anything planned, but I hope I'm not being too bossy." He said with an almost wince.

I chuckled, the sound of my laughter seemed to calm him down, "you're fine. I didn't know you were into the whole country thing, but actually… it suits you." I nodded as I thought back to picturing him as a cowboy. I'd kill to be able to watch him ride a horse again. Actually. I'd kill to be that horse.

"Shut up, the people are nice here. They don't tell me I suck at long boarding, ask me where I get my hair done, or hit on me every two seconds. It's nice." He wrapped his hand around my arm and I couldn't argue with that logic. The line moved quickly, and before I knew it, I was charged twenty dollars for admission and an extra five for a stamp of a rooster that said I was allowed on all the rides and play all the games, and entitled to homemade food cooked by someone's grandmother. Roxas was fucking ecstatic. The first thing he did was tug me towards a bounce house I probably would have seen as a kid, if I ever attended a birthday party in my life. Our shoes came off and we sprinted for the slightly deflating, humming, pale yellow castle.

We bounced around with small children, which I hadn't forgotten that Roxas hated little kids, and toppled into each other, and giggled manically. Half the time I was sure Roxas was using his sudden lack of balance as an excuse to feel me up without upsetting the parents. Of course his concern wasn't mine, and when I thought he looked perfect in the twilight, I kissed him. Soft and slowly. After that we slid on our stomachs down a cheap tin slide that looked like it was ready to give out, on potato sacks. The ride was bumpy, but the smile never came off Roxas's face. We walked around a small maze of corn, and at first I didn't understand why Roxas thought that was so funny until he snickered, "Maize. Is corn, Axel. We're walking in a maze of Maize." I had to sigh and shake my head, because his joke was corny. No pun intended. Then we seated ourselves in a monkey thing that's kind of like the tea cups at Disney Land. The stars were out and the little fireflies that forgot it wasn't summer yet, and that Virginia was recovering from snow, blipped around happily with the lanterns that were lit.

When Roxas and I had done every ride, not many, the plot of land was small; we tiptoed with bare feet, into the vineyard. He gave me a soft shove, before he took off between a row of grapes. I chased after him, my chains jingled, and my laughter was loud. I crashed into my blonde, wrapped my arms around him, and spun him around until we were both dizzy. Dropping to the ground wasn't an option. They were nice fucking clothes I wasn't going to get dirt all over. "Roxas I'm so hungry." I whined. He shoved the weird grape in my hand as he popped his out of the sack. Now when I say weird I mean really fucking weird. Like it made me think of alien eggs left on earth to incubate. They had a tough skin, bronze or black in the moonlight. On the inside it was slimy and drippy, way drippier than a normal grape. There were huge seeds that left a weird tingly after taste in my mouth, but Roxas loved them.

"Good isn't it?" he nodded his head in agreement with himself as he ate a few more. I smiled and nodded with him and stole a few more grapes, before I had to pull him back to the car. We talked and laughed about the whole night until we were seated at a booth in IHOP. We smelt like dirt and wine, but it was worth it. Really, Roxas smelled like dirt, wine, and chocolate axe. Oh how I fucking love that smell on Roxas. Pancakes that _I_ paid for were plopped in front of by the same waitress as before, and we dug in. "we have to do that again." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I don't think I've ever spent a whole night steeling someone's alien grapes before." He rolled his eyes and laughed. Roxas looked stunning when he laughed. He looked like I needed to pull him across the table and kiss him. So eventually when the pterodactyls settled down, and I didn't have pancake in my mouth, I did just that. When we pulled away he looked at me. That way he does, that I didn't understand. And in a terrifying moment I realized, when I saw my reflection in his sapphire eyes that I was looking at him the exact same way. I shoveled that thought to the back of my mind, and buried it alongside the mental picture of the photoshopped image of Larxene kissing me.

Roxas flushed a little, before he finished his orange juice, "all good relationships start at IHOP." he grinned.

I laughed back, "then what the fuck kind start because of a game of laser tag?"

* * *

Fttt. This was finished two days after I posted the last chapter, but I made you all wait. Because you haven't suffered enough. Mwuahahaha. No really. I wanted to wait until I had another chapter after this ready to go. but that didn't happen either.

* * *

May I have 130 reviews, please?

* * *

Axel-Got it Memorized: meep. Thank you!

Ewonsama: hush my child, you are not allowed to speak anymore. XD

xXkairiheartsXx: *crosses fingers in hope you made it to here and are reading this* oh damn. I've never read my own name like that, but when I saw what you did I couldn't stop laughing.

SilverWingedRaven: I KNOOOOOW! I'm so so sorry! And if you haven't screamed, "for Narnia" yet,, you've been living your whole life wrong. Ftt.

luckycat222: I do that too, and I never realized it might not be socially acceptable until it was pointed out to me a month ago. It tastes yummy though.

FromSoraXWithLove: would it be wrong to say I love you? Too bad. I do because your reviews were all so cute, and even though my email didn't appreciate them, I did. And it's never too late. If you still have any questions for axel to ask, ask away. I'm still weaving people's in here too. c:

ihasakeyblade123: awe thank you!


	16. I Could Still Tell Dad

So while writing this chapter I found the book where I write down all my plot outlines, that I lost like four months ago, and crossed out the things that were supposed to happen, and did. And goodness there are only like nine things left! aaahh! And like five of them should be happening soon! oh and I had it planned out that Roxas and Axel should have had sex in like chapter 9. So we took a little detour. Oh well more for you guys!

Go on. enjoy!

* * *

I'm so fucking glad Roxas is so afraid of storms he can't leave his house. That's terrible to say, but it's true. I'm also glad that somehow his cell phone ended up in my back pocket. Why? Easy. For one, Naminé and Xion, I know this even with the number being blocked, had sent the picture to Roxas with not so much as a single word attached. Two, they made posters of that picture blown up and pixilated. Three, they pretended they didn't, and that they didn't send Larxene around with fliers announcing that tickets were on sale this Friday. Forty dollars a ticket. What the fuck kind of nonsense is that even? I don't know. Must be fancy. They pretended that they had absolutely no idea why on earth anybody in this fucking school would look at me like I'm a piece of shit –_who does he think he is for cheating on Roxas Strife, they're all gods_— and like I should have known better than_ Larxene_.

I did nothing to counteract this, when instead I contemplated ripping the bar right out of my tongue, as I put my arm around her muscular shoulders. Muscular as in she could probably flip me over like in some martial arts movie while spontaneously back flipping back to the pits of hell she front flipped out of. Cheerleader. Bring it on, like Kairi and the fucking spawns of Satan sowed into little doll bodies watched when they first plotted my demise. I hoped to whatever there is left to hope to that my distain for her wasn't too evident. I hoped she didn't notice the way my stomach lurched, and face paled as I walked around with her like that for the whole school day, because Roxas who is my boyfriend isn't here and I feel like openly cheating on him while he's at home _crying_ because the sky decided to throw up. If I was any one of them I wouldn't talk to me either.

Larxene, despite everything, was a very interesting creature. The way a possession or giant squid is interesting. Watching from the living room couch with Roxas snuggled against my chest, laughing at how improbable it was, was cool and all. But watching it up close and personal had my head spinning in a 'get the fuck out of here now, you dumb fuck!' kind of way. She popped gum and giggled with the other little pompom girls that made fun of the special needs kids, disgusting, and talked about how they hated the white sneakers they had to wear with their uniforms. Larxene didn't even seem to notice the snide remarks the other girls made about her, because they thought she was too stupid to understand. Or so I would have thought. But Larxene was smart. Evil genius. She was The Brain and Naminé and Xion were each half of Pinky. So when she threw her own remarks back at the girls who were her supposed best friends, they missed it, and laughed too. She had to be getting something out of this deal. She's too smart for there not to be.

The whole day I spent thinking of how to tell Roxas who was probably in bed, scared half to death, with Cloud at home downstairs and equally as concerned as I was. I made up my mind. He knew what was happening; he knew for sure I wasn't going to do that to him. I wouldn't lie to him and he wouldn't lie to me. It was a deal. A promise. So when I arrived home, soaked because Kairi couldn't risk getting her curled hair wet and then having drooping strait hair, and didn't want to share her umbrella, I shook off in their foyer and Cloud directed me to Roxas' room with bags under his eyes. It's been storming since midnight. Roxas had been awake since midnight. Cloud had been awake since then too, taking care of him, making sure his heart didn't stop at a crack of thunder. I slept like a baby, because the rumbling sound was comforting. I felt guilty.

"Hey, Roxas." I whispered as my head popped out of the hole in his floor before I entered completely and locked up his door-step-ladder-things. He squeaked on his bed, completely disheveled. "I uh… accidentally took your cell phone." I looked down at the device, lock screen endearingly a picture of the two of us half kissing. He pocked his head out more from his blanket, "I think we need to talk." It wasn't possible, but he turned the color of paper.

"Oh, okay." I made myself at home between his sheets with him, and pulled him against my chest, listening to the way his body trembled. He was small and five at this point, like he wanted to be brave and prove to me that he could do it, but just couldn't. It was precious. "What do we need to talk about?" he smelt like he just got out of the shower, hot and fucking oh my gods. Probably tried to calm down.

"uh this…" I opened to the picture, as revolting as it was, and handed the phone to Roxas. He looked at it, zoomed in on it, stared it in disbelief, then tossed it on the floor and started laughing hysterically. Crazy mad laughter that I only ever heard when Reno got drunk. Rarely Crazy like Roxas had fucking snapped, and it was scary to hear.

"They are so full of shit." Roxas stated when his laughter stopped abruptly. "I cannot believe this." like he didn't care, like this had happened before and he was done with it.

I placed a kiss to his damp hair, "they made posters. Put them up around the school, flyers for Larxene to hand out. The whole school thinks I'm cheating on you." I felt sick.

He let out a hollow laugh and shook his head as he turned in my arms, "Demyx is going to kick your ass." He kissed me and ran his hands up my soggy chest and made a face at the wet fabric. "I hope you're ready for hell on earth."

I inhaled deeply. "What do we do now?" Now we pretend nothing was wrong, like I wasn't doing anything wrong, like Roxas didn't know. Kairi did me the favor of getting the staff to tear the posters down throughout the day because they were 'inappropriate.' We were going to fake a fight and we were going to have to pretend to hate everybody and everything. And Roxas would have to use Van as his muse, and I would have to spend more time with Larxene than my temper warranted. But something didn't settle right in my stomach. Like why would they have wasted so much time on an antic that their Brother wouldn't even see? And who in the hell went to suck great lengths to get rid of me?

"We stick to the plan." he said with finality, that only lasted until he shrieked when lightning struck and the power went out. He grabbed onto me, clinging for dear life, and I stroked a hand down his back, massaging small circles to get him to stop hyperventilating. "I- I- hate st-storms. I- I'm moving to a de-desert." I laughed as I stripped off my wet shirt that started to feel uncomfortable, before I pulled the blankets up over us both. He shivered and bit his lip.

"At least you're not afraid of the dark too." he glared at me and twisted my nipple. Mother fucker that fucking hurt like a little bitch! Titty twister. I yelped in pain and swatted his hand away as he giggled. "What the hell Roxas?" I rubbed over my chest and attempted to glare down at him.

His voice was still breathless and trembling, "aw I'm s-sorry do you want me to k-kiss it better?" his blue eyes lit up innocently, like he'd done nothing wrong. Before I could protest his warm lips pressed tenderly over my bruising nipple. His other hand ghosted over the other one and I had to gasp. If he was trying to turn me on, it was working. He kissed across my chest to the nipple his hand was playing with and sucked it into his mouth for just half a second.

"Roxas… you gotta stop." I rasped out because I had forgotten how to breathe and nearly every word I had ever learned. His hot mouth trailed up my chest and nipped and sucked at my neck. His hands were weak against my stomach, shaking still. Still afraid, but at least distracted.

He sighed and pulled away, "I kn-know… dad's downstairs." I gulped. If Cloud was gone and it wasn't storming outside Roxas and I would— "but I don't want to." Shit. Fuck. damn. He pulled me into a hot kiss, his tongue sliding over my own and around my tongue ring and purring when my fingers brushed over the silver studs in his hips. His hands trailed over my tattoo leaving fire in their wake. He pulled away and stared at me like he was predator and I was the prey. "I cannot wait until I get to be on top." The face he made was so unbelievably hot. I knew we should be talking about military logistics and not making out, but… Roxas. Roxas with his hot body and even hotter skin that was pressed against my own. When had his shirt come off? Roxas with hands trailing down to my jeans, Roxas who looked ready to eat me whole, and I was going to let him.

That was until a very angry and very persistent knocking came from Roxas' door-step-ladder-things. "Roxas open this fucking door!" Riku? Hushed murmurs that sounded like a pissed off Sora. I shot up and out off the bed, hard on instantly gone because I swore it was Cloud before I heard the voice. Roxas flopped onto the bed, face first and screamed into his pillow and kicked his legs. Something about not being fair. Very Roxas. I opened them and Riku shot up in an instant, his aquamarine eyes ablaze. Sora looked up with horror and anger. "You fucking prick!" Oh shit. He shoved me back by my shoulders and by this point Roxas was scrambling to stand. "How fucking dare you! Who the hell do you think you are! Cheating on Roxas." why was _Riku_ mad about that? Riku had nothing to do with it. Maybe Sora was being pissed off vicariously through Riku.

"Riku! Riku stop!" he cried from beside me.

"So you're going to defend him? Roxas he's been seen all over school with Larxene. They've been fucking behind the bleachers!" well rumors sure as hell spread fast. Roxas eyes flashed with anger and then laughed. A broken kind of laugh that stunned Riku into silence, but only for a moment. "You broke him. I'm sick of Sora crying because Roxas is crying!" ding ding ding! We have a winner. His fist reeled back and I was sure he was going to rupture something inside me when he released it. But when I opened my eyes after the sound of bone crushing against flesh, Riku looked horrified. Sora was there looking as horrified, and Roxas spit out blood from in front of me. We all stood in silence until Sora raised a stiff hand and slapped Riku clear across the face. Roxas' eyes wide and hand at his chin collecting the trickling blood. Riku's head snapped to the side and Cloud was rushing up to see the whole seen. What the hell just happened?

Riku's bloodied fist and bruising face, Sora with such hurt eyes, Roxas and I shirtless. Roxas standing like he'd forgotten what to do with himself, and I the only one looking somewhat normal. "What the hell happened to you Roxas?"

Riku's face didn't lift when he spoke, soft and choked, "I busted his lip open." The next set of events I didn't foresee happening. Cloud had skin like Roxas, pale in winter, and tan in the summer, from what Roxas had told me. But right then, no one would have guessed he was anything but a sun burnt tourist. He was an unnatural shade of red. Red that made me look like a blonde. All the veins in his body popped to the surface, and he vibrated… literally vibrated he was so angry.

"Get out." His voice was firm. Riku didn't move. "Get out of my house." Riku still didn't move. He was pinned in place just like I was. "I said get out of my fucking house. You're not welcome here anymore!" that unpinned Riku from the floor and shoved him down and out the front door with Sora about to run after him. "Sora, go to your room." Sora did as he was told and Cloud helped a silent Roxas down into their kitchen. His jaw was tight as he cleaned the wound and watched Roxas twist in pain, forcing more blood out of the gash.

I stepped out to have a smoke and came back in to see Roxas on a stool in the kitchen, Cloud with cup of coffee in hand, surprisingly calmer and he continued to dab cotton and peroxide on the crusting over lip. Cloud looked exhausted and Roxas looked so sad. "Smoking will kill you." Cloud said off handedly.

I shrugged and moved to kiss Roxas on his crown. He nuzzled into the kiss, "you okay?"

"It stopped raining." He mumbled back. "I'm sorry."

I laughed dryly, "This is my fault. He meant to punch me. I shouldn't have let you get hurt." His arms draped around my neck in a way that I could tell made Cloud's skin crawl. He cleared his throat and I jumped away from Roxas.

"You boys care to tell me what that was all about? Why Riku, who's never laid a hand on any of my kids, decided it was a good idea to punch Roxas in the face?" his nostrils flared when he spoke.

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed at the back of my head, "I pissed him off; he meant to hit me… Roxas jumped in front." That's what I gathered from the situation. I touched his cheek and he flushed like he was embarrassed beyond all belief.

Cloud looked at his son and shook his head. "Rox." he ruffled his hair, "Sora's probably in his room crying about how unfair I'm being to Riku… I should go fix that." He sighed and headed for the stairs.

Roxas giggled, ran his fingers tentatively over his swollen lower lip that made me furious. "Riku's not going to be allowed over for at least a month. If it was Sora he hit, dad would be in the back of a police car right now." he was delirious from pain killers and anxiety killers. He smiled and the newly forming scab ripped open. He cursed under his breath and whipped away at it.

"You're not going to dive in front of me every time a guy at school wants to throw a punch at me, are you? Because I think that's going to be a lot, you know. considering." He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed gently.

"I wouldn't want anyone to hurt your pretty little face." my heart melted. "And I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier. Upstairs, before Riku barged in. I want you." A different part of my anatomy did the exact opposite of melting when he whispered that against the shell of my ear.

I scooped him off the stool and instantly his legs wrapped around where his arms were as they wrapped around my neck. "Relax, Roxas. You're hurt. I think it can wait." I didn't want to wait. Is anything I was tempted to let him fuck me against the kitchen sink. That wasn't a possibility. He buried his face in my neck and groaned.

"You're not fair. I was home all day scared out of my mind, and you didn't even text me. And then I try and be Prince Charming and defend your honor or some shit like that, and you won't let me fu—"

"Kitchen, really, Roxas, we have rules in the house." Sora said blandly, pulling out a stepping stool from a pantry to reach inside a wicker basket on top of the fridge. Was that a… banana condom he's stuffing in his pocket? No. three. All this happened and Roxas didn't so much as flinch, let alone let go of me.

Roxas mumbled sleepily against my neck, "dad keeps condoms up there." He turned his head towards Sora. "You lucky fuck. You're going to have make-up Sex with Riku."

Sora squawked in embarrassment, "ROXAS! I hit him! He's probably reevaluating his whole life! Right up to the moment his parents conceived!"

"Or thinking about how hot it is when you're rough with him. Either way. You're gunna fuck him." Sora flushed and Roxas shifted. "I wanna come over later. Can I?" he whisper to me, not to Sora.

"whatever. I'm leaving now, before I have to witness you dry humping that _thing_." Oh so I was a thing now? A disgusting sleaze ball, who was fucking around. I sighed and nodded. Roxas hopped off, but not before Sora slammed their front door behind him.

"They're mad at me too." he ran his hands through my hair, and I forgot I wasn't superman, and Roxas wasn't as light as a feather. "They think I'm being stupid again. I'm not though. you're good to me." he sniffled and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "Dad." I turned around to see Cloud coming back into the kitchen, "can I go over to Axel's?" Cloud looked tired. Awake since midnight at least and the day was eventful. He just nodded and tossed his cold coffee.

"I don't think your being stupid either." I took his hand, cutting through our yards, "hey where are you brothers at?

"Scouring all of Virginia for water balloons and paint. Probably. They don't like to be home when I freak out." When we entered my house we were assaulted with a very large Bella who threw herself at Roxas. She loved me, but she loved him more. Her clumsy sort attention span allowed her to sit shake his hand and roll over before she was hungry again and made me feed her. Dad said we're not allowed to just give her endless supplies of food, because that leads to endless amounts of dog shit in the backyard. And he made it a point that he was _not _going to clean that up. "You're sister?"

"In her room. She's been a hermit for a few weeks now. I think your sisters Succubus ways are making her feel guilty." I made fangs with my fingers and Roxas laughed. I let Bella outside and led Roxas upstairs and into my room. I pulled him into my bedroom and dropped to my bed taking him with me. Roxas flopped on his back and looked up at the ceiling, posters and torn sheets of paper scattered across it. His shirt was riding up revealing his pierced hips and tan flesh. He yawned and plucked absently at his hair. "Usually the day after the dances dad takes us all out to eat. Celebrate a good time with a better time?" I hummed and he continued, "We could do it then. The fight I mean."

"With all your siblings there out in public?" I rolled over on top of him and propped my elbows on either side of his head. His arms wound around my neck instinctively as I gazed down into his eyes. big big and endlessly blue.

"Yeah I'll be sure to pick a place that none of us really like in the first place, so we don't have to go back. Two birds, one stone." He sounded happy like he was going to exact his revenge on his least favored restaurant and they would never have to go back. He craned his neck up to kiss me. It was a soft sort of metallic kiss. Kind of clumsy too. he winced, but didn't pull away. I left the new scab and bruised swollen lip press against mine. His fingers threaded through my hair and massaged my scalp.

And then somehow Roxas running his hands through my hair as we kissed, turned in to his legs wrapped around my waist and sucking and nipping at my neck as his hands traced over as much of my body as he could reach. They were soft touches so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore than he probably already was. I should stop him from doing this. I should kiss him down his neck and turn his brain to mush… but mine was already there and I couldn't. And that turned into me groaning because fucking fuck Roxas knew what he was doing. I kissed him back, trying to memorize how his tongue felt pressed against my own. I found out some of the blood must have been from the loose skin on his tongue where he bit it. Without warning he had me flipped on my back, head on my chest, and fingers slipping past the hem of my pants. No complaints, because if Roxas wanted to have sex even with his injuries, it was _going to happen_. "Roxas, you're taking too long." I groaned when his palm lay still and my tented pants weren't even comfortable anymore.

His response? His fucking response to that? Let me get you hard with the promise of sex with me and then fall asleep on your fucking chest, Axel! Take that! That's right. His even breathing. He Fucking fell asleep.

I shook him a little bit, but all he did was cuddle further into my chest and withdraw his hands from my pants. It would have all been very cute and very endearing if it wasn't for my hard-on and sudden urge to fuck Roxas or be fucked. I didn't care. But no, I was the good guy. I stayed put. I didn't try to wake him up again. I didn't even get up and go to my bathroom to jack-off. I deserve a pat on the back because even a sleeping Roxas is the fucking sexiest thing ever. I pulled my blanket over us and ignored the fucking painful sensation of fucking blue-balls he left me with, and let him nap. After a day like his I probably would have clocked out the second it stopped thundering.

* * *

It was my turn to skip school. My turn to say hell with everything and just not go, except i did. Except I went and lay on the couch in Guidance office and stared at a poster of a cat in a tree. Aqua was pissed at me for "cheating on Roxas how dare you show your face in my office I'll give you a referral right now for skipping class!" There would have been a lot more cursing if my actual guidance counselor wasn't there. He was the person who let me rest my head in a 'safe environment because that's just what I needed.'

And to be honest I did need it. I needed a break from everything, and from home and from class and from Naminé and Xion and life, and to forget that it was June fourth.

The day my mom passed away.

Kairi stayed in bed, Reno's schedule has been really off since the promotion so he was home anyway. He wanted me to stay home too, but looking at Kairi would make me no doubt cry. I have no idea how Reno was going to do it. The older she gets the more like mom she looks. And I wasn't going to cry. I had to be strong and go to school. So I did and then Hid away from the world and my problems and the fact mom's grave was next to our grandparents in Boston way too far away to go visit. That hurt the most.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Axel," Aqua said with an edge to her voice. She was still angry with me. I nodded and didn't speak any after that.

Six and a half hours passed like that, until I found myself right off the bus and a need to avoid Roxas like the plague, wondering around the neighborhood. I found a park. A new one funded by the pretentious fucks who lived here because outside of those gates and private schools the world wasn't a safe place to send their seven year olds. I assume because there was no other reason this place looked like it was never used. What was even weirder was the fact I found Van backed on the little dirt path.

"Hey, Axel. Come here." He called, his blue eyes hazy big and red, a smile a mile wide on his face. Blunt burning on its side in the dirt beside him. "I wanna talk to you." He looked stoned, and sounded happy.

I sat in the dirt beside him, he frowned, but hell at least I sat. "What about?"

"Rox of course." I sighed about to get up. I didn't need to hear another word out of his mouth. Not from anyone about Roxas and I. We were fine! "Wait I'm not gunna yell at you."

"Then what about Roxas?" he smelt hazy. That doesn't make any sense, but with the smoke the smelt like burning leaves and rotten something. He looked at his hands and shrugged.

"You fucking him?" he was blunt. I choked on my own saliva. "Thought so. You know he sings in the shower now, right? Cleans the house. Makes a lot of good food. We haven't gone out as brothers in a long time because of him. you actually. It's all or nothing." I just listened and let him ramble on, "he hasn't been this happy since Seifer." After hearing his name I let out the most disgusting noise possible.

"_fuck him_."

Van laughed, "Relax. Relax. Three times was enough."

"I thought it was just twice." I turned my head in confusion and my stomach turned into knots boy scouts couldn't undo.

"Walls speak, man. Thin wall speak even louder. Fire escape ladders right outside of my window scream." He grinned, like he meant something else just by saying the word 'scream.' I must have looked like I thought he just turned into a dragon and started squawking in mandarin because he laughed harder. "I bet Dem told you. He did. I can see it in your face." he took a hit and held it before he belted it up to the sky. "That Rox and mine's secret. No one knows that mystery guy's Seifer. 'Specially dad." Another roaring laughter. "I don't tell anyone he kept going back to him and he wouldn't tell I used to grow pot in my closet." Roxas was in love with Seifer? _Seifer?_ I had no idea why that thought honestly _hurt._

"What about Hayner?" I urged with a dry throat.

"First time he tried to get over Seifer and Hayner was just _there_. Then back to Seifer. Then some def guy from his ASL class, then a guy in his trig class who moved away, then Hayner again. Then he found out Hayner was with Seifer the whole time. Broke his heart. It was fucking tragic to see. Like I wake and baked for weeks to avoid him just crying. Then I tried to cheer him up. Roxas and cannabis don't mix. He literally threw-up for two hours!" his eyes got even bigger when he said the last part.

I grit my teeth, "what about you and that dick head?"

He shrugged, "nah man, I couldn't do that to my brother. Dem thinks there's something between us. There's not though. One time, man. That's it. I swear it. Woke up, didn't remember a damn thing, and we both decided to never do it again. Never talk about it. Roxas _doesn't_ know about that part. I'm not a whore though. Well I guess to them I am the house slut… and pot head. Dem thinks Roxas was in love with those other two boys too. He wasn't he was still upset about Seifer. Now he just really fucking hates him. You're safe though. Like I said singing in the shower."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with anything?" I said.

He took another hit. How it was lasting as long as it was, I didn't know. "Let me break it down for you. Like I said. I'm a Pot head.

"Naminé and xion are the girls. The end. Dad's got them on a pedestal. Little angels.

"Demyx is the secret disappointment, and in his own way the outcast. He's only our half brother, so I think that's expected. Oh _come on_, he's the only one with _green_ eyes. Sure for the sake of everything we say turquoise, but we all know they're really green. His mother is alive and well.

"Sora… Sora's. fuck it. He's stupid, but sweet, I wish he wasn't. It would make disliking him easier. I always get compared to him. Sucks ass.

"Roxas is the little sweet heart with a tough shell. The sensitive moody one. With so many phobias it's a wonder he can function. Dad loves him.

"Ven. He's dating a guy in college. No one's happy about that. Not really. Other than that he's another Roxas. Without the phobias." he finished and laughed. "We love each other, but don't quite fit right. All a little messed up. Normal I guess. Get it now?"

"No," I deadpanned. I didn't get it. Mostly because that's not what I was asking what had to do with anything. He probably didn't get that though. He was high. Yeah he was just high and wanted to get that off his chest. The Demyx thing really took me by surprise.

"Too bad, man."

"What's my name?" he squinted and laughed, shook his head. Too high to remember my name that he probably never actually paid attention to anyway. I got on the ground beside him and looked up at the sky. "Roxas said your mom passed away… mine did too." I felt choked up. Too much to take in all in one day.

"That sucks." He handed me the blunt and I took it without a second thought. I felt gross. Disgusting, and not anywhere close to how I felt when I smoked cigarettes. I felt hazy, but I took another hit. I blinked up at the sky next to Van and his rumbling stomach until the sky turned a burnt orange. "Hey can I tell you something?" I hummed in response after a long while, "I like Kairi." My brain took it in and stored it away, in order not to deal with it.

But unfortunately, what I did have to deal with was my baby sister upside down in front of me, "Axel. What in the name of all things good in the world, are you doing?"

"Getting stoned with Vanitas." I stated simply. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, puffed out her cheeks and then blew out the air.

"Come on Ax, we have to get you home and into your room before dad sees you and freaks out." She bent down to help me out. A delayed sense of panic washed over me and paranoia forced me to stay pinned on the ground.

"You're going to tell dad?" she laughed and gave up on trying to tug me. I don't know if what she did next actually happened, but I swore I saw her pick up the last little bit of pot Van wanted to smoke more of, and inhale. She turned basically neon fucking green before she threw it back to the ground with disgust.

"We're in this together, now."

So I relaxed. And let her help me up and start to walk home. Everything felt like pudding. Van just watched quietly. I think I just made that up though, because I don't even think I was high. It didn't make me any happier. So maybe it wasn't real pot. Sometimes Kairi was annoying, scratch that—Usually. But sometimes, a lot recently, I'm glad Kairi is my little sister. "On second thought," she teased as our house came into view, "I could still tell dad. He'd never think his little angel could do that." She grinned and she looked like dad. I take it back.

* * *

Fun fact, I was watching Bring it on while I was writing this chapter. It's always tv when I try to write! Anyway. Hope you liked it.

Feel free to fav alert and review! :D

Fghyujg

luckycat222: aww thank you. It thought their date was a little too cutesy at first, Demyx looks adorable in my head too! and I hope this is soon enough!

xMoymoy" *sobs tears of joy* I just. Okay, thank you for even taking the time to write that review! I'm so glad you love this as much as you do, and so happy you think it's funny. Like I don't want to overdo it to the point it's like I'm trying really hard, and not to little that you guys are all like "why the fuck is this under humor." I honestly have such a hard time picturing Naminé and Xion being mean, but then I just think about all the things my friend says about Naminé. Like she haaaaates her with a passion. I'm constantly torn between Axel being an apathetic asshole and an over caring asshole/goofball both to Kairi and Roxas. He's where I want him, though. And thank you again!

SilverWingdRaven: I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT ANOTHER FIVE DAYS AGAIN TOO! but then I decided not to ahaha. Because I'm sweet like that.

bookworm4ever81: no they cannot die, unfortunately. They are needed in the grand scheme of things. XD I know it's hard to write them too without getting angry.

Axel-Got it Memorized: YES I DID I HAVE TO SPACE OUT MY UPDATES! And thank you c:

Ewonsama: you're going to give away all my plot with all your guessing! Gosh! Ahah. I hope they get what they deserve too. ahah and uhm their break up will happen once all the pieced are in place. (;

FromSoraXWithLove: thank you for the review, and I'll be sure to check it out like within a day or two of posting this. It's not problem. C:

ihasakeyblade123: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! AHA


	17. Dying to Try a Private Investigator

Woot! Finally here!

Warning: ah, screw it.

* * *

School's over in about two weeks and I get this feeling there is going to be a lot going on. this mainly had to do with The Strife's front door had just swung open from one of the passing blue-eyes beauties inside. They didn't even notice a thing as they go about their day like they hadn't spent the last few days making death threats. They had finally given up, maybe. I could never tell what was actually going on in their heads under all that strange hair. Van whizzed past followed by Xion griping about how she neeeeeeeeded her phone this instant. Van still had that habit of taking phones. I smiled to myself as I ventured further inside. I hadn't noticed it until I tripped over a see-through blue tub filled with jiggling water balloons?

"shit." I cursed as I hugged my shin. Why the hell were there so many balloons? That wasn't the only tub filled with the brightly colored balloons either. Five of six tubs of all colors were stacked against the wall by the door. Cloud was on his hands and need with a bucket of steaming hot water and a sponge, trying to clean off what looked like a giant green paint splotch on the floor.

"I swear!" he fumed to no one in particular, "we are never doing this ever again!" he huffed and looked up at me quickly before he turned his attention back to the spot. Music rattled the house and Demyx ran down the stairs with a pair of pants. Zexion stood on the top of the stairs as red as a tomato, hand clutched over his junk.

"DEMYX! COME BACK UP HERE!" he shouted. Yesterday was our last day of gym, lucky me had missed the first semester which was just health, and now we were going into a week and a half of sex education. Zexion told me that Demyx told him it was the same every year, and they talked about how not to get raped, and the safest sex was no sex. Yeah okay then. Anyway. Demyx passed gym with a B- and Zexion spent the night. They made plans with me standing right there.

Demyx cackled, the way he does when he has me cornered in the bike isle with a pool noodle. Terra was sitting on the couch with Ven fawning all over him, like he never sees him, but he probably doesn't.

I felt slightly guilty about being there. Van gave me information about them; I bet no one wanted anyone to know. Demxy's eyes looked greener every time he looked at me like I committed the biggest crime of all, and then tuck it away for a smile- Zexion's demand. Half. And alive. Sora, who was shoveling left over pizza and captain crunch into his mouth while Riku skyped him. Riku was not welcomed into the house. And every time Cloud saw the bruise on Roxas, he swore he would never step foot in the house again. Sora was oblivious to this and spilled milk all over the front of his shirt. Stupid, but sweet. Terra kissed Ven on the forehead and tucked him into his chest, and Ven stopped bouncing around. None of them really approved. Van walked back across the stairs with Xion behind him. He couldn't hear her. He had headphones blaring even more music. Black from head to toe, and yellow eyes hiding blue. Pothead.

"Van! Stop being an asshole. Give Xion back her— whatever you took." Cloud huffed when she screeched when it started to ring. Pedestal. I looked back up the stairs to see Zexion now dressed, all be it pajamas, and Naminé with her hair in an elaborate braid to the side, with a grin on her face and innocently deceiving eyes on me. ew. I saw all of them and their secrets. I didn't understand why he even bothered to tell me that. But I had this feeling he had a reason that he forgot about in his less than sober state of mind. My eyes wandered over the house again. They were all there. Except who I wanted to see.

"Hey there, sexy." Roxas's voice whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek. I jumped a little still, because_ really_. He needed to stop doing that every time I came over. I eyed him up and down. Golden hair, blue eyes, wide perfect smile, neck speckled with disappearing hickies not covered by the tight fitting shirt he wore with skinny jeans. All his clothes were tight, and I still hadn't gotten the chance to have sex with him again. If he said he wanted me to take him over the winding banners with Cloud still scrubbing green paint off the floor, I would have. Okay, that's a lie. I like living on most occasions. And if Cloud saw anymore than me kissing him on the head, I'm sure he'd put me six feet under in the time it would take me to blink.

The only thing he had in his arms was a binder and a notebook. Roxas was done with the school year, and I couldn't blame him one bit for considering it done. There were a total of two real lessons left in a class than finals. Then all the last minute events that kept us busy and eager to not ditch the last two days of school. To be honest, I didn't see it happening that way at all. I caught glimpse of the two little glittering tickets shoved between in the clear pocket front with 'Roxas' written in pretty cursive and 'Axel' in blocky letters. Our Dance tickets. It was a miracle we got them to begin with.

* * *

_It involved a line, that wasn't really a line. It was a mob of desperate girls clinging to their boyfriends and squealing as the student council or whatever took their money, scribbled their names in a book and handed them off to Cheerleaders to give them their tickets. Maximum number of students was somewhere around five hundred, and I just happened to be number five hundred and one. Just my fucking luck. No one in their right mind should have even been thinking about getting tickets Monday morning, or Tuesday afternoon… but they all did. All five hundred of them. bastards. But not a single one of the glittering cheerleaders of Blue and silver and student council with their noses in the air because yes, they had secured fifty tickets for themselves before they camped out in the corner of all glass walled cafeteria to start the sale. They also had first dibs on yearbooks and chose their own pictures. Not the point. The point was that in this mop of students who were squealing about how excited they were going to do their hair like a mermaid or some dashing prince or showing up like they belonged on a ritzy cruise liner out at sea. Not a single one of them passed me a pleasant look. Even people with the same tribal print, because that's what it had grown into, on their hands seemed disgusted with my presence. _

_ This resulted in me being shoved around a bit and called a lot of names, some of which weren't even in _English_. Clearly, Roxas's split lip was a concern for the student body that was Strife-stalking more and more as the weeks passed… and I was deemed his attacker. Gossip really did spread fast. It was that he confronted me about my cheating, because it was "obvious" with me, you know, hooking up with Larxene and freshman nameless cheerleaders in the girls bathroom… or locker room and the pool on the third floor –that I haven't figured out if that's real or not actually— and when he did, I punched him square in the face and nearly beat him to death and threatened to kill myself if he left. I'm sure that on one retelling of the story I drank bleach, and was a father to Larxene's nonexistent fetus. Well… it could be real. Just no way in hell mine. _

_ The entire time I just put up with it because it wasn't true. And then finally. Finally. Number five hundred and one. They packed up and left. When I told Roxas about the dance being sold out he did something very Roxas like, and stalked right over to student activities and shut the door behind him, signing for me to stay put. I think the earth quaked and shivered with how venomous his voice sounded through the door. He emerged with the two tickets smothered by plastic in the front of his binder, and smiled. The students in the small class room looked like they had just seen into the pits of hell, or starving kids in Africa, or gay Japanese tentacle porn. They sat stiff in their school shirts and shorts, and didn't make an attempt to move until Roxas and I walked away. I could have sworn they locked the door when it slammed shut from down the hall. Roxas didn't have an issue reminding me that since I was the one who formally asked him, I was the girl. Fuck. _

* * *

"hey." I said dryly as he steered me out the door by my elbow. Cloud's car, I was starting to think was really Roxas's car in disguise, because he took it more often then he allowed Demyx to look at. He kissed me, not long and hard because then we'd have no doubt been able to get to school alone, and started for the school.

Well, that's what I thought until he pulled off to the side of the Road. The streets were bare because it was a small strip of cracking asphalt parallel to the Main Street, but fifteen minutes out of the way. No one used it anymore, but that was stupid, you end up losing twenty in the traffic on school days anyway. All said Roxas. Why the hell he took this way to school this particular morning I didn't know; we waited in traffic usually. Or I did, on the bus. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and let the car die, before almost calculatingly timing himself. Five minutes. Six if he beat the red light he always got caught on when the two streets merged again. Then just like that, blonde hair blue eyes and Roxas was on me. Hungry kisses and fingertips hot against my stomach. Bubblegum and toothpaste. His mouth was sweet and pleasant and on mine, and we didn't mind his scab. I tugged him into my lap by the belt loops and he pulled on my hair. He nipped on my lower lip and I squeezed his ass through the tight jeans. His shirt came off and landed in the back seat and then I was falling backwards when he reclined the seat. I almost bit my tongue, and Roxas laughed, breathlessly, and oh gods it was nearly as hot as hearing him moan. My belt was undone and I don't know what he was trying to do. The car was small and my legs were impossibly long as it was. And somehow Roxas was between my legs and his hands were pulling me out of my jeans and holy fuck! We were on the side of the road in basically public and we were in Cloud's car, but Roxas couldn't have cared because my cock was in his mouth, down his throat and _fuck_ I lost all thought.

My hand was in his hair, and his lips were soft and his mouth was hot and wet and tight and the sounds he made, like little content sighs and hums and one hand pressed firm on my stomach pushing bruises into my skin and the other squeezing my limp hand was all I could focus on. I shifted between throwing my head back in complete bliss and watching Roxas, because he looked back up at me through blonde, blonde eyelashes. I scraped my nails across his scalp and groaned, "Ro-rox—" the rest was lost when I came hard into his mouth. I felt him swallow around me and I quivered when his bruised pouty lips and flushed face looked back up at me. Now of all times, he couldn't make eye contact with me, but I didn't say anything as he reached over to get his shirt. His hard on brushed my stomach when he did that and I felt terrible. We both knew, with a quick glance at the clock, that we didn't have time to return the favor.

He didn't say anything when he started the car. My eyes stayed glued to his lap and he squirmed uncomfortably and glared at the road. Finally as we pulled into the parking lot, some semblance of composure and not 'my boyfriend just sucked me off in his dad's car before we got here', he spoke, "I'm not a whore… I've never done that before."

I grinned. Of course not. No sarcasm. I pulled him in and kissed his temple, "didn't think you did." He smiled too and we hurried off to class… well boys' bathroom first so he could attempt to rinse his mouth seventeen different times to maybe go back to toothpaste and bubblegum. He shoveled three pieces of mint gum into his mouth.

The bell kicked us in the door and Mr. Leonhart wasn't pleased with this. Ven was even less pleased with this. His hands jerked around angrily and flew all over the place like each word had a period after it. All of it was too quick for me, but I did catch my name, the only thing I could get at all speeds. Then gargled angry twin speak. Roxas huffed and signed a "fuck you," before he sat on the other side of me. A practice test that consisted of each of us signing and introduction of ourselves and then writing down what he signed to us was done in relative silence.

Afterwards Mr. Leonhart taught us things he said were valuable, but could get us and him in trouble. A wide range from 'bitch, fuck, damn,' all the way up to 'Are you a cheap hooker?' Then he presented a slide with these new signs and one we should have already known. Something about lazy lesbians and lemons. And then stuck and rape. The class laughed, and hell it's a strange sound, but I couldn't stop laughing either. Easily confused signs, and when Roxas thought no one would see he quickly signed 'I want to have sex with you,' at me. I didn't have time to respond because a girl, one that wasn't deaf giggled and squealed. Mr. Leonhart didn't like that very much. Ven didn't like that very much either, but Roxas was too busy convincing himself his face wasn't as red as it was for being caught, to care. When class ended we scrambled to Theater.

The school play, something selected long, long before I arrived, was being finalized. All the classes were gathered there from band to Orchestra, all the theater classes and chorus as well as art students and fashion students. Their final projects were to design our costumes and sets. We piled into the seats like when I first arrived and listened to the teachers chatter away about how well we were doing. After that the students all ventured off to do the same things we'd been doing. Somehow I got put in charge of lighting. I was as far away from everybody else as possible… well except Roxas. Roxas was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest as I managed to turn the lights this way and that and switch between blue and reds and every other color as the run through needed. Disney's Little Mermaid was being performed on stage. Some girl I never actually saw other than on stage when she was reciting her lines was Ariel and Ven was Prince Eric. They didn't make him wear a wig and they didn't make Ariel a red-head. What a waste. "So Ven's really pissed at me." Roxas muttered. Roxas was supposed to be down by the stage making sure nothing was going wrong back stage. He snuck up here sometime between Ursula telling Ariel she was a girl and had tits so she didn't need to speak and Arial naked on the shore. I wasn't really paying attention. Just timed out the light changes.

"I couldn't tell." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it, Axel. I really do. He's never mad at me! I mean not really!" he dragged his hands down his face with a puff of air.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what else to say about it." I meant it. It wasn't going to blow over any time soon, that wasn't possible. It was going to get worse, worse than being shoved a little when Roxas wasn't around. Worse than angry ASL and silent treatment with smiles from Demyx. Worse with Larxene hanging on to me because that's how things were just going to have to be. Worse before it got better… if it got better. The twisting feeling in my gut made me think that maybe Roxas didn't think it was worth it. Didn't think we were worth fighting for. And it hurt.

"No one's going to be happy until we break up." He said with such finality that I thought he meant it for real. He sensed this when I turned sharply to look at him and gulp as I flicked the switch for blue film to shadow the stage below. He stood and crushed himself to my side and buried his face in my chest. He mumbled something into my chest that made my heart stutter but my ears didn't exactly hear.

"What was that?"

He huffed and turned his head to the side, "nothing… it wasn't important." I didn't want to press it because the chorus was singing softly and the orchestra and band, with fish hats on their heads to blend in a little better for dress rehearsal, serenading us with, "_But you're dying to try… you wanna kiss the girl…_" the actor for Sebastian was awkward as fuck. We both grinned goofily at each other like we knew I was going to lean down and kiss him. But before I could, He tugged my hair back and as I was about to curse him for yanking so harshly he kissed me gently on the mouth.

"You're the red-head and the girl." Was all he gave as a response, laughing when I looked like I'd just been slapped in the face. The rest of the day passed in much that same fashion. Roxas being Roxas. A little bit of a prick, and little bit of a tease, but never any less adorable. His brothers, seemed to be taking turns watching us in the halls, or maybe I just never noticed them before. Probably wishing I would just drop dead or something.

"What am I going to do?" I had bright blue paint on my nose and yellow smeared across my cheek when I turned to Zexion in art class.

"I haven't a clue." He shrugged and turned back to his own painting. "Demyx is furious with you, though." his bangs were clipped back and I think I half expected to see and atrophied eye or something under there, but no, there wasn't so much as an eyelash out of place. My own hair was up in a ponytail, with splashes of cream color and navy in it.

"I think they all are." I muttered as I nibbled on the end of my paint brush. We'd been working on painting whatever came to our minds first. That was the assignment. One each day for two weeks and each and every time, I painted something related to Roxas. It didn't happen on purpose either… but Zexion said it was endearing. "I swear they're all going to murder me in my sleep and get away with it because they're like Greek gods or something."

Zexion snorted and gave a half smile, "it would appear so, wouldn't it? You're lucky they all know better than to tell Cloud. Then he really would kill you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better, Zexion." today was his big blue eyes in as much detail as I would remember. Right down to the little flecks of baby blue I sometimes spotted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me try again. Axel, you have nothing to worry about, they all love you very much and would be devastated if you ever stopped seeing Roxas." we both laughed at that. I peered over at Zexion's work to see him painting a swirl of colors and shapes that didn't make any sense.

"It's happening on Saturday…" I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

He hummed, "I suggest you move to some uncharted island in the Pacific and don't come back until you're thirty. At least." Another grin, but I couldn't laugh this time.

I scratched the back of my head, successfully getting more paint in my hair, "During the big celebration dinner, or whatever." He nodded.

"I wish you my best." It was around this time, that our art teacher came around to inspect our work.

"Eyes. Nice choice, Axel. They are the windows to the soul." She patted me on the back and smiled, "whose eyes are they?" she asked, like she honestly didn't know. I just shrugged. "Well, whoever they belong to, real or not, look in love. You managed to capture such an endearing expression so well." She smiled softly when I looked back up at her, before she turned her attention towards Zexion's work. She pointed out a few spots where paint didn't cover and said he should fix it. Zexion gave a small half smile and said something about it was symbolic for how in life you can never really get to everything before you die. It was bullshit. That was his bullshitting face. Like this one time in gym when he didn't force Demyx to do so much as walk, and then told me he had no idea why Demyx was gimping like that. That little half smile and cool eyes; smug didn't even come close to that look. She ate it all up, like she did all week. This was why Zexion had an A and I had a B+. That teakettle really set me back.

Zexion turned to me in his stool and forced the corner of his lips to fall flat again. "In love, huh?" he put down his brush and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

I glanced over and Xion and Naminé's table. For two weeks they did something my art teacher said was 'genius.' They each had their own paintings, that when put together, made an even bigger picture. They gave some bullshit answer of how there was always, always, two sides to every story. A's for everybody but Axel. Not that the grades are really important. I kept my focus on the two small freshmen working on opposite sides of the table for once, instead of side by side, as I spoke, "sources that may or may not be reliable, say he's singing in the shower again… whatever that's supposed to mean." I looked back at him when I was done speeking.

Zexion smiled softly and looked down for a moment, "Dem does that too… after we… you know…" his cheeks lit up. Not that I wanted to, and not that it was graphic in anyway shape or form, but from the way he smiled and blushed I just pictured it. Little Zexion cuddled against Demyx's chest in the shower while the blonde sang in his ear, the both of them grinning like love sick idiots, glowing really. I mean this in the most non-creepiest way possible when I say the thought made me smile. Ugh._ I_ feel like the love sick idiot. He composed himself in seconds, "but, I think our teacher might be onto something… about Roxas, not my waste of school funded supplies."

For Roxas to look _in love_, Roxas would have to _be in love_ right? As in, in love with me. Axel. In love with me, and not _Seifer_. Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? My chest seized painfully for a few seconds until I decided NO I WAS NOT JEALOUS. It was just a fluke that in that instance the feelings of what he did to Roxas got mixed in with the feelings of total confusion out of the sheer fact I thought of Roxas _loving_ me. Mostly because there was no way someone like Roxas could love someone like _me_. Tall and awkward and too fucking cocky on the outside to be considered healthy, and someone who doesn't have a romantic fucking bone in their body because I only know how to sleep around. Well not anymore, but then again, the whole school thinks I am. I could feel the tension in my face and knew my eyebrows were drawn close together and my mouth was in a tight frown, and by the way Zexion looked at me, like I just said I might stab him to death with a plastic cup—Confused, but still worried that it might actually be a possibility— I must have been staring at him with that expression for a long time.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Axel." He said lowly and starting to clean up his area.

"No it didn't… I just. Do you think he does? Love me that is?" I questioned him as I added the finishing touches to my work.

"You said it yourself, he's singing in the shower. I'm not sure where I've heard that before, but people who are happier tend to sing in the shower more, and people who sing in the shower often, tend to live longer. People who are in love also live longer. People are happier when they are in love." He shrugged.

"You could have stopped after 'you said it yourself,' Zexion." I chuckled a little and moved over to the sink to wash the brushes clean. He knew I wasn't being a dick about it, he could get wordy sometimes, like he had to impress everyone because he was so small, while giving off the impression he didn't give a fuck. Sounded like me when I was a freshman. I snorted at my own thought when I saw him unclip his hair and shake his fingers through them. I sighed, "I won't think about it, until he tells me himself." Which probably won't ever happen.

He nodded his head as the bell dismissing class rang, "what if he's waiting for you to tell him first?" I blinked and then Zexion was disappearing into the crowd of chatting students.

Roxas snagged me by my arm and lead me back out to the football fields. We hopped the chain link fence. Roxas giggled the whole way, because I'd forgotten how dangerous getting to that small rusted park was. "Okay, so today hopper told me he loved my smile, and said he likes it how 'that giant guy' makes me smile." Roxas grinned again, "It was the cutest think anyone has ever said to me." He laughed and continued, "That giant guy. You're a giant, Axel. He must think I'm like three feet tall or something!"

The clearing came into view then. A dropped my backpack and scooped him up, "did someone put extra sugar in your third cup of coffee today?"

"nooooo." He rolled his eyes and squirmed a bit in my grasp until he was facing me with his legs wrapped around my middle. "It just made up for the shitty day I've had. I thought I'd give you good news before the bad news."

My mood instantly dampened, "what happened then?" I squeezed him before he hopped down. He tugged on my arm and insisted I sit in the grass with him. Instead of sitting though, he flopped on his back and looked up at the sky. It was still a little grey and the earth was wet from rain.

"Ven's mad at me… they all are…"

"You told me that this morning, Roxas. Are you feeling alright?" I was seriously concerned by this point.

He shook his head, "I mean yes, I'm alright, but…" he chewed on his bottom lip and tugged on his shirt. I wanted to scream for him to just spit it out already, but I gnawed on my own lip instead, staring at him as if it would make him speak quicker. He whispered so softly, that I almost didn't hear what he said, "they saw us this morning…"

I choked on the air in my throat, "what."

"In the car, Axel." He looked me in the eye to make his point.

"I know that… but how?"

"They sent out a private investigator after us, the usual. They've been following you since you moved here," he rolled his eyes, "They took that way to school because they were running a little late. Passed right by. So Ven says. That's what he was yelling at me for in ASL this morning about. He wants me to get tested for everything under the sun because the rumor mill says you gave three girls on the softball team and two wrestlers herpes or something." Great just another thing to add to the list of things the school thinks is wrong with me. How the hell did I get around so much in less than a week? "Sora saw too. Dem missed it, thank fuck."

"What now?" I asked as I flopped back in the damp grass next to him.

He shrugged and put his head on my chest, "you kiss me and tell me it's going to be okay, and that I'm not being a dumbass by giving you head in my dad's car today." His voice grew small, "and that I don't look like a stupid slut for doing that."

"Is that what he told you?" he nodded his head and my heart broke a little. I pulled him on top of me and kissed his face all over, even the corner of his watery eyes, before I started the slow kiss that stayed as just a kiss, "you, Roxas and not a dumbass or a stupid slut for anything you ever do with me, or anybody. You can have sex with whoever whenever." I felt like an internet blog and a hypocrite because I felt like a slut now. "And it's going to be okay, okay?"

He smiled and kissed me again, "you're perfect, Axel." I laughed and shook my head. I was going to say something, but then his phone rang. He answered it after he cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm on my way. I know Ven. That's none of your business… I know you didn't mean it. Yeah I'm sorry too. Bye." I looked at him curiously, "we're all going out to pick up our tuxes."

That's right. Ring Dance is tomorrow. Prom is Friday. The dinner is Saturday and we're both scared shitless.

* * *

I didn't know if I should just give you guys a shorter chapter two weeks ago, because I could only think of 2,000 or so, or if you all would prefer a longer one for a longer wait. So I chose for you. Uhm seriously guys, I don't think Roxas is being a whore in anyway. He's stubborn is guess is the best way to put it, but does that mean he can't have or enjoy sex? No. no it doesn't. Anyway! A huge thank you to every single last one of you amazing people out there!

Oh, and with the amount of outraged readers, I was wondering what all of you would like to see Naminé and Xion's 'punishment' be. _Realistically_ in the story, because I can't_ kill_ them off of get punched in the throat XD as nice as that would be.

* * *

Reviewers:

xion113: I try my hardest to update when I can! And I get super excited when I see a review in my email! ;D

bookworm4ever81: random yes, but it does fill in some gaps and things like I wanted to. I was planning Van and Axel getting high together for a long long time, because of the way I pictured it. Like the only way Van would be civil is to be high. Riku was a last minute decision that did and will continue to work perfectly for me aha. And yes, you may dance all over their graves when they get what's coming to them. c:

luckycat222: yeah his mom's death's anniversary. He just had a shit day. I'm getting tired of Naminé and Xion too.

LeannaBananaVII: ftttt! At the end. At the end you can punch them in the throat. XD

SilverWingedRaven: yes he is, but I don't feel that makes a difference to any of his siblings.

Ewonsama: you're just really good at guessing! Or I'm predictable. Either way! And I like Kairi too c: and Van is… interesting to me for lack of better words.

Thank you once again, to all of you lovelies.

Until next time –heart-


	18. Step On a Landmine

I hope I don't disappoint too much ^.^''

* * *

The mass amount of deodorant I kept applying was ridiculous. The amount of time Kairi readjusted my tie was even more ridiculous than that. I kept fidgeting in my spot at the bottom of the winding staircase. Kairi's hair smelt like raspberries and was the color of them too. Kairi knew the exact words to get me to drive two miles an hour to the nearest drug store to pick her up a box of 'candy coated berries' colored hair dye while I was still high. Naminé sat on her knees in Kai's bathroom while Xion flipped through a magazine with some boy band on the cover and splattered red dye _everywhere_. Trust me, Reno made me scrub it off. Two hours later she had hair almost as bright as mine. I glared at the part in her hair where, out of spite, her dark auburn roots were already growing back.

"Axel, stop moving so much." She slapped my chest, for about the fifth time. She huffed when I groaned and pulled the fabric loose one more time. She started over. I think she wanted me to look even more perfect than what I wanted myself to look like. Tomorrow night became today and then I couldn't believe it became tonight. Roxas was getting dressed next door, along with his twin. Sora and Demyx where at home getting their brothers ready and thinking about what exactly not to do Friday. Van was probably already dressed too. I'd convinced myself of this fact. I've never been so grateful to have a penis in my life. The nail salon crammed next to Target was jammed packed with girls waiting to get all twenty nails painted in pretty pastel colors and eyebrows plucked to perfection. Not me, and not Roxas, but definitely Kairi.

"Kai, that dress is too short." Dad teased when he came around with the camera. Every time Kairi did my tie, dad took a picture. There were about twenty pictures of us squabbling over how my tie was off just a centimeter and needed to be fixed, so Kairi would just undue the whole thing and start over. Kairi Stopped what she was doing, and looked down at her dress. It was a strapless blue dress that flared out at the bottom. She called it a cocktail dress, like that meant anything to me.

"No it is not! It goes to my knees!" Dad chuckled, when she started tugging it down, and then up because it didn't cover her chest enough.

Dad snapped a picture of her flustered face and walked away, still laughing, "I'm only messing with you. Relax, Kai, you look great."

"Daddy!" she cried in indignation. She stomped her foot, flats, because 'heels would make it look like she was trying too hard.' I felt the need to ruffle her hair, but she would have murdered me for that. Her hair alone took her hours to do. Not that I could say anything different about the time it took me to do mine. And all I could manage to make it do was spike up just a little bit more neatly than it normally would have. I grinned and whipped an eyelash off her cheek. She looked back up at my face and silently started to fix my tie again. Honestly, I wish she would let me do it myself. "There you go. It's perfect. Mess it up, and I'll have your head on a platter."

"Geez, Kairi, you haven't even gone out with the guy yet, and he's already rubbing off on you." Kairi wasn't going to Ring dance. She was going to see a movie and eat dinner at a small, inexpensive restaurant, with Vanitas. He said he would show up sober; he wouldn't do more than hold her hand, and swore to every god in every religion that he would not make her cry. It felt right to be the one threatening to break fingers rather than have it done to. And with all that agreed to, Reno still stepped in and said he was going to chaperone them from a 'safe distance away.' Smart man.

Kairi dangled a chain in front of me, my class ring dangling off of it. It was from my old school. I didn't want it, but Reno insisted I order it, and the school would just ship it over. I didn't even have anything to do with its design. I showed up to the presentation and let Reno and Kai pick it all out after. This resulted in something simple, thank fuck. A pearl or something pearl looking in the center, silver with my name and graduation year on it along with the school's name. Nothing special. A few weeks ago it came in the mail from my old school, and I just let it sit in its box in the kitchen. Kairi must have taken it sometime between then to keep it 'safe.' I took it off the chain and slipped it on my finger. Kairi smiled and dad came back. A hundred or so pictures later we all walked down the driveway across the lawn and back up the Strife's Driveway. I held my breath when Reno knocked on the door and told me to stop being a fucking spazz.

"Just in time, Terra came a few minutes ago, we can take more pictures." Cloud greeted excitedly. We stepped inside and I internally groaned. I kept pushing my tongue ring through its hole and let it clank against my teeth in order to keep calm. I replaced it with a purple ball and black bar. That's not the point. The point was, when I gained my breath back, there were the two pairs of identical blondes with equally spiky hair and reddened faces. They stood shoulder to shoulder with their hands tangled and awkward, tight smiles on their faces. Roxas was to the left, I could just tell. We matched. A decent amount of purple. He originally wanted green, but then it was so kindly pointed out to us that I would look like I was ready for Christmas in that particular shade of green. Ven ended up being the twin wearing green. Roxas wore Black a vest thing, deep purple button-up, and black tie. I had all black, because let's face it; I look fucking hot in black, No not really, and a purple tie. "Axel, go stand next to Roxas." Cloud instructed with his free hand.

"Hey," Roxas smiled brightly at me after he surveyed my outfit.

"Kairi spent half an hour perfecting me, so take it all in." I whispered, because at any moment Cloud looked like he was going to tear my head off for not standing perfectly still for his billions of photos. He moved us this way and that way and shoved and tweaked and retook the photos because the twins looked like demons with the red eye crap happening. Sora, Demyx, and Vanitas all stood out of the way, but still put in their two cents whenever they thought it was needed. Terra looked just as exhausted by the end of the photo shoot. How old was he? Twenty-one? That's old enough to drink… why on earth was he going to a high school dance?

As if he read my mind, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm _nineteen_ today." We both cracked grins the twins didn't seem too amused with. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Kairi shyly tucking her red hair behind her ear and smiling at Vanitas. He had nice jeans and a decent shirt to match. Nice to know he can clean up and get out of his emo rock outfits.

Then with wishes to be safe and shit like that, we were out the door, still more camera lights being flashed, and climbed into the Creeper van. Classy I know. The limo's being reserved for tomorrow night. Not even kidding. Demyx and Sora and their friends get to ride to some huge hotel down by the beach and party. We get to go out to eat, then pull up to the school in the white creeper van. Roxas didn't mind.

"So, Axel. How're you feeling?" I could just barely detect the bite in Ven's voice once the neighborhood's gates were out of view.

I couldn't resist biting back, "I'm perfectly fine. STD free if you must know." Roxas's grip on my hand tightened and his short fingernails dug into my skin. I winced, but held still.

"That's not what I heard." He rolled his pretty gemstone eyes, as Terra wrapped his arm around his tense body and pulled him against his side.

Roxas released my hand and signed slowly and clearly. _You know you can't believe any rumors you hear at that damned school. If all rumors where true, you would be dating a fifty-two year old pedophile._ Terra clearly didn't sign. Ven's eyes grew huge and then glanced at his boyfriend. He deflated with a huff.

Roxas said some freaky twin thing and then Ven looked back up at me, "I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't mean it."

"Good. Now that that's settled," Roxas said happily, all tension washing away from his features. "If any of you mess up my night, I will have your balls, understood?" his dazzling grin made me laugh. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his spiked hair that smelt more like chocolate Axe than usual.

* * *

The last thing that ever came close to that was a dance was going the cha-cha slide for gym in elementary. Not exactly coordinated or even romantic and no one here got that memo either. It was the exact same way Kairi described school dances to me. girls would start drama over dresses, the guys would show off their dates to their friends, and pretend to be too cool to dance, they would play the same five song throughout the night, on request, there would be refreshments and pictures- gods no more pictures!- a dance circle would form and be broken up multiple times, and the stereotype of teachers carrying rulers to make sure you weren't too close, wouldn't happen. At the end they would play music only a few people would know, and then you leave.

Seifer showed up with Hayner, and some big dude with a girl that had silver hair, much like Riku's. They stayed close together and whispered a lot when Roxas would drag me over to this friend group and that to have conversations and dance goofily with them. I didn't think Roxas would dance. I didn't think he knew how to dance, actually, but that was stupid because HELLO, he does horseback riding! I've seen those hips in action! On more than one occasion a girl would pull him aside to grind together to get her date's attention back. Roxas did the grinding and the girls took on the role of the boys. It was… amusing. "Axel!" Roxas shouted over the heavy base as he tugged me towards a corner with bottled water.

"Yeah?" I chuckled and kept an arm around him.

"I hate dances." He confessed and took a long gulp of water.

"why're we here then?"

"I thought it would be different with you here." He shrugged and led me out the double doors. The empty space outside of the large cafeteria was filled with delicately designed tables and lights strung up. Somehow they managed to dim the lights out here. Ven and Terra shared a table with Roxas and I. He took a seat, and I sat opposite him.

I smiled at his exhausted face, "is it different?"

"Freshman year I went to homecoming with my friends Pence, Olette, and uh… Hayner." I tensed, just hearing his name, "we were all so awkward it was unbearable! None of us danced until Olette ran off with some of her girlfriends and took me with her. They forced me into dancing. It was horrible. Ven didn't show up because he was too cool and wanted to spend all his time with the soccer captain senior, he-man, Terra. He was disgustingly in love with him. He followed him around like a puppy all year. He just discovered he liked boys." Roxas laughed and shook his head, "we've lived next door for ages and not once did he look at Terra and go, 'yeah, I'd fuck that.' Until like late July of that year." I busted out laughing and had to cover my mouth with my hand when he said that.

"Anyway, sorry, I got distracted. sophomore year Seifer said he would meet me out front, so I spent all homecoming waiting in the cold for him to come, because he was my date." His eyes were down cast. "An upper classmen drove me half way home, and I walked the other half to Seifer's. He was getting high in his slacks. At least he thought about coming, you know? he said, 'Roxy, baby, I'm only a few minutes late, and when I told him he missed the whole dance he started saying how sorry he was and that he would make it up to me…" he sighed loudly, "I lost my v-card that night." He drank more water and I just stared at him.

"I went to Ring Dance with one of Olette's friend's last year too. That sucked too, because Hayner was there. He wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't know any juniors to take him. We were still friends then, but it was awkward because I slept with him after Seifer and I broke up for some stupid reason… I couldn't exactly look him in the eye at that point. He made out with some chick all night.

"Then this homecoming, Seifer and I had just gotten back together and worked things out. Seifer said it would be better, that he would get better, but he ditched again. I waited half the dance before I drove myself to his house, used the key he gave me, and walked in on him and Hayner fucking. They were supposed to hate each other." Roxas sounded bitter. He shrugged again, and blinked, "but," he looked back up at me, "something's just happen."

I frowned. I knew there were parts missing. Like the reasons they broke up and the part where Seifer supposedly hit Roxas. And all the sneaking out, and sneaking in, but if I ever got my hands on Seifer, or Hayner, that was going to be it. "So… I'm guessing this is the best school dance you've ever been to?"

Roxas stood up, popped his back and smiled, "by far." We walked back into the dance just as a slow song was playing. I don't think anyone really noticed it was a break-up song, because it got really lovey-dovey really quickly amongst the crowd. Roxas and I weren't any different. His head landed on my chest and his hands clung to my back. My arms draped around his shoulders and I inhaled him.

After the dance, half the junior class, and their dates, somehow ended up at Roxas's house with us. Cloud was locked away in his room, and Demyx and Sora were already in the heated pool tossing a ball back and forth. Naminé and Xion sat in pajama shorts and light sweaters in the grass talking animatedly with Kairi and a few other girls Roxas said were spending the night, because there was no school tomorrow. They had lights strung up and glittering from all around the backyard. I think it was midnight at least, but everyone still had all the energy in the world. Girls sat delicately by the pool and dipped their feet in the chlorinated water while they gossiped about the night like it happened a hundred years ago. Where the hell the red solo cups came from I don't know, but Demyx assured me it was just kool-aid. Ven and Terra were laughing somewhere; I could hear them. Roxas didn't dance around from group to group when the music started playing from unknown speakers. Thank gods it wasn't the same five songs on repeat this time.

Roxas loosened his tie and undid the top button, "I'm going to sleep in until next summer, when this night is over." He laughed. I exhaled the last of the smoke from my cigarette and crushed the butt with my shoe.

"That's a really long time. Like you'd wake up and be…" I paused to think about something that hadn't crossed my mind once. How old would he be? When was his birthday? Roxas blinked up at me, concern in his features.

"What? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his waist to secure him into place, "Hey, Roxas, when's your birthday?"

He looked appalled for a second, but that didn't last long until a large grin swept over his features. "Wow, after all this time, and you don't even know when my birthday is?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Hey hey hey! I bet you don't know when mine is." I said in defense.

He looked me dead in the eye when he spoke, his smile completely gone, "June twenty second."

I held him at arm's length, "you do realize that was thirteen different kinds of creepy, right?" We both laughed a little bit, but I had to ask; "now I know I've never told you that. So how'd you know?"

"How weirded-out would you be if I told you I hacked into your school files to see when you were born?" he batted his pretty long blonde eyelashes and feigned an innocent smile.

I was shocked for a minute, "pretty concerned, actually." he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Well, you can relax, I'm just fucking with you; I saw it on your schedule on your first day of school." I breathed a sigh of relief to hear that. "Independence day. That's my birthday." What the fuck is independence day? Oh right. July fourth.

"So you always get fireworks for your birthday?"

"Mhmm." He snuggled closer to me. Things went eerily smooth that night.

* * *

That couldn't be said about Saturday night. I tugged at the collar of my shirt, and shifted awkwardly in my seat. Demyx had glitter still in his hair and make-up in his eyes. Zexion, seated right next to him, across from me, was silently keeping track of time, based on the number of empty glasses sitting in front of me. Kairi was to my left and Roxas to my right, his hand gripping my knee under the table. Van sat across from Kairi and often tilted his head to the side when he looked at my nervous expression. Cloud was as far away from me as possible at one end of the table, Roxas's ingenious Idea that was more like common sense. Reno took the corner seat next to Cloud and smiled at the deceptively polite Naminé. Xion was all the way across the table, diagonal from her sister and exchanged glances. Ven was at the head of the table chewing on tortilla chips with Terra, at the opposite end of Cloud. Sora sat next to his twin with Riku next to Kairi. I got feeling his placement was strategic. Like if he wanted to attempt to hit me again, he would have to go through Kairi, and if he hit Kairi it was Game over. It took a lot of begging on Sora's part for Cloud to even let Riku take Sora to prom. The good news for Riku, I guess, is that he's allowed in the house until the sun sets. Roxas knows a lot of things. Roxas's lip also wasn't completely healed.

We were quite the spectacle. A table full of teenagers, chatting away like this wasn't a restaurant that required reservations weeks prior. It was a small, relatively lively and colorful Mexican restaurant. The waiters spoke in only Spanish to each other, and smiled every time I requested another glass of Soda to calm my nerves.

"Okay, so Zexy was so cute in his little tux." Demyx beamed after he swallowed another mouth full of his food. Honestly, I didn't know Roxas hated Mexican food so much. When I asked him about it earlier in the evening he said the only thing close to Mexican he liked was Tacobell. Demyx waved his arms around and smiled fondly at Zexion who was blushing.

"Dem, I wasn't cute." Zexion mumbled and pushed his food around his plate. Roxas was doing the same with his free hand. He would look like he was eating, and even take a bite every so often, but he was not pleased.

"You were, Zexy. I wish there were more dances, so I could get to see you so dressed up." Demyx pecked his temple and turned to his dad, "he got me a corsage, dad."

Cloud chuckled and shook his head, "I know. I was there, I took pictures of it." he smiled at his eldest.

"Oh yeah! and Sora was so cute too." Demyx lent over the table to look down the table at Sora. Sora pretended not to notice. Riku nodded and tossed a wink at the brunette.

"Demyx. We get it. Everyone was cute." Vanitas spoke up. Demyx deflated instantly and Zexion turned to comfort him.

Cloud took this time to lean in on his elbows and question his son with artificially yellow eyes, "was Kairi cute on your date?"

Kairi turned bright red, but didn't say anything, hoping Van would say what he did, "she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He mumbled, and then quickly shut up. They both turned red and couldn't look each other in the eye. This prompted a lot of 'awwws' from everybody.

Roxas leaned into me, and covered his mouth with his hand, "dinner's almost over, and I haven't gotten a single text message." I glanced at Kairi who was busy talking to Riku about how much she loved his hair. Her Iphone in its pretty hot pink case was turned face up in her lap and one hand was texting blindly. It looked effortless, and flawless. She even knew when to backspace. All our cell phones were meant to be silenced and away, and they even appeared to be, but they were going to be the catalyst.

Kairi assured us over and over again on Friday that the sleep over was where she told thing one and thing two Roxas never got the text they sent, so they should send it again during the diner. Roxas still had the habit of getting his phone taken away because it was always within reach. I'm sure they drooled with the news of so much drama, but it had yet to be done.

The waiter took our dinner plates, around the time Ven started talking about how the girl who played Arial fell back stage while putting on her tail and sustained a concussion. The understudy apparently sucked. I never paid attention, but she was a red-head.

A few moments—thirty— later and there was some sort of ice-cream based dessert. Roxas jumped in his seat at the first bite, and looked down at his buzzing lap than back up at me. I glanced at Kairi, who glanced at Zexion, who just nodded. Xion perked up at Roxas's jumpiness then looked down at her lap. Naminé gave her a thumbs-up and then the breath got stuck in my lungs. Everyone returned to their little groups to talk and eat.

Roxas opened the message, the number blocked again, and instantly crumpled. His shoulders slumped and his eyes glazed over. My stomach knotted and my body felt pinned to the chair. He shook his head and closed the message and looked back up at me and gave me an obviously fake smile. I had to pretend to only notice the smile.

He placed the phone on the table to power it off. "No phones during dinner, Roxas, you know the rules," Cloud reprimanded.

Distractedly he glanced up at Cloud, "Oh, sorry dad, I forgot to turn it off. It's off now, though." He slid it back into his lap and kept eating.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" I nudged him when he didn't say anything more.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" my eyebrows knitted together in concern. I could see Naminé leaning forward to look around both Riku and Kairi.

"Yeah, Axel I'm _fine_." His voice raised just above a whisper on the last word. I felt his anger bubbling just at the surface, but I kept going.

"Hey, calm down, I just wanted to know why you got quiet all of a sudden," I shot back defensively. His hand grabbed at my knee and squeezed before he scooted half an inch away from me.

Roxas hesitated and ran a hand through his hair, "it's nothing, _okay_?" I grit my teeth and let out a huff of air. Roxas turned away from me and started a conversation with Terra and Ven.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Roxas glanced back up at me with such cold eyes I froze for a second. "What's wrong?" by now everyone at the table was keeping an eye on us, except the parents.

Roxas scooted further away from me, but turned back to me. He didn't say anything, but he signed it. Big, clear, Purposeful, and angry. You want to know what's wrong with me? _I just got a picture of you and Larxene kissing, and it happened a while ago, because your ankle was fucked up._ Ven dropped his spoon and stared. _Care to explain? _

_Look. It wasn't like that._

Roxas quickly exchanged fingers for words. "What do you mean it wasn't like that? It sure looked like that." His voice was raising and his temper was flaring.

"Just—can we not do this now? I'll explain later, as long as you calm down, Roxas."

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down." louder still, while I remained in hushed, strained whispers. "And we will not do this later."

"You're making a scene." I urged him, trying to get him to quiet down.

"I'll make a fucking scene if I want to." The whole table was staring, and even a few from neighboring tables. "You cheated." He spat out, and I went rigid. He said it like he believed it. "I trusted you, Axel."

"I didn't cheat Roxas."

"You didn't? You didn't? Because it sure as hell looked like you did!" he pointed angrily around him and jabbed my chest. "Don't tell me you didn't cheat, because I saw the picture with my own eyes!"

"Gods, Look, it was just _a kiss."_ the rage in my voice surprised me. My statement drew out shocked looks from Xion and Naminé. I couldn't think if they put Larxene up to it or not, or if they thought it was a real kiss or not, but I guess they didn't. Their jaws dropped, and the air started to weigh a million pounds.

"JUST A KISS? JUST A FUCKING KISS? WHAT AND NEXT, WHEN I FIND OUT THAT IT'S TRUE YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING AROUND, YOU'LL SAY 'IT WAS JUST A FUCK?' BECAUSE IT'S NOT." He was shouting and gripping the table's edge, leaving indents in the polished wood. "You promised! You said you would never lie to me!" his voice wavered as he pushed his chair back and stood up to glare down at me.

I was stunned for half a second, before I stood too. My heart was racing and I could hardly focus on anything other than the fact tears pricked up in my blonde's eyes. "It's not a big deal! It was just a fucking kiss, Roxas!"

"You lied to me, Axel!" Roxas screamed. "I took a hit for you, because you told me all the rumors weren't true! I bet you slept with all those people too. I swear, if you gave me something—"

"I'm sorry, okay!"

"That doesn't make everything all better, Axel! Sorry isn't going to fix anything!" he shouted his fists now clenched at his sides.

"It won't happen again, I swear."

"You're damn right it won't, because we're through! You cheating whore." His words cut right through me so much the next words just flew out of my mouth of their own volition.

"Maybe if you were better I wouldn't have had to cheat!" cotton filled my ears, Roxas stopped, hot tears streaking down his face uncontrollably, body shaking, and mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. All the Strifes, and their mates froze as if I had just stepped on a landmine they all knew was there, and that I couldn't see.

"I cannot believe it. You turned out _just like them_." Roxas turned around and ran to the restroom. a burning aching pain thudded in my chest and branched out into my lungs just as I was about to take off after him, because the voice inside my head said I really did step on a landmine, and I would only have a chance at living if I ran as quickly as possible. Those weren't the fake tears he rehearsed. The sound of chairs scraping against wood drew my attention away from Roxas's retreating form. The whole table looked ready to jump me, and I thought I deserved it. Cloud had bent his silverware in a desperate attempt to keep from actually killing me… in public at least.

"Don't you go near him." Demyx seethed as he harshly bumped past me to go after Roxas. Everyone else refused to make eye contact with me, but I saw the side glances and nods Kairi and Zexion exchanged as well as the guilty looks Naminé and Xion wore. Fucking finally they show some remorse.

"Excuse me, but do to noise complaints and foul language; I'm going to have to ask your party to leave. You're company is no longer welcome here." A small waitress spoke up. I brushed passed her and out the front door.

It was muggy and humid; too hot to keep wearing this fucking button up. I started to walk back to Reno's car as I untucked the shirt and undid the buttons. I hadn't worn a shirt underneath and I was attracting a lot of attention from passersby, but I didn't give a fuck. I fished out a lighter and cigarette and lit it before pocketing the lighter and touching the filter to my lips. Roxas's shocked face kept playing through my mind over and over again. The small gasp when I said that. The way I could see his pulse pick up. The way the hurt swam in those impossibly blue eyes and ate up the pretend hate and winking smiles only I noticed. The way he looked totally defeated by a single sentence. The way all the anger just washed out of his body and he let go of those balled fists he was supposed to pretend to hit me with. The way he told me I was just like them, just like _Hayner and Seifer_, and meant it. I really did hurt him. I could feel it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Axel!" Reno yelled as he unlocked the car. Four cigarette butts on the ground, and I didn't even remember putting them there.

"I fucked up, okay." I shrugged and blew the smoke away from Kairi who was gagging and turning red. Reno reached in the glove compartment and handed her her just-in-case-inhaler and rubbed her back in circles as she took it.

"I told you not to fuck with Roxas. He's crying in the bathroom because of you Axel, and they can't get him out. Cloud is going ballistic in there. We're never going to be able to come back here." Dad continued to rage until he stopped and got a good look at me, "Shit, Ax, were you crying too?"

"No."

Reno sighed, and got in the car, "you're lying. If you liked him so much why did you do something so brainless?" I shrugged again and buckled myself in, just as Kairi slid in the backseat. "You're going to tell me what happened when we get home. Understood?"

* * *

There you go. The long awaited break-up fight scene. I wanted my readers to feel the tension, while at the same time knowing that it's staged… I hope I did that well enough aha.

Oh, and something that may or may not be brought up in the future, but could still be confusing! Larxene is being used by Naminé and Xion, which you should already know by this point. She's also being bribed by Kairi, also something that was mentioned. But! Naminé and Xion thought that could get it to look **like** something was happening, that would be good enough. They don't actually something happened for real. (Not that it did.) In other words they thought the kiss was fake and now think it's real!

Anyway, my lovelies, I would very much appreciate a total of 150 reviews. Please and thank you.

* * *

luckycat222: they do need to calm down, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. and happy belated birthday!

Axel-Got it Memorized: I think that's supposed to be a really big heart. Yeah going with that. And aww that's so cute c:

SilverWingedRaven: I know, I'm terribly inconsistent, but I'm try really really hard to keep up.

Ewonsama: you are most of the time, it's like you're in my head O.o the game is coming up soon too!

asStClairewashere: at first I thought this was on chapter 17, but then I saw it was for 2 and had to go back and look. XD I can only imagine what that must have been like ahaha.

FromSoraXWithLove: thank you for responding to my request aha XD it means a lot.

TTFN


	19. let's go run eight miles

Disclaimer: not mine, just my plot

Warning: welp… this shouldn't be a surprise.

* * *

Reno was seated in the computer chair, typing away on his computer. I hadn't noticed when he put up one of those protector things. Like when you take a computer test at school, so they put up these plastic monstrosities that keep you from seeing what's on the screen unless you're in front of it. I think he got it for work, based off the hazy looking list of blobs that popped up. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat in the office, against the wall. He grunted and turned to me, "So now you're going to tell me about what you're dumbass did back there." I looked around, not wanting to make eye contact with him. What could I tell him? that yes, I cheated on Roxas, just like all his brothers told me not to, just like Reno warned me not to, just like Cloud threatened to take my balls off for, just like Naminé and Xion wanted? Or did I tell him, the fifteen year olds everyone thought was so sweet, actually turned out to be fucking bitches, so we devised a plan to get back at them? Yeah those were all such good options.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I dub my nails into my thigh and dragged them against the fabric. Kairi was upstairs; I could hear the shower running. After her inhaler on the way back she ended up in a coughing fit still, her face red and blotchy. It was my fault for smoking so much knowing we would have to be so close to each other for a while. Reno pulled over and made me take off my clothes and throw them in the trunk. I sat next to Kairi in the back seat after that, just in my boxers, patting her back and catching Reno's glances through the rearview mirror.

"Well, we're going to. And you're not leaving until we do." This was one of those moments where I knew he was serious, and that he wouldn't let me leave, even if my leg started to rot off.

I groaned, as he shut his computer down, and turned to fully face me. "There's nothing to talk about, dad."

He crossed his arm over his chest and arched a thin eyebrow; his eyes turned a skeptic shade of blue, "that sure looked like a hell of a lot for nothing. Cut the bullshit, and tell me what the fuck kind of stunt you pulled. Why'd you have to go and mess with such a good kid, Axel?"

"Because… because I don't know! Okay. She was there, Roxas wasn't. I tried to say no, but she kept insisting. It was just a kiss and no one was supposed to know about it, but someone took a picture of it and sent it to him. Then he… well you saw what happened." word vomit. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say, but it all came and spilled out over my tongue ring and passed my lips and was now bubbling on the floor.

Reno dragged his hands down his face exhaustedly. "Axel, you can't treat people like that. I know you're used to not having to deal with people, but things are different now. I should have taught you this earlier in life. You fucked up, I know you know that, and now you have to live with the consequences, because this is our home, and we can't run away anymore."

"Why is it so different now? I've always done this, and you've never been mad at me before." I crossed my arms over my chest. His lecture wasn't settling right with the Mexican food.

Reno stared into my eyes, hardening with his statement, "It's different because_ you_ got hurt this time, Axel." I cracked just a little bit, but I stayed, arms crossed, meeting his gaze and watching the slight glimmer of disappointment. He blinked and our staring contest was over. Reno reached a hand out and placed it on my shoulder. My body relaxed and I uncrossed my arms, letting them fall limply to my sides. "I know this is really bad timing. I know this is a bad month for you, and Kairi, but come on. You're almost eighteen. You're gunna be an adult. You have to fix this. If you didn't like him as much as we all thought you did; don't try and get back together. That's fine. That's your choice. If you did; you better start begging. But you can't leave things like this. I wouldn't be surprised if Roxas was still crying in the men's room." his other hand landed on my other shoulder and he tugged me up. When we were standing, identical height, he pulled me into a hug.

"Dad…" I felt the lump in my throat that was starting to strangle me. "I do really like him."

He sighed in my ear, and ran his hand along my spine, comfortingly, "I figured as much." He chuckled with a whisper. "You do a lot of stupid shit, Axel. But I think you're smart enough to put the pieces back together on this one." He let go of me and patted me on the back. When I shook my head and pulled back, we shared an identical grin. "There we go. I hate seeing either of my kids miserable." Dad started to leave, "now get some sleep, you look like a mess."

"Gee, thanks dad." I rolled my eyes. Bella trotted in when Reno's red hair disappeared around the corner. She barked happily and licked my hand. "Come on, girl." She flopped behind me all the way to my room, and curled on her bed that was too small for her now, and wined a little. I sat cross legged next to her, and rubbed her belly until my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

My heart dropped when a pop came from my window a few moments later. I got up so fast I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my ass. Another pop and I was up again, stumbling over to the window. Roxas wasn't there, though. His lights were off, but I could still make out the perfectly curly handwriting on the paper.

**It worked. :)**

* * *

"what's this one full of?" I asked as I pulled the packing tape taut over the box flaps. My legs were covered in baby pictures and awards from such a long time ago; I thought they disappeared all together. Kairi with slanted bangs and me with hideously short hair, and the gayest yellow scarf around my neck. Apparently when I was twelve I never wanted to take the thing off. I remember no such offending garment. Probably blocked it out due to trauma. Dad was across from me carefully putting newspapers into vases, and into his own box labeled "living room."

Dad looked up for just a moment, before returning to his box, "pillows, so it should be pretty light?"

"Why are we packing all this stuff up and not Kairi?" I questioned, putting pictures in huge yellow envelopes and then safely into boxes. I knew Reno needed help finally organizing things after he claimed to be spring cleaning, but I never thought this would involve completely depersonalizing all of down stairs.

Dad shrugged, taping a box shut, "she's busy."

"So in other words, you have no idea where she actually is, but you know she sweet talked you into it." I said, my hands on my hips. They didn't stay there long at all before I was back to putting things in boxes until Reno could put them some place better.

"She doesn't always get away with it…" he rubbed at the back of his head and glanced around the nearly vacant living room almost guiltily. Bella had chewed quite viciously at one of the legs on the smaller couch, and Reno, being Reno kicked the end table so hard the flimsy thing gave out. I missed all of these events somehow, but he had already taken care of it. He said he would have to get rid of the whole living room set because it was so old no one made it anymore and miss matching furniture was a no go. It would 'take a few weeks, two months tops to be in working order again, but for now we would have to deal.' Some of the bigger pots and pans in the kitchen had disappeared, but Reno said I probably just wasn't looking hard enough. Whatever. I don't even want to talk about the horrific state his bedroom was in when I passed it earlier. Nuclear war zone, complete with disfigured zombies and post apocalyptic clothing.

It was a change of scenery, though, which was good, because blurring textbook pages and highlighted notes, along with shading maps and examining the photocopied sequence of coordinated hand movements taped up around my room along with formulas for my stat class, and phrases like,  
'Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492' except much, much more complicated and elaborate. Not to mention a full synopsis of Romeo and Juliet had to be rewritten and on my English teachers desk for the writing portion of the Exam. And with **it worked. :)** running through my head on a constant loop, while simultaneously thinking **but it's not okay, **nothing was getting done.

I needed that break. But as soon as it started, Reno was taking the boxes up, probably to the garage. "You should get back up to your room. I have to start cooking soon anyway." He popped his bones in a few places, and from where I sat, now free of boxes and baby pictures he went into the kitchen and flicked on the stove. I got up too, Bella whining from the winding stair case, and went back to my room.

I'd never studied for something, anything really, my whole life, and this was hard. It was so fucking hard, and trying to force myself to memorize phrases by writing them over and over again, wasn't working. All that got me was a hand cramp. I slumped in my chair at my desk and looked out my window. Roxas had only left one other message in my window. It said that he would be out all Sunday. He left early in the morning, dragging his riding gear with him, and a beach bag. They all piled into the creeper van, an hadn't come back yet, even though it was Sunday night and the sun was setting, and I should really be working on the English paper.

But knowing what he was doing seemed much more entertaining than that, and even thinking about where Kairi could be so late on a Sunday night was getting to me. The lack of sleep for the past week was getting to me, and even the small nagging, like flies beating against lamp posts voice that was also occupying significant portion of my brain was saying 'only sluts need to worry about using condoms.' she was stupid. She was in my gym class, now my sex ed class, and sat in front of me and ran her fingers endlessly through her terribly highlighted hair and voiced her opinion too loudly. She wasn't important, but seriously the sigma function on my calculator should be enough to take care of my stat test and this desk right here… looks pretty comfy.

I awoke five thirty in the morning to Kairi pounding a broom stick at my door step ladder things. My head snapped up from the desk, drool on the back of my hand and no doubt highlighter smeared across my forehead. I bolted up right, throwing on some clothes I think I wore just the day before and poured out of my room, flying to the bathroom and swishing mouth wash and toothpaste for good measure. Kairi was in my bathroom, something I thought she'd have learned her lesson about not doing, applying concealer to the bags under her eyes. She looked a wreck, I looked a wreck, and together, we were going to be the red-heads running to catch our five forty bus to the school, because Reno dropped off the face of the planet that morning and we were falling apart.

"What's with you? You look like a train hit you." Kairi mumbled, and we shuffled onto the bus. This morning she took a seat next to me in the front.

"I would say the same for you… more like a plane crash after a hijacking." I taunted back, earning a jab in the side.

"I had to spend all night in some toxic waste land with Larxene, listening to what should qualify as death metal." Her small hands had fading black X's on the back. "I'm sure I signed my body and soul to Satan himself by the third song. Goat sacrifices happened during the last one. " I gave a week chuckle. "And the leather, Axel! The leather and red plaid! And spikes! Oh gods Axel the spikes! People were doing incantations while we waited to be let in the doors!"

"Wait, Larxene? Why?"

"It was one of the conditions so she wouldn't tell Naminé and Xion about some of the stuff. She's in love with the band's drummer or something. I don't want to talk about It." she buried her face in her hands and kicked her legs, hitting the seat in front of us. I never would have pegged Larxene as the anything but pop music and rap type. "It was terrible, Axel! Terrible!" she groaned for a moment about how she never ever, ever wanted to see another Mohawk again or taste grape lip gloss, whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. I patted her back and bit back the laughter that was clawing up my throat.

So when I was convinced I was flunking out of high school and moving to Canada at the end of the year because these exams were fucking impossible, I thought about Kairi almost on the verge of tears saying, "I hope your boyfriend is worth my soul!" and I got through the first three days of the week.

Thursday took me by surprise a little. Roxas popped rocks against my window, seriously he's going to fucking break my window one of these days, and told me to meet him at the park after my AM exam is over, the only one I had to stick round for, because mid terms from my old school coupled with the conversion of a lovely ten point system gave me scores of B+ and higher which meant I got to skip the PM ones. Eleven fifty three had me hopping over the fence by the football fields, getting my backpack snagged on a tree. I could hear Roxas laugh from somewhere, before he made his presence known.

"I thought you'd be too scared to actually come alone." His grin was so broad I let my backpack dangle from the tree branch before it snapped from the sheer weight of all my textbooks for last minute studying.

"And miss my chance with prince charming?" I rolled my eyes high in the air, hoping that maybe just maybe he'd let this one slide, just—

"Oh, looks like Cinderella missed me." he said without missing a beat, pecking me on the corner of the mouth and scampering away to the small park before I got the chance to force a kiss out of him.

What followed was Roxas pulling out two of those Japanese soda bottles. The glass kind with the ball, that's a bitch to pop out. It fizzed and tingled on my tongue and tasted like some melon on the label. It was then that I learned he was half Japanese, from his mom, and half Cloud. Because Cloud didn't even know what he was. German, Russian, Welsh, Italian maybe, he said with a wave of his hand, dismissively. Whatever it was it made hell of a gorgeous blonde named Roxas lying across from me on the merry go round with big, big blue twinkling eyes grinning up at the empty sky, and laughing at all the ridiculous things I was saying, flapping my hands about in a distracting show that turned into accidental signing along the way.

The heat was unbearable and the mixture of mulch and sand was being kicked in the air with our lazy foot pedaling to keep us spinning at a caterpillar's pace. It was damp heat that clung to our skin and threatened to suffocate us if we so much as laughed wrong. I tied my hair back and cursed myself for wearing pants to school instead of opting for cut offs like Roxas did. The heat didn't bother Roxas, even when his hair started to stick to his forehead, and a light blush painted his cheeks.

"…Sora was in hysterics from the moment your family walked out; I could hear him all the way from the bathroom. Riku wanted to hit me in the face again. Dad, though. Dad was the worst. He spent twenty minutes threatening to bust down the stall door and string you up by your balls after choking you with them and then something about your tongue. I'm not sure I started to tune them out. Terra went all awkward on the ride home," he stopped here to chuckle and twitch like he was going to wave his hands around, but decided that it wasn't worth it, "So then Demyx and Van went around the house threatening to break everything in sight, and I just kind of sat there by the breakfast bar and wondered when he and Van started to agree on anything.."

I think I was supposed to laugh here; Roxas was trying to keep it light hearted, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment, so I didn't say anything. I just forced a grin on my face and nodded my head.

He sat up, dragging his feet in the ground, and signing, the glass ball clanking against the small bottle, "I think we should get going. The busses will leave soon." I sat up too, to steal a kiss from Roxas, who grinned devilishly, because of course, Roxas Strife with magnificent blonde hair and blue eyes, and what I'm sure was the onset of a sunburn turned tan, would have an idea of some sort. "I took Dad's car again." my first thought; Roxas you will not blow me in the passenger's seat, and no I will not blow you in the driver's seat, or back seat, or hood, or any variation thereof, because I Know it will end badly.

But what I actually said, kind of slow and nervous, "oh really?"

He laughed and pulled me by my hand, snatching up my forgotten backpack and sneaking back on campus in order for me to catch the bus, without Kairi on this Afternoon, and Roxas to follow behind in the little blue car, sunglasses over his eyes, pretending to be preoccupied, and not on the verge of killing, because he hated driving to and from school.

When his car was parked some ways away from the neighborhood's pretentious gates, and the bus dropped off all four of the occupancies that were allowed to attend public school, three of them dribbling home, Roxas took my hand again and walked me home.

Roxas kissed me on the lips the second I opened my Front door, taking me totally by surprise. Roxas smiled against the shell of my ear when we parted, "I don't think anyone's home." His hand that was wrapped around my own tugged me farther into my own house. He was right. The lights were all off and there was only the faint buzzing of the AC working in the back ground. Bella's tags were jingling from the backyard, and birds were chirping out front. He kicked the door closed and waited for my response.

"Okay?" I said, a sly grin on my face, as I dropped my bag to the floor, because I knew exactly what he was talking about. He rolled his big blue eyes and kissed the corner of my upturned lips, then down the side of my neck and dug his nails into the muscles of my back through my tank top. I had to hold back the groan that was forming in the back of my throat. My brain melted, and so did the thoughts of talking with him. Fixing things; letting him know I didn't mean to make him cry.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Roxas sighed and pulled back from me completely. He slipped off his shoes and placed them gracefully by the door and he instantly lost two inches. He adjusted his backpack strap over his shoulder. It wasn't at all sexy, but after that I twined our fingers together and led him upstairs.

Once my door-step-ladder-things were closed off and locked, I pulled Roxas into a searing kiss. He threw his bag onto my bed and ran his hand flush against my stomach. My own hands dipped into his back pockets and squeezed his ass through his shorts. He let out a small squeak before he deepened the kiss with his tongue. His lithe fingers tugged on the cotton fabric and we pulled away long enough for me to pull it off, tossing it carelessly to the ground. He pulled me closer to him by the belt loops. His hips swiveled with mine and he laughed breathlessly at the face I made. My jaw went slack and my eyes couldn't leave the part where our bodies were grinding together. He turned us around and started pushing me to my bed.

He was only satisfied when I was on my back while he straddled my thighs. He bent forward to nip and suck along my neck, no doubt to leave pretty little bruises. "Rox." my voice came out hoarse, "shirt." I emphasized my point by tugging on his shirt. He stopped leaving marks on my neck to shake his head and pull his shirt off too. To my dismay he was wearing a tank top under. I groaned, "Come on, both."

"Relax, Axel." He chuckled, "and just enjoy it." he lent forward again, his fingers toying with the hem of my boxers with one hand, and the other trying to pull my hair free of its messy pony tail.

I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't just relax when he kept kissing me like that, and I couldn't relax when he unbuttoned my pants and ran his hand flat against the cotton, and I couldn't relax when his voice sounded rough when he looked down on me, hand still in my pants running up and down the length of my hardening penis, and said, "I can't wait to top you." My heart sped up like it was finally catching the memo I crammed fifty cups of coffee and four energy drinks down my throat the past week, before it quit. My breath caught, but damn it! I was going to be a man about this because I already said I would!

I looked at him with a feral grin, "yeah…" That didn't stop the wave of anxiety, because the first time I decided to let someone do this to me, I just turned fifteen and he was nineteen, said he would make me feel good and made Reno drive me to the emergency room at three in the morning because it fucking hurt so bad I still swear I was bleeding, Reno screaming a pedophile gave me every contractible –and a few non-contractible— disease under the sun. Then I had to lie and say he was only sixteen to save his sorry ass that never even spoke to me after that. But that was okay, because I was only scrawny for a few more months and promptly kicked his ass the day before we split town. And oh gods, Roxas was running strawberry lube slick fingers down the crack of my ass, stroking my bare thighs and telling me to relax with a smile. I was so focused on tall, dark and goofy looking that I hadn't notice Roxas slip all our clothing off, except for that fucking tank top. I did as I was told, and then Roxas was so fucking proud he got one finger in. and then two and three, and he kept slowly pumping his hand up and down and telling me I was perfect and hot and sexy and gods I felt like such a girl, I wonder if this was how any of the other people must have felt, but damn it was good too. His fingers brushed nerve endings that had me gasping sharply every rotation of his fingers around that spot.

He stopped, leaving me empty and a little bit disappointed and locked me in a kiss, while at the same time putting a condom on. Crafty. He was between my legs, asking one last time if it was really all right. I nodded and kissed him for good measure. I was nervous. I didn't need to try to explain to seven police officers that I chose to have sex with someone who definitely wouldn't be breaking the law even if I did say yes, while at the same time swallowing down fear that my dad would hate my guts for not only losing it at barely fifteen, but to a fag, which made me one too.

But that didn't mean I didn't want Roxas more than I thought I could ever want anything. And wanted him now. He gave a soft smile. Then Fuck. Roxas was inside of me, and I nearly lost it. apprehension evaporated. His fingernails dug into my thighs, that I'm sure would have hurt if it wasn't for the stinging in my ass. When I opened my eyes Roxas's face was frozen into an expression of pure bliss. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he might reopen the healing gash in his lips with how hard he was biting down on it. His whole body was quivering, and I could feel him pulsing inside of me. His skin was pulled taut over his muscles, and his breathing had momentarily stopped. "Shit, Axel." He hissed out with a heavy breath. It was fucking hot. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I knotted them in my sheets and waited for Roxas to move. I hoped he would get the message without me having to say anything; all the words were caught in my throat and thoughts weren't happening. It was a constant stream of, _oh fuck this hurt, oh fuck this is so hot, oh fuck Roxas, oh fuck. _

"Rox…" was all I could get out once I relaxed. My blonde opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes stayed focused on my face as he drew out and pushed back in with a soft moan.

"Oh, gods, Axel." He groaned, thrusting into me again. I'd be lying if I didn't say it didn't hurt, but fuck, it felt so good. And that dull pain overpowered by the intense heat rolling through my body when Roxas's hips melds with mine, the tiniest of twisting pain where his little silver studs met my own flushed skin, was amazing. My eyes flickered between rolling to the back of my skull and watching his facial expressions expertly, dying to scream a little louder than he was, go harder, faster than he was, but he just bit his lips and let out husky moans that still drove me crazy.

I threw my head back, fiery spikes free, splay across my pillow when he hit that bundle of nerves inside of me he brushed with his fingers earlier. My body jerked and a guttural moan filled the air. "Rox-as." He smirked, thrusting his hips again and again and again into that spot, eliciting the same response. It was all too hot, Roxas filling all my senses. Roxas's haunting blue eyes clouded over with lust, Roxas's inferno touches, his hands wandering over the skin they could reach, pumping my erection lazily when they paused there forcing out more muddled moans from my lips, Roxas's sent, Chocolate Ax and strawberry lube, sweat that curled his bangs ever so slightly up with the rest of his cowlick, and sex, his grunts and groans and mewls when he had to stop, buried deep inside of me, the way Roxas's skin sounded sliding and moving past mine.

And we kept this up, Roxas thrusting deep, deep inside of me, making me shutter, and then pulling nearly all the way to thrust roughly back in and hesitate to move, panting roughly, grinning at each other. By this point the pain was gone and the intense burning need coiled further and further with every movement, my brain on autopilot and both of us never being able to stay quiet, despite protest. His hand pumped me rapidly with his thrusts. _Roxas inside, Roxas moving so hot, Roxas perfect, Roxas so good, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas._ And then I was spilling into his hand, muttering his name as he went stiff too, and erection pulsing inside of me.

He let out a long breath of air, collapsing on top of me, letting my legs fall stiffly back to the mattress, as he slid out of me, disposing of the condom. "Mmm, Axel." I felt him smile against my chest and I wrapped my sticky arms around his sweaty back. We stayed quiet for a while. The post orgasm keeping me drawing unknown patterns in his back, and him pressing butterfly light kisses around my nipples and dips of my collarbones.

"Roxas," I breathed. He hummed back, "it's kinda gross, with the heat and stuff. We should shower. Before someone comes home." I ran my hands through his blonde locks. He nodded, but didn't make an attempt to move in the slightest. His breathing evened out, as if he was falling asleep, but I wasn't going to let that happen again. "Roxas." I shook his shoulders.

He whimpered and arched up, "a few more moments. I'm still deciding if that was real or not?"

"What was real?"

"You letting me take you."

"Yeah that happened…" the corner of my lips turned up, "hey, Roxas…" I didn't wait for a response, "I'm not a virgin."

He groaned miserably, before getting up and attempting to smother me with a pillow. "Fuck you, Axel." And our smiles are all that needed to be said about that comment. I threw the pillow to the side and tried to stand up. Yep. I remember why this was a onetime thing. Not only did it hurt like fuck and last a total of five seconds, but it hurt like a bitch afterwards. My thighs were on the verge of cramping, my back ached, the rest of my legs felt like gelatin, cum slicked down my stomach and slid uncomfortably between my wide spread legs, because it hurt too much to stand straight. Roxas laughed. Head thrown back, clutching his sides, tears in the corner of his eyes, and wheezing.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is so hysterical that your penis is never going near my ass again." I scoffed and he instantly stopped laughing.

"No no no. I'm sorry. It's just that… I thought you'd like bounce back and be all like 'let's go run eight miles!' or something."

"I'm not fucking superman, and I'm not used to taking it up the ass." I grumbled back, letting Roxas hug me and run his fingers over my chest.

"That's a shame, because you were fucking hot." my blonde had run off before I could respond, and down the door-step-ladder-things. I stiffly, painfully followed him. Roxas turned on the shower and pulled me in. He instantly started washing away the mess on his hands and chest.

* * *

EDIT:

So this was supposed to extend further than it is now, but hey, that just means a longer chapter next time right? I mean seriously this only met like half the outline… not quite a cliff hanger, but don't think anybody's out of the woods just yet. Dun dun duhhn!

Anyway, you guys are so so so so awesome I love you all.

* * *

Reviewers

Axel-Got it Memorized : Don't be sad! :D

ihasakeyblade123 : I have written more! And I hope this helps keeps your feels together for the mean time!

Xion113: I'm glad you liked the fight, I was super worried about not being able to write it well.

Ewonsama : Don't cry! Everything will get better!

SilverWingedRaven: they will not have their victory, and I usually don't mind them, but someone had to be the bad guy ^^

luckycat222 : I'm sorry about your feels, I don't mean to break everyone's… it just sort of happened. ahah. And this update is on time! yeah!

ClosetReader : happiness you asked for? well there it is… for now.

Alone With My Darkness : an update has come! And hopefully you're not sleep deprived anymore ahah

.Love: I'm glad you love it, but I'm not sure what you mean by having bad female characters. Like written poorly, or you don't like them because they're rotten? And now you know how their plan went aha there is still more to cover, but hey, Roxas topped. ;)

TTFN


	20. I'll never be able to get my shorts off

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them ): or jesse McCartney or any other things mentioned  
Warning: the normal stuff… you know

Okay, so, this is _We did NOT Just Move Here_ 's birthday, and I'm so super stoked, I gave up studying to get this up for today! I want to thank anyone and everyone who's read this (or even just clicked on it by mistake or read the first chapter and thought it was crap) and reviewed it. it all means so much to me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_His body went rigid, the soap slipped down his chest, "it's nothing… not really…" he drew in a deep breath, smiling with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if the stream of water that ran down his face were tears or shower spray, "that's just what Seifer said when I caught him and Hayner together."_

* * *

I usually wasn't one for bubble baths that smell like candied oranges under the premises of being called champagne scented, but with what felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders, and intense cramping in my entire body, I needed to come and soak in Reno's huge bathtub, complete with water jets, and arrangement of flowery bubble baths. I'd ask my dad about that later.

I wasn't planning on waltzing into his war zone of a room, let alone the man's bathroom, but once I did, and saw what it looked like, I couldn't help it. It was the Holy Grail of all bathrooms. I also wasn't expecting it to be pristine as if he couldn't even find his bathroom in the mess of comforters and sheets and pillows and clothes and boxes and pictures that were sitting on the floor instead of on the wall. I sunk lower in the water, the jets set to the lowest setting, swirling the water around, and gently working out the aches in my body.

I was the biggest jackass ever, in all the history of all jackassery. I should have stuck to the script Kairi and Zexion methodically plotted out, and Roxas struck down for his own version. I should have disregarded his comment, and bulldozed ahead with what I meant to say. What we rehearsed when I was supposed to be managing the lights. Roxas should have too… then I wouldn't feel like a piece of shit for actually hurting him, and he wouldn't have to pretend I didn't, when I damn well know I did.

My eyes shut, as I breathed in the smell of citrus and sweet calming perfume, but no matter how much I tried to calm down, I couldn't get it out of my head.

* * *

_I climbed in after Roxas, blonde hair curling in the water, then running straight, sticking to his forehead. His hands smoothed away the aftermath from his body and ran lithe fingers through his hair, a soft smile on his face, content with life. I wrapped my arms around his middle, tickling his stomach, and resting my head on his wet hair. He let out a faint giggle and knotted his hands in my own soaking hair. we were quiet for a moment, letting the hot water run over our bodies, and it was all swell, until he started to slowly sway his hips to the soft humming of a song I didn't recognize. Roxas sings in the shower. People who sing in the shower are in love. A bolt of strange electricity surged through my body, and nearly crippled me. Maybe it was a mix of his ass passing over my crotch over and over again, or that Roxas might… no. I pushed the thought out of my head, keeping my hands in place on his taut stomach, tracing after the rivulets of water as the fell and clung to him, as I tried to put a name to the song he was humming innocently to. I wondered if he even knew he was doing it. Probably not. _

_ He suddenly turned around, "so I was thinking, tomorrows the last day of school and all… that maybe in a few weeks, when things cool down, we could go to the beach and go swimming and stuff. They always have free concerts and I bet we could sneak into this one hotel. Olette and I used to do it all the time." his excitement wavered just a tad at the mention of that girl. I put the pieces together that his Olette was the same Olette that was in my English class. She wore a variation of the color orange every time I saw her. Usually though, it was a pair of orange cream colored skinny jeans and a sheer white button up with a tank top underneath. I only took notice of this after I found out Roxas used to be so close to her. I spent most of my English class wondering what their relationship actually was. "Only if you want to. You don't have to." _

_ I kissed his lips, "I'd love to go to the beach with you, maybe we can get some of that ice cream you loved so much the last time." His smile brightened one more time, and he kissed me again, standing on his tiptoes, and trying not to slip. His fingers pressing into my shoulders and my own arms stayed wrapped around his middle, pressing him close to me, fingers firm against the muscles on his bare back. He sighed contently, smiling into the kiss and then giggling like crazy. I pulled away from him, "what's so funny, Roxas?" _

_ He shook his head. "I was just thinking about how miserable you looked that day. You looked like you wanted to shoot yourself in the foot the whole time. Especially in the car on the way to the beach." I smiled down at his laughing form, recalling the memory myself. _

_ "So you get pleasure out of my misery. That's just a little twisted you know."_

_"That day wasn't all that bad… I mean we started going out because of It." he smiled, pushing his body closer to mine, hand sliding down my chest. _

_ I feigned a scowl, "I so wasn't ready to shave my head. I love my hair too much." He frowned, and I smiled, "Oh, relax, I'm kidding… mostly." This received me a playful slap on the shoulder. I wanted to press the subject further, ask why he even agreed to that bet in the first place, why he let me win, what the hell made him like me in the first place, but he had his eyes shut, softly, almost incoherently singing again. His perfectly pouty, bright raspberry stained because of the heat in the shower, lips, parting and breathing out words, a light tug on the corner. Something told me that Roxas was the type to want to move all the furniture out of the living room, turn on the radio and dance around… and then deny he ever did such a thing when someone walked in. I quieted down, my own breathing too loud to hear him properly. I wondered what he sounds like when he is singing on the top of his lungs to… "Jesse McCartney." I breathed against his ear, finally being able to pinpoint the song. Almost immediately he stopped singing and turned a bright red, twisting away again, so his back faced me. _

_ "Was not." He denied fervently, struggling out of my grasp. _

_ "Oh, you so were." I squeezed him, as he flailed to try to get away. "It took me awhile, but Kairi used to play his music all the time when we were little." I teased, liking how embarrassed he was over such a trivial thing. _

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied it, shaking his head swiftly, reaching out for my soap. _

_ "Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything—" I was quickly cut off with his hands over my mouth, the taste of soap leaking onto my taste buds, making me squirm, the bar thudding to the shower floor. His eyes were big and scared, and yet threatening. _

_ "Please, don't say another word." I pulled his fingers away, sputtering and scrunching my nose, gargling the shower water and spitting it out, watching out of the corner of my eyes, his shoulder deflate slightly, relieved. _

_ "Baby, take me on a journey—" this time, instead of his hands, he shut me up with his lips on mine, his hand firmly planted on the back of my skull. We stayed connected, lost in the kiss for a moment too long, the once steaming hot water starting to run cooler. He pulled away, nibbling at my lower lip as he settled back to his heals, and smiling at my stunned looked. I swear my heart stops a little bit whenever he kisses me. Then his face took on a more somber look, straining to keep eye contact with me. I was suddenly reminded that yes, I fucked up last night. I made him cry. I made Roxas hold himself up in the bathroom of a restaurant he hated while Demyx screamed about killing me… all of them probably did. They warned me, and I said I wouldn't… I thought I wouldn't. I was so sure I wouldn't and yet, I did. "Hey, Roxas… I have a serious question to ask you." _

_ He bent over to pick the bar of soap off the ground. I had a smart ass comment about not dropping the soap in showers. And then one—okay a few— about how fantastic his ass looked, but they left when he stood back up and started lathering his body, "hmm?"_

_ "What was that look?" he looked confused, "the one you gave me… right before you took off. At the restaurant. When I said… what I said."_

_ He grew quiet for a few seconds, eyes glued to his arms where he weakly scrubbed. He opened his mouth a few times, closing it right after each time, jaw tightening. He shook his head. "There wasn't a look?"_

_ "There was though… I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did. And I'm sorry. So just tell me why?" I urged softly, starting to shiver from the cooling water. _

_ He rolled his eyes, "I've been told that before… that's all. Forget about it, okay? I know you didn't mean It." his voice had a slight tremble that I almost didn't pick up on. _

_ My mouth went dry when I spoke, because I had a feeling that I really did fuck up, "when?" and I really did fuck up. Big time. _

* * *

I was seriously not ready to get out of the tub, but it was nearing four o'clock, and unfortunately I had work to get to, at register number eight, next to register number nine, where Demyx would tell me in graphic detail about how he was going to gut me like a fish, saying how he warned me, all while ringing up some nearly deaf old lady, with his lopsided grin on his face. I gulped down my nerves and let the tub drain. I dressed slowly, pulled my hair back, and concealed my tattoos.

Kairi hadn't come home yet, and I had no idea where the Hell Reno had disappeared to. He just sort of dropped off the face of the planet this morning, as Kairi and I walked down the bus stop. As I left the house it occurred to me… I didn't have a ride to work. Reno would either drop me off, let me have his car, or Demyx would honk his horn obnoxiously and then speed all the way down to Wal-Mart, taking me with him.

"I'm so fucked!" I screamed at no one in particular. I was going to have to call Rikku and tell her I couldn't make it today. She'd probably cry, rather than be mad. I'd probably end up losing my job at the end of it. I don't think Demyx… maybe he would try to get me fired now. Dejectedly my shoulders slumped and I started to turn back to the house, to call Rikku and say I was sick or got ran over by a bus or something… maybe go back to Reno's tub and soak until I was as wrinkly as a raisin and thought of a way to make it up to Roxas. My pocket buzzed, and I absentmindedly plucked the crappy device from my pocket, thinking it might have been Reno to apologize for pulling a fucking Houdini in the middle of the week.

"_Hey, Axel, walk to the gates… I'll pick you up and take you to work… I have things I need to pick up anyway." _

"Rox—"

"_It's no big deal… Demyx's adamant about not even being on the same work schedule as you. I don't think you can bum rides off him for a while."_

"okay… uhm... where are you?" I asked, looking around as I walked to the gates, dreading having to make this walk for a third time the same day.

"_Don't be creeped out, but I'm in Demyx's room. He left five minutes ago. I can see you from the window." _

"Roxas, babe, why are you watching me?"

I heard him sigh heavily, envisioning his eyes rolling up to the ceiling in his brother's room, wondering why I couldn't just go with what he was saying, _"I'm Not. I was in here looking for my clothes…"_ shuffling happened on the other side of the line and a few mumbled curses, _"they get mixed up sometimes." _More shuffling and then a horrified shriek, _"Oh my fucking gods! Why!? Oh hell! I didn't want to see this! I could have lived my whole life without this! Oh gods, I'm scarred for life! Axel! My brother owns at least fifteen different vibrators and dildos! I can't handle this!"_ and just as the thought slipped into my mind, and began to process, the line went dead.

Yes, Roxas, thank you for sharing that wonderful news! Because I needed to know that! Ugh! I tried to keep the thoughts out of my head long enough to get to the gates and watch them open. Roxas pulled up in Cloud's car and told me to hop in, he looked a little nauseous. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I never. Ever. Want to talk about that." He said pointedly. I laughed, letting the subject drop, and silence filled the car for a few minutes before it was replaced with music on the radio.

* * *

_I reached, out whipping away the warm tears, when he opened his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, "seriously. It's not a big deal." He rolled his eyes, tears gone. "I'm not going to ruin anything else. We just had great sex, and now I'm going to shower with you, and kiss you more, and grab your ass, because you're fucking hot," I flushed slightly at his words, "and we're going to forget about a silly mistake. Okay?" he smiled, kissing my tattoos. _

_ "Roxas." I said slowly, "I didn't mean it. If I knew it was going to trigger something. I would have just let you hit me, or something, because I'm so pissed at myself for hurting you." I pulled him against my chest, thankful he didn't pull away, and instead clung to me. And because I suck at comforting people, and hate being serious for longer than necessary, I pulled away, a grin on my face, even though I still felt guilty, "so about me being Sex on legs?" I also thought Roxas would want to get rid of the tense moment as soon as possible. _

_ He chuckled, "I never said that."_

_ I nuzzled my nose to his, "but you were thinking it." _

_ His bright blue eyes twinkled, and before I got the chance to react, he swatted my ass, making me let out a very manly squeak, "so what if I do?" he asked, the hint of playful sarcasm back in his voice. _

_ I had another smartass comment ready to go when suddenly we had ice cubes raining down on us with all the furry of hell. We both scrambled out of the shower, shivering and Roxas making fun of me for turning blue. We scurried off to my room and hunted down our clothes, snuggling up to each other with chattering teeth until he had to hike all the way down to where he hid Cloud's car. _

* * *

"So… you sore still?"Roxas asked, breaking me out of my daze. One where my face probably cycled through confused depressed and then settling on a goofy grin.

"Not too bad. I think I'll be able to handle standing on my feet for a few hours." I shrugged it off.

"Damn. I need to do a better job next time." the feral grin he gave me was returned with a grin of my own.

"So what do you need to get at the store?" I inquired; taking note of the smile that wouldn't come off his lips.

"If I'm going to play off this whole depressed heartbroken thing I'm gunna need lots of tissues, a bunch of $3.99 chick flicks, a gallon of cookies and cream ice-cream, and vegan food."

I nodded my head slowly, "okay, I get everything but the Vegan food. Doesn't that contradict the whole buying ice-cream thing?" I said with a tilt of my head.

"They know… but apparently that's what I do…" he said with a shrug. He turned off into the Wal-Mart parking lot, parking as far away as possible. Unfortunately, this also happened to be next to the creeper van. A shill ran up my spine, the irrational part of my brain telling me that Demyx was in there waiting to jump me when and if I ever showed up to work.

"Oh… so… I have to go." I unbuckled myself. "Thanks for the ride." I leaned in over to his side of the car and lightly pecked him on the lips before I scurried off to work, tacking my nametag on the navy blue polo. I assumed Roxas would come in later when he needed.

No sooner as I walked in the doors did Rikku nearly tackle me to the ground, her mix of small braids and long ponytail swishing behind her, "Axel, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Rikku," she insisted we all call her by her first name, "what do you need." She attempted to wrap her thin arm around my shoulders as we walked, getting eyed wearily by Demyx.

"One of the employees, no names—"

"Demyx?"

She just nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners, "has requested a schedule shift because of personal issues. He wouldn't say what they were, and I'm not going to pry the answer out of you… but if you did tell me about the issues, I might be able to help out here." Her serious tone was throwing me off a little. "get things sorted out, you know?"

"His little brother and I got into a fight."

"Messy break up?" her perceptiveness also made me do a double take.

"What? How? I never?"

"Demyx has worked here for a year or two… I've only seen him mad when his little brothers are upset over a breakup." She smiled, brightly, before getting serious again, "you two will have to remain civil while on the property, and I'd think it best if you worked registers and Demyx cleans for today, sound good?" I nodded my head and her smile brightened a thousand fold. "Also, I'm going to need you to work the night shift the twenty second, in place of Demyx. He requested it off for Graduation."

"No problem." I said, a politely tight smile on my face, I wasn't happy about having to spend the night of my birthday here. I grumbled, when she skipped away to creep up on the other employees before she would go back to doing whatever the managers of Wal-Mart did.

It wasn't long before I was ringing up a couple who, by the looks of their shopping cart, were getting ready for a huge barbeque. They smiled and chatted to each other quietly, while I listened to all the blipping and watched Roxas standing in the line next mine, checking out the items he said he would have. He left with a smile on his lips, tossing me a wink as he left. At least I didn't see Demyx anywhere within maiming distance. It was eerily quiet for the rest of the night and even quieter when I got home. Reno still wasn't home, and it looked like Kairi wasn't either.

On the kitchen counter sat a small note, telling me that there was fast food in the microwave, and that yet again Kairi was out. On a school night. With Larxene. I glanced up at the microwave, and then went to the backdoor to let Bella in to Eat. She barked happily when she was done and rubbed up against my legs, much like a cat, in order to get me to pet her. When she was satisfied and near coma on the large couch, I sighed heavily and fished the greasy, yet delicious hamburger out of the microwave and chewed in silence. At least she came home and left me dinner.

* * *

The fact that we were all on the edge of our seats, not paying attention to the words our art teacher was saying as she scurried around trying to snap pictures of our work for further grading, because she still wanted us to be able to take it home, watching anxiously the second hand on the wall clock tick by was eerily similar to High School Musical. I'm perfectly serious. If I witnessed a giant dance number I was going to quit life. Just get up and quit. Zexion looked relieved to no longer be a freshman, and maybe have a bit of a growth spurt. Naminé smiled and went around the room hugging all her little friends, while Xion sat with her head down, napping I think. I had about four plastic bags wrapping art project after art project that I would have to sit with in my lap on the bus ride home.

A part of me was hoping to evade the nasty looks for a day, but that went straight to hell when Larxene draped herself over my shoulders and whispered something not particularly vile into my ear, but still made my skin crawl. "Tell your little sister I had fun last night." The mass mount of innuendos that followed in her wake, forced me to shut my brain off for the remainder of the day.

She disappeared after that, smiling and waving, before I had a militia at my back, glaring disapprovingly. I made it to all my classes in one piece, and muddled through art class, Zexion whispering how 'upset' he noticed Roxas was, and how angry they all were over it. The Strife siblings were working double time to cut down the number of chick flicks and foreign movies Roxas would sit and watch with the curtains drawn closed and ice-cream on his lap, not real cheese, cheese sticks beside him. This meant taking him out every second they got, so I wouldn't see as much of him as I would like. He still sung in the shower.

Thirty seconds to go and the announcements started to play The Beach Boys from the loud speakers, and then the bell rang. We all ran out of school like bats out of hell. The seniors shouted on the tops of their lungs or cried or both, throwing papers and backpacks into trashcans. From a distance I saw Zexion wipe away Demyx's tears of joy before getting lifted up and spun around, pulled into a kiss by the blonde. I wish Roxas was here right now. Roxas stood on the other end of the hallway, smiling at me, but not making a move to come near me. That would have to be good enough.

The busses were late to leave, and quick to drop us off. Kairi, so graciously informed me that she was getting a ride home from a girl named Selfie. When I walked in the front door I threw my bags to the floor and slipped out of my shoes disposing of my shirt, because I was sure it was at least two hundred degrees on the bus with all that shouting and dancing around, and not any cooler on the walk home.

I heard surprised shrieking from the backyard as well as Bella's loud barking. Kairi was home. I went to the backyard and pulled the door open, surprised to find Kairi in her bathing suit and a tank top, spraying Bella who ran around trying to get away from the water spewing out of the hose. "Bella! You have to stay still if you want to get clean!" Bella stopped for half a second, giving Kairi false hope, and then continues to race around our large backyard. When she spotted me she screamed, "Axel you have to help me! She's been doing this for twenty minutes!"

I chuckled, "here, let me see." she handed the hose off to me, and as soon as I did I aimed the spray right at her. She fled, shrieking the whole way. The laughter made my sides hurt.

"Axel! STOP IT'S COLD!" she laughed, now soaking from head to toe. She snatched it away from me, returning the favor, not even giving me the chance to run away.

"KAI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! COME ON! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET MY SHORTS OFF IF THEY GET WET!"I yelled back, feebly attempting to hide my body with my arms. We kept this up from a while before we turned our attention to Bella. She immediately sensed this and took off for the open back door I had forgotten to close all the way.

"AX! SHE'S GETTING INSIDE!" Kairi cried, as we both slipped over the hardwood floors, trying to keep our balance and catch Bella. I'd never seen her run so fast in all the time we'd had her.

"BELLA, SIT!" I yelled, and instantly she hit the floor, skidding a few inches on our water puddle. Kairi and I dragged her back out by her collar, as she refused to get up. "I'll clean this up, you start washing her, I'll be out in a few to help." I quickly mopped up the trail of water and walked back out into the yard, watching as Kairi massaged suds into Bella's short fur, a pout on her face, whimpering with droopy ears.

"This should not have taken an hour! Now I'm going to have to re-dye my hair." Kairi sighed, watching the bright raspberry red dye run down over her soaking wet tank top, staining it.

I shrugged it off, reaching out to help wash Bella down. "Other than staying out past midnight for nearly a week, on exam days, how was last night with Larxene? She told me to say she had fun last night, by the way." I said with a curious arch to my eyebrow.

"Oh gosh, no Axel it's not like that. I swear!" she said shaking her head from side to side frantically, waving her hands about crazily, and completing her denying. "We just sort of went out to a few parties… she's not that bad when she's not trying to you know… make sacrifices to the Devil and all, through her music." She gave a small weak laugh.

"uh-huh." I said skeptically. "Now what brought about this sudden change in behavior?" Bella squirmed around.

"Nothing. I'm just following through. It's not just me and her you know. The girl she likes is always there. I think she's trying to make her jealous by having me tag along." I nodded my head slowly, rinsing Bella off and handing her to Kairi so she could towel her off, scratching her behind the ears for good measure. I didn't want to know anymore about Larxene's love life. When we were done, we stood, stretching. "Oh! Before I forget!" she pulled a neatly folded baby blue cotton shirt with print on it, from on top of all the amazingly dry supplies. "You'll need this for tomorrow." She tossed it at me, and gracefully, I caught it with my face. I pulled the shirt away, reading it; simple black font decorated it, clearly Roxas's handwriting. 'Juniors Blue Team.'

"uhm, Kai. What the hell is this for?" I asked, deeply confused, not being able to even think about hiding my expression.

She rolled her big blue eyes, "they really did keep you out of the loop didn't they?" she shook her head with a laugh, "we just have to be at the school by nine AM tomorrow morning." She pointed to my shorts, "If I were you, I'd wear the pants I hate most with that shirt."

* * *

Whooot! Okay this one was a little short, but that's okay. We're moving right along. leave lots of lovely reveiws for this fic okay!

* * *

Reviewers:

hasakeybladeLAZY: whoops, sorry I tricked you, but now they really did make up… I think aha.

FromSoraXWithLove: -pats head slowly because I have no idea what to say to that comment- and I hope when the time comes justice is served aha

.Love: thank you c: and I think all your questions were answered nicely. And we'll find out when we get there! …or you will I already know :3

Ewonsama: thank you lovely

Okay so byebye now! can't wait to see you all again soon with another chapter!


	21. Infiltrate the Girls' Locker Room

It's been like a month right? Yeah. Okay soo….. uhm. It's that time of the year again, and oddly I have found myself actually studying. And I hate it. I can't stand it. but I think I might pass my exams. Fingers crossed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the school building, or the characters still ):

Warning: uhm… hmm… nah you should be good.

* * *

Reno coming home and telling us where he had been for the past week, a dragon with wings made of ice breathing fire and confetti, Dobby coming back to life, a blessing of fucking unicorns shitting rainbows… anything but this. Anything but what happened the next day was something I expected. I had tugged on that baby blue cotton shirt over my torso, to find that it was a bit snug, probably Roxas's doing, and put on the pants I hated most as instructed by Kairi. Pants that were near their expiration date, if the rips and tears had anything to do with it. They were plain blue jeans that even my belts couldn't force to stay up on my hips, and Tennis shoes with a hole where my big toe was as I wiggled it. Kairi was wearing a white shirt, "Freshmen White team." And white shorts that I haven't seen her wear in at least two years.

The ride to school was unbearable. Reno's car had mysteriously appeared in the driveway, with no sign of life in it. His suit that was usually kept in the back was gone and the car had a strange lightness to it, vacant of something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the check for two hundred dollars addressed to me, didn't let me think too long on it. The keys were in the front seat and I scooped them up and started the car, Kairi tossing a duffle bag of water bottles, brushes, and towels in the trunk, before she slid in the passenger seat. A field day? Trip to the beach? An ambush that my own flesh and blood was leading me into? I couldn't even come up with a single idea. I wracked my brain for things people might have said during the school year, hints they might have dropped, but the only thing that stuck was Roxas growling every time someone asked to see my hand. Needless to say, Kairi only giggled and texted on her phone when I asked what the fuck was going on.

The school's parking lot was full. The student, teacher, and even the bus parking was full of cars. Two police cars and an ambulance where stationed near the front exit, leaving a tightening feeling in my chest. I was tempted to turn the car around and head home, dodging all the traffic that was leading to the school. It was eight thirty in the morning, Kairi insisted we leave early to avoid the traffic we got stuck in, and the school yard was buzzing with life. "Seriously, Kai, What the hell is happening here? Are we going to be arrested, because I don't think dad would be okay with us getting arrested. In fact I think it's on the list of things I was specifically told not to do with you." I peered over at her, to see a smirk on her lips, a very out of place one, that made her look like the Grinch before he stole all that Christmas stuff.

"I told you, Roxas will explain everything to you when we get there. Just hold on a few more seconds." She smiled and powered off her phone, tossing it in the backseat. Shit just got real. Kairi never _NOT _had her cell phone. It was like her going out in public without her makeup on... I turned slowly to her when we were parked, far from the school, because it would be easier to leave, to find that in fact… she was not wearing anything aside from the faint hint of red eyeliner, probably from the day before. I gaped in horror until she got out of the car. Something was seriously wrong with this entire picture.

I was marching to my death, I could feel it. And Kairi was leading the way.

All around me, students had their hair pulled up, Kairi's in an elaborate French braid off to the side, mine up in a ponytail, and either baby blue or white shirts. I still hadn't clue as to what was going on, but I did know now, that you were either on the blue team or the white team, despite class. The hushed murmurs and paranoia was making me think that they really were out to get me. "Don't worry Axel, we're all here for a common cause. No one is going to hurt you…" she sang to me, turning her head and muttering something that sounded strangely similar to 'yet,' but I held my tongue. I didn't want to know what kind of cruel punishment awaited me inside that building.

We got to the school's front doors, held open by students, who didn't look at us, and stepped inside. The building was empty of school paraphernalia, all the posters and fliers gone, bare of students, which was even stranger, because I saw them all walk in here. The front office was dark, the curtains drawn and newspapers taped to the glass. The front desk was covered in a tarp, and from the shape of it, the computers where gone, the cameras on the ceilings were covered with newspapers as well. The walls were lined with blue bins filled with water balloons? Where had I seen that before?

I didn't have the chance to think about that because a short blonde that made my stomach flip was running towards us at top speed, barely able to stop before toppling over me. "Whoa, Roxas, slow down, you'll kill someone." He wore the same shirt as me, and a pair of shorts, his hair matted down by a pair of goggles, a goofy grin on his face.

He panted out of breath, "I'm sorry, I had to ditch my brothers somehow when I saw your car. Best way to do that was to just run." He smiled at me, when he could breathe, "okay so," he regarded kairi with nod of his head, "the freshman white home base is room 223, the chem. Lab, I can't go with you Kairi, but I think you should know the school by now." Kairi nodded and started to prance off. "The Junior's blue home base is in the library, you have to be there before nine, but be careful, Ven isn't too happy with things, but with the few police, nothing should get too out of hand." yeah, that was so reassuring. I rolled my eyes. Eight forty five, read the clock on the wall, insuring that I still had fifteen minutes left before doomsday.

He looked around, seeing the halls cleared and stood on his tiptoes to pull me down into a short heated kiss, breaking apart, with a satisfied smile on his lips, "we're not going to be able to talk at all today are we?" I asked, tucking a stray hair behind the goggles poised on his head.

"No one is going to be able to talk today." He grinned, "Kairi really can keep a secret. Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "yeah. It's one of the perks of being a teenage girl I guess. She can only keep one when it's convenient for her… that means she's getting something out of me being in the dark for so long, isn't she?" I fake glared at him, around a grin on my face.

He laughed, "Well I have to go before they find me, I have to start the music in the office and do some other things. You know where the library is." He diverted. Roxas was hiding something! Even now when things should have been apparent, but weren't in the slightest. He took off at a sprint, "BYE AXEL!" Then he was gone, slipping into the unlit office room. The front doors where closed by the students holding them and they dispersed. I strolled into the library taking in the strange tubs full of palm sized jiggling balloons. The library's glass doors were covered with newspapers and over them a banner that read "juniors Home Base" and the names of all of them, hand signed, mine was down in a corner attached to Roxas's with a small plus… and then crossed out. I frowned slightly, but quickly perked up when I entered and no one looked like they wanted to kill me on the spot. Eight fifty three.

"Okay, Guys!" Roxas voice crackled over the loudspeakers, "it's that time of the year again!" cheers erupted throughout the school, and I could feel the vibrations. "Just don't break anything or anybody, don't go into any home base that's not yours and everything else is fair game!" the enthusiasm in his voice made my fingertips tingle and stomach to back flips. "Remember, friendly fire is to be avoided when possible!" his voice rang clear. Friendly fire? Like shooting your own guys? Just what the fuck is going on here?! Why! what! I spun around, to find someone I knew, "Olette," I called, walking up to her, "do you know what's happening?"

She tilted her head in confusion, hair tied up in a high ponytail with an orange ribbon, "oh!" her deep green eyes popped wide open, "yeah. It's war!" she said far too happy for my liking. Then things fell into place. The t-shirts, the tribal markings on our hands that would no doubt lead to ink poisoning, the way the girls looked like warriors instead of cheerleaders on competition day. The way the guys looked like they had taken steroids before coming. The way Ven was seated, like a general leading his army into their last battle, at one of the round wooden tables with a binder and three fourths of the varsity football team surrounding him and nodding their big meat heads. The way no one even had the time to glare at me. My skin prickled as rock music blared over the loud speaker, songs I knew were from Roxas's iPod. I felt like they were summoning Lucifer himself at that particular moment, but no one else seemed to look that way. They all looked too cavalier for the way things were happening. I had been shoved into this and I didn't even know what was going on... And it was almost nine o'clock!

Roxas burst through the library doors, water balloon in hand, and goggles snapped over his endlessly blue eyes, that sparkled with mischief. His toothy grin was something I fell victim to. War was coming. And it was coming in the form of my little blonde. "Let's fuck shit up!" he yelled. War cries erupted through the room and then it struck nine am. The bells in the schools rang, momentarily hushing the music and then the whole school shook. Everyone rushed out, shoving me along with them. I watched in stunned amusement as they grappled for the jiggling balloons and gripped them firmly in their hands, jiggling them with satisfaction.

My hands were empty, and dragging against my thighs. Just as quickly as the noise of chanting students started, it ended. The school went still, sans the rock music that was taking on an electronic squeal and pounded my heart for me. Everyone went still and silent, holding their breath and scoping out the enemy. The foyer was all juniors with Blue shirts, but the railing in the foreign language hall that lurked above us where, and never in my life have I considered anyone under five six to be intimidating, a menacing group of freshmen in white shirts tossing the water balloons from one hand to the other. Then one of them, one ballsy mother fucker with a cracking voice, screamed, "FIRE!"

The first one hit the ground in slow motion, canary yellow splattering over the grey tiled floor. Mother fucker! They're filled with paint! My eyes bugged out of my head when I saw navy blue paint splash over a small junior with hair so blonde it was white. She squealed and wiped it from her eyes, just in time for hot pink to slam into her friend who tried to help her. All the water balloons were crashing around us, the juniors ducking behind things and attempting to retreat into the sanctity of the library. I was one of them, but unfortunately I was tugged back out by a blonde, who's hair caught my attention, "not so fast, Flynn." that was Demyx's voice for sure. And he was not pleased.

He pulled a hair away from his eyes, his spearmint breath washing over my face, and sparkling white teeth turned down into a frown, an expression I wasn't aware he could make. "You can't spend the entire day in the library. That wouldn't be any fun." His nails were painted the same shade of sea foam as his eyes… that is until he popped the balloon, blood red dribbling to the floor, as if to emphasize the point he could indeed pop me like a water balloon. Well, it fucking worked. Big brothers are not to be fucked with. He grabbed the sides of my face, smearing the red paint over my cheeks, before he perked back up, his hair brightening up, and dashing off with the rest of the retreating juniors. What was that for? I shook it off and focused on the situation at hand.

An army of white shirts were coming up on my left, my fellow juniors had already disappeared, and more white on my right, but at least the freshmen white shirts had been slaughtered by the Senior blue team. This comprised of an elite dedicated group of no longer highschoolers… And Demyx. they didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to get out of their and fast, or I would be held captive, because battles such as these always had prisoners of war. Something about not shooting until I could see the whites of their eyes quickly flashed through my mind, but so did the fact I still didn't have any ammo. And then I was pulled into the presentation room by a small hand when I tried to flee. All this tugging around wasn't making me happy. I was about to scream, afraid I had already been captured and was going to be painted the rainbow and hung from the flagpole for the remainder of the day. Police be damned.

A finger was pressed to my lips, "shhhhuuush!" it was Roxas. I smiled, pulling his hand away. Lime green and rose pink had stained his shirt, burnt orange in his hair and deep purple smeared across his goggles already.

"Roxas!" I whisper screamed, "what the fuck!?" I asked, gesturing to everything around us.

"Just listen. This may seem like fun, but it's not. Everyone in the school takes today very seriously. The Strife family takes this very seriously. _ I_ take today very seriously. So don't fuck it up. It's an unofficial rule, but everyone on the white team knows they have to go after all of our boyfriends… and to some of the student body… that still means you." He poked me in the chest. "If they catch you all, we lose. And we _never_ lose." He said this with such a bite, all I could do was swallow. "I can't sit around and babysit you all day, so just be careful. Stay alert, and don't face any one of them without a paint balloon." He placed one in my hand kissing the corner of my mouth, before he slunk out the back door to the room.

The lights when off and I could see the faint glowing on the floor in the shape of his footprints. Huh? Glow in the dark paint. I drew in a deep breath, putting on my war face and poking my head out of the door. The coast was clear. If all of the students were here, and I could barely fit in the halls on a normal day, where was everybody? Shouting and splattering of paint echoed around, only slightly drowned out by Roxas's music. The cafeteria! I ran towards it, picking up two more balloons, and hid from Kairi and one of her friends who were laughing and coated in paint already.

The doors to the cafeteria where wide open, students going wild inside. Screaming and thrashing where happening. The blue and crisp white was taken over by colors of every hue. It was one entity, and I was being shoved into it. I let out my own scream, because it was lost with everyone else's, and threw my balloon at the closest white shirt I could. He turned around when the wet splat hit his back. Oh shit. Hayner. How I missed his blonde blowout I didn't know. But that glare told me I just made this personal. He lashed back with a red balloon that exploded when a student who may or may not have been Sora was shoved in front of me by Zexion. He gave me a thumbs up, before tugging the brunette to his feet. It was in fact Sora and that meant… that meant me getting shoved aside by a very hostile Riku who saw Sora go down. Silver hair popped back up, and unloaded all of his ammo into Hanyer's white shirt.

I delved deeper into the throng of people, the center of the cafeteria held Demyx and Van, their baby blue shirts touching, and tossing out balloons and trying their hardest to avoid the ones being thrown at them. Ventus was being closed in on somewhere near the edge of the fray. I chucked an extra jiggly balloon at the students, half of it spraying its white oozey paint in his blonde locks. The white shirts scattered, to find more balloons. Relief washed over his face, and his glare softened when he looked at me, signing something that was either "thank you" or "fuck you," I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

The music morphed to trance like beats, the school vibrating and speakers crackling. The adrenalin kicked in, and I was a machine. It was a calculated battle plan, hit as many people as I can, keep the white shirts away from me, spot Roxas, the only one smart enough to shield his eyes, and reload when possible. The buckets in the cafeteria where low, and students where diffusing to other areas in the school. I could only imagine what was happening in the gym. One freshmen tried to tuck and roll like a ninja and squashed his balloons, moldy green and lemon yellow dripped from his pants, and he tried to hide his red face and act cool.

The floors in the school where coated with liquid rainbow, mixing into a disgusting brown color in some places. The cafeteria emptied, a few students sat against the walls catching their breath. I slunk out, heading up stairs for the first time, the bridge held a few white shirts that looked too tired to move, but it was only ten o'clock. I was just about to pass the Junior white shirt home base, when bright blue exploded before my eyes, paint stinging, and before I would even see where it came from a voice I knew all too well was giggling into my ear, "GOT HIM!" Kairi. Laughing as I was dragged away by who sounded like Seifer, and his friends that very rarely seated themselves in the Strife living room next to Van. How could she work with them! Then more laughter, my eyes blurred as I wiped the paint away, shrill and evil… Larxene. When I could see again, They all stood around me, I had been pulled into the white shirt Junior home base, the Latin room. Larxene had cut the sleeves off and turned half her shirt into fringe. Seifer friend's… creepy and intimidating mother fuckers, stood around me with their arms crossed, glaring down at me.

Larxene let out a sigh, "you know, Kairi said it would be harder to get you than it was." She laughed and Seifer joined, Kairi smiled at me, and I glared back up at her. "Not that I mind, or anything."

"What the hell Kairi, you sold your brother out?" I asked, outraged.

She threw her hands up, "we're not on the same team! I'm trying to make history and win!" I stood up, to find that my hands had been tied behind my back in a very tight knot with a bandana. I cursed under my breath. When the hell did that even happen!? Rai must have done it. He'd have to be the only one strong enough to drag me and tie me up all in one go.

Larxene, Kairi, and Seifer left the room, waving goodbye and flicking off the lights. Rai and fuu didn't say anything to me, but watched out of the little glass window to see for anyone coming. No one did. Great. Just fucking Great! I did the one thing Roxas told me not to do! I had one job! Not get captured! Damnit! I huffed, trying to think of ways to wriggle out, scratch my itching nose, and stay under the radar. Fuu watched me with her one creepy contact red eye, while Rai flexed his disgustingly huge muscles and watched the door.

I was a prisoner of war, and no one was going to come to my rescue, because Only Roxas cared enough to come and get me, and we had an image to uphold. One where he wanted me dead, and I wanted to sleep with Larxene. I watched the second hand on the clock tick by. It looked to move every minute instead of every second. This went on until the bell rang, notifying us all that it was eleven o'clock, and I had stood uncomfortably in the Latin room staring at a picture of a cat hanging from a tree, for an hour. Rai finally spoke, "I'm hungry, y'know." They looked at me, "Hayner's supposed to be here soon, to take over, y'know." his stomach rumbled,

fuu nodded, "go eat." she stated simply, but Rai looked at her like her eyes might have suddenly changed to blue. I had never seen one without the other. He must have never been without her either. They started talking… well, Rai started talking Fuu didn't really speak too much, but this was just enough of a distraction for someone… two some ones, around five feet, in blue shirts to sneak into the back door, silently. Naminé and Xion. They didn't say anything. Naminé batted her eyelashes at me, and Xion undid the knot with ease. This led me to question how the hell she knew how to do that to begin with. Then just as silently as I had watched them sneak in, they were sneaking me out.

"Where did he go, y'know?" Rai shouted, but I was already half way down the halls, running alongside the two girls I hated the most. They chased after us, but thankfully we lost them at the elevator, the doors shutting just as they barreled into it.

"Zexion said to come and rescue you." Xion started.

"but I don't know why they took you… you and Roxas aren't even together anymore," Naminé finished, her words soft like snowflakes, innocent as if she were talking about kittens and cherry pie, but just this side of tart.

I turned to them, glaring at them, before I collected myself and mustered up the best depressed face I could, "I know. I hate it…" I said, stepping out of the elevator, leaving them stunned inside.

I took off down the history wing, passing the sophomore blue shirt home base, and around to the computer labs, Rai and fuu was at the other end of the hall, group of white shirt flanking them. I turned around to hopefully run up the stairs and away from them, but Hayner was there with pence and Seifer and a few others. When had they gotten there? I was surrounded on either direction. Then a brilliant idea struck. There was a spare door between them that lead to a small garden area… that attached to the back of the library. Home base; Home base where they weren't allowed. I dashed, flinging the door open, taking a grape colored paint to the back of the head.

"Get him!" Hayner screeched. The group of students followed me across the small garden, but stopped when the back doors to the library shut behind me, banging on them and cursing me for going in them. I didn't stop to catch my breath until I was hidden from view by three rows of bookshelves. Just in case. I panted heavily from all that running.

"Are you going to come out? There are still three hours left." Roxas's voice questioned, before he appeared around the bookshelf. He was covered in an array of colors, some I couldn't even put a name to.

I smiled at him, motioning for him to come closer, which he did, "I will, once the white team isn't trying to kill me. Rai tied me up! He fucking tied me up and dragged me to the Latin room!" I ranted, "And my own sister sold me out! She was in on it!" I threw my arms around as I spoke, because arm flailing makes everyone understand anything.

Roxas tossed his head back and laughed, "relax, Axel, we're about to infiltrate the girls' locker room: senior white shirt home base, and take back Riku. A group of girls got him about twenty minutes ago. One of the senior guys made googly eyes and Sora just turns to goop when people say they like him… it was a trap, but Riku didn't like it, and when he went to yell at the poor guy, they snatched him… Riku never even knew what was coming." Roxas recited, shaking his head as if Riku had died in the front lines because he accidently shot himself in the face. Then His face took on a vengeful expression, one with no remorse, "but, I don't feel sorry for the bastard, both of them fell for the same thing last year, almost cost me the game." Oh. Roxas really doesn't like to lose. "Anyway," he said, dusting his legs off, but not succeeding in getting so much as a fleck of paint off of him. He held his free hand out to me, I took it and stood. Because I had no balloons in my grasp, and thus free hands, I leant down, cupping his face in both hands, and kissed him with everything I had. Something about Roxas covered in paint and laughing made me fall a bit harder. He kissed me back, our tongues searching each other out and him dropping the balloon, that thankfully just jiggled when it landed, and putting his hands in my back pockets, squeezing my ass. He pulled away, teeth dragging on my lower lip. His voice was low and sultry when he spoke, "we have to go get Riku from the locker room now…"

"I know." I breathed, touching our foreheads together, before separating. Roxas left before me, leaving me to stare at his perfect ass, and hips sway back and forth as he exited the library, paint balloon in hand. I followed shortly after, just as Zexion darted past, before backtracking.

"Oh, Axel, I see Naminé and Xion did their job successfully." Both of his eyes were showing today, bright and beautiful, but not nearly as breathtaking as Roxas's own blue eyes. His hair was pulled back with pink barrettes that gave me the feeling that they belonged to Demyx.

"Why did you send them to help me?" I growled out, scooping up the last balloon in the bucket under the staircase.

"Everyone is angry with you, not them. We have to pretend not to know anything. Everyone knows they have a crush on you. Demyx would drowned you in paint himself, even though I told him you aren't a bad person, Van disappeared… presumably with your sister. Ventus is with Sora already in the gymnasium. Roxas… well can't, and Riku or myself would have been taken hostage as well." He explained, as if counting on his fingers. That's right. Vegan food and shit tons of ice-cream. Roxas Strife is a very interesting creature.

The conversation died down when we entered the gym. The trance music was just a faint humming in the back of my brain by now. The gym floor had drag marks in bright orange, and poppy red footprints trekking all the way to the locker rooms. All of the Strifes, except the missing van, were there. Roxas signed something to his twin, who whispered into Sora's ear. This led to the complete raid of the girls' locker room. Four white shirts went down before we even entered. Demyx was set to watch them in case they tried to run off to tell someone. The first row of gym lockers didn't have anybody, even the bathroom stalls were empty, the teacher's room locked before today. The sound of muffled screaming came from the showers.

"RIKU I'M COMING!" Sora yelled dramatically, giving away the element of surprise. He threw open the Curtin the muffled screaming came from, inside was a senior, who's name I think was Tidus, his own hand over his mouth, screaming, before he sneered at Sora. The locker room was flooded with students in stained white shirts, all holding the same satisfactory grins. Sora backed up in horror, but it was too late, we were all trapped in. All of us exchanged looks, because we were all here. Where was Riku? Was he even captured? Where was he?

Demyx was dragged in by both his arms, two football players that towered over him weren't even breaking a sweat when Demyx struggled against their grasps. They tossed him to the ground. Zexion's mouth hung open as Demyx scrambled to his feet. We were all backing up into each other, frantically looking for a way out of this one. Larxene and Seifer broke through the crowd, "Riku was actually in the boys' locker room the whole time." Seifer was far too proud, and his beanie didn't even have any paint on it, for some reason that pissed me off even more than the fact we were fucked because of Riku, because Riku was captured too. I searched the crowd of students, paint Balloons in hands. We were going to lose for sure, and Roxas_ hated_ to lose.

* * *

Meeep! Cliffy! Review if you want to find out what happens!

* * *

SilverWingedRaven: I'm surprised he's still alive too! XD someone's looking out for him

.Love: thank you!

Axel-Got it Memorized: whoops I did it again. guess you'll have to wait and seeeee

FromSoraXWithLove: ahah, Axel isn't out of the woods yet!

Ewonsama: the game is revealed! (I hope it was worth the wait) :D

Kimmy15: your review made me so happy I went home and wrote all 5000 words of this. I'm so happy that you love this and think they're all perfect. I don't have any words to say how happy I am ahah. And your English is flawless.

* * *

TTFN 030


End file.
